Di Sini Untukmu
by Enji86
Summary: "Kau benar. Aku bukanlah detektif, tetapi pencuri. Dan mencuri adalah hal terbaik yang dilakukan seorang pencuri, sekalipun itu hati manusia." Chapter 24 - Happiness First. Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!
1. Neko-chan

**Disclaimer :  
**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.**  
**

**Catatan Penulis :  
**

Hai para pembaca sekalian. Senang rasanya penulis bisa kembali menulis cerita multichapter. Kali ini pairing-nya adalah KaitoxShiho dengan sedikit bumbu fantasi di dalamnya. Cerita ini ditulis untuk memenuhi request dari salah satu pembaca yang juga baru meng-update fanfic AiCon-nya.

Selain itu, penulis juga ingin memperkenalkan blog penulis, yang beralamat di dmsclick(titik)blogspot(titik)com. Blog itu berbahasa Inggris dan berisi tentang bagaimana cara penulis mengumpulkan uang receh di internet. Kalau para pembaca ada yang tertarik, silahkan berkunjung. XD

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!**  
**

* * *

**Di Sini Untukmu**

By Enji86

A day that feels like a year is passing  
I'm holding back the tears I've barely kept inside  
I still can't even feel the pain  
I just hoped that this nightmare would pass

In front of me isn't the soft and warm person I used to know  
But a stranger is looking at me

The wind is blowing again, a farewell is coming to me  
I'm not even ready but it looks like it's going to rain  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

It hurts, it hurts when I've been holding it in only for a day  
It hurts so much that I don't even know where it hurts

Wherever my eyes go, wherever you are  
Traces of you still remain  
So I can't take my eyes off them

The wind is blowing again, a farewell is coming to me  
I'm not even ready but it looks like it's going to rain  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

Like a fool, it washes over me, this longing comes to me  
I still haven't let you go but the tears of memories are washing over me  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

(Theme Song : Farewell is Coming by Kang Minkyung)**  
**

**Chapter 1 – Neko-chan**

Kaito terbangun dengan badan remuk. Dia tidak bisa bergerak karena badannya terasa sakit semua dan dia juga tidak punya tenaga lagi. Dia melihat sekelilingnya kemudian dia menyadari bahwa dia sedang berada di tepi jalan raya, tergeletak tak berdaya. Hari juga sudah malam. Dia kemudian menatap tangannya. Tangan kucing. Atau kaki kucing? Entahlah, dia tidak tahu dan tidak peduli. Hanya satu hal yang diinginkannya saat ini. Dia ingin mati.

Masih tergambar jelas di benak Kaito kejadian tadi siang. Akako menipunya untuk datang ke rumahnya. Akako ingin Kaito jadi miliknya agar kekuatan sihirnya tidak hilang dan Kaito tidak mau karena dia tidak tertarik pada Akako. Mereka pun bertengkar dan Akako akhirnya berkata kalau Kaito tidak bisa jadi miliknya, maka Kaito juga tidak akan bisa memiliki siapapun karena semua orang akan membencinya. Kutukan Akako pun bekerja dan beginilah keadaannya sekarang, menjadi kucing.

Setelah itu, Akako mencoba menangkap Kaito untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kandang sebagai hewan peliharaan, tapi Kaito berhasil kabur. Setelah berhasil kabur, Kaito segera mendatangi orang-orang terdekatnya untuk minta tolong, tapi semua orang mengusirnya. Mungkin karena sihir Akako. Dia bahkan sempat dipukul dengan sapu ijuk oleh ibunya dan Aoko.

Kaito kemudian berjalan dengan lunglai tanpa tujuan dan badan kesakitan akibat pukulan sapu ijuk. Di suatu jalan dia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan kucing betina yang rupanya menyukainya. Sepertinya sebagai kucing pun, dia masih tetap tampan. Kaito pun segera melarikan diri dari kucing betina yang menatapnya dengan lapar itu dan sialnya dia berlari ke kerumunan anjing yang jelas-jelas tidak menyukai kucing.

Jadi disinilah Kaito sekarang, dengan badan remuk dan terlantar. Mungkin karena sihir Akako juga, tidak seorang pun merasa iba padanya dan mencoba menolongnya. Air mata pun mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Dia sudah berusaha keras untuk menahannya, tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia adalah Kaitou KID yang selalu bisa keluar dari masalah, tapi sekarang dia begitu tidak berdaya dalam tubuh kucingnya. Dia putus asa dan dia ingin mati sekarang juga. Diabaikan semua orang, terutama orang-orang yang dicintainya sungguh menyakitkan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah sosok menutupi lampu jalan raya di atas Kaito. Dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa sosok tersebut karena air matanya membuat pandangannya menjadi buram. Sosok tersebut berjongkok di sebelahnya, kemudian dengan hati-hati mengangkatnya dari tanah dan menggendongnya. Dia pun tiba-tiba merasa hangat sehingga dia berpikir bahwa sosok itu mungkin malaikat yang menjemputnya untuk membawanya ke surga.

Kaito pun memejamkan matanya dengan lega karena pikirannya itu dan semuanya langsung menjadi gelap.

XXX

"Apa yang kau bawa itu, Ai-kun?" tanya Profesor Agasa.

"Seekor kucing. Sepertinya dia terluka," jawab Ai sambil menutup pintu mobil.

Tadi saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang dari konferensi ilmuwan yang dihadiri Profesor Agasa di luar kota, Ai tiba-tiba meminta Profesor Agasa berhenti karena dia melihat sesuatu di tepi jalan. Ai pun keluar dari mobil untuk melihatnya dan menemukan Kaito yang berbentuk kucing.

Profesor Agasa menatap kucing di pangkuan Ai dengan tatapan tidak suka. Dia sebenarnya biasa-biasa saja terhadap binatang apapun, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa tidak suka pada kucing yang ada di pangkuan Ai itu.

"Kucing itu kelihatannya penyakitan dan juga kotor. Apa kau benar-benar harus membawanya pulang, Ai-kun?" tanya Profesor Agasa dengan nada agak jijik sehingga Ai menjadi heran. Baru kali ini dia melihat Profesor Agasa menunjukkan rasa tidak suka pada binatang.

"Tapi aku kasihan padanya, Profesor. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja," ucap Ai dengan nada agak sendu karena hal itu mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri yang juga pernah terlantar di jalan dan ditolong oleh Profesor Agasa.

Profesor Agasa pun menghela nafas. Dia memang tidak menyukai kucing itu, tapi dia lebih tidak suka melihat Ai sedih dan muram.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kau boleh membawanya pulang dan merawatnya," ucap Profesor Agasa sehingga Ai langsung tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Profesor," ucap Ai.

Profesor Agasa kemudian kembali menjalankan mobil VW-nya menuju rumahnya.

XXX

"_Jadi begini ya rasanya surga itu, begitu hangat dan lembut. Aku jadi heran, kenapa aku bisa masuk surga ya? Aku kan pencuri. Yah, mungkin Tuhan kasihan padaku karena aku begitu menderita di saat-saat terakhirku,"_ pikir Kaito saat dia sadar dari pingsannya sambil tersenyum.

Kaito kemudian membuka matanya dan agak terkejut melihat sekelilingnya. Dia sedang berbaring di sebuah tempat tidur di sebuah kamar. Dia lalu menatap tas yang ada di meja belajar.

"_Huh? Bukankah itu tas anak SD?"_ pikir Kaito dengan bingung.

Namun sebelum Kaito sempat berpikir lebih lanjut, pintu kamar itu terbuka dan seorang anak perempuan masuk melalui pintu itu sambil menguap.

"_Huh? Kenapa bidadari di surga berbentuk anak kecil? Seharusnya mereka kan berbentuk wanita cantik? Meskipun anak perempuan ini memang sangat manis,"_ pikir Kaito dengan bingung. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, seperti ada kabel yang tersambung di otaknya, dia akhirnya sadar kalau dia tidak sedang berada di surga. Dia sedang berada di kamar anak perempuan itu. Anak perempuan itu menutup pintu di belakangnya kemudian melihatnya yang sudah bangun. Anak perempuan itu terlihat familiar, tapi dia tidak bisa mengingat dimana dia melihat anak perempuan itu. Anak perempuan itu langsung tersenyum padanya dan dia merasa hangat karenanya, meskipun dia tidak tahu kenapa.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya anak perempuan itu.

Kaito ingin menjawab sekaligus mengucapkan terima kasih karena sepertinya gadis kecil ini sudah menolongnya, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya malah eongan kucing sehingga akhirnya dia sadar bahwa dia masih menjadi kucing.

XXX

Ai melihat kucing yang sedang berada di tempat tidurnya itu dengan heran. Setelah mengeong padanya, kucing itu kelihatannya langsung membeku di tempat. Kucing itu lalu menatap kakinya sendiri dengan gemetar. Lalu mata Ai membesar ketika kucing itu mulai mencakari perban di tubuhnya dan mencakari dirinya sendiri. Ai pun bergegas ke tempat tidurnya untuk menghalangi kucing itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Neko-chan, hentikan, jangan begitu," ucap Ai sambil berusaha memegangi kucing yang terus meronta dan mencakar itu.

Ai memeluk kucing itu dengan erat meskipun lengannya terasa perih karena berulang kali terkena cakaran kucing itu sambil terus berusaha menenangkan kucing yang mengamuk itu. Dia juga bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah ada penyakit kucing gila. Yah, sepertinya dia harus membawa kucing itu ke dokter hewan besok.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kucing itu akhirnya berhenti meronta dan mencakar, mungkin karena kelelahan. Ai masih memeluk kucing itu selama beberapa saat untuk memastikan bahwa kucing itu tidak akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri lagi. Lalu setelah dia yakin, dia mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya, kemudian meletakkan kucing itu di pangkuannya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu? Itu tidak baik, kau tahu?" ucap Ai sambil membelai punggung kucing itu.

Kucing itu hanya mengeong pelan, kemudian melingkarkan tubuhnya sehingga dia terlihat seperti bola bulu di pangkuan Ai.

Ai pun tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepala kucing itu dengan lembut.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, ya?" ucap Ai.

Ai kemudian mengangkat kucing itu untuk meletakkannya di tempat tidur, tapi kucing itu memegangi roknya dengan cakarnya, seolah-olah tidak mau lepas dari pangkuan Ai.

"Aku cuma mau mengambilkanmu makanan. Kau pasti lapar kan? Tunggulah di sini sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali," ucap Ai sambil tersenyum.

Kucing itu akhirnya melepaskan rok Ai sehingga Ai menatap kucing itu dengan agak takjub. Sepertinya kucing itu mengerti apa yang dikatakannya.

Ai kemudian meletakkan kucing itu di tempat tidur, lalu bangkit berdiri dan melangkah ke pintu. Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali dengan semangkuk susu. Dia meletakkan mangkuk susu itu di lantai, lalu mengambil kucing itu dari tempat tidur dan meletakkannya di dekat mangkuk susu tersebut karena dia tidak mau tempat tidurnya kotor terkena susu.

"Ini dia. Minum sampai habis ya?" ucap Ai pada kucing itu.

Kucing itu menatap mangkuk susu di depannya selama beberapa saat sehingga Ai menaikkan alisnya. Kemudian Ai melihat kucing itu mengulurkan kedua kaki depannya ke sekeliling mangkuk susu, seolah ingin memegang mangkuk susu di depannya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Ai benar-benar yakin kucing itu memang ingin memegang lalu mengangkat mangkuk susu itu ke mulutnya.

Ai benar-benar bingung dengan tingkah kucing di depannya dan juga merasa geli karena kucing itu tidak bisa memegang mangkuk susu itu dengan benar meskipun sudah berusaha keras. Mungkin kucing itu berasal dari sirkus, begitulah pikir Ai.

Kucing itu berhenti berusaha beberapa saat kemudian, seolah sudah frustasi, dan entah bagaimana, Ai sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran kucing itu sehingga Ai segera menjauhkan mangkuk susu itu dari jangkauan kucing itu, dan sesuai dugaannya, kucing itu memang berniat menendang mangkuk susu itu karena marah dan frustasi.

"Hmm, ternyata kau kucing yang nakal, huh?" ucap Ai dengan geli.

Kucing itu menatap Ai dengan tajam, kemudian berbalik membelakangi Ai dan kembali melingkarkan tubuhnya menjadi bola bulu. Ai pun tertawa kecil, kemudian bangkit dari lantai dan pergi keluar kamar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ai kembali ke kamarnya dengan membawa sedotan. Ai juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia berpikir bahwa kucing itu mau minum dengan sedotan karena hal itu pasti aneh sekali. Tapi setelah melihat kejadian barusan, dimana kucing itu ingin minum layaknya manusia, dan kalau manusia tidak bisa minum langsung dari gelas, mereka bisa minum dengan sedotan, maka Ai pun membawakan kucing itu sedotan.

"Ayo, Neko-chan. Aku sudah membawakan sedotan untukmu jadi kau bisa minum," ucap Ai.

Kucing itu hanya diam saja di tempatnya sehingga Ai tersenyum. Ai kemudian mendekati kucing itu dan mengangkatnya dari lantai, lalu meletakkannya di pangkuannya.

"Kau ini, selain nakal ternyata juga manja ya?" ucap Ai sambil menyodorkan sedotan, yang salah satu ujungnya sudah berada di mangkuk susu, ke mulut kucing itu.

Kucing itu mencoba meronta dan menolak sedotan yang disodorkan Ai, tapi Ai memegangi kucing itu dengan erat dan memasukkan sedotan tersebut ke dalam mulut kucing itu dengan paksa.

"Nah, sekarang habiskan susunya. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau menghabiskan susunya, kau mengerti?" ucap Ai.

Kucing itu akhirnya mengeong pelan dan mulai menghabiskan susunya.

XXX

Kaito benar-benar ingin mati. Dia merasa sangat malu. Dia sudah tidak punya harga diri lagi. Dia, yang terkenal sebagai Kaitou KID yang tak tertandingi, sekarang tidak berdaya di tangan seorang gadis kecil. Sekarang dia hanyalah mainan seorang gadis kecil.

Kaito pun tidak punya pilihan lain selain menghabiskan susunya karena dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sedotan itu dari mulutnya dan gadis kecil itu tidak akan mengeluarkan sedotan itu dari mulutnya sampai dia menghabiskan susunya.

Setelah susu itu mulai memasuki sistem pencernaan Kaito, semua rasa frustasi, marah dan malu yang dirasakannya pun langsung menghilang dalam sekejap. Dia meminum susu itu dengan lahap karena dia memang benar-benar lapar. Dia merasa kenyang setelah susunya habis dan itu mengubah moodnya secara drastis. Sekarang dia merasa sangat senang.

Setelah gadis kecil itu mengeluarkan sedotan dari mulutnya dan melonggarkan pegangannya, Kaito menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya ke perut gadis kecil itu karena dia sangat berterima kasih sudah diberi makan. Gadis itu kemudian membelai punggungnya.

"Hmm, ternyata setelah diberi makan, tingkah lakumu jadi manis ya?" ucap gadis kecil itu dengan geli sehingga Kaito langsung merasa kesal karena gadis itu sudah meledeknya.

Kaito pun turun dari pangkuan gadis kecil itu, lalu naik ke tempat tidur dan membentuk bola bulu di sana. Dia mendengar gadis kecil itu tertawa geli dan itu membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Kucing yang aneh," Kaito mendengar gadis kecil itu berkata sebelum gadis kecil itu pergi keluar kamar.

Gadis kecil itu kembali ke kamar beberapa saat kemudian. Kaito pun mengintip gadis kecil itu dari balik bola bulunya. Dia melihat gadis kecil itu membuka lemari pakaiannya, mengambil piyama dari dalamnya, lalu menutupnya kembali. Setelah itu, gadis kecil itu mulai melepas pakaiannya dan Kaito baru mengalihkan pandangannya setelah melihat gadis kecil itu dalam pakaian dalamnya. Dia pun menjadi agak bingung karena wajahnya memanas. Dia jadi bertanya-tanya apakah dia juga menjadi lollicon setelah menjadi kucing.

XXX

Ai naik ke tempat tidur setelah memakai piyamanya. Lalu dia mengangkat Kaito dan meletakkan Kaito di atas tubuhnya. Dia membelai punggung Kaito dan tak lama kemudian Kaito yang merasa kesal padanya sebelumnya menjadi tidak tahan untuk tidak menikmati sentuhannya.

Kaito pun mengeluarkan suara dengkuran yang menandakan bahwa dia sangat menikmati sentuhan Ai sehingga Ai tersenyum. Kaito kemudian menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya yang berada di dada Ai, tapi tak lama kemudian dia langsung berhenti melakukannya dengan wajah memerah. Entah kenapa dia merasa seharusnya ada payudara di situ.

Kaito segera mengendalikan dirinya dari pikiran mesumnya dan mengomeli dirinya sendiri.

"_Tentu saja suatu saat nanti akan ada payudara di situ, saat gadis kecil itu sudah tumbuh dewasa,"_ omel Kaito pada dirinya sendiri.

"Karena aku tidak tahu siapa namamu sebelumnya, maka mulai sekarang kau akan kupanggil Neko-chan," ucap Ai sehingga Kaito sweatdrop.

"_Kau menamai kucing dengan kucing?"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati dengan nada tidak percaya. Tapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa Ai masih SD. _"Yah, apa boleh buat. Gadis kecil ini kan memang masih SD,"_ pikir Kaito, merasa agak bodoh karena berpikir bahwa Ai benar-benar bodoh karena menamainya seperti itu.

"Aku tahu itu terdengar bodoh," ucap Ai sehingga Kaito merasa kaget karena sepertinya Ai bisa membaca pikirannya. "Tapi aku bisa mati kapan saja, jadi aku tidak bisa menamaimu dengan nama yang khusus," lanjut Ai sehingga Kaito langsung menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Ai dengan terpana.

Ai pun tersenyum kepada Kaito.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku pasti akan segera mencarikan majikan yang baik untukmu sehingga kau tidak akan terlantar lagi. Nanti majikanmu itulah yang akan memberimu nama yang bagus," ucap Ai sambil menepuk-menepuk kepala kucing itu dengan lembut.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya tidur," ucap Ai setelah dia berhenti menepuk kepala Kaito. Dia menaruh Kaito di sebelahnya, lalu menarik selimutnya. "Selamat tidur, Neko-chan," ucapnya pada Kaito sebelum menutup matanya.

Ai membelai punggung Kaito sambil mulai terlelap, sementara Kaito menatap wajah Ai dengan ekspresi kasihan.

"_Apa gadis kecil ini sedang sakit parah sehingga dia berkata kalau dia bisa mati kapan saja?"_ Kaito bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Kaito kemudian menyadari di lengan Ai terdapat beberapa bekas cakaran, yang tentu saja merupakan hasil perbuatannya. Dia pun merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah melukai Ai.

"_Gadis kecil ini sangat malang... tunggu dulu... mungkinkah Tuhan mengirimku kepada gadis kecil ini untuk menghiburnya sebagai kucingnya? Tapi aku tidak bisa hidup sebagai kucing. Aku harus kembali menjadi manusia lagi,"_ pikir Kaito. Kemudian dia kembali menatap wajah Ai. _"Maafkan aku, Ojou-chan. Aku pasti akan menghiburmu setelah aku menjadi manusia lagi,"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati.

**Bersambung...**


	2. Pergi ke Dokter

**Disclaimer :  
**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.**  
**

**Catatan Penulis :  
**

**Waktunya balas komen!  
**

**Nana : **Penuh konflik? Mungkin. Iya, mereka nanti kembali ke wujud semula. XD**  
**

**Rawr : **Iya, rada2 fantasi. Agak random? Hmm, aku harap nggak agak random lagi setelah kamu baca chapter ini. XD**  
**

**Poppy : **Yay! Semoga kamu suka. XD**  
**

**Day-chan Dragneel : **Ai nggak terpesona kok. Itu karena Kaito adalah kucing dan begitulah Ai bersikap kalau sama hewan, yaitu lembut dan penyayang, yang sebenarnya merupakan sifat asli Ai. Kalau sama manusia, Ai selalu mengenakan topeng, yaitu dingin dan sinis. Iya, Ai akan kembali jadi Shiho dan karena fanfic ini post-train case, jadi nanti Kaito akan tahu siapa Ai yang sebenarnya karena dia pernah menyamar jadi Shiho dan dia akan tahu soal BO. XD**  
**

**aishanara87 : **Bakal, soalnya nanti Kaito akan berubah bentuk di kamar Ai. XD**  
**

**sizka : **Trims. XD**  
**

**ArdhyaMouri : **Akan berubah jadi Shiho agak jauh sebelum akhir cerita. XD**  
**

**phiaa : **Sampai jadi Shiho kok. Tenang aja. XD**  
**

**Muthya Chance : **Iya, banyak yang ShinShi. Hmm, kamu pasti belum baca Tanpa Batas, makanya kamu request, iya kan? XD**  
**

**claraluciana96 : **Iya ya, mungkin aja kucing yang kamu pungut itu Kaito, soalnya orang tua dan temen2 kamu pada nggak suka. XD**  
**

**white-lily00 : **Nggak perlu nunggu Ai balik kok, soalnya Kaito nanti tahu siapa Ai sebenarnya saat dia masih jadi kucing. XD**  
**

**Guest : **Tidak juga. Mungkin nanti di akhir cerita baru jelas. XD**  
**

**Septi : **Ai mendeskripsikan Kaito di chapter ini, jadi silakan dinilai apakah Kaito cute atau tidak. Iya, balik jadi manusia lagi. Kalau nggak genre cerita ini bukan lagi romance, tapi friendship antara kucing dan anak perempuan. XD**  
**

**Jellal : **Iya, nanti Kaito sadar kok. XD**  
**

**u know who : **I honestly don't know who you are but ini chapter barunya. XD**  
**

**zashi xx : **Oke. XD**  
**

**Elen : **Iya, Conan muncul. Dia juga tokoh penting dalam cerita ini. XD**  
**

**Waktunya curcol!  
**

Chapter 2 sudah hadir untuk para pembaca sekalian. Chapter ini, selain mengisahkan tentang judulnya, juga memunculkan para anggota Shonen Tantei dan monolognya Akako tentang kutukannya pada Kaito. Semoga chapter ini bisa memberi penjelasan. Kalau kurang, bisa ditanyakan di komen. XD

Selain itu, penulis juga ingin mengajak para pembaca sekalian untuk mengunjungi blog penulis, yaitu dmsclick blogspot com (spasi diganti titik).

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!**  
**

* * *

**Di Sini Untukmu**

By Enji86

A day that feels like a year is passing  
I'm holding back the tears I've barely kept inside  
I still can't even feel the pain  
I just hoped that this nightmare would pass

In front of me isn't the soft and warm person I used to know  
But a stranger is looking at me

The wind is blowing again, a farewell is coming to me  
I'm not even ready but it looks like it's going to rain  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

It hurts, it hurts when I've been holding it in only for a day  
It hurts so much that I don't even know where it hurts

Wherever my eyes go, wherever you are  
Traces of you still remain  
So I can't take my eyes off them

The wind is blowing again, a farewell is coming to me  
I'm not even ready but it looks like it's going to rain  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

Like a fool, it washes over me, this longing comes to me  
I still haven't let you go but the tears of memories are washing over me  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

(Farewell is Coming by Kang Minkyung)**  
**

**Chapter 2 – Pergi ke Dokter**

Akako berbaring di tempat tidurnya dalam diam sementara pikirannya melayang kepada kejadian tadi siang. Dia pun menghela nafas. Kekuatan sihirnya sudah hilang. Hal itu terjadi karena dia sudah menggunakan kutukan tak termaafkan pada orang lain, yaitu Kaito. Kutukan itu dibilang tak termaafkan karena penerima kutukan akan berubah menjadi hewan yang akan membuatnya sangat menderita dan dia akan dibenci oleh semua orang, kecuali oleh orang yang tidak bisa membenci dan cinta sejatinya.

Akako sebenarnya agak merasa bersalah pada Kaito, tapi ketika dia mengingat bahwa Kaito tidak mau membantunya mempertahankan kekuatan sihirnya, dia merasa Kaito memang pantas mendapatkannya. Yah, bagaimanapun juga, kekuatan sihirnya memang akan hilang, baik dia mengutuk Kaito atau tidak. Lagipula Kaito akan langsung kembali menjadi manusia lagi begitu dia mendapatkan ciuman dari cinta sejatinya, yaitu Aoko. Meskipun Kaito tidak mau mengakuinya, semua orang tahu bahwa Kaito menyukai Aoko. Bahkan sekarang dia sudah hampir yakin bahwa Kaito sudah kembali menjadi manusia lagi dan besok mereka akan bertemu di sekolah seperti biasanya.

Yah, yang jelas sekarang Akako sudah menjadi manusia biasa. Hidupnya mungkin tidak akan semudah seperti sebelumnya, tapi dia akan berusaha untuk menikmatinya. Meskipun dia agak merasa bersalah pada Kaito, tapi dia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa mengutuk Kaito juga membuatnya terhibur. Sekarang Kaito pasti akan semakin takut padanya. Ya, ya, dia pasti akan menikmati hidupnya yang sekarang.

XXX

"Ai-chan, tanganmu kenapa?" tanya Ayumi keesokan harinya di sekolah saat para anggota Grup Detektif Cilik makan siang bersama.

Ai pun menatap lengannya yang terlihat karena lengan bajunya yang panjang agak tersingkap ketika dia mengambil jus kotaknya.

"Oh, ini," ucap Ai sambil merapikan kembali lengan bajunya. Lalu dia menatap Ayumi. "Kemarin aku menemukan seekor kucing yang terlantar di jalan, jadi aku memungutnya. Lalu saat kucing itu bangun, dia sepertinya ketakutan karena berada di tempat asing dan bersama orang asing sehingga dia mencakarku," lanjutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ayumi.

"Eeeh, kucing itu benar-benar nakal," ucap Ayumi dengan nada tidak suka sehingga Ai tersenyum.

"Tidak juga kok. Setelah diberi makan, dia jadi bersikap sangat manis. Jadi dia sebenarnya tidak benar-benar nakal," ucap Ai.

"Begitu ya? Mungkin karena lapar, dia jadi nakal, sama seperti Genta-kun, ya kan?" ucap Ayumi sambil tersenyum polos.

"Begitulah," sahut Ai.

"Aku tidak begitu," gerutu Genta sambil menatap dua orang gadis kecil yang semeja dengannya itu dengan kesal sementara Mitsuhiko menertawainya.

Conan yang semeja dengan mereka berempat hanya tertawa garing seperti biasanya.

"Oh ya, Haibara-san, kucing itu seperti apa rupanya?" tanya Mitsuhiko.

"Hmm, dia terlihat seperti kucing rumahan biasa. Warna dasarnya putih dengan pola berwarna hitam. Tapi ada hal yang unik di wajahnya. Di sekeliling salah satu matanya terdapat pola berupa lingkaran hitam yang tidak begitu tebal sehingga dia terlihat seperti memakai monocle," jawab Ai.

"_Monocle?"_ pikir Conan sambil menaikkan alisnya. Monocle selalu mengingatkannya pada Kaitou KID.

"Wah, itu kelihatannya benar-benar unik. Aku jadi ingin melihatnya," ucap Ayumi dengan antusias.

"Iya, aku juga, Haibara-san," ucap Mitsuhiko dengan tidak kalah antusias dari Ayumi.

"A-aku juga," ucap Genta tidak mau kalah.

"Tentu saja kalian boleh melihatnya, tapi jangan hari ini karena hari ini aku akan membawanya ke dokter. Kucing itu terluka saat aku menemukannya jadi dia harus dibawa ke dokter. Kalau besok saja bagaimana?" tanya Ai.

"Yah, apa boleh buat kalau begitu. Kita akan melihatnya besok sepulang sekolah, setuju?" ucap Ayumi sambil meminta persetujuan pada ketiga teman laki-lakinya.

Genta dan Mitsuhiko langsung menyahut dengan bersemangat, sementara Conan hanya menyahut seadanya.

XXX

Kaito masuk ke kamar Ai melalui jendela yang terbuka dan langsung merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur Ai dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dia baru saja mengalami perjalanan yang penuh bencana dalam usahanya kembali ke Ekoda. Dia bahkan belum sampai menjejakkan kakinya keluar dari blok dimana rumah Profesor Agasa berada.

Tadi setelah Ai berangkat sekolah, Kaito segera berusaha membuka jendela kamar Ai. Setelah berhasil membuka jendela, dia bergegas keluar dari kamar Ai dan keluar dari rumah Profesor Agasa. Namun baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan dari pagar rumah Profesor Agasa, dia sudah bertemu dengan anjing yang sedang diajak jalan-jalan oleh majikannya, yang langsung mengamuk dan mengejarnya begitu melihatnya.

Kaito akhirnya berhasil kabur dari anjing itu, tapi kemudian dia bertemu dengan kucing betina yang langsung menatapnya dengan lapar begitu melihatnya sehingga dia harus kembali melarikan diri. Dan begitulah seterusnya, setelah dia berhasil kabur dari yang satu, dia akan bertemu dengan yang lain lagi.

Kaito akhirnya berhasil kembali ke rumah Profesor Agasa dalam kondisi kehabisan tenaga dan kehabisan nafas setelah beberapa kali diburu oleh binatang yang lain.

"_Kalau begini, bagaimana caranya aku bisa kembali ke Ekoda? Aku pasti akan mati sebelum aku sampai di sana,"_ pikir Kaito dengan agak frustasi. Dia pun menjadi semakin frustasi ketika dia sadar bahwa meskipun dia berhasil sampai di Ekoda, dia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya agar dia bisa kembali menjadi manusia lagi. Lalu Akako mungkin juga akan mencoba menangkapnya lagi kalau dia kembali ke sana.

Pandangan Kaito pun menjadi buram karena air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya ketika dia akhirnya menyadari situasinya saat ini. Kuatnya kemungkinan bahwa dia tidak akan bisa kembali menjadi manusia lagi dan akan menjadi kucing untuk selama-lamanya membuatnya tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Hal itu benar-benar menyakitkan baginya.

"_Kenapa hal ini terjadi padaku? Kenapa? Kenapa?"_ teriak Kaito dalam hati. Kemudian dia dikagetkan oleh suara Ai yang menyapanya. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kedatangan Ai yang baru pulang dari sekolah karena terlalu sibuk dengan emosinya. Dia pun langsung membentuk bola bulu untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata.

Ai pun menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat Kaito membentuk bola bulu setelah dia menyapa Kaito. Tapi kemudian dia ingat kalau kucing yang dipungutnya itu sangat moody kalau sedang lapar.

Ai pun tersenyum, kemudian dia melangkah menghampiri tempat tidurnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di dekat Kaito.

"Apa kau lapar? Maaf ya, aku baru bisa memberimu makan setelah aku pulang dari sekolah dan aku harus mengurungmu di kamar selama aku di sekolah. Entah kenapa, Profesor sepertinya tidak menyukaimu, jadi aku tidak bisa minta tolong padanya untuk memberimu makan dan aku juga tidak bisa membiarkanmu berkeliaran di rumah ini dengan bebas. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti, hmm?" ucap Ai.

Melihat Kaito hanya diam saja, Ai pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ya, ya, baiklah. Aku akan segera membawakan makananmu. Jadi jangan marah-marah lagi, ya?" ucap Ai. Kemudian dia melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

Setelah Ai pergi keluar, Kaito pun berusaha mengeringkan wajahnya dari air mata. Tapi ternyata itu tidak mudah karena sekarang wajahnya berbulu. Dia menggosok-gosokkan wajahnya ke seprai di bawahnya untuk menghapus air matanya, tapi belum selesai dia mengeringkan wajahnya, Ai sudah kembali ke kamar.

"Ayo, kemarilah, Neko-chan. Aku sudah membawakan susu yang lezat untukmu," ucap Ai sambil meletakkan mangkuk susu di lantai kamarnya lengkap dengan sedotannya.

Kaito hanya bisa diam di tempatnya dan tidak menanggapi Ai karena dia tidak mau Ai melihat wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata.

Ai yang melihat Kaito hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi ucapannya pun tersenyum. Dia sudah tahu dari kemarin kalau Kaito adalah kucing yang manja. Dia pun menghampiri tempat tidurnya, lalu mengangkat Kaito dari tempat tidur. Kaito yang tidak menyangka akan diangkat oleh Ai pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mencegahnya.

"Kau ini benar-benar...," ucapan Ai langsung terhenti ketika dia menyadari bulu di wajah Kaito agak basah sementara mata Kaito agak berair ketika dia menatap wajah Kaito.

Kaito mengalihkan wajahnya dari Ai dan mencoba meronta, tapi Ai malah membaringkannya di tempat tidurnya dan mengamatinya dengan seksama sambil memeganginya dengan erat. Ai kemudian menyadari sepreinya yang basah karena air mata Kaito sehingga dia menatap wajah Kaito dengan khawatir.

"Kenapa matamu mengeluarkan air? Apa matamu terkena iritasi? Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus membawamu ke dokter sekarang juga. Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus makan dulu," ucap Ai. Kemudian dia kembali mengangkat Kaito dari tempat tidur dan membawa Kaito ke dekat mangkuk susu. Dia meletakkan Kaito di pangkuannya, lalu memasukkan sedotan ke mulut Kaito supaya Kaito bisa meminum susunya. Kemudian dia meraih tisu yang ada di atas meja belajarnya untuk mengelap wajah dan mata Kaito yang basah sementara Kaito menghabiskan susunya.

Kaito pun hanya bisa meminum susunya dalam kebingungan. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia harus merasa lega atau merasa kesal karena Ai tidak sadar bahwa dia habis menangis. Yang membuatnya kesal adalah karena tadi dia dengan panik berusaha mengeringkan wajahnya dari air mata karena dia tidak mau Ai melihatnya menangis padahal Ai bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa dia menangis karena dia seekor kucing. Dia merasa benar-benar bodoh sekarang karena dia seharusnya sudah tahu bahwa binatang tidak menangis dan semua orang tahu itu.

Sementara itu, orang-orang terdekat Kaito di Ekoda mulai bertanya-tanya dimana Kaito berada.

XXX

"Jadi bagaimana keadaannya, Sensei?" tanya Ai dengan ekspresi wajah khawatir setelah Tanaka-sensei, dokter hewan yang kliniknya tidak jauh dari rumah Profesor Agasa, menyerahkan Kaito kembali padanya setelah Kaito diperiksa.

Tanaka-sensei pun tersenyum pada Ai.

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya ada yang memukulinya karena ada memar di tubuhnya dan dia sepertinya juga berkelahi dengan anjing karena ada bekas gigitan anjing di tubuhnya. Tapi luka-lukanya sudah mulai sembuh dengan sendirinya. Kalau tentang matanya yang berair, aku sudah memeriksanya dan tidak ada tanda-tanda iritasi atau semacamnya. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir," jawab Tanaka-sensei.

"Begitu ya? Syukurlah kalau begitu," ucap Ai dengan lega.

Ai pun benar-benar merasa kasihan pada Kaito sehingga timbul keinginan dalam hatinya untuk memelihara dan merawat Kaito. Dia ingin melindungi Kaito agar tidak ada lagi hal buruk yang akan menimpa Kaito. Tapi kemudian dia ingat bahwa jika Kaito terus bersamanya, Kaito juga akan berada dalam bahaya yang sama dengannya sehingga dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Sepertinya satu-satunya jalan untuk melindungi Kaito adalah mencarikan majikan yang baik bagi Kaito.

"Aku pikir matanya yang berair itu ada hubungannya dengan trauma yang mungkin dideritanya akibat kekerasan yang menimpanya. Bukankah kau bilang dia mengamuk kemarin?" tanya Tanaka-sensei.

"Mmm," sahut Ai.

"Kalau begitu kau harus membuatnya gembira agar traumanya hilang. Kucing suka sekali makan ikan dan nutrisi yang terkandung dalam ikan bisa meringankan stres, jadi aku pikir kau harus memberinya makan ikan yang banyak," ucap Tanaka-sensei.

"Baiklah, Sensei. Aku akan melakukannya. Terima kasih banyak," ucap Ai yang tidak menyadari bahwa Kaito yang berada di pelukannya langsung membeku di tempat begitu Kaito mendengar saran Tanaka-sensei padanya.

Sekarang Kaito benar-benar yakin kalau dokter hewan yang sedang berbicara dengan Ai ini memang ingin membunuhnya. Dokter itu memperlakukannya dengan kasar saat memeriksanya di ruang periksa tadi sambil terus menatapnya dengan jijik dan penuh kebencian. Dokter itu bahkan berkata padanya, kalau bukan karena Ai, dia pasti tidak akan mau menyentuh hewan menjijikkan sepertinya.

Yah, Tanaka-sensei memang sangat menyukai Ai karena menurutnya Ai adalah anak yang baik dan manis. Dia ingin mempunyai anak perempuan seperti Ai, tapi sampai sekarang dia dan istrinya belum juga dikaruniai anak.

"Lalu tentang bayarannya...," ucapan Ai langsung dipotong oleh Tanaka-sensei.

"Tidak perlu. Aku senang bisa menolong, jadi kau tidak perlu membayar," ucap Tanaka-sensei.

"Tapi, Sensei...," ucapan Ai kembali dipotong oleh Tanaka-sensei.

"Tidak ada tapi, Ai-chan. Aku juga ingin menolong kucing malang ini, sama sepertimu. Jadi aku tidak mau menerima uangmu. Lebih baik uangnya kau gunakan untuk membeli ikan yang banyak untuk kucing ini, oke?" ucap Tanaka-sensei sambil tersenyum.

Ai pun akhirnya mengangguk meskipun dia masih merasa tidak enak. Lalu dia kembali mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum pamit pulang. Ai pun bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah dia harus mencari dokter hewan lain, karena setiap kali dia menolong hewan yang tidak beruntung dan membawanya ke Tanaka-sensei, Tanaka-sensei tidak pernah mau dibayar sehingga dia selalu merasa tidak enak.

Saat Ai melangkah ke pintu untuk keluar dari kliniknya, Tanaka-sensei terus menatap Ai sampai Ai hilang di balik pintu.

"_Aah, Ai-chan benar-benar anak yang baik. Buktinya dia bisa bertahan dan tetap menolong hewan menjijikkan itu, padahal aku sendiri yang dokter hewan benar-benar tidak tahan, meskipun aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa kucing itu terlihat begitu menjijikkan. Andai aku bisa punya anak perempuan seperti Ai-chan, pasti rumah tanggaku akan terasa lengkap,"_ pikir Tanaka-sensei.

XXX

Sesampainya di kamarnya, Ai meletakkan Kaito di tempat tidurnya, lalu mengganti rok terusan selututnya dengan hotpants dan T-shirt karena dia akan memandikan Kaito.

Sementara itu, Kaito tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dan terus menonton Ai mengganti bajunya, meskipun wajahnya memanas. Dia tahu ini salah dan juga agak 'sakit' karena Ai adalah anak SD, tapi entah kenapa pemandangan Ai ganti baju sama erotisnya seperti ketika dia melihat seorang wanita ganti baju, sehingga sebagai laki-laki normal yang agak mesum, dia tidak bisa melewatkannya begitu saja.

Setelah ganti baju, Ai kembali menggendong Kaito.

"Nah, Neko-chan, sekarang waktunya mandi. Aku pasti akan membuatmu bersih dan wangi," ucap Ai sambil melangkah ke pintu kamarnya.

Wajah Kaito pun bertambah merah karena ucapan Ai membuatnya berimajinasi mesum. Lalu dia mulai meronta dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Ai, tapi Ai memeganginya dengan erat.

"Oh, tidak, tidak. Kau harus mandi karena kau kotor dan bau. Jadi jangan membantah, kau mengerti?" ucap Ai dengan galak.

Kaito pun hanya bisa mengeong pelan dan berhenti meronta karena dia memang tidak berdaya di tangan majikan sementaranya ini.

**Bersambung...**


	3. Melukai Ai Lagi

**Disclaimer :  
**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.**  
**

**Catatan Penulis :  
**

**Waktunya balas komen!  
**

**Poppy : **Tentu saja naked. He he he. Hmm, kalau tentang rate M, kita lihat saja nanti. XD**  
**

**aishanara87 : **Mereka bakal ketemu soalnya Akako ingin membantu Kaito kembali jadi manusia lagi. Kalau soal Kaito dengan tiga wanita jadi rumit, sepertinya tidak akan terjadi. Kerumitan selalu menjadi masalah Ai. XD**  
**

**Day-chan Dragneel : **Trims atas concrit-nya. Sebenarnya aku juga tahu, tapi masalahnya aku sangat malas, jadi itulah yang terjadi (LOL). Semoga itu tidak terlalu mengganggumu dalam membaca. Mungkin suatu hari nanti, aku akan berusaha melakukan sesuatu tentang itu. Lanjut ke cerita, Conan tidak akan ikut andil karena Ai tidak akan cerita padanya, sementara Kaito akan tahu bahwa Ai = Shiho saat dia benar-benar bertemu face to face dengan Conan dan saat itu dia juga masih berbentuk kucing. XD**  
**

**Aiwha : **Iya, masih mesum seperti biasanya. XD**  
**

**Rawr : **Aku akan berusaha. Kalau sekarang Kaito belum tahu kalau Ai = Shiho, tapi nanti dia akan tahu saat dia masih menjadi kucing. XD**  
**

**Jellal : **Nggak, soalnya Kaito bakalan tahu Ai = Shiho saat dia masih menjadi kucing. Kenapa Kaito menjijikkan di mata orang-orang? Itu karena kutukan Akako, ada di bagian monolog-nya Akako di awal chapter 2. Memang di FB namamu siapa? XD**  
**

**u don't know me : **LOL. Aku lupa chapter berapa, pokoknya yang kasus kereta api, yang Kaito nyamar jadi Shiho. Lalu karena setiap hari aku harus meng-klik gambar kucing (kalau kamu sempat mengunjungi blogku dan membaca tentang Clixsense, kamu pasti akan tahu maksudku), maka muncullah ide cerita ini. XD**  
**

**Lavemo : **Trims atas saran dan kritiknya. Seperti yang sudah kamu katakan, itu adalah gaya penulisanku. Kenapa bisa begitu? Itu karena pengalaman tidak menyenangkan yang kurasakan saat membaca cerita tanpa keterangan siapa yang bicara. Sering terjadi, ketika aku membaca sampai di tengah-tengah pembicaraan, aku mulai kebingungan dialog ini punya siapa, sehingga malah jadi tidak enjoy dan melelahkan. Penulisnya memang tahu benar siapa yang bicara, tapi kalau pembaca? Tunggu dulu. Membuat pembaca berpikir keras mengenai siapa yang sedang bicara karena tidak ada keterangannya, menurutku adalah sesuatu yang tidak perlu dilakukan oleh seorang penulis. Jadi begitulah. Makanya meskipun aku sudah memiringkan kalimat yang merupakan monolog suatu tokoh, aku tetap memberi keterangan. XD**  
**

**Guest : **ShinShi ya? Kalau angst mau nggak? XD**  
**

**nana chan : **Terima kasih sudah menyukai cerita-ceritaku. Untuk saat ini, hanya bisa seminggu sekali karena aku masih sangat sibuk. Nggak papa kan? XD**  
**

**Renesmee cullen : **KaitoxShiho. XD**  
**

**wiro sableeng aL : **Okeeeee!**  
**

**Waktunya curcol!  
**

Chapter tiga sudah hadir. Chapter ini masih seputar perkembangan hubungan Ai dan Kaito-neko dengan disisipi kedatangan Detektif Cilik ke rumah Ai untuk bertemu Kaito-neko. Kalau di chapter kemarin ada yang penasaran kenapa Kaito jadi kucing dan tidak jadi binatang lain saja akibat kutukan Akako, mungkin para pembaca akan menemukan jawabannya di chapter ini, meskipun sebenarnya sudah terjawab juga dalam kunjungan Ai dan Kaito ke dokter hewan di chapter kemarin.

Penulis juga tidak bosan untuk mengajak para pembaca sekalian mengunjungi blog penulis, yaitu dmsclick blogspot com dan kalau bisa juga join dengan penulis. XD

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!**  
**

* * *

**Di Sini Untukmu**

By Enji86

A day that feels like a year is passing  
I'm holding back the tears I've barely kept inside  
I still can't even feel the pain  
I just hoped that this nightmare would pass

In front of me isn't the soft and warm person I used to know  
But a stranger is looking at me

The wind is blowing again, a farewell is coming to me  
I'm not even ready but it looks like it's going to rain  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

It hurts, it hurts when I've been holding it in only for a day  
It hurts so much that I don't even know where it hurts

Wherever my eyes go, wherever you are  
Traces of you still remain  
So I can't take my eyes off them

The wind is blowing again, a farewell is coming to me  
I'm not even ready but it looks like it's going to rain  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

Like a fool, it washes over me, this longing comes to me  
I still haven't let you go but the tears of memories are washing over me  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

(Farewell is Coming by Kang Minkyung)

**Chapter 3 – Melukai Ai Lagi**

Ai membawa Kaito yang berada di dalam handuk kembali ke kamarnya setelah dia selesai memandikan Kaito. Sementara itu, rona merah tetap setia menghiasi wajah Kaito, meskipun rona merah itu tidak terlihat karena tertutup oleh bulu di wajahnya.

"_Dia sudah menyentuh semuanya! Dia sudah menyentuh semuanya!"_ ucap Kaito berulang-ulang dalam hati. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Ai sudah menyentuh semua bagian tubuhnya, bahkan bagian intimnya, saat memandikannya tadi. Seorang gadis kecil sudah menggerayangi seluruh tubuhnya! Ini benar-benar memalukan!

Sesampainya di kamarnya, Ai menaruh Kaito, yang masih berada di dalam handuk, di atas tempat tidurnya dan mulai mengeringkan tubuh Kaito dengan handuk yang membungkus tubuh Kaito. Lalu setelah bulu Kaito agak kering, dia meletakkan Kaito di pangkuannya dan mulai menyisiri bulu Kaito agar rapi seperti semula.

Kaito yang sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya kembali dari rasa malu, mulai menikmati perlakuan Ai padanya. Sejujurnya dia mulai menyukai, atau mungkin memang sudah, ketika Ai menyentuh tubuhnya. Sentuhan Ai membuatnya merasa tenang dan nyaman. Tadi malam dia bahkan tidur dengan nyenyak, sesuatu yang sangat sulit didapatkannya karena mimpi buruk tentang kematian ayahnya selalu menghantuinya.

Kaito pun mulai terkantuk-kantuk di pangkuan Ai karena hari ini memang hari yang sangat melelahkan baginya. Ai yang menyadari hal ini pun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Apa kau mengantuk?" tanya Ai.

"Meow," jawab Kaito.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah, sementara aku menyelesaikan menyisir bulumu," ucap Ai.

"Meow," sahut Kaito. Kemudian dia menutup matanya dan tak lama kemudian dia sudah terlelap.

Setelah Ai selesai merapikan bulu Kaito, dia meletakkan Kaito di tempat tidurnya dengan hati-hati agar Kaito tidak terbangun. Dia menatap Kaito yang tidur dengan nyenyak sambil tersenyum.

"_Bukankah dia sangat lucu?"_ ucap Ai dalam hati.

Ai kemudian ikut berbaring di sebelah Kaito. Dia juga merasa agak lelah setelah memandikan Kaito dan melihat Kaito yang tidur dengan nyenyak membuatnya mengantuk dan ingin tidur juga. Lagipula nanti malam dia harus mengerjakan antidot sampai dini hari.

Ai pun menutup matanya dan tak lama kemudian dia juga sudah terlelap.

XXX

"Jadi apa nama yang kau berikan untuk kucing itu?" tanya Conan saat mereka berjalan ke rumah Ai sepulang dari sekolah keesokan harinya. Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko berjalan di depan mereka berdua dengan bersemangat.

"Aku memanggilnya Neko-chan," jawab Ai sehingga Conan sweatdrop.

"Err, kau menamai kucing dengan kucing?" tanya Conan dengan agak sinis.

"Aku tidak berniat memeliharanya, makanya aku tidak menamainya dengan nama yang khusus," jawab Ai.

"Ooh, tapi kenapa kau tidak mau memeliharanya?" tanya Conan sehingga Ai tersenyum kecil.

"Orang seperti aku tidak bisa memelihara binatang," jawab Ai.

"Tapi bukankah kau sangat menyukai binatang? Jadi kenapa tidak bisa?" tanya Conan dengan bingung.

"Ra-ha-si-a," jawab Ai sambil tersenyum dan menatap ke depan sehingga Conan menatapnya dengan tatapan 'oi oi'-nya sebelum dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan juga.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berlima sudah sampai di rumah Ai. Ai mengajak teman-temannya ke kamarnya untuk melihat Kaito dan ternyata Kaito sedang tidur pulas.

"Jadi ini kucingnya?" tanya Ayumi dengan nada agak kecewa setelah melihat Kaito. Dia tadi sangat bersemangat untuk melihat kucing Ai, tapi begitu melihatnya, dia langsung merasa tidak suka dengan kucing itu.

"Mmm. Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah dengannya?" tanya Ai.

Belum sempat Ayumi menjawab, Genta sudah mendahuluinya.

"Yang benar saja, Haibara. Kenapa kau memelihara kucing jelek dan menjijikkan seperti itu sih? Aku saja ingin menendangnya begitu melihatnya," sahut Genta sehingga Ai langsung menatapnya dengan kaget.

"Genta-kun, jangan bilang begitu pada Haibara-san," ucap Mitsuhiko dengan agak marah.

"Tapi aku bicara yang sebenarnya," ucap Genta, tidak mau kalah.

"Genta-kun, Mitsuhiko-kun, sudahlah," ucap Ayumi pada kedua temannya. Lalu dia menoleh ke Ai sambil tersenyum. "Jangan dipikirkan, Ai-chan. Menurutku kucingmu cukup manis kok," ucap Ayumi.

"Menurutku juga begitu," ucap Mitsuhiko dengan gugup karena dia berbohong.

"Oh, benarkah? Terima kasih, Yoshida-san, Tsuburaya-kun," ucap Ai sambil tersenyum pada Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko. Dia tahu ucapan Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko barusan adalah bohong. Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko juga tidak menyukai Neko-chan.

Sementara itu, Conan hanya diam saja dan menatap kucing yang sedang tidur itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Ai kemudian mengajak teman-temannya keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi ke ruang tengah untuk main video game agar Kaito tidak terganggu tidurnya. Setelah itu, Ai pergi ke dapur untuk membuat minuman bagi teman-temannya dan kembali ke ruang tengah beberapa saat kemudian dengan membawa minuman dan snack. Dia duduk di sebelah Conan yang sedang menonton teman-teman kecil mereka bermain.

"Hei, Kudo-kun, menurutmu Neko-chan bagaimana?" tanya Ai beberapa saat setelah dia duduk di sebelah Conan.

"Biasa saja. Kenapa kau bertanya?" jawab Conan sambil balik bertanya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu saja," sahut Ai.

"_Jadi Kudo-kun tidak membenci Neko-chan, huh? Lalu kenapa Profesor Agasa, Yoshida-san, Tsuburaya-kun dan Kojima-kun tidak suka pada Neko-chan? Ini aneh,"_ pikir Ai dengan kening berkerut.

Conan pun mencuri pandang ke Ai yang kelihatannya sedang berpikir keras. Sejujurnya dia tidak menyukai kucing itu. Kucing itu kelihatan menjijikkan, meskipun dia tidak tahu kenapa. Itu membuatnya bingung dengan dirinya sendiri dan membuatnya merasa bodoh karena merasa tidak suka pada seekor kucing. Makanya dia pun berbohong pada Ai.

Setelah puas main game, keempat teman Ai itu pun pamit dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Ai langsung pergi ke kamarnya setelah mengantar teman-temannya ke pintu depan dan menemukan bahwa Kaito masih tidur. Dia pun naik ke tempat tidurnya dan mengamati Kaito dengan seksama.

"_Hmm, tidak ada yang salah dengan Neko-chan. Dia kucing yang sangat lucu. Jadi kenapa mereka tidak menyukainya ya?"_ Ai bertanya-tanya dalam hati dengan bingung.

XXX

Kaito bangun dari tidur siangnya saat hari sudah sore. Dia pun meregangkan tubuhnya sambil tersenyum senang.

"_Aah, ternyata jadi kucing ada enaknya juga. Aku bisa tidur sepuasnya tanpa ada yang mengganggu,"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati. Memang tadi dia sempat terbangun karena suara ribut-ribut saat teman-teman Ai datang, tapi dia hanya mengacuhkannya dan tidur kembali.

Kaito kemudian menyadari kalau dia merasa lapar sehingga dia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan menemukan Ai yang sedang tidur tidak jauh darinya. Dia pun bangkit dan menghampiri kepala Ai.

"_Dia benar-benar gadis kecil yang manis. Kalau sudah besar nanti, dia pasti akan jadi wanita yang sangat cantik,"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati sambil menatap wajah Ai yang masih terlelap. Lalu dia teringat ucapan Ai bahwa Ai bisa mati kapan saja sehingga dia menatap wajah Ai dengan tatapan kasihan. _"Tapi sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa tumbuh dewasa. Sungguh gadis kecil yang malang. Aku ingin sekali menolongmu, Ojou-chan. Tapi menolong diriku sendiri saja, aku tidak bisa, jadi bagaimana bisa aku menolongmu?"_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

Lalu perut Kaito mulai melakukan protes. Tapi Kaito, yang pada awalnya ingin membangunkan Ai untuk minta makan, jadi tidak mau membangunkan Ai dan menganggu Ai hanya karena dia lapar, sehingga dia mendudukkan dirinya dan terus menatap wajah Ai dengan prihatin.

Ai terbangun beberapa saat kemudian, lalu dia menoleh dan melihat Kaito yang sedang menatapnya sehingga dia otomatis tersenyum.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Ai. Kemudian dia mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Kaito. "Kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu?" tanya Ai dengan bingung. Lalu seperti baru menyadari sesuatu, Ai kemudian tersenyum geli. "Ah, kau pasti lapar ya?" tanya Ai lagi.

Kaito pun langsung merasa kesal. Dia berwajah sedih karena simpati pada Ai, tapi Ai malah menganggap dia berwajah sedih karena kelaparan. Dia tidak serendah itu.

"Meow! (Aku memang kelaparan, tapi aku berwajah sedih begitu bukan karena lapar, tapi karena mengkhawatirkanmu, tahu!)," seru Kaito dengan kesal.

Ai pun tertawa kecil melihat Kaito yang sepertinya mengeong padanya dengan kesal.

"Ya, ya, baiklah. Aku akan segera membawakan makananmu. Kau pasti akan sangat menyukainya. Jadi jangan marah-marah lagi, ya?" ucap Ai. Dia menepuk kepala Kaito, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melangkah ke pintu, tanpa mempedulikan Kaito yang kembali mengeong padanya dengan kesal.

"Meow! (Sudah kubilang bukan begitu!)," seru Kaito dengan kesal.

Kaito pun menghela nafas ketika Ai sudah menghilang ke balik pintu.

"_Apa yang sedang kulakukan? Meskipun aku mengeong sampai suaraku habis, dia pasti tidak akan mengerti apa yang kukatakan,"_ omel Kaito pada dirinya sendiri.

Ai pergi lumayan lama sehingga Kaito jadi bertanya-tanya dan dia sangat lega begitu dia melihat Ai kembali. Namun kelegaan itu langsung sirna begitu dia melihat Ai kembali dengan piring berisi dua ekor ikan bakar. Dia pun langsung membeku di tempat sementara matanya memandang dua ekor ikan itu dengan ngeri.

"Ayo kemarilah, Neko-chan. Aku membawakan makanan kesukaanmu," ucap Ai pada Kaito.

Melihat Kaito hanya diam di tempatnya sambil menatap dua ekor ikan yang dibawanya, Ai pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Haah, kau ini benar-benar manja," ucap Ai. Dia pun bangkit dari lantai dan menghampiri tempat tidur.

Ai mengangkat Kaito dari tempat tidur dengan niat membawa Kaito ke piring ikannya, tapi Kaito yang sudah sadar dari kondisi terpananya segera meronta dalam pelukannya.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu kau lapar," ucap Ai yang benar-benar salah paham karena dia tidak tahu kalau Neko-chan-nya itu phobia ikan. Dia berpikir Kaito meronta karena ingin segera makan.

Ai meletakkan Kaito di pangkuannya sambil memegangi Kaito dengan erat karena Kaito terus meronta.

"Iya, sabar sebentar, Neko-chan," ucap Ai sambil mengambil daging ikan bakar dengan sumpit. Lalu dia menyodorkannya pada Kaito. "Ayo, buka mulutmu," ucap Ai.

Kaito yang sudah berada dalam kondisi panik segera meronta dengan lebih keras. Dia mengayunkan kakinya kesana kemari, tidak peduli apa yang diterjangnya. Kakinya sempat menerjang sumpit berisi daging ikan yang disodorkan Ai padanya sehingga sumpit itu lepas dari tangan Ai.

Ai pun berusaha keras menenangkan Kaito yang tiba-tiba mengamuk, sampai akhirnya dia menjerit kesakitan dan melepaskan Kaito karena tangannya otomatis memegang pipinya yang berdarah karena tersabet cakar Kaito.

Kaito yang merasa lega setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari Ai, langsung menoleh ke Ai dengan marah, tapi tatapan marahnya langsung berubah menjadi ngeri begitu dia melihat pipi dan tangan Ai yang sedang memegang pipi Ai, berlumuran darah. Dia kemudian melihat jejak kaki kucing berdarah di lantai dan melihat kakinya yang bercakar juga bernoda darah.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Ai terbuka dan Profesor Agasa muncul dari baliknya sehingga Ai dan Kaito langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arahnya.

"Ai-kun, ada ap...," ucapan Profesor Agasa langsung terhenti begitu dia melihat pipi Ai yang berdarah. Dia pun segera menghampiri Ai.

"Ai-kun, kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti ini?" tanya Profesor Agasa dengan cemas. Kemudian matanya menangkap jejak kaki berdarah milik Kaito yang berakhir pada Kaito yang hanya berdiri diam. Dia pun menatap Kaito dengan marah.

"Jadi ini perbuatanmu, huh? Kau harus diberi pelajaran," ucap Profesor Agasa dengan marah.

"Jangan, Profesor. Dia tidak sengaja," ucap Ai untuk menahan Profesor Agasa agar tidak memarahi Kaito. Kemudian dia merintih karena pipinya yang berdarah terasa nyeri setelah bicara.

Profesor Agasa yang mendengar rintihan Ai akhirnya sadar kalau dia harus merawat luka Ai terlebih dahulu dan menangani kucing itu nanti. Dia pun segera menggendong Ai untuk membawanya ke klinik dokter terdekat sambil memberi tatapan memperingatkan pada Kaito bahwa dia belum selesai dengan Kaito.

Setelah Ai dan Profesor Agasa menghilang dari pandangannya, Kaito pun terduduk lemas di lantai. Dia sudah melukai Ai. Lagi.

XXX

"Kau harus membuang kucing itu, Ai-kun," ucap Profesor Agasa saat mereka sampai di rumah setelah Ai berobat ke dokter.

"Profesor, aku baik-baik saja. Bukankah tadi dokter juga bilang kalau lukaku ini tidak parah dan akan segera sembuh?" ucap Ai.

"Tapi dia sudah melukaimu, Ai-kun. Dia tidak baik untukmu, jadi dia harus pergi," ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Profesor," ucap Ai dengan putus asa. Kemudian dia menghela nafas. "Aku janji ini tidak akan terjadi lagi. Aku akan membuatnya bertingkah baik. Baru setelah itu, aku akan mencarikan majikan untuknya. Makanya untuk sementara ini, ijinkan Neko-chan tinggal di sini, ya? Aku mohon," ucap Ai.

Melihat Ai yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon, membuat Profesor Agasa menghela nafas. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat kucing itu lagi di rumahnya ini, tapi dia juga tidak tega pada Ai yang sepertinya sangat menyukai kucing itu. Lagipula Ai bilang ini hanya sementara, jadi dia pun memutuskan untuk mengabulkan keinginan Ai.

"Baiklah, tapi ini hanya untuk sementara. Kau harus segera mencarikan majikan untuknya," ucap Profesor Agasa sehingga Ai tersenyum senang.

"Aku pasti akan melakukannya. Terima kasih, Profesor," ucap Ai.

"Sekarang istirahatlah," ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Mmm. Selamat malam, Profesor," ucap Ai. Kemudian dia pergi ke kamarnya dengan gembira.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Ai-kun bisa sangat menyukai kucing menjijikkan itu," gumam Profesor Agasa sambil geleng-geleng kepala setelah Ai menghilang dari pandangannya.

**Bersambung...**


	4. Kucing yang Baik Untukmu

**Disclaimer :  
**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.**  
**

**Catatan Penulis :  
**

**Waktunya balas komen!  
**

**aishanara87 : **Lho, kalau chapter 3 udah ketahuan, ceritanya jadi kecepetan dong. Padahal hubungan Ai dengan Kaitoneko belum berkembang. Kalau Kaitoneko sudah berubah menjadi manusia lagi di chapter kemarin, berarti chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir dan tidak akan terjadi apa-apa diantara Kaito dan Shiho. He he he. Kalau tentang pertemuan Akako dan Ai secara langsung, mungkin akan terjadi cuma sekali, dimana Akako akan memberitahu Ai cara agar Kaito bisa kembali jadi manusia lagi. XD**  
**

**Aiwha : **Sampai dia mencium seseorang. XD**  
**

**Jellal : **Ooh, kalau begitu aku tag salah satu aja ya mulai sekarang. Kalau tentang Kaito menjijikkan, itu karena kutukan Akako. Kalau tentang kenapa Ai tidak jijik, itu adalah misteri dengan dua kemungkinan yang sudah dijelaskan Akako dalam monolog-nya. XD**  
**

**phiaa : **Yah, harus sabar menunggu. XD**  
**

**Who am i : **Belum tahu. XD**  
**

**wiro sableng : **Oke pokoknya. XD**  
**

**EufrasiaHaibara : **LOL. Ya harus sabar dulu. XD**  
**

**Guest : **Mereka berdua happy ending (yah, se-happy yang mereka bisa), tapi tidak bersama. XD**  
**

**sizka : **Tenang, ini yang terakhir kok, kalau urusan cakar-mencakar. Tapi bukan yang terakhir dalam hal Kaito membuat Ai terluka. XD**  
**

**Muthya Chance : **Tentu saja. Shinichi juga tokoh penting dalam cerita ini karena Shinichi/Conan sangat berhubungan erat dengan Shiho/Ai. XD**  
**

**Pedrito : **Serius. XD**  
**

**Mayumi del Procella : **Terima kasih. Iya, dan aku sangat berharap unsur fantasinya berhenti di Kaito yang berubah menjadi kucing dan menjadi manusia lagi, sementara perkembangan hubungan Kaito dan Shiho/Ai berjalan secara natural. XD**  
**

**Waktunya curcol!  
**

Chapter 4 sudah hadir! Di chapter ini, Ai menampakkan hurt-nya pada Kaito, meskipun hanya sesaat karena dia tidak mau Kaito mengkhawatirkan dirinya, dan Ai memberi comfort pada Kaito, sesuai dengan genre utama cerita ini yaitu hurt/comfort. XD

Jangan lupa juga untuk mampir di blog penulis, dmsclick blogspot com.

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!**  
**

* * *

**Di Sini Untukmu**

By Enji86

A day that feels like a year is passing  
I'm holding back the tears I've barely kept inside  
I still can't even feel the pain  
I just hoped that this nightmare would pass

In front of me isn't the soft and warm person I used to know  
But a stranger is looking at me

The wind is blowing again, a farewell is coming to me  
I'm not even ready but it looks like it's going to rain  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

It hurts, it hurts when I've been holding it in only for a day  
It hurts so much that I don't even know where it hurts

Wherever my eyes go, wherever you are  
Traces of you still remain  
So I can't take my eyes off them

The wind is blowing again, a farewell is coming to me  
I'm not even ready but it looks like it's going to rain  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

Like a fool, it washes over me, this longing comes to me  
I still haven't let you go but the tears of memories are washing over me  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

(Farewell is Coming by Kang Minkyung)**  
**

**Chapter 4 – Kucing yang Baik Untukmu**

Sesampainya di kamarnya, Ai melihat Kaito yang terduduk lemas di lantai, langsung menegakkan kepalanya untuk menatapnya. Setelah itu, dia melihat Kaito menundukkan kepalanya dan mengeong pelan padanya, seolah sedang meminta maaf dengan penuh penyesalan. Dia pun tersenyum melihatnya.

Ai menutup pintu di belakangnya, lalu berjalan menghampiri Kaito dan duduk di depan Kaito.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok. Ayo, angkat kepalamu," ucap Ai.

Kaito hanya mengeong dan menolak untuk mengangkat kepalanya sehingga Ai kembali tersenyum pada Kaito. Ai kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai kepala Kaito.

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Luka ini hanya luka kecil bagiku. Aku pernah mendapatkan luka yang jauh lebih buruk daripada ini. Jadi kau tidak perlu merasa besar kepala karena sudah memberiku luka kecil seperti ini, kau mengerti?" ucap Ai sehingga Kaito langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ai dengan terpana.

"_Pernah mendapatkan luka yang jauh lebih buruk katanya? Sebenarnya kau ini sakit apa, Ojou-chan?"_ Kaito bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah mengangkat kepalamu," ucap Ai sambil nyengir.

Ai kemudian mengangkat Kaito dari lantai dan meletakkan Kaito di pangkuannya. Lalu dia membelai punggung Kaito dan kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak bisa bertingkah seperti ini terus. Kalau kau nakal seperti ini, tidak akan ada yang mau memeliharamu. Karena itu, mulai sekarang jadilah kucing yang baik, oke? Aku janji aku akan mencarikan majikan yang paling baik untukmu," ucap Ai.

"Meow," sahut Kaito.

"_Aku memang bukan kucing, Ojou-chan. Tapi aku janji aku akan jadi kucing yang baik untukmu sampai aku menemukan cara untuk menjadi manusia kembali,"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti," ucap Ai sambil tersenyum. "Nah, kalau begitu sekarang saatnya kau makan," lanjutnya sambil meraih piring berisi ikan sehingga Kaito langsung membeku di tempat.

Ai mengambil sumpit yang tercecer di lantai dan menggunakannya untuk mengambil daging ikan, lalu menyodorkannya ke mulut Kaito yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Ayo, buka mulutmu," ucap Ai.

Kaito berusaha keras menahan rasa takut yang dirasakannya, lalu dia menutup matanya. Dia sudah berjanji akan menjadi kucing yang baik untuk Ai dan dia akan menepatinya.

Tak lama kemudian, yang tersisa di piring itu hanya tulang dan kepala ikan.

XXX

Setelah membersihkan dirinya, Kaito dan kamarnya, Ai pun naik ke tempat tidur dimana Kaito sudah berbaring di sana. Ai kemudian berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan menghadapkan dirinya pada Kaito dengan niat untuk membelai tubuh Kaito. Namun wajahnya langsung menjadi khawatir ketika dia menyadari tubuh Kaito yang gemetar.

"Neko-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya Ai dengan cemas sambil menyentuh tubuh Kaito.

Kaito yang merasakan sentuhan Ai di tubuhnya, otomatis mendekatkan dirinya pada Ai. Dia terkena serangan panik setelah makan ikan. Dia tidak tahan setiap kali dia ingat bahwa ikan yang ditakutinya itu berada dalam perutnya. Dia mencengkeram bagian depan piyama Ai dengan cakarnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Ai.

Ai yang kebingungan akhirnya melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Kaito dan mendekap Kaito. Salah satu tangannya bergerak untuk membelai punggung Kaito dengan harapan bisa menenangkan Kaito. Dia mengira Kaito teringat pada kekerasan yang dialaminya, makanya tubuh Kaito jadi gemetar karena ketakutan.

"Tidak apa. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Jangan takut. Kau aman sekarang. Aku ada di sini bersamamu," ucap Ai sambil terus membelai punggung Kaito.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kaito pun mulai tenang kembali sehingga Ai merasa lega. Ai lalu melepaskan dekapannya dan berniat untuk meletakkan Kaito di tempatnya semula, namun Kaito memegangi bagian depan piyamanya dengan erat, seolah tidak mau lepas darinya, sehingga dia mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali mendekap Kaito.

"Haah, kau ini. Aku jadi khawatir kalau tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa memeliharamu kecuali aku," ucap Ai sambil kembali membelai punggung Kaito.

XXX

"Ai-chan, pipimu kenapa?" tanya Ayumi dengan khawatir saat Ai tiba di kelasnya keesokan harinya.

Pipi Ai memang masih diperban akibat dicakar Kaito kemarin.

Conan, Mitsuhiko dan Genta pun menghampiri Ai karena mereka juga ingin tahu.

"_Mereka kan tidak menyukai Neko-chan, jadi aku tidak bisa bilang kalau semua ini karena Neko-chan,"_ pikir Ai sambil menatap teman-temannya.

"Kemarin aku terpeleset dan terjatuh sehingga pipiku tergores sedikit. Ini hanya luka kecil kok, jadi jangan khawatir," jawab Ai sambil tersenyum.

"Ooh," ucap Ayumi.

"Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati, Haibara-san," ucap Mitsuhiko.

"Tentu saja. Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian," ucap Ai.

Setelah itu, bel pun berbunyi sehingga para siswa segera pergi ke kursi masing-masing.

Saat Ai membereskan buku-bukunya setelah sekolah selesai, Conan yang duduk di sebelahnya bicara kepadanya.

"Kau harus membuang kucing itu, Haibara," ucap Conan sehingga Ai langsung menghentikan kesibukannya dan menoleh pada Conan.

"Kucing itu kan, yang sudah melukai pipimu?" Conan melanjutkan ucapannya tanpa menoleh ke Ai.

Ai pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Conan dan kembali pada kesibukannya.

"Aku sudah bilang aku terjatuh dan pipiku tergores," ucap Ai datar.

"Dan kau berharap kau bisa membohongiku seperti kau membohongi anak-anak itu?" ucap Conan dengan agak sinis.

"Aku berkata yang sebenarnya," sahut Ai sehingga Conan memutar bolanya.

"Yang benar saja," gumam Conan. Kemudian dia bangkit dari kursinya karena ketiga temannya yang lain sudah memanggil mereka berdua dari pintu kelas untuk mengajak mereka pulang. Dia lalu berhenti sebentar sebelum mulai melangkah.

"Lebih baik kau buang kucing itu. Dia terus melukaimu selama beberapa hari ini. Dia tidak baik untukmu," ucap Conan. Kemudian dia melangkah menuju ketiga temannya yang lain.

Ai pun menatap punggung Conan yang melangkah menjauh sebelum mengikuti Conan.

"_Kau juga sering melukaiku, Kudo-kun. Apa itu berarti kau juga tidak baik untukku?"_ ucap Ai dalam hati.

XXX

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang Neko-chan," ucap Ai saat dia sudah menjejeri Conan dalam perjalanan pulang. Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko berjalan di depan mereka seperti biasanya. "Dia sudah berjanji padaku kalau dia akan jadi kucing yang baik," lanjutnya.

"Jadi sekarang kau bisa bahasa kucing?" tanya Conan dengan sinis.

"Tidak. Tapi aku tahu dia berkata ya saat aku memintanya menjadi kucing yang baik. Dia terlihat begitu menyesal setelah mencakar pipiku," jawab Ai.

"Benarkah?" tanya Conan, kembali dengan nada sinis, sehingga Ai tertawa kecil.

"Dengar, Kudo-kun, aku tahu kau sangat peduli padaku, tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Neko-chan hanya seekor kucing," sahut Ai dengan nada meledek, tapi ternyata Conan tidak termakan ledekannya.

"Yah, sejujurnya, aku hanya tidak menyukai kucing itu, meskipun aku tidak tahu kenapa. Dan kucing itu juga terus melukaimu, jadi kupikir lebih baik kau membuangnya," ucap Conan dengan nada serius.

"Begitu ya," ucap Ai dengan agak muram.

"_Jadi Kudo-kun ternyata juga tidak menyukai Neko-chan, huh? Itu aneh. Tapi juga menyakitkan, karena sekarang aku tahu kalau dia ingin aku membuang Neko-chan bukan karena dia khawatir padaku,"_ ucap Ai dalam hati.

XXX

Sesampainya di rumahnya, Ai langsung pergi ke kamarnya karena dia tahu Subaru sedang berkunjung untuk membantu Profesor Agasa dengan penemuannya. Meskipun setelah insiden di kereta api, Conan sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa Subaru adalah kawan mereka, tetap saja Ai merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan Subaru.

Ai menaruh tasnya di meja belajarnya, lalu melihat Kaito yang sedang tidur di tempat tidurnya. Dia menghela nafas, kemudian dia naik ke tempat tidurnya.

Kaito terbangun saat Ai membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Kaito menguap sambil meregangkan tubuhnya, lalu menatap wajah Ai. Dia melihat Ai kelihatan lesu sehingga dia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Meow (Kenapa kau murung begitu, Ojou-chan?)," tanya Kaito.

Ai pun menoleh pada Kaito dan tersenyum pada Kaito.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kau lapar ya? Tunggu sebentar lagi ya. Orang yang tidak kusukai sedang berkunjung, jadi aku belum bisa mengambilkan makananmu," ucap Ai.

Kaito pun hanya bisa sweatdrop karena Ai tidak mengerti kata-katanya. Yah, sebenarnya itu sangat membuatnya frustasi, karena sepertinya setiap kali dia bicara pada Ai, Ai selalu menganggapnya sedang minta makan, padahal dia benar-benar tidak ingin makan ikan lagi. Namun, keningnya langsung berkerut kembali karena perkataan Ai barusan.

"_Orang yang tidak disukainya, huh? Jadi itu sebabnya dia lesu begitu? Kira-kira siapa ya orang itu? Aku jadi penasaran,"_ pikir Kaito.

Kaito kemudian melihat wajah Ai kembali lesu setelah tersenyum padanya barusan sehingga dia memutuskan untuk mencoba menghibur Ai. Dia bangkit berdiri dan melangkah menghampiri Ai. Lalu dia menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya ke lengan Ai karena dia pernah melihat sinetron kesukaan ibunya di TV secara sepintas, dimana seorang sahabat akan mengusap-usap lengan sahabatnya yang sedang kesusahan untuk menghiburnya.

Ai yang melihat tingkah Kaito pun menaikkan alisnya dengan bingung. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, dia akhirnya mengerti apa yang coba dilakukan oleh Kaito sehingga dia tersenyum dan hatinya yang berat menjadi terasa agak ringan.

Ai pun mengangkat Kaito dari tempat tidur dan meletakkannya di atas tubuhnya.

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkan aku? Kau benar-benar kucing yang manis," ucap Ai sambil mengacak-acak bulu di kepala Kaito dengan gemas sehingga Kaito menjadi agak pusing karenanya.

"Andai saja aku bisa memeliharamu. Tapi aku tidak bisa," lanjut Ai sambil tersenyum sedih. Kemudian dia menghela nafas.

"Meow (Ojou-chan...)," ucap Kaito dengan prihatin.

Mendengar eongan Kaito, Ai pun langsung mengendalikan dirinya kembali karena sepertinya dia sudah membuat Kaito khawatir lagi.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku hanya melantur, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku pasti akan mencarikan majikan yang baik untukmu," ucap Ai sambil tersenyum pada Kaito.

Tiba-tiba Ai mengerutkan keningnya karena dia teringat sesuatu.

"Tapi ini aneh, kau tahu. Profesor Agasa dan teman-temanku tidak menyukaimu padahal kau kucing yang sangat lucu. Aku benar-benar bingung dengan semua ini," ucap Ai.

Kaito pun meringis mendengarnya.

"Meow (Yah, aku pikir ini ada hubungannya dengan kutukan Koizumi-san)," sahut Kaito. Kemudian dia tiba-tiba mengerutkan keningnya.

"_Oh iya, kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa Ojou-chan tidak membenciku ya? Semua orang kelihatannya membenciku karena kutukan Koizumi-san, tapi kenapa Ojou-chan tidak? Ini aneh,"_ pikir Kaito.

Ai pun menaikkan alisnya dengan bingung karena Kaito terlihat seperti sedang berpikir keras. Dia jadi bertanya-tanya apakah Neko-chan-nya itu sebenarnya memang mengerti apa yang dikatakannya.

"Ah, tapi sudahlah. Aku yakin pasti banyak orang di luar sana yang akan menyukaimu karena kau benar-benar lucu. Kau pasti juga populer di kalangan kucing-kucing betina, iya kan?" ucap Ai.

"Meow (Iya, kau benar dan itu sangat mengerikan)," ucap Kaito dengan nada bersungut-sungut.

Melihat Kaito yang sepertinya menggerutu karena perkataannya tadi, membuat Ai tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau menggerutu begitu? Tidak ada kucing betina yang menyukaimu ya? Tenang saja, kucing-kucing betina itulah yang rugi karena sudah melewatkanmu," ucap Ai sambil nyengir.

Kaito pun sweatdrop karena pembicaraannya dengan Ai benar-benar tidak nyambung. Tapi dia juga merasa agak senang karena Ai memujinya. Kalau saja saat ini dia adalah manusia seperti biasanya, dia pasti akan menggoda Ai dengan berkata "Kalau begitu apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" dan wajah Ai akan memerah karenanya.

"_Ojou-chan pasti akan terlihat sangat manis kalau wajahnya memerah begitu,"_ pikir Kaito sambil tersenyum. Tapi kemudian dia ingat kalau Ai masih SD sehingga dia segera menghapus pikiran itu dari benaknya. _"Oh, Tuhan. Menjadi kucing benar-benar membuatku jadi gila,"_ keluh Kaito dalam hati.

Melihat ekspresi Kaito yang berubah dari senang menjadi galau membuat Ai berpikir bahwa Kaito sepertinya tidak terlalu percaya diri untuk bisa mendapatkan kucing betina sehingga Ai membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Sudahlah, jangan murung begitu, Neko-chan. Kalau kau memang tidak bisa mendapatkan kucing betina sendiri, aku bisa mencarikan kucing betina yang lucu untukmu. Jadi kau tenang saja, hmm?" ucap Ai.

Mata Kaito pun langsung membesar mendengar ucapan Ai dan dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan panik. Makan ikan setiap hari saja sudah membuatnya tersiksa, jadi dia tidak mau Ai menambahkan siksaan lain padanya agar dia bisa menepati janjinya pada Ai untuk menjadi kucing yang baik.

Ai merasa heran melihat Kaito menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan panik begitu. Tapi dia bisa mengerti apa artinya, yaitu Kaito tidak mau Ai mencarikannya kucing betina. Ai lalu merasa geli karena sepertinya kucing juga tidak mau dijodohkan dan lebih memilih untuk mencari jodoh sendiri.

"Baik, baik. Aku tidak akan mencarikan kucing betina untukmu," ucap Ai sambil tertawa kecil.

Kaito pun menghela nafas lega setelah mendengar ucapan Ai barusan. Dia lebih baik mati daripada harus berhubungan seks dengan kucing betina.

Ai kemudian membelai punggung Kaito sehingga Kaito menyamankan posisinya di atas tubuh Ai agar dia bisa menikmati sentuhan Ai sepenuhnya.

"Sepertinya kita berdua benar-benar tidak beruntung jika menyangkut masalah cinta, bukankah begitu?" tanya Ai.

"Meow (Yah, mengingat gadis yang menyukaiku malah mengubahku menjadi kucing, aku pikir kau ada benarnya)," jawab Kaito.

"Aku merasa sangat bodoh, kau tahu. Hanya karena dia baik padaku, aku berpikir kalau dia punya perasaan khusus padaku. Aku pun jatuh cinta padanya, tapi ternyata dia sudah menyukai gadis lain. Aku pun akhirnya bisa menerima kenyataan itu dan aku juga sudah merasa sangat bersyukur kalau dia peduli padaku dan menganggapku teman. Tapi hari demi hari, aku mulai menyadari bahwa dia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak peduli padaku," ucap Ai dengan nada pahit.

"Meow (Ojou-chan...)," ucap Kaito sambil menegakkan kepalanya kembali untuk menatap Ai. Dia sejujurnya benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan gadis kecil yang berada di bawahnya ini. Gadis kecil sepertinya seharusnya banyak bermain dan tertawa, tapi kenapa gadis kecil ini begitu penuh dengan kesedihan dan kepedihan. Gadis kecil ini tidak berbicara seperti layaknya gadis kecil biasanya.

Kaito lalu melihat air mata mengalir keluar dari mata Ai dan entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit melihatnya. Dia tidak mau melihat Ai menangis. Dia mau melihat Ai terus tersenyum. Dia bahkan berjanji dalam hati untuk menghajar bocah yang mematahkan hati Ai tersebut saat dia sudah kembali jadi manusia lagi.

"Meow (Tolong jangan menangis, Ojou-chan. Aku pasti akan selalu menghiburmu, jadi jangan menangis lagi. Aku juga akan menghajar bocah itu kalau aku sudah kembali jadi manusia lagi, jadi jangan sedih lagi, oke?)," ucap Kaito.

Melihat Kaito menatapnya dan mengeong dengan sedih, membuat Ai menghapus air matanya dan mengendalikan dirinya kembali. Dia pun mengomeli dirinya sendiri yang begitu melankolis dan lemah setelah insiden di kereta api. Tidak peduli seberat apapun kesedihan yang dirasakannya, dia tidak akan pernah mau membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya khawatir. Dan itu termasuk Neko-chan-nya.

"Aduh, apa sih yang sedang kulakukan. Maafkan aku, Neko-chan. Maaf sudah membuatmu mendengar ceritaku yang membosankan dan melihatku menangis. Ini tidak akan terjadi lagi. Aku janji. Kita hanya akan bersenang-senang selama kau ada di sini, hmm?" ucap Ai sambil tersenyum.

"Meow (Tentu saja, Ojou-chan. Aku juga berjanji aku akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum selama aku di sini)," ucap Kaito dengan lega karena Ai sudah berhenti menangis dan kembali tersenyum.

"Lagipula, aku tetap ingin berteman dengannya. Mungkin saja suatu saat nanti dia akan menoleh padaku dan mau berteman denganku, bukan karena dia membutuhkan sesuatu dariku, tapi karena dia benar-benar suka berteman denganku. Aku tahu dia sebenarnya orang yang baik dan dia tidak melukaiku dengan sengaja, sama sepertimu yang mencakarku kemarin. Jadi kalau nanti kau bertemu dengannya, kau juga harus bersikap baik padanya dan tidak mencakarnya, kau mengerti?" ucap Ai.

"Meow (Eh?)," ucap Kaito dengan agak terpana. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum.

"_Kau benar-benar gadis kecil yang baik, Ojou-chan. Aku jadi semakin ingin menghajar bocah itu,"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ambil makanan untukmu. Semoga saja orang itu sudah pulang," ucap Ai sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan menggendong Kaito, lalu dia melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya.

**Bersambung...**


	5. Terserempet Mobil

**Disclaimer :  
**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.**  
**

******Catatan Penulis :**  


**Waktunya balas komen!  
**

**Dai-chan Arusuki : **Tenang saja. Kaito belum akan kembali jadi manusia lagi sampai dia mengetahui apa yang harus ia ketahui. Setelah itu, dia akan 'mencuri' Ai sesuai dengan summary cerita ini, karena dia percaya dia bisa melindungi Ai lebih baik daripada orang lain. Kalau kagum terhadap ketegaran Ai sih, aku nggak yakin bisa memunculkannya, karena Kaito bernasib lebih buruk (berubah menjadi kucing). Yang ada sepertinya malah Ai yang kagum akan ketegaran Kaito sehingga Ai akan menjadi lebih kuat karena cintanya pada Kaito. XD**  
**

**Muthya Chance : **Setelah antidotnya selesai dong. He he he. Tapi dia nanti juga akan berubah menjadi Shiho dengan antidot sementara untuk membantu Kaito kembali jadi manusia lagi. XD**  
**

**phiaa : **Cuma perasaanmu aja kok. Panjangnya masih tetap seperti biasanya. He he he. Kalau laki-laki yang disukai Ai ya Conan. Kalau tentang Subaru, karena cerita ini mengikuti canon, maka saat ini Ai belum tahu siapa Subaru sebenarnya. Tapi dia akan tahu nanti di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. XD**  
**

**aishanara87 : **Nanti setelah dia mencium seseorang. XD**  
**

**nanachan : **Kaitoneko akan berubah jadi Kid lagi setelah dia mencium seseorang dan dia akan tahu siapa Ai sebenarnya setelah dia bertemu Conan secara langsung. Kalau konflik yang lumayan jelas sih, antara Ai dan Conan. Yang lain mungkin konflik batin aja. XD**  
**

**Guest : **Masih kok. AiCon/ShinShi akan selalu menjadi OTP-ku sampai kapanpun. Cerita angst itu merupakan alternate ending dari fanfic karangannya Byzan dan fanfic karangannya Byzan itu mempunyai happy ending dimana Ai dan Conan bersama. XD**  
**

**Jellal : **Iya deh, aku tag yang satunya. XD**  
**

**wiro sableng : **Wah, maaf, saat ini belum bisa, karena kesibukan. XD**  
**

**Mayumi del Procella : **Yah, sejujurnya aku juga nggak tertarik sama cerita fantasi. Tapi Kaitoneko terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan. XD**  
**

**Nana : **Sepertinya tidak. XD**  
**

**Yukan : **Sampai saat ini sih belum ada niat untuk ke sana. Aku malah ingin membuat fanfic crossover dan memasangkan Kyouya dengan Shiho. XD**  
**

**Waktunya curcol!  
**

Sesuai judulnya, di chapter ini akan ada yang kecelakaan. Tapi sebelum itu, Kaito akan bertemu dengan Subaru.

Lalu jangan lupa juga untuk mengunjungi blog penulis, dmsclick blogspot com.

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

**Di Sini Untukmu  
**

By Enji86

A day that feels like a year is passing  
I'm holding back the tears I've barely kept inside  
I still can't even feel the pain  
I just hoped that this nightmare would pass

In front of me isn't the soft and warm person I used to know  
But a stranger is looking at me

The wind is blowing again, a farewell is coming to me  
I'm not even ready but it looks like it's going to rain  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

It hurts, it hurts when I've been holding it in only for a day  
It hurts so much that I don't even know where it hurts

Wherever my eyes go, wherever you are  
Traces of you still remain  
So I can't take my eyes off them

The wind is blowing again, a farewell is coming to me  
I'm not even ready but it looks like it's going to rain  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

Like a fool, it washes over me, this longing comes to me  
I still haven't let you go but the tears of memories are washing over me  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

(Farewell is Coming by Kang Minkyung)**  
**

**Chapter 5 – Terserempet Mobil**

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya sebuah suara sehingga Ai yang sudah bersiap-siap berbalik sambil membawa piring berisi ikan untuk Kaito langsung membeku di tempat. Untung saja piring berisi ikan yang dipegangnya tidak sampai jatuh.

Kaito yang dari tadi asyik tidur-tiduran di dekat kaki Ai langsung menegakkan tubuhnya begitu mendengar suara tersebut. Dia lalu melihat kaki Ai agak gemetar sehingga dia langsung menatap orang yang asing baginya itu.

"_Orang ini membuat Ojou-chan takut. Apa ini orang yang tidak disukai Ojou-chan itu?"_ Kaito bertanya-tanya dalam hati sambil menatap orang itu dengan tajam.

Orang itu, yang tidak lain adalah Subaru, mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kaito setelah Ai tidak menjawabnya selama beberapa saat.

"Oh ya, kudengar dari Profesor, kau memelihara kucing sekarang. Apa ini kucingnya?" tanya Subaru.

Ai pun berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya, lalu berbalik dan menatap Subaru dengan tajam.

"Kau tidak perlu sok akrab denganku, jadi katakan saja apa maumu," ucap Ai dengan tajam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Subaru.

"Ah, maaf, maaf. Aku hanya ingin membuat kopi untukku dan Profesor Agasa," ucap Subaru sambil tersenyum misterius seperti biasanya.

"Kopi dan gula ada di sana," ucap Ai sambil menunjuk lemari dapur di atasnya. "Cangkir dan mug ada di sana," lanjut Ai sambil menunjuk rak piring. "Dan kau bisa memasak air dengan teko ini," Ai kembali melanjutkan sambil menunjuk teko yang ada di sebelah kompor.

Sementara itu, Kaito yang dari tadi memperhatikan Subaru, menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak habis pikir dan juga membuatnya tidak suka pada Subaru. Dia adalah rajanya poker face, jadi dia bisa dengan mudah membaca ekspresi wajah orang lain. Laki-laki di depannya ini tahu kalau Ai takut padanya dan dia sangat menikmatinya.

"Ayo, Neko-chan. Kita kembali ke kamar," ucap Ai. Lalu dia melangkah melewati Subaru dan keluar dari dapur.

"_Laki-laki itu benar-benar laki-laki yang jahat. Dia tahu Ojou-chan takut padanya, tapi dia malah merasa senang akan hal itu dan sangat menikmati ketika Ojou-chan ketakutan karenanya. Pantas saja Ojou-chan tidak menyukainya,"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati sambil mengikuti Ai kembali ke kamar. Lalu sebuah pemikiran terlintas di benaknya. _"Jangan-jangan laki-laki itu seorang lolicon yang mengincar Ojou-chan dan Ojou-chan bisa merasakannya, makanya Ojou-chan takut padanya,"_ pikir Kaito sementara rasa khawatir mulai menyusup ke dalam hatinya.

Kaito juga mendapat tatapan tajam sekaligus tidak suka dari Subaru, tapi Kaito tidak lagi menghiraukannya karena semua orang juga menatapnya seperti itu.

Setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya, Ai pun langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan badan lemas. Dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri agar tubuhnya berhenti gemetar setelah dia menaruh piring berisi ikan di lantai.

Kaito yang melihat ini, segera menghampiri Ai dan naik ke pangkuan Ai. Dia mengusap-usapkan wajahnya pada lengan Ai sambil mengeong untuk menghibur Ai karena dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang bisa dia lakukan. Seandainya saja saat ini dia berbentuk manusia seperti biasanya, dia pasti akan memeluk Ai dengan erat dan menenangkan Ai agar Ai tidak ketakutan lagi.

Ai akhirnya membuka lengannya dan menarik Kaito ke dalam pelukannya. Dia berusaha keras untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar karena dia sudah berjanji pada Kaito bahwa dia tidak akan menangis lagi di depan Kaito. Dia pun memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan berusaha meredam rasa gemetar yang mendera tubuhnya.

"_Ojou-chan, kenapa kau begitu ketakutan? Dia belum melakukan sesuatu padamu, kan?"_ tanya Kaito dalam hati dengan cemas. Maraknya kasus kejahatan seksual terhadap anak perempuan di bawah umur akhir-akhir ini memang sangat mengkhawatirkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ai akhirnya bisa mengendalikan dirinya kembali. Dia pun menatap wajah Kaito yang berada dalam pelukannya dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Neko-chan. Terima kasih karena kau ada di sini," ucap Ai.

"Meow (Ojou-chan...)," ucap Kaito.

Saat itu juga, Kaito merasa dia ingin melindungi Ai selamanya. Baru kali ini dia merasa keberadaannya begitu dihargai dan dibutuhkan oleh seseorang. Dia ingin melindungi senyuman Ai yang sangat indah itu, agar senyuman itu selalu menghiasi bibir Ai. Selain itu, jika memang Subaru sudah atau berani berbuat macam-macam pada Ai, dia bersumpah dia pasti akan membunuh Subaru.

XXX

Setelah beberapa lama tinggal bersama Ai, Kaito pun mulai bisa beradaptasi dan menikmati hidupnya sebagai seekor kucing, meskipun dia juga tidak berhenti berharap untuk menjadi manusia lagi. Saat-saat paling menyiksa dalam hidupnya yang sekarang hanyalah pada saat makan, karena dia harus makan ikan. Dia pun hanya bisa mengutuk dokter hewan yang menyarankan pada Ai untuk memberinya makan ikan.

Saat Ai pergi ke sekolah, Kaito akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca majalah fashion milik Ai karena dia memang suka dan juga sebagai referensi kalau dia harus menyamar menjadi wanita setelah dia kembali jadi manusia lagi dan menjadi Kaitou KID lagi. Ai memang selalu meninggalkan koleksi majalah fashion-nya untuknya sebelum berangkat sekolah setelah Ai memergokinya melihat-lihat isi majalah fashion milik Ai dengan pandangan tertarik.

Setelah Kaito merasa capek membaca, dia akan berbaring sambil memikirkan bagaimana caranya dia bisa kembali jadi manusia lagi sampai dia tertidur. Dia akan terbangun saat Ai pulang dari sekolah dan Ai akan mengajaknya mengobrol. Dia selalu senang ketika Ai mengajaknya mengobrol, meskipun kadang-kadang obrolan mereka tidak nyambung karena Ai memang tidak bisa bahasa kucing.

Pada akhir pekan, Ai akan mengajak Kaito menonton TV seharian. Mulai dari kartun pagi sampai pertandingan sepakbola di malam hari. Kaito yang pada awalnya tidak tertarik dengan anime dan sepakbola pun jadi mulai menyukai acara-acara tersebut. Maklum, karena kesibukannya sebagai Kaitou KID, dia memang tidak pernah punya waktu untuk menonton TV, makanya dia tidak pernah tertarik pada acara-acara tersebut sebelumnya.

Profesor Agasa yang melihat kebersamaan Ai dan Kaito pun mulai melunak. Ai selalu terlihat senang sejak Kaito datang sehingga suatu hari dia menyarankan pada Ai untuk memelihara Kaito meskipun dia masih tidak menyukai Kaito. Ai pun berkata padanya bahwa dia akan mempertimbangkannya. Yah, dia bisa mengerti kenapa Ai masih ragu-ragu. Dia tahu dengan baik bahwa meskipun Ai sangat menginginkan Kaito untuk jadi hewan peliharaannya, Ai pasti akan mengutamakan keselamatan Kaito terlebih dahulu.

Lalu pada suatu hari Kaito merasa bosan terkunci di kamar Ai sendirian setiap hari ketika Ai pergi ke sekolah. Dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi keluar meskipun dia tahu akan ada banyak bahaya yang menghadangnya, karena dia benar-benar tidak tahan. Lagipula menantang bahaya adalah makanannya sehari-hari sejak dia menjadi Kaitou KID.

Kaito melangkah keluar dari pagar rumah Profesor Agasa dengan hati-hati. Dia melihat sekelilingnya dan menemukan bahwa jalanan saat itu sedang sepi. Tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat, baik manusia maupun hewan. Dia pun merasa agak heran, tapi kemudian dia segera mengusir rasa keheranannya dan menggantinya dengan rasa senang.

"_Sepertinya hari ini hari keberuntunganku. Tapi aku harus tetap hati-hati,"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

Kaito pun memulai perjalanannya dan dia semakin bertambah senang karena dia tidak bertemu siapapun di blok tempat rumah Profesor Agasa berada. Dia melihat-lihat sekelilingnya dengan pandangan tertarik sekaligus menyimpannya dalam memorinya.

Setelah agak lama berjalan, Kaito mulai bisa mendengar suara bising yang berasal dari jalan raya. Kaito pun merasa agak ragu apakah dia harus terus ke jalan raya atau tidak karena di sana pasti banyak orang dan banyak hewan yang mungkin akan mengejarnya. Tapi kalau dia terus ke jalan raya, dia mungkin bisa tahu bis yang menuju Ekoda sehingga suatu hari nanti dia bisa pulang ke rumahnya.

"_Aku memang belum mau meninggalkan Ojou-chan sekarang, tapi tidak ada salahnya bersiap-siap,"_ Kaito memutuskan sehingga dia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju jalan raya.

Sesampainya di jalan raya, Kaito melihat orang-orang lalu lalang di sekitarnya tanpa mempedulikan keberadaannya sehingga dia merasa agak lega. Dia pun melanjutkan langkahnya sampai dia menangkap sosok Aoko di seberang jalan. Langkahnya pun langsung terhenti sementara matanya membesar. Aoko dan beberapa teman sekelasnya sepertinya sedang sibuk memasang poster di pohon di tepi jalan raya.

"Meow (Aoko, aku di sini!)," seru Kaito sementara dia mulai berlari tanpa memperhatikan kondisi sekitarnya. Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau Akako juga ada di sana. Dia begitu bersemangat karena dia bisa melihat Aoko dan teman-teman sekelasnya lagi sehingga dia tidak tahu kemana dia melangkah.

XXX

Ai dan Conan berjalan pulang dari sekolah dalam diam. Tadi setelah mereka berpisah dengan Genta, Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko di persimpangan, mereka mulai bertengkar soal Subaru, Bourbon dan Kaito yang berakhir dengan acara tidak mau bicara satu sama lain, walaupun mereka berjalan bersama.

Conan menatap ke depan dengan wajah cemberut, sementara Ai berwajah datar seperti biasa sambil melihat mobil yang lalu lalang di jalan raya. Lalu Conan menyadari di depan ada seekor kucing yang kelihatan seperti Kaito sehingga dia menaikkan alisnya.

"Huh? Bukankah itu kucing bodoh milik Haibara?" gumam Conan.

Ai pun menoleh pada Conan karena dia pikir Conan bicara padanya. Dia melihat Conan menatap ke depan sehingga dia ikut melihat ke depan dan menemukan Kaito yang sedang berdiri terpaku tak jauh di depannya.

"_Neko-chan? Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?"_ Ai bertanya-tanya dalam hati sambil mempercepat langkahnya menuju tempat dimana Kaito berdiri. Lalu matanya membesar ketika dia melihat Kaito mulai berlari menuju jalan raya yang ramai. Dia pun segera berlari secepat yang dia bisa untuk menangkap Kaito sebelum hal buruk terjadi pada Kaito.

Conan menatap Ai dengan kaget ketika Ai mulai berlari dan kemudian dia terpaku di tempatnya berdiri ketika semua itu terjadi di depan matanya. Ai menangkap Kaito tepat sebelum sebuah mobil menabrak Kaito, tapi tidak cukup cepat untuk menghindari mobil tersebut sehingga Ai terserempet mobil tersebut dan jatuh berguling-guling di trotoar sambil tetap melindungi Kaito dalam pelukannya.

"Haibara!" teriak Conan sambil berlari menghampiri Ai yang terbaring tak bergerak di trotoar.

XXX

Akako, Aoko dan beberapa teman sekelas Kaito menatap kerumunan orang di trotoar yang ada di seberang jalan.

"Sepertinya baru saja terjadi kecelakaan di sana. Apa kita harus ke sana untuk melihatnya?" tanya Chiaki, salah satu teman sekelas Kaito.

"Aku kira tidak perlu. Sudah banyak yang datang menolong. Lagipula masih banyak poster yang harus kita tempel," jawab Akako dengan nada bossy-nya.

Aoko menatap tumpukan poster di tangannya. Poster itu berisi foto Kaito dengan tulisan bahwa orang yang ada di foto itu menghilang, jadi kalau ada yang melihatnya, diminta menghubungi nomor telepon atau alamat yang tertera dalam poster tersebut.

Aoko pun menghela nafas. Dia tadi sempat melihat insiden gadis kecil yang terserempet mobil itu dan dia kasihan pada gadis kecil itu dan ingin melihat kondisi gadis kecil itu, tapi perkataan Akako ada benarnya. Kaito sudah lama menghilang dan dia harus fokus untuk menemukan Kaito.

"Koizumi-san benar. Masih banyak poster yang harus kita tempel, jadi lebih baik kita meneruskan pekerjaan kita," ucap Aoko.

Mereka semua pun langsung mengangguk setelah mendengar ucapan Aoko dan meneruskan pekerjaan mereka. Sejak Kaito menghilang, Aoko jadi tidak bersemangat dan selalu kelihatan murung dan sedih sehingga mereka sangat bersimpati pada Aoko. Mereka pun selalu berusaha menghibur Aoko dan menawarkan diri untuk membantu Aoko mencari Kaito.

Akako juga ikut membantu karena dia merasa bersalah, meskipun dia tahu kalau menempel poster-poster itu tidak akan ada gunanya. Yah, dia kan tidak bisa bilang pada teman-temannya itu kalau dia sudah mengubah Kaito menjadi kucing. Dia hanya berharap bisa segera menemukan Kaito yang berbentuk kucing, lalu membuat Kaito berciuman dengan Aoko. Dengan begitu semuanya pasti akan beres.

Saat mereka akan pergi dari situ, mata Akako menangkap sosok kucing yang baru saja ditendang oleh seorang laki-laki ketika kucing itu berusaha masuk ke kerumunan orang yang sedang menolong gadis kecil yang terserempet mobil tadi. Kucing itu pun segera bangkit dan kembali berusaha merangsek masuk ke dalam kerumunan orang tersebut, tapi kucing itu kembali ditendang.

Setelah gadis kecil itu dibawa pergi oleh ambulans dan kerumunan orang itu sudah mulai bubar, Akako akhirnya bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok kucing tersebut dan matanya membesar.

"_Bukankah itu Kuroba-kun?"_ ucap Akako dalam hati. Dia kemudian berniat menyeberang jalan untuk menangkap Kaito, tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti ketika dia mendengar suara Aoko.

"Koizumi-san, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Aoko yang merasa heran dan agak khawatir melihat Akako hanya diam mematung di tempatnya berdiri padahal teman-temannya yang lain sudah mulai melangkah pergi.

Akako pun segera menoleh ke Aoko dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Oh, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tiba-tiba mendapat penglihatan gaib, makanya aku terlihat seperti tadi," sahut Akako.

"Begitu ya?" ucap Aoko. Dia hampir lupa kalau Akako adalah seorang penyihir. "Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke tempat selanjutnya," ajak Aoko.

"Tentu," sahut Akako sambil mencuri pandang ke seberang jalan. Ternyata Kaito sudah tidak ada di situ. Dia pun melangkah mengikuti Aoko sementara pikirannya sibuk bekerja.

"_Jadi Kuroba-kun ada di Beika, huh? Tapi Beika sangat luas. Dimana aku harus mencarinya?"_ Akako bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Kemudian dia ingat tingkah laku Kaito tadi sehingga dia langsung mendapat ide. _"Ah, gadis kecil itu! Gadis kecil itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan Kuroba-kun. Mungkin gadis kecil itu yang menampung Kuroba-kun selama ini. Karena masih kecil dan polos, gadis itu pasti bisa masuk kategori orang yang tidak bisa membenci. Kalau begitu aku harus mencari tahu tentang gadis kecil itu,"_ pikir Akako. Kemudian dia menyeringai. _"Haah, rupanya kau benar-benar beruntung ya, Kuroba-kun? Kau bahkan bisa bertemu dengan orang seperti itu di dunia ini padahal aku sendiri tidak percaya ada orang seperti itu di dunia ini. Padahal aku sudah merasa cemas setengah mati karena kupikir kau sudah bunuh diri karena tidak tahan menjalani kutukanku setelah kau tidak berhasil bertemu Nakamori-san. Tapi ternyata kecemasanku itu sia-sia saja,"_ ucap Akako dalam hati.

**Bersambung...**


	6. Majikan yang Baik Untukmu

**Disclaimer :  
**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.**  
**

**Catatan Penulis 1 :  
**

**Edogawa Muthya : **Kenapa kok ganti? Mau jadi istrinya Conan ya? (Soalnya pakai marganya Conan sih penname-nya. He he he). Itu cuma perasaanmu aja. He he he. Lho, Akako kan melihat Kaitoneko pakai mata, bukan pakai sihir. Sihirnya memang sudah hilang. Aoko (dan kamu, XD) yang salah mengartikan kata "penglihatan" yang dimaksud Akako. Iya, fanfic Byzan yang itu. XD**  
**

**Jellal : **Waktu Akako mengubah Kaito jadi kucing, dia jelas sudah berbuat jahat. Tapi dia sudah menyesal akan hal itu dan berniat membantu Kaito kembali jadi manusia lagi karena cuma dia yang tahu caranya. Namun sepertinya dia akan memberi saran yang salah nanti. Kaito sadarnya di chapter depan mungkin. Kalau tentang Subaru aka Shuichi, itu karena dia brengsek dan itu canon. Di DC, dia selalu digambarkan sebagai orang berhati dingin yang tidak peduli pada perasaan orang lain, asal misinya tercapai. Jadi dia hanya melindungi nyawa Ai. Perasaan Ai tidak termasuk. Dan Conan sedikit demi sedikit mulai seperti Shuichi. Kalau tentang Aoko yang tahu kalau Akako penyihir, aku sering baca fanfic dimana Akako selalu jadi peramal bola kristal pas acara festival di sekolahnya, jadi aku beranggapan Aoko tahu kalau Akako punya kekuatan gaib. Apa mungkin seharusnya aku pakai kata paranormal ya? XD**  
**

**aishanara87 : **Yah, Kaito suka pada Aoko, tapi dia tidak sadar, sementara semua orang tahu itu. Lalu sebelum dia sadar terhadap perasaannya pada Aoko, dia sudah keburu jatuh cinta sama Ojou-chan-nya. Apa itu menjawab pertanyaanmu? He he he. Kalau Ran, aku belum tahu. Kita lihat saja nanti. Tamatnya sepertinya masih lama, tapi aku harap sih cuma sampai belasan chapter aja, nggak sampai puluhan. XD**  
**

**Yumi Kuroba : **Kalau sekarang sih, Kaito masih suka sama Aoko, meskipun dia tidak sadar. Tapi setelah dia tahu siapa Ojou-chan-nya yang sebenarnya, itu akan berubah sedikit demi sedikit. XD**  
**

**Renesmee cullen : **Mungkin, tapi sepertinya tidak akan ada adegan rebutan soalnya Kaito sudah mencuri Ai terlebih dahulu sebelum Conan bisa melakukan sesuatu. XD**  
**

**Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!  
**

* * *

**Di Sini Untukmu**

By Enji86

A day that feels like a year is passing  
I'm holding back the tears I've barely kept inside  
I still can't even feel the pain  
I just hoped that this nightmare would pass

In front of me isn't the soft and warm person I used to know  
But a stranger is looking at me

The wind is blowing again, a farewell is coming to me  
I'm not even ready but it looks like it's going to rain  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

It hurts, it hurts when I've been holding it in only for a day  
It hurts so much that I don't even know where it hurts

Wherever my eyes go, wherever you are  
Traces of you still remain  
So I can't take my eyes off them

The wind is blowing again, a farewell is coming to me  
I'm not even ready but it looks like it's going to rain  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

Like a fool, it washes over me, this longing comes to me  
I still haven't let you go but the tears of memories are washing over me  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

(Farewell is Coming by Kang Minkyung)

**Chapter 6 – Majikan yang Baik Untukmu**

"Kita harus membawa Haibara pulang secepatnya, Profesor," ucap Conan setelah dokter yang menangani Ai pergi keluar.

"Huh? Kenapa?" tanya Profesor Agasa.

"Aku khawatir kalau nanti Ran tahu tentang Haibara yang masuk rumah sakit, Ran akan menjenguk Haibara dan Bourbon atau gadis bernama Sera Masumi itu akan ikut bersamanya dengan berbagai macam alasan. Jadi sebelum itu terjadi, kita harus membawa Haibara pulang dan merahasiakan insiden ini dari semua orang," jawab Conan.

"Tapi menurut dokter, lebih baik Ai-kun menginap di rumah sakit malam ini untuk memantau kondisinya," ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Tapi dokter juga berkata kalau kondisi Haibara sudah stabil, jadi dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula kalau Bourbon sampai melihat Haibara, maka semua rencanaku akan gagal dan Haibara pasti akan dibunuh oleh mereka. Kau pasti mengerti akan hal itu kan, Profesor?" ucap Conan.

Profesor Agasa pun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, aku mengerti," sahut Profesor Agasa.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus segera memberitahu dokter kalau kau akan membawa Haibara pulang malam ini. Aku juga harus pulang sekarang agar Ran tidak bertanya-tanya kemana aku pergi," ucap Conan.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu," ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok," ucap Conan. Kemudian dia melangkah pergi.

Profesor Agasa menatap kepergian Conan dalam diam. Dia tidak pernah merasa begitu tidak berguna seperti belakangan ini seumur hidupnya. Dia selalu merasa tidak cukup pintar dan tidak akan bisa melindungi Ai seperti Conan sehingga dia selalu menuruti perkataan Conan, meskipun itu berarti mengabaikan perasaan Ai, karena perkataan Conan selalu logis dan masuk akal. Dia tahu Conan hanya ingin melindungi Ai, tapi hari demi hari, dia merasa Conan melakukannya dengan cara yang salah.

Yang menjadi perhatian Profesor Agasa pertama kali adalah saat Conan memberi Ai obat tidur dan mengunci Ai di basemen rumahnya agar Conan bisa menghadapi Vermouth sebagai Ai. Dia tahu itu benar-benar cara yang buruk untuk melindungi seseorang, tapi dia hanya bisa menuruti Conan dan akhirnya semuanya berantakan karena Ai bisa mencium rencana mereka.

Yang kedua adalah Subaru. Profesor Agasa tahu Ai takut pada Subaru, tapi karena Conan sepertinya sangat mempercayai Subaru sampai-sampai Conan meminjamkan rumahnya pada Subaru, meskipun Conan juga tahu bahwa Ai takut pada Subaru, dia pun tidak terlalu memikirkan ketakutan Ai. Tapi setelah beberapa lama melihat bahwa ketakutan Ai pada Subaru tidak juga hilang, dia pun mulai mempertanyakan hal ini pada dirinya sendiri.

Profesor Agasa bahkan sampai saat ini masih terus bertanya-tanya kenapa dia menemani Conan pergi ke London hanya demi kesenangan Conan dan meninggalkan Ai sendirian di Jepang, meninggalkan Ai yang merasa tidak aman dan takut pada Subaru sehingga Ai harus menginap di rumah Ayumi. Apakah saat itu dia sedang dihipnotis? Kalau tidak, maka laki-laki dan ayah macam apa dia sampai dia tega meninggalkan Ai sendirian di Jepang seperti itu?

Yang ketiga adalah saat di kereta api. Profesor Agasa pada awalnya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang rencana Conan. Bahkan setelah dia tahu pun, dia malah berusaha menenangkan kemarahan Ai pada Conan karena dia pikir Conan melakukan semua itu untuk melindungi Ai. Dia sebenarnya tahu bahwa Ai benar-benar berhak untuk marah setelah diperlakukan seperti itu di kereta api, dipermainkan dan ditakut-takuti padahal saat itu Ai sedang sakit, agar Ai mengikuti rencana Conan. Padahal Conan bisa dengan mudah mengatakan rencananya pada Ai dan Ai pasti akan membantunya, tapi tetap saja dia selalu berada di pihak Conan.

Sekarang Profesor Agasa merasa benar-benar buruk setelah dia ingat semua itu. Sebagai orang dewasa, dia begitu tidak berguna. Dia bahkan tidak bisa melindungi seorang anak perempuan yang berada dalam pengasuhannya, setelah anak perempuan itu kehilangan seluruh anggota keluarganya. Dia hanya terlihat seperti robot tanpa perasaan yang akan selalu menuruti kemauan Conan dan bukannya melindungi apa yang seharusnya dia lindungi.

Saat dia melihat Ai yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit karena melindungi kucingnya, Profesor Agasa jadi sadar bahwa dia adalah seorang pecundang. Dan mulai sekarang dia tidak mau lagi menyandang gelar tersebut.

XXX

Setelah selesai menempel poster bersama teman-temannya, Akako pamit pada teman-temannya dengan alasan dia masih ada urusan lain dan tidak ikut pulang ke Ekoda. Dia lalu mencegat taksi untuk pergi ke rumah sakit tempat dimana Ai dirawat karena dia tadi sempat melihat nama rumah sakitnya di ambulans.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Akako segera pergi ke lobi untuk bertanya pada petugas dan dia begitu terkejut karena petugas rumah sakit itu mengatakan bahwa tidak ada gadis kecil yang dirawat di rumah sakit itu karena kecelakaan. Akako pun terus bersikeras dengan mengatakan bahwa dia melihat dengan jelas bahwa ambulans itu milik rumah sakit tersebut dan mengatakan ciri-ciri Ai pada petugas tersebut, tapi petugas itu tetap menjawab bahwa tidak ada pasien seperti itu di rumah sakit tersebut.

Setelah beberapa lama bersitegang dengan petugas rumah sakit tersebut, Akako akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah sakit itu. Sekarang dia benar-benar merasakan betapa sulitnya hidup tanpa kekuatan sihirnya.

Akako melangkah dengan gontai menuju pintu rumah sakit tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seorang laki-laki berkacamata yang mengawasinya. Dia langsung memanggil taksi untuk pulang ke Ekoda begitu dia sampai di tepi jalan raya.

Setelah Akako duduk dengan nyaman di dalam taksi, dia mulai menyusun rencana untuk menemukan Ai di Beika. Ai mempunyai rambut yang warnanya lain dari yang lain, jadi dia optimis dia akan mampu menemukan Ai dalam waktu singkat. Dia hanya berharap Ai selamat dan tidak meninggal sehingga ketika dia menemukan Ai, dia juga akan menemukan Kaito.

Sementara itu, setelah Akako pergi keluar dari rumah sakit, laki-laki berkacamata yang mengawasi Akako itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menghampiri petugas rumah sakit yang tadi diajak bicara oleh Akako.

"Saya sangat berterima kasih atas bantuan anda," ucap laki-laki berkacamata itu, yang tidak lain adalah Subaru.

"Tidak masalah, Pak. Melindungi pasien rumah sakit ini juga merupakan tugas saya sebagai pegawai di sini," sahut petugas rumah sakit itu.

Rupanya Subaru berhasil membuat petugas rumah sakit itu menyimpan rahasia tentang Ai dengan alasan bahwa Ai berada dalam bahaya.

Lalu Subaru melihat Conan sehingga dia pamit pada petugas rumah sakit tersebut dan melangkah menghampiri Conan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Subaru.

"Kata dokter kondisinya sudah stabil dan aku sudah meminta Profesor Agasa untuk membawanya pulang hari ini juga," jawab Conan.

"Yah, kita tidak punya pilihan lain," ucap Subaru.

"Semuanya gara-gara kucing bodoh itu. Padahal aku sudah bilang padanya untuk membuangnya. Sikap keras kepalanya itu benar-benar membuat semuanya jadi kacau," ucap Conan.

"Ya sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang kita harus menutupi insiden kecelakaan itu. Lalu tadi juga ada seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang bertanya pada petugas rumah sakit tentangnya," ucap Subaru.

"Gadis berambut hitam panjang? Apakah maksudmu Ran?" tanya Conan dengan agak cemas.

"Bukan. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat gadis itu. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya," jawab Subaru sehingga Conan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tapi itu kita pikirkan nanti saja. Lebih baik kita fokus pada rencana kita saat ini," ucap Subaru.

"Ya, kau benar," sahut Conan sambil mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah, aku harus pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa," ucap Conan.

"Sampai jumpa," sahut Subaru. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan.

XXX

Kaito langsung ingin menangis begitu dia sampai di kamar Ai karena Ai tidak ada di situ, padahal dia sudah tahu kalau saat ini Ai pasti sedang berada di rumah sakit dan bukannya di kamar ini. Meskipun tubuhnya terasa sakit semua karena tendangan orang-orang yang menolong Ai di jalan raya tadi untuk mengusirnya, dia tidak terlalu merasakannya karena pikirannya hanya terfokus pada Ai. Dia hanya ingin bertemu Ai.

"_Oh, Tuhan. Kau boleh mengambil semua milikku. Bahkan kalau aku harus jadi kucing untuk selamanya, aku rela, asalkan Ojou-chan selamat. Aku janji aku akan menjaganya dengan baik, jadi aku mohon pada-Mu, jangan ambil dia dan kembalikan dia padaku,"_ Kaito berdoa dalam hati sementara matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Kaito ingat bagaimana jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak ketika dia melihat Ai terbaring tak sadarkan diri di trotoar dengan kepala berdarah, sebelum orang yang melepaskannya dari pelukan Ai melemparnya menjauh. Bagaimana dia seolah tidak bisa bernafas ketika dia mendengar dari orang-orang yang menolong Ai bahwa Ai terluka seperti itu karena dirinya, karena dia hampir ditabrak mobil dan Ai menyelamatkannya sehingga Ai terserempet mobil itu. Dia benar-benar bodoh dan Ai terluka lagi karenanya.

Kaito kemudian mendengar suara berisik dari luar kamar Ai sehingga dia langsung bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur Ai. Kalau ada orang yang melihatnya di kamar Ai, dia pasti akan langsung diusir sebelum bisa melihat Ai lagi, seperti di jalan raya tadi, karena dia adalah penyebab malapetaka yang menimpa Ai.

Setelah beberapa lama, orang-orang yang memasuki kamar Ai pun mulai melangkah pergi dan kamar itu kembali sunyi setelah orang terakhir yang melangkah pergi menutup pintu kamar Ai. Kaito pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya beberapa saat kemudian dan matanya langsung membesar begitu dia melihat Ai terbaring di tempat tidurnya dalam kondisi masih diinfus.

Kaito langsung menaiki tempat tidur Ai, sementara rasa lega memenuhi hatinya. Jika Ai sudah diperbolehkan pulang, itu berarti luka Ai tidak terlalu parah. Dia pun mulai mengeong memanggil nama Ai, tapi dia langsung menutup mulutnya begitu dia melihat mata Ai terpejam. Ai sepertinya sedang istirahat jadi dia tidak boleh mengganggunya. Dia lalu menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya ke lengan Ai selama beberapa saat, sebelum duduk di sebelah Ai sambil terus mengawasi Ai.

Setelah beberapa saat duduk dalam diam sambil menatap Ai, Kaito mulai bertanya-tanya kenapa Ai masih harus diinfus jika Ai sudah diperbolehkan pulang.

"_Apa jangan-jangan Ojou-chan minta pulang walaupun kondisinya masih belum membaik? Ah, pasti begitu, karena Ojou-chan pasti tidak suka rumah sakit,"_ begitulah pikir Kaito, karena selama ini dia terus mengira bahwa Ai sedang sakit parah.

XXX

Hal pertama yang memenuhi pikiran Ai ketika dia sadar dari pingsannya keesokan paginya adalah Kaito. Makanya dia begitu lega ketika lengannya menyenggol tubuh Kaito yang tidur di dekatnya. Kepalanya terasa sakit, tapi melihat Kaito tertidur di dekatnya membuatnya tersenyum.

Pada awalnya Ai agak bingung kenapa dia berada di kamarnya sendiri dan bukannya di rumah sakit padahal dia masih diinfus, tapi tak lama kemudian dia sudah bisa menduga apa sebabnya. Tempat persembunyiannya yang dulu aman dan damai, sekarang tidak seperti itu lagi. Para anggota Organisasi Hitam sedikit demi sedikit mulai mendatangi tempatnya dan mengancam jiwanya beserta orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"_Sepertinya tak lama lagi aku benar-benar harus pergi dari sini agar tidak melibatkan yang lainnya dalam masalahku. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu harus pergi kemana,"_ ucap Ai dalam hati. Kemudian dia menghela nafas dan tersenyum sinis pada dirinya sendiri. _"Tentu saja aku tahu aku harus pergi kemana. Satu-satunya tempat bagiku adalah tempat dimana Onee-chan, Ibu dan Ayah berada. Aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan antidotnya secepatnya agar saat aku pergi nanti, Kudo-kun tidak menyimpan dendam padaku karena aku pergi tanpa mengembalikan hidupnya yang bahagia seperti semula,"_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

Ai kemudian tersadar dari lamunannya karena mendengar eongan Kaito yang baru bangun tidur. Dia pun langsung tersenyum pada Kaito dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai kepala Kaito.

"_Dan aku juga harus mencarikan majikan yang baik untuknya,"_ ucap Ai dalam hati sambil menatap Kaito dengan sayang.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Tidak ada yang luka, kan? Kau ini, selalu saja membuat orang cemas," ucap Ai pada Kaito.

"Meow (Dasar bodoh! Justru kau yang membuat orang cemas. Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan hal itu. Kalau kau mati karena menyelamatkan aku, aku pasti tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri, kau tahu?)," ucap Kaito dengan nada mengomel.

Ai yang sudah mulai bisa memahami maksud Kaito dari bahasa tubuh dan nada eongan Kaito pun merasa geli.

"Hei, kenapa kau marah-marah padaku? Seharusnya aku yang marah padamu karena kau tidak hati-hati saat menyeberang jalan dan membahayakan nyawamu sendiri," ucap Ai dengan nada setengah mengomel, setengah geli.

Kaito pun menghela nafas, kemudian dia menatap Ai dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Meow (Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kepalamu sakit?)," tanya Kaito.

Ai yang melihat Kaito menatapnya dengan khawatir pun kembali tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir. Kepalaku juga sudah tidak sakit lagi setelah diobati dan diperban. Bukankah dulu aku sudah pernah bilang padamu? Aku pernah mengalami luka yang sangat parah, bahkan lebih parah dari ini, jadi ini bukan apa-apa bagiku," ucap Ai.

"Meow (Ojou-chan...)," ucap Kaito. Kemudian dia menghampiri wajah Ai dan menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya ke pipi Ai sementara Ai membelai punggungnya sambil tersenyum.

"_Kau tidak membohongiku soal luka itu kan, Ojou-chan? Sekarang aku benar-benar takut kalau kau sebenarnya hanya membohongiku agar aku tidak merasa bersalah lagi setelah aku melukaimu. Aku benar-benar takut kalau akulah satu-satunya orang yang selalu melukaimu,"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Ai terbuka dan Profesor Agasa muncul dari baliknya.

"Ai-kun, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Profesor Agasa dengan wajah berseri-seri. Tapi kemudian wajahnya langsung redup begitu dia menyadari keberadaan Kaito di dekat Ai. "Apa yang...," Profesor Agasa langsung menghentikan ucapannya begitu dia melihat Ai melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling tubuh Kaito.

"Profesor, tolong jangan usir dia. Dia tidak bersalah," ucap Ai dengan nada memohon.

Profesor Agasa pun menghela nafas. Dia memang tidak suka kucing itu, tapi dia sudah bertekad tidak akan mengabaikan perasaan Ai lagi. Dia melangkah menghampiri tempat tidur Ai, lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur Ai, sementara Ai mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kaito sambil menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengusirnya, tapi dengan satu syarat," ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Apa itu, Profesor?" tanya Ai masih dengan agak khawatir.

"Kau harus memeliharanya," jawab Profesor Agasa.

"Eh?" ucap Ai dengan kaget.

"Kau tidak perlu mencarikan majikan untuknya karena kau yang akan memeliharanya mulai sekarang, kau mengerti?" ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Tapi, Profesor...," ucapan Ai langsung dipotong oleh Profesor Agasa.

"Atau kau mau aku membuangnya ke jalanan sekarang juga?" tanya Profesor Agasa sehingga Ai menghela nafas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan memeliharanya," sahut Ai yang tidak punya pilihan lain.

Profesor Agasa kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kaito dan menatap Kaito dengan galak.

"Kau, mulai sekarang Ai-kun adalah majikanmu, jadi kau harus menjaganya dengan baik. Kalau kau membuat Ai-kun terluka lagi, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, kau mengerti?" ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Meow (Tentu saja, Profesor. Aku pasti akan menjaga Ojou-chan dengan baik. Terima kasih banyak karena tidak mengusirku)," sahut Kaito dengan wajah berseri-seri. Kemudian dia melepaskan diri dari Ai dan menundukkan kepalanya pada Profesor Agasa sebagai tanda hormat.

Profesor Agasa pun menatap Kaito dengan agak terkejut karena sepertinya kucing di depannya ini memberi hormat padanya. Apa mungkin kucing ini mengerti apa yang dikatakannya? Lalu entah bagaimana, kucing di depannya ini menjadi tidak terlihat menjijikkan lagi di matanya.

"_Kucing yang aneh,"_ pikir Profesor Agasa.

"Terima kasih, Profesor," ucap Ai sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu," ucap Profesor Agasa sambil tersenyum juga. "Kalau begitu aku akan membawakan sarapan untuk kalian berdua. Tunggu sebentar ya?" lanjutnya sambil bangkit dari tepi tempat tidur Ai.

Sesampainya di pintu, Profesor Agasa kembali menoleh ke Ai dan melihat Ai tersenyum senang sambil membelai Kaito yang juga kelihatan senang.

"_Kau harus memeliharanya, Ai-kun, karena aku juga tidak mau melihatmu mengabaikan dirimu sendiri untuk orang lain,"_ ucap Profesor Agasa dalam hati.

Setelah Profesor Agasa pergi keluar dari kamar Ai, Kaito langsung berguling-guling di tempat tidur karena dia merasa senang sekali, sementara Ai melihatnya sambil tertawa geli.

"Rupanya kau sangat senang, huh?" ucap Ai. Lalu dia tersenyum lega.

"_Syukurlah, aku sudah menemukan majikan yang baik untukmu. Profesor Agasa pasti akan menjagamu dengan baik saat aku pergi nanti,"_ ucap Ai dalam hati.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis 2 :**

Mulai saat ini sepertinya penulis akan meng-update cerita setiap hari sabtu karena penulis akan jarang di rumah setiap hari ahad. XD

Jadi sekarang Kaitoneko sudah resmi menjadi hewan peliharaan Ai. Lalu bagaimana reaksi Conan tentang hal ini, mengingat Conan sangat tidak menyukai Kaitoneko? Dan bagaimana reaksi Kaito saat bertemu Conan? Stay tune!


	7. Seorang Wanita

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis 1 :**

**Edogawa Muthya : **He he he. Conan dan Ai pasti akan kembali menjadi Shinichi dan Shiho, tapi kalau cinta segi-segian, aku nggak janji. XD

**aishanara87 : **Lha gimana? Conan nggak sadar-sadar sih, jadi salah dia sendiri Ai keburu diambil orang. XD

**phiaa : **Yang tahu kenapa Conan jadi gitu cuma Gosho. Tapi sepertinya sih untuk membunuh AiCon shipping, soalnya AiCon benar-benar populer padahal Gosho mau ending ShinRan. Kalau AiCon lebih populer, bisa-bisa editornya nanti minta ending AiCon, kan gawat tuh bagi Gosho. He he he. Kalau di cerita ini, aku memakai teoriku sebagai alasannya. XD

**someone : **Iya kali. He he he.

**Jellal : **Ini ku-copas dari jawaban untuk phia karena pertanyaannya sama -Yang tahu kenapa Conan jadi gitu cuma Gosho. Tapi sepertinya sih untuk membunuh AiCon shipping, soalnya AiCon benar-benar populer padahal Gosho mau ending ShinRan. Kalau AiCon lebih populer, bisa-bisa editornya nanti minta ending AiCon, kan gawat tuh bagi Gosho. He he he. Kalau di cerita ini, aku memakai teoriku sebagai alasannya-. Hint AiCon? Jelas ada dong? AiCon adalah OTP-ku sampai kapan pun. XD

******Renesmee cullen : **Iya, aneh. Tapi sepertinya sekarang dia akan terus fokus pada Ran. XD

******kobato-chan : **Yah, karena Akako akan memberikan saran yang salah, maka mereka berdua tidak akan tahu kalau mereka berdualah yang harus berciuman. Tapi karena Kaito adalah seorang pencuri, jadi ya dia mencurinya. XD

******claraluciana : **Good luck dengan ulangan dan tugasnya. Yah, itu sebagai latihan, karena nanti Ai dan Kaito memang akan sembunyi-sembunyi. Sepertinya Subaru dan Conan memang akan jadi antagonisnya untuk sementara ini, yang akan memberikan hurt pada Ai, sementara Kaito yang akan memberikan comfort. XD

******AlianaS : **Wah, kalau begitu kamu pasti belum baca manga DC yang Mystery Train Case. Maaf ya, aku sudah memberimu spoiler. Tapi karena cerita ini memang berdasarkan kasus itu, mau tidak mau aku harus memberi spoiler kasus itu di cerita ini. Kalau mau baca kasusnya, chapternya nomer 818-824. XD

******Guest : **Iya. Kenapa memangnya? XD

******Guest : **Ai suka sama Conan, tapi dia nggak mau mengejar Conan, terutama setelah Ran menyelamatkannya di pelabuhan. Setelah itu, dia benar-benar menyerah sepertinya. XD

******Day-chan Arusuki : **Nggak papa. Wah, jangan-jangan kamu juga belum baca Mystery Train Case ya? XD. Kaito akan tahu tentang antidot nanti setelah dia bisa bicara dengan Ai. Konflik utamanya adalah Ai dikhianati oleh orang yang sangat ia percaya sehingga dia patah hati dan Kaito akan membantunya melewati itu. Untuk NB-nya, aku tunggu. XD

******Yukan : **Mmm, yang OOC siapa? Mereka akan bertemu sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran dan Kyouya yang selalu dapat nilai terbaik di kelasnya dikalahkan oleh Shiho yang jenius. Bagaimana? XD******  
**

******Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!**

* * *

**Di Sini Untukmu**

By Enji86

A day that feels like a year is passing  
I'm holding back the tears I've barely kept inside  
I still can't even feel the pain  
I just hoped that this nightmare would pass

In front of me isn't the soft and warm person I used to know  
But a stranger is looking at me

The wind is blowing again, a farewell is coming to me  
I'm not even ready but it looks like it's going to rain  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

It hurts, it hurts when I've been holding it in only for a day  
It hurts so much that I don't even know where it hurts

Wherever my eyes go, wherever you are  
Traces of you still remain  
So I can't take my eyes off them

The wind is blowing again, a farewell is coming to me  
I'm not even ready but it looks like it's going to rain  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

Like a fool, it washes over me, this longing comes to me  
I still haven't let you go but the tears of memories are washing over me  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

(Farewell is Coming by Kang Minkyung)

**Chapter 7 – Seorang Wanita**

"Bagaimana kondisi Haibara, Profesor?" tanya Conan sesampainya di rumah Profesor Agasa. Saat itu, dia baru pulang dari sekolah.

"Sepertinya dia sudah baik-baik saja. Tadi dokter datang ke sini untuk memeriksanya dan mengganti infusnya yang sudah habis dan kata dokter, itu adalah cairan infus terakhir untuknya," jawab Profesor Agasa.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Haah, sekolah tadi benar-benar melelahkan. Anak-anak di kelas langsung ingin menjenguk Haibara begitu mereka tahu bahwa Haibara sedang sakit, terutama Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko. Untung saja aku berhasil meyakinkan mereka kalau Haibara butuh istirahat jadi mereka belum boleh menjenguknya," ucap Conan dengan nada agak menggerutu.

Profesor Agasa tidak mengatakan apapun karena dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan hanya menghela nafas. Dia bisa melihat kalau Conan merasa kesal pada Ai, mungkin karena Ai hampir mengacaukan rencana Conan dan menambah masalah bagi Conan karena kecelakaan yang menimpa Ai.

Sejujurnya Profesor Agasa merasa agak bingung dengan sikap Conan terhadap Ai. Dia masih ingat dulu Conan selalu berusaha menenangkan Ai ketika Ai sedang ketakutan atau stres karena Organisasi Hitam. Tapi sekarang, entah kenapa setiap Ai mengeluh atau komplain pada Conan tentang sesuatu, Conan akan mengabaikannya, dan kalau Ai bersikeras, maka Conan akan naik darah sehingga mereka berdua akhirnya bertengkar. Dulu Conan sangat perhatian dan pengertian pada Ai, tapi sekarang sepertinya Conan hanya menganggap Ai sebagai masalah yang membuatnya kesulitan.

Kalau Profesor Agasa tidak salah ingat, sepertinya hal ini mulai berlangsung sejak Subaru tinggal di rumah keluarga Kudo. Ai merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan Subaru sehingga Ai komplain pada Conan sementara Conan tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali sehingga Ai tidak menekan lebih jauh saat itu. Lalu sesekali Ai akan kembali komplain tentang Subaru dan Conan biasanya kembali tidak menghiraukan Ai atau membalas perkataan Ai dengan kesal.

"Kalau begitu aku akan melihatnya," ucap Conan, membuyarkan lamunan Profesor Agasa.

Conan lalu melangkah menuju kamar Ai, sementara Profesor Agasa berdiri diam di tempatnya selama beberapa saat sebelum mengikuti Conan.

XXX

"Yo, Haibara. Bagaimana...," ucapan Conan langsung terhenti begitu dia menyadari keberadaan Kaito di pangkuan Ai. "Apa yang dilakukan kucing bodoh itu di sini?" seru Conan dengan marah.

Ai pun segera mengamankan Kaito dalam pelukannya sambil menatap Conan dengan tajam. Dia tidak sadar bahwa Kaito langsung membeku di tempat, sementara mata Kaito membesar ketika Kaito melihat Conan.

"_Huh? Bukankah itu Tantei-kun? Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Apa hubungannya dengan Ojou-chan?"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati dengan kaget. Kemudian sebuah kabel seolah-olah kembali tersambung di otaknya sehingga dia akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

"Sekarang Neko-chan adalah hewan peliharaanku, jadi tentu saja dia ada di sini," sahut Ai.

"Apa katamu? Tidak bisa. Kau harus membuangnya sekarang juga. Dia itu hanya membawa masalah," ucap Conan.

"Dan sejak kapan aku harus menuruti semua kemauanmu? Neko-chan adalah hewan peliharaanku, jadi dia akan tetap di sini, baik kau suka ataupun tidak," ucap Ai dengan tajam.

"Haibara," seru Conan dengan marah.

Profesor Agasa yang baru datang pun segera berusaha menenangkan Conan dan berkata pada Conan bahwa dia sudah mengijinkan Ai memelihara Kaito sehingga dia juga kena marah oleh Conan.

Sementara itu, Kaito yang berada dalam pelukan Ai hanya diam tidak bergerak. Suara orang-orang yang sedang bertengkar di kamar itu tidak tertangkap olehnya sama sekali. Dia lalu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Ai yang sedang tidak menatapnya karena sibuk berdebat dengan Conan.

"_Jadi begitu ya. Ojou-chan adalah wanita itu. Wanita yang akan diajak pergi dengan paksa oleh laki-laki yang mengaku bernama Bourbon di kereta api. Wanita yang akan diledakkan entah-oleh-siapa dengan sekompartemen bom C4 yang berdaya ledak tinggi di kereta api. Jadi itu sebabnya Ojou-chan berkata dia bisa mati kapan saja. Itu sebabnya dia tidak bicara seperti gadis kecil pada umumnya. Itu sebabnya aku suka melihatnya ganti baju...,"_ pikir Kaito. Dan meskipun banyak pertanyaan yang bermunculan di kepalanya tentang Ai, dia merasa sangat lega di atas semua itu. Ternyata dia tidak 'sakit'. Ternyata dia masih normal.

Kaito lalu menyeringai.

"_Ojou-chan ternyata seorang wanita,"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati.

"Baik, terserah kau saja. Lakukan saja apa yang kau mau. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi," teriak Conan dengan marah dan ini membuat Kaito tersadar dari lamunannya.

Conan kemudian berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Ai sambil marah-marah. Profesor Agasa menatap Ai sejenak sebelum mengikuti Conan. Setelah Profesor Agasa pergi, Ai melepaskan Kaito dan meletakkan Kaito di tempat tidur. Dia lalu menekuk kedua lututnya di depan tubuhnya dan memeluknya, kemudian dia menundukkan wajahnya. Kepalanya terasa sakit, begitu juga hatinya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa hubungannya dengan Conan jadi seperti ini. Dengan keberadaan Bourbon di dekat mereka, mereka seharusnya saling menguatkan satu sama lain, tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

Ai bukanlah orang yang tidak peka, jadi dia menyadari bahwa Conan akhir-akhir ini memang mengabaikannya dan selalu melakukan sesuatu di belakangnya. Tapi dia terus-menerus berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa semua yang dilakukan Conan semata-mata hanya untuk melindunginya, meskipun dengan cara yang sangat buruk, sehingga dia harus percaya pada Conan. Kalau saja Conan mau berterus terang padanya, semuanya pasti akan terasa lebih baik dan dia dengan senang hati akan menjadi umpan kalau itu yang diperlukan Conan darinya.

Sementara itu, Kaito menatap Ai dalam diam. Dia baru saja menyadari hal yang lain lagi, yang entah kenapa membuat hatinya terasa aneh. Rasa aneh yang tidak menyenangkan.

"_Jadi laki-laki yang kau bicarakan kemarin itu Tantei-kun, huh? Laki-laki yang kau cintai itu,"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati sementara rasa aneh di hatinya semakin berkembang.

Ai tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya karena dia teringat pada Kaito. Kucingnya itu pasti ketakutan setelah melihat Conan marah-marah seperti itu dan melihatnya seperti ini. Sepertinya dia terlalu terhanyut dalam kesedihannya sendiri sehingga dia jadi tidak memperhatikan Kaito. Dia langsung menoleh dan melihat Kaito sedang menatapnya sehingga dia langsung tersenyum.

Ai lalu memutuskan untuk berbaring di tempat tidurnya karena dia tiba-tiba merasa lelah, sebelum mengangkat Kaito dari tempat tidur untuk diletakkan di atas tubuhnya. Ai membelai punggung Kaito sementara Kaito menyamankan posisinya di atas tubuh Ai. Rasa aneh yang tadi dirasakan Kaito memang sudah mulai menghilang sejak Ai tersenyum padanya dan satu-satunya hal yang ingin dirasakannya saat ini adalah sentuhan Ai di tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang anak laki-laki yang tadi. Dia adalah orang yang pernah kuceritakan padamu dulu. Dia mungkin hanya sedang kesal karena dia harus berbohong pada teman-teman di kelas untuk menutupi kecelakaan yang kualami, jadi jangan membencinya, oke?" ucap Ai sehingga Kaito yang tadinya sudah mulai merasa nyaman, berubah menjadi kesal.

"_Kenapa dia terus membela Tantei-kun padahal Tantei-kun selalu melukainya?"_ gerutu Kaito dalam hati. Dia sepertinya sudah lupa bahwa Ai juga melakukan hal yang sama terhadapnya, Ai terus membelanya padahal dia terus melukai Ai. Dia sepertinya belum menyadari kalau Ai memang orang yang seperti itu.

Kaito pun bergerak mendekati wajah Ai, kemudian dia melingkarkan kedua kaki depannya di leher Ai dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Ai. Dia memeluk leher Ai dengan posesif sementara Ai merasa agak kegelian, meskipun Ai tidak keberatan. Ai terus membelai punggung Kaito sampai dia mulai terlelap.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku pasti akan menjagamu dan merawatmu dengan baik sebelum aku pergi...," gumam Ai sebelum dia jatuh tertidur sehingga Kaito langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Dia melihat Ai sudah tidur.

"_Tidak, Ojou-chan. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal buruk terjadi padamu, sama sepertimu yang selalu melindungiku,"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati sambil kembali membenamkan wajahnya di leher Ai.

XXX

Keesokan harinya, teman-teman sekolah Ai datang untuk menjenguknya sementara Conan tidak ada di antara mereka. Mereka berkata bahwa mereka mendengar dari Conan kalau Ai terjatuh dari tangga. Ai pun mengucapkan terima kasih atas perhatian mereka dan mengobrol dengan mereka selama beberapa lama.

Sementara itu, Kaito bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur Ai untuk sementara karena Ai yang memintanya. Yah, dia bisa mengerti kenapa Ai memintanya bersembunyi. Dia sudah tahu kalau semua orang di dunia ini membencinya.

Setelah teman-temannya pulang, Ai menghela nafas dengan wajah muram.

"_Apa dia masih marah padaku?"_ tanya Ai dalam hati. Kemudian dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menyingkirkan Conan dari pikirannya, lalu dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kaito.

"Kau bisa keluar sekarang, Neko-chan. Mereka semua sudah pulang," panggil Ai.

"Meow," sahut Kaito saat dia sudah keluar dari kolong tempat tidur.

"Kemarilah," ucap Ai sambil tersenyum sehingga Kaito segera naik ke tempat tidur dan pergi ke pangkuan Ai yang memang tersedia untuknya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Maaf ya, kau harus bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur. Aku hanya tidak mau teman-temanku melihatmu dengan tatapan tidak suka. Aku tidak mau kau sedih karena tatapan mereka," ucap Ai sambil membelai kepala Kaito yang duduk di pangkuannya.

"_Eh? Jadi dia melakukan itu karena dia khawatir tentang perasaanku dan bukan karena dia khawatir pada perasaan teman-temannya terhadapnya?"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati dengan agak terkejut.

"Aku pernah mengalaminya dulu. Teman-temanku di sekolah selalu menatapku dengan tatapan tidak suka dan mengucilkanku. Itu membuatku sedih, makanya aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi padamu," lanjut Ai sehingga Kaito menatap Ai dengan terpana.

"Tapi dalam kasusku, itu hal yang bagus, karena dengan begitu mereka akan terhindar dari bahaya yang disebabkan olehku," Ai kembali melanjutkan dengan nada ringan, seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang biasa, padahal bagi Kaito, itu jelas bukan hal yang biasa.

"_Apa yang... Sebenarnya hidup macam apa yang sudah dijalani Ojou-chan? Kenapa dia harus hidup seperti itu? Dan kenapa ada orang-orang yang menginginkannya mati? Siapa dia sebenarnya?"_ Kaito bertanya-tanya dalam hati dengan tidak habis pikir. Kemudian dia teringat poin yang paling penting dari semuanya. _"Dan bagaimana bisa tubuhnya dan tubuh Tantei-kun mengecil hingga seukuran anak SD?"_ seru Kaito dalam hati. Meskipun Kaito diubah menjadi kucing oleh penyihir, dia yakin mengecilnya tubuh Conan dan Ai bukan karena sihir.

"Huh? Kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu?" tanya Ai dengan bingung ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Kaito. "Ah, kau pasti bingung ya? Tadi aku bilang aku dikucilkan, padahal teman-teman sekolahku baru saja menjengukku yang sedang sakit, iya kan?" tebak Ai.

"Meow (Sejujurnya aku sudah tahu bahwa kau bukan anak kelas 1 SD sungguhan, jadi aku tidak bingung dengan hal itu. Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya)," sahut Kaito.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengatakan suatu rahasia padamu. Aku ini sebenarnya bukan anak kelas 1 SD sungguhan," ucap Ai sehingga Kaito lagi-lagi sweatdrop karena pembicaraannya dengan Ai yang kembali tidak nyambung.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah berusia 18 tahun. Tapi ini benar-benar rahasia, jadi kau tidak boleh mengatakannya pada siapapun, kau mengerti?" lanjut Ai sambil nyengir.

"_Eh? Jadi dia hanya setahun lebih tua dariku?"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah senyum lebar muncul di bibirnya tanpa bisa dia tahan. Entah kenapa dia merasa ini begitu sempurna.

"Meow," sahut Kaito sebagai jawaban kalau dia akan menyimpan rahasia Ai. Yah, dia kan memang tidak bisa bicara bahasa manusia, jadi mana mungkin dia bisa mengatakan rahasia Ai pada orang lain.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau benar-benar kucing yang pintar," ucap Ai sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Kaito dengan lembut. "Nah Neko-chan, apa kau mau membaca majalah fashion bersamaku? Profesor Agasa baru saja membelikanku yang baru tadi pagi," ucap Ai setelah dia berhenti menepuk kepala Kaito.

"Meow (Tentu saja)," sahut Kaito dengan riang.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambil majalahnya," ucap Ai sambil tersenyum lebar. Kemudian dia meletakkan Kaito di tempat tidur dan bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk mengambil majalah di meja belajarnya.

Ai meletakkan majalahnya di atas tempat tidur, kemudian dia naik kembali ke tempat tidur dan memposisikan dirinya dalam posisi tengkurap sementara Kaito duduk di sebelahnya. Lalu mereka berdua mulai menelusuri halaman-halaman majalah fashion itu dan Ai sesekali akan berkomentar dan meminta pendapat Kaito tentang apa yang mereka lihat, meskipun Kaito hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan eongan.

XXX

Kaito merasa sangat terkejut ketika menemukan bahwa dirinya sebenarnya sangat beruntung saat ini karena berubah menjadi kucing. Bagaimana tidak? Dia bisa menyentuh, memeluk dan mencium pipi seorang wanita sesukanya, tanpa harus khawatir dia akan ditampar oleh wanita itu. Dia justru malah mendapatkan belaian dari wanita itu.

Kaito pun berbaring sambil senyum-senyum sendiri di tempat tidur Ai. Dia sedang menunggu Ai pulang dari sekolah. Hari itu adalah hari pertama Ai kembali ke sekolah setelah kecelakaan yang menimpanya.

"_Mungkin aku harus meminta Ibu untuk mengadopsi Ojou-chan. Dengan begitu dia akan jadi kakak perempuanku sehingga aku bisa tidur dengannya setiap hari dan dia bisa membelaiku setiap malam sehingga aku bisa tidur nyenyak,"_ pikir Kaito.

Yah, meskipun Kaito seorang womanizer yang mesum, pikirannya masih kekanak-kanakan, sehingga itulah yang terlintas di pikirannya.

"_Tapi aku jadi penasaran. Sebenarnya dimana orang tua Ojou-chan berada? Apa mereka sudah meninggal? Hmm, mungkin begitu, karena Ojou-chan sekarang tinggal bersama seorang Profesor tua yang hidup sendiri. Apa mungkin orang tua Ojou-chan memang menitipkan Ojou-chan pada Profesor Agasa? Mungkin saja Profesor Agasa itu teman orang tuanya Ojou-chan. Wah, kalau begitu Ibu mungkin tidak akan bisa mengadopsi Ojou-chan karena Ojou-chan sudah punya wali. Bagaimana ya? Apa Ibu kusuruh menikah saja dengan Profesor Agasa? Dengan begitu, Ojou-chan akan otomatis jadi kakak perempuanku,"_ pikir Kaito. Kemudian dia meringis.

"_Aku pikir Ayah tidak akan menyukainya. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin tidur dengan Ojou-chan setiap hari untuk seterusnya, meskipun aku sudah kembali jadi manusia lagi. Bagaimana ya enaknya?"_ pikir Kaito lagi. Kemudian dia menghela nafas karena dia benar-benar tidak bisa memutuskan dan tidak ada ide lain yang melintas di benaknya.

Pikiran Kaito kemudian hinggap kembali di orang tua Ai.

"_Kalau ada orang-orang yang ingin membunuh Ojou-chan, mungkinkah orang-orang itu juga yang sudah membunuh orang tua Ojou-chan?"_ tanya Kaito dalam hati. Lalu dia mengernyit.

Kaito tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang tua dengan cara seperti itu karena ayahnya juga dibunuh dan sampai sekarang pembunuhnya masih berkeliaran di luar sana. Namun dia lebih beruntung dari Ai karena dia masih punya ibu dan dia juga tidak dikejar-kejar oleh pembunuh ayahnya. Malah dia yang mengejar-ngejar para pembunuh ayahnya itu.

Pikiran Kaito kemudian berpindah ke Conan.

"_Lalu kenapa Tantei-kun bisa terlibat dengan semua ini?"_ pikir Kaito dengan bingung. Lalu dia memutar bolanya. _"Dia kan memang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, jadi tidak heran kalau dia terlibat dalam hal-hal semacam ini. Dia itu benar-benar suka mencari masalah,"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati.

Ironis, karena Kaito sendiri juga suka mencari masalah, sama seperti Conan, walaupun dengan cara yang berbeda.

"_Lalu bagaimana dengan mengecilnya tubuh mereka berdua. Apa mungkin Tantei-kun berusaha menyelamatkan Ojou-chan saat Ojou-chan akan dibunuh, lalu mereka berdua tertangkap dan diberi racun yang bisa mengecilkan tubuh?"_ Kaito melanjutkan deduksinya. Kemudian dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"_Tidak, tidak, itu sangat konyol. Untuk apa orang-orang itu memberi racun pengecil tubuh pada Ojou-chan dan Tantei-kun? Mereka pasti akan membunuh Ojou-chan dan Tantei-kun kalau mereka berdua tertangkap. Jadi bagaimana caranya tubuh mereka bisa mengecil?"_ pikir Kaito yang sudah mulai frustasi. Oh, dia benar-benar berharap dia bisa bicara lagi dengan bahasa manusia, dengan begitu dia bisa bertanya pada Ai agar rasa penasarannya terpenuhi.

Lalu pikirannya berpindah lagi. Kali ini dia mulai memikirkan tentang hubungan Ai dan Conan. Dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana mereka bertemu dan sudah berapa lama mereka saling mengenal.

"_Ojou-chan bilang dia pada awalnya tidak tahu kalau Tantei-kun sudah menyukai wanita lain. Jadi Ojou-chan pasti bukan teman masa kecil dan juga bukan teman sekolah Tantei-kun, karena wanita yang disukai Tantei-kun adalah teman masa kecil dan teman sekolah Tantei-kun. Lalu bagaimana mereka bertemu dan berkenalan?"_ pikir Kaito. Kemudian matanya agak membesar ketika sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya.

"_Mungkinkah mereka bertemu saat tubuh mereka sudah mengecil? Tapi kalau begitu, berarti mereka tidak mengecil secara bersamaan. Itu jelas tidak masuk akal karena mereka tidak akan tahu satu sama lain kalau mereka tidak mengecil secara bersamaan. Ugh, ini benar-benar membingungkan,"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati.

Kaito yang kebingungan akhirnya mengalihkan pikirannya pada Subaru, tapi kemudian dia mendengar suara pintu kamar Ai dibuka sehingga dia langsung bangkit untuk duduk. Dia melihat Ai menutup pintu di belakangnya, lalu tersenyum kepadanya sehingga pikiran-pikirannya tadi langsung terbang entah kemana, sementara dia membalas senyum Ai.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis 2 :**

Hmm, berdasarkan komen yang kuterima, sepertinya banyak yang belum membaca DC File 818-824 yang berjudul Mystery Train Case. Kalau begitu penulis mohon maaf karena sudah memberi spoiler. Cerita ini memang berdasarkan kasus itu, makanya penulis memang harus mengambil referensi dari kasus tersebut. Untuk yang belum membaca kasus tersebut, singkat kejadiannya adalah Conan meminta Kaito menyamar menjadi Shiho untuk menghadapi Bourbon sehingga di cerita ini Kaito tahu siapa Ai, dia tahu Bourbon, dia tahu bahwa Bourbon benci pada Akai, dia tahu bahwa Akai adalah Dai Moroboshi yang merupakan mantan pacar Akemi dan lain-lain. Selebihnya, nanti Ai sendiri yang akan mengatakannya padanya di cerita ini.

Kembali ke cerita, jadi Kaito sekarang sudah tahu bahwa Ai seorang wanita dan bahwa Ai suka pada Conan. Lalu bagaimana sikap Kaito pada Ai setelah Kaito tahu semua itu? Selain itu, Kaito juga akan melihat seseorang yang tidak ingin dilihatnya lagi, apalagi saat dia sedang bersama Ai. Ada yang tahu siapa orang itu? Mau tahu? Stay tune!


	8. Jangan Khawatir

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis 1 :**

**RaisaZahra : **Ini benar-benar sesuai canon kok, jadi kalau kamu rasa di sini Conan jahat, maka memang begitulah dia di DC setelah kedatangan Subaru. Yang nggak canon mungkin alasan Conan bersikap begitu di fanfic ini, karena yang tahu kenapa Conan bersikap begitu di DC cuma Gosho. XD

**Day-chan Arusuki : **Conan memang tidak menjelaskan apa-apa, tapi kalau Kaito melihat Ai bersama Conan setelah kasus kereta api seperti di fanfic ini, dia pasti bisa tahu bahwa Ai = Shiho, karena dia tahu Conan = Shinichi. Tapi karena Gosho sudah bilang dalam wawancara bahwa dia tidak akan pernah lagi melibatkan Kaito dalam kasus BO, mungkin Kaito akan melupakan insiden di kereta api begitu saja di canon dan berkasus dengan Conan seperti biasa. Kalau tentang bagaimana Kaito mulai mengenal Ai, nanti mereka berdua akan banyak mengobrol. He he he. Kalau tentang bagaimana Conan dan Ai kembali ke wujud semula, ya dengan antidot dong. Tidak ada cara lain. Dan mereka akan kembali setelah Ai menyelesaikan antidotnya, kemudian mereka akan berperang dengan BO. XD

**aishanara87 : **Nggak papa. Tentu saja BO muncul. Kan nanti ada perang. XD

**Edogawa Muthya : **Itu canon lho. Jadi kalau kamu merasa di sini Conan jahat, maka memang begitulah sikapnya di DC terhadap Ai. Belum sepertinya, coba dicek di komik Shonen Star. Di sana Conan-nya up-to-date. Tapi aku sudah lama nggak nyewa Shonen Star lagi. XD

**Aiwha : **Terima kasih banyak. XD

**Shin kudo : **Salah. XD

**fadjrin perdana : **Aku bingung. XD

**KidMoonLight : **Sabar ya. XD

**ArdhyaMouri : **Reaksi Kaito? Sepertinya dia akan sering blushing. He he he. Conan memang begitu di canon. Di chapter ini aku menjelaskan alasannya menurut versiku. Kalau versinya Gosho ya aku kurang tahu. XD

* * *

**Di Sini Untukmu**

By Enji86

A day that feels like a year is passing  
I'm holding back the tears I've barely kept inside  
I still can't even feel the pain  
I just hoped that this nightmare would pass

In front of me isn't the soft and warm person I used to know  
But a stranger is looking at me

The wind is blowing again, a farewell is coming to me  
I'm not even ready but it looks like it's going to rain  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

It hurts, it hurts when I've been holding it in only for a day  
It hurts so much that I don't even know where it hurts

Wherever my eyes go, wherever you are  
Traces of you still remain  
So I can't take my eyes off them

The wind is blowing again, a farewell is coming to me  
I'm not even ready but it looks like it's going to rain  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

Like a fool, it washes over me, this longing comes to me  
I still haven't let you go but the tears of memories are washing over me  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

(Farewell is Coming by Kang Minkyung)**  
**

**Chapter 8 – Jangan Khawatir**

Ai menaruh tas sekolahnya di meja belajarnya, lalu menghampiri tempat tidurnya dan duduk di atasnya. Kaito pun langsung bergerak ke pangkuan Ai dan menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya ke perut Ai.

Ai pun tertawa kecil, lalu dia mengangkat Kaito sehingga dia bisa menatap wajah Kaito.

"Apa kau merindukanku?" tanya Ai.

"Meow (Mmm, aku sangat kesepian saat kau pergi ke sekolah)," jawab Kaito sehingga Ai tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar kucing yang manis. Maaf ya, karena sudah meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah, tapi apa boleh buat, aku harus pergi ke sekolah," ucap Ai.

"Meow (Yah, yang penting sekarang kau sudah pulang)," ucap Kaito. Lalu dia mengulurkan kedua kaki depannya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Ai, sehingga Ai menaikkan alisnya dengan bingung. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, Ai sepertinya mengerti apa maksudnya karena Ai memeluknya. Dia pun langsung melingkarkan kedua kaki depannya di leher Ai dengan riang.

"Wah, rupanya kau benar-benar merindukanku, ya?" ucap Ai dengan nada meledek, tapi Kaito tidak bergeming dan dia malah menggesekkan bibirnya ke leher Ai sehingga Ai merasa agak merinding di tengah-tengah rasa geli yang dirasakannya.

Ai mengerutkan keningnya selama beberapa saat akibat rasa merinding yang dirasakannya, tapi kemudian dia mengacuhkannya.

"Karena kau sudah begitu manis hari ini, aku punya hadiah untukmu. Makan siang spesial khusus untuk Neko-chan. Kau pasti akan sangat menyukainya," ucap Ai sehingga Kaito langsung merasa lesu.

"_Haah, aku harus makan makhluk mengerikan itu lagi,"_ keluh Kaito dalam hati.

Ai kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menaruh Kaito di tempat tidur.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya?" ucap Ai pada Kaito sebelum dia melangkah keluar kamar.

Ai biasanya pergi agak lama untuk menyiapkan makanan Kaito sehingga Kaito kembali tidur-tiduran di kasur. Dia bertanya-tanya sampai kapan dia harus makan ikan yang ditakutinya itu. Dia selalu ingin muntah setelah makan ikan-ikan itu, tapi dia menahannya kuat-kuat demi Ai.

"_Sebenarnya apa salahku sampai aku dihukum seperti ini? Bukankah aku selalu mengembalikan barang-barang yang kucuri? Dan aku juga tidak berniat mempermainkan polisi. Aku melakukan itu semua agar mereka tidak menangkapku. Aku mencuri untuk mencari pembunuh ayahku, bukan untuk berbuat jahat,"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati dengan muram.

Kaito lalu mendengar suara pintu terbuka sehingga dia menghela nafas. Dia mendengar pintu kamar Ai kembali tertutup dan suara langkah kaki Ai, tapi anehnya Ai tidak memanggilnya. Dia pun agak terkejut ketika dia melihat Ai menaruh mangkuk dan gelas bertutup yang dilengkapi sedotan di tempat tidur sebelum Ai naik ke tempat tidur. Biasanya dia makan di lantai agar tempat tidur Ai tidak bau ikan.

"Ayo sini, kau pasti akan sangat menyukainya," ucap Ai.

Kaito pun bangkit dengan malas-malasan, lalu menghampiri Ai. Kaito mengunyah makanan yang disuapkan Ai padanya dengan sumpit sambil mengernyit, lalu dia mulai merasa ada yang aneh dengan rasa makanannya kali ini. Rasa makanannya kali ini tidak terasa seperti ikan.

"_Huh? Kenapa rasanya seperti ayam ya?"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati.

Kaito kemudian melihat isi mangkuk di depannya dan matanya membesar karena isi mangkuk tersebut bukan ikan, tapi potongan-potongan kecil daging ayam yang sudah digoreng. Dia pun langsung menatap Ai dan Ai nyengir padanya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau suka?" tanya Ai.

Kaito hanya menatap Ai dan tidak menyahut karena dia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Lalu dia menerjang Ai sehingga Ai terbaring di tempat tidur.

Ai pun berseru tertahan karena kaget tiba-tiba diterjang Kaito dan entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak agak cepat ketika dia menatap mata Kaito yang wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, sementara kedua kaki depan Kaito berada di samping kedua telinganya. Rasanya seperti diperangkap oleh seorang laki-laki, bukannya kucing. Tapi rasa itu segera menghilang ketika Kaito mulai menciumi wajahnya karena dia merasa geli sekaligus senang.

"Rupanya kau benar-benar menyukainya ya?" tanya Ai sambil tertawa geli.

"Meow," sahut Kaito dengan gembira. Dia masih menciumi wajah Ai sampai akhirnya dia berhenti karena dia hampir saja mencium bibir Ai. Dia bersyukur bisa berhenti tepat waktu karena dia tidak mau mencuri ciuman Ai, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya belum.

Kaito pun merasa agak canggung setelah dia berhenti menciumi wajah Ai. Dia tadi terlalu gembira sehingga dia tidak berpikir dan sekarang setelah dia sadar, wajahnya jadi memerah karena dia baru saja menciumi wajah seorang wanita.

Tapi Ai sudah tentu tidak menyadari rasa canggung yang dirasakan Kaito karena dia belum tahu bahwa Kaito sebenarnya seorang laki-laki, bukannya kucing, sehingga dia malah membelai kepala Kaito sambil tersenyum setelah Kaito berhenti menciumi wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku karena aku sudah memaksamu makan ikan selama ini, meskipun aku menyadari bahwa kau tidak menyukainya. Itu karena dokter berkata aku harus memberimu makan ikan. Tapi setelah kecelakaan kemarin, aku jadi sadar, makanya mulai sekarang aku tidak akan memberimu makan ikan lagi. Jadi jangan kabur lagi ya? Aku juga akan sering mengajakmu bermain dan jalan-jalan agar kau tidak bosan," ucap Ai.

"Meow (Ojou-chan...)," ucap Kaito. Dia kemudian memeluk leher Ai dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Ai.

"_Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau begitu baik dan perhatian padaku. Tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah memperhatikanku seperti ini sebelumnya. Kenapa Ojou-chan?"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati.

"_Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan tingkah laku Neko-chan. Apa kucing memang bertingkah seperti ini?"_ ucap Ai dalam hati dengan heran sambil memperhatikan Kaito yang memeluk lehernya. Tapi dia tidak memikirkannya lebih lanjut dan membuka mulutnya untuk bicara pada Kaito.

"Sudah, sudah, aku tahu kau terharu, tapi sekarang waktunya kau makan, jadi berhentilah menangis, oke?" ucap Ai dengan nada meledek sehingga Kaito langsung melepaskan lehernya.

"Meow (Aku tidak menangis)," seru Kaito dengan kesal.

Ai hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa geli, kemudian dia bangkit untuk duduk agar dia bisa kembali memberi makan Kaito.

XXX

"Ayo, tendang bolanya, Neko-chan," ucap Ai sambil tersenyum.

"Meow (Baiklah, terima ini, Ojou-chan)," ucap Kaito sambil menyeringai sebelum dia berlari dengan kencang dan menyundul bola yang menuju ke arahnya dengan kepalanya.

Ai pun berlari untuk mengejar bola yang disundul Kaito, lalu dia menendangnya kembali ke Kaito dan Kaito akan melakukan hal yang sama kepada Ai. Mereka berdua bermain saling mengoper bola di halaman rumah Profesor Agasa sambil tertawa-tawa gembira.

Ai memang mengajak Kaito main di luar agar Kaito tidak bosan. Sejak terjadinya kecelakaan yang menimpanya, Ai menduga bahwa Kaito berada di jalanan saat itu karena Kaito ingin kabur akibat dipaksa makan ikan dan selalu dikurung di dalam kamar seharian. Jadi Ai tidak lagi mengurung Kaito di kamar dan memperbolehkan Kaito berkeliaran di dalam rumah Profesor Agasa jika dia sedang bersekolah dan sepulang sekolah dia akan mengajak Kaito bermain di halaman rumah Profesor Agasa atau mengajak Kaito jalan-jalan ke luar rumah.

Sementara itu, dari jendela rumah sebelah, terlihat seorang laki-laki berkacamata yang melihat Ai dan Kaito dengan wajah tidak begitu senang. Kemudian dia mengambil ponsel dari kantong celananya dan menelepon seseorang.

Ai kemudian tidak sengaja menendang terlalu keras sehingga bola itu mengenai wajah Kaito dengan telak dan Kaito langsung terkapar. Ai pun tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat Kaito. Dia segera menghampiri Kaito meskipun masih sambil tertawa.

"Maafkan aku, Neko-chan. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ai sambil tertawa geli.

"Meow (Teganya kau menertawakanku setelah melakukan hal itu padaku)," omel Kaito sementara Ai membantunya berdiri.

"Maaf, maaf. Jangan marah ya?" ucap Ai dengan geli sehingga Kaito langsung berdiri membelakangi Ai.

"Meow (Huh, aku tidak mau memaafkanmu)," sahut Kaito dengan kesal sehingga Ai tersenyum.

Ai lalu mengangkat Kaito dari tanah dan menatap wajah Kaito.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," ucap Ai. Kemudian dia mengecup pipi Kaito sehingga wajah Kaito langsung memerah. "Kau mau memaafkan aku, kan?" tanya Ai sambil tersenyum.

Kaito pun mengalihkan wajahnya dari Ai dan mengeong dengan gugup, tidak tahu harus bilang apa, sementara Ai terus menatapnya. Melihat sikap Kaito, Ai malah berpikir kalau Kaito masih marah dan tidak mau memaafkannya sehingga dia menghela nafas.

Ai kemudian berniat bicara lagi pada Kaito, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya karena tiba-tiba dia merasakan aura anggota Organisasi Hitam yang sangat kuat sedang menuju ke arahnya. Jantungnya pun mulai berdetak cepat dan keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuhnya.

Kaito pun menatap Ai dengan bingung ketika dia merasakan tubuh Ai agak gemetar. Lalu Ai memeluknya dengan erat dan berlari menuju semak-semak yang ada di samping rumah Profesor Agasa kemudian bersembunyi di baliknya.

"Meow (Ada apa, Ojou-chan?)," tanya Kaito dan Ai langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

Kaito akhirnya berusaha mengintip dari semak-semak dan tak lama kemudian ada seorang laki-laki berhenti di depan rumah Profesor Agasa. Mata Kaito pun membesar setelah melihat laki-laki itu.

"_Bukankah itu laki-laki yang ingin memaksa Ojou-chan ikut dengannya di kereta api? Laki-laki yang mengaku bernama Bourbon,"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati dengan kaget. _"Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Apa dia tahu kalau Ojou-chan tinggal di sini? Kalau begitu Ojou-chan dalam bahaya. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa dalam tubuh ini,"_ pikir Kaito dengan panik.

Di tengah rasa panik yang dirasakannya, Kaito kembali merasa kaget karena Amuro kemudian melangkah pergi setelah memandangi rumah Profesor Agasa selama beberapa saat. Kemudian Kaito mendengar Ai menghela nafas lega sambil melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Kaito.

"Maaf aku harus membekapmu. Tadi ada orang jahat yang berkeliaran sehingga kita harus bersembunyi. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir karena orang itu sudah pergi sekarang," ucap Ai dengan suara agak gemetar.

Mendengar ucapan Ai, Kaito pun jadi agak kesal. Padahal Ai sendiri sedang ketakutan, tapi Ai malah mengkhawatirkan dirinya dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Meow (Dasar bodoh!)," ucap Kaito sambil bergerak untuk memeluk leher Ai.

Tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki berkacamata sudah berdiri di sebelah Ai yang berada di balik semak-semak. Dia memegang pergelangan tangan Ai dan menarik Ai untuk ikut dengannya.

"Kudo-kun, tunggu...," ucap Ai yang melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa sambil menyangga Kaito, yang masih memeluk lehernya, dengan tangannya yang tidak dipegang Conan, sementara Conan terus menyeretnya.

Conan akhirnya berhenti menyeret Ai dan melepaskan tangan Ai begitu mereka sudah berada di dalam rumah Profesor Agasa. Dia menatap Ai dengan agak marah.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Bagaimana bisa kau bermain-main bersama kucing bodoh ini di luar padahal Bourbon masih berkeliaran di sekitar kita? Bagaimana kalau Bourbon melihatmu? Apa kau tidak memikirkannya?" omel Conan.

"Meow (Hei, kenapa kau memarahi Ojou-chan, Detektif bodoh? Apa kau tidak bisa melihat kalau Ojou-chan ketakutan karena laki-laki itu? Tapi kau malah memarahinya, bukannya menenangkannya)," seru Kaito, yang masih berada di gendongan Ai, dengan marah.

Conan pun menatap Kaito dengan tajam karena dia merasa Kaito baru saja memarahinya.

Ai yang tidak mau menambah kemarahan Conan meletakkan Kaito di lantai dan menyuruh Kaito pergi, tapi Kaito tidak mau dan malah memeluk kaki Ai sehingga Ai akhirnya membiarkannya.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi Neko-chan butuh udara segar setiap hari, makanya...," ucapan Ai langsung dipotong oleh Conan.

"Jadi maksudmu kau mau membahayakan semua orang demi kucing bodoh ini?" seru Conan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Lagipula Bourbon tidak melihatku kan tadi? Jadi apa masalahnya?" ucap Ai yang mulai merasa kesal.

"Apa masalahnya katamu? Masalahnya adalah kau. Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk membuang kucing itu karena kucing itu hanya akan membawa masalah, tapi kau sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ucapanku dan terus saja membuat masalah karena kucing itu. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau kau membuatku repot? Kau terus saja membebaniku karena kau terus membuat masalah," omel Conan dengan sengit.

Ai pun menundukkan kepalanya sehingga matanya tersembunyi di balik poninya.

"Maafkan aku, karena aku sudah membuatmu repot dan menjadi beban bagimu. Aku janji aku tidak akan membuatmu repot lagi," ucap Ai dengan suara pelan. Kemudian dia berbalik dan melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Kaito yang sudah akan menyerang Conan karena Conan memarahi Ai, akhirnya lebih memilih untuk mengikuti Ai. Dari nada suara Ai barusan, Kaito tahu bahwa Ai terluka karena ucapan Conan dan saat ini Ai pasti sangat membutuhkannya.

Sementara itu, Conan yang juga menyadari nada suara Ai terpaku di tempatnya sejenak. Dia pun berniat menghentikan Ai, tapi dia langsung membatalkan niatnya itu karena teringat ucapan Shuichi dan Ran.

"_Kenapa kau begitu peduli pada perasaannya? Apa kau suka padanya? Kalau begitu jangan terlalu mempedulikannya. Yang paling penting sekarang adalah menjaganya agar tetap hidup. Kalau kau terbawa perasaan, kau tidak akan bisa melindunginya. Lagipula dia pasti akan selalu memaafkanmu apapun yang terjadi dan merasa sangat berterima kasih padamu setelah semua ini berakhir. Semua wanita seperti itu," ucap Shuichi._

"_Conan-kun sangat memperhatikan Ai-chan. Aku sampai merasa cemburu karenanya," ucap Ran._

Tidak, kata-katanya pada Ai barusan tidak keterlaluan dan dia tidak akan minta maaf atas kata-katanya itu. Ai memang pantas mendapatkannya karena itulah yang dilakukan Ai selama ini. Ai selalu memenuhi pikirannya karena Ai selalu saja berada dalam bahaya sehingga dia tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan Ran, wanita yang dicintainya, sehingga Ran harus merasa cemburu pada Ai. Shuichi pun bahkan sampai berpikir bahwa dia menyukai Ai. Sepertinya dulu dia memang terlalu memperhatikan Ai. Tapi sekarang dia tidak akan lagi seperti itu.

Dia tidak akan membiarkan Ai membaca pikirannya lagi seperti dulu dan mengacaukan semua rencananya. Dengan begitu, dia bisa segera mengalahkan Organisasi Hitam dan kembali pada Ran. Dia tidak boleh lagi membiarkan Ai berbuat sesukanya dan dia harus menempatkan Ai pada posisinya semula, yaitu pembuat antidot dan saksi kunci kasus Organisasi Hitam, yang harus tetap hidup sampai semuanya berakhir.

Lagipula Shuichi ada benarnya. Meskipun Ai mengomel padanya setelah insiden di kereta api, menurut Profesor Agasa, Ai sebenarnya sangat berterima kasih padanya. Ai mengomel padanya karena Ai seorang tsundere. Jadi pada akhirnya nanti Ai akan selalu memaafkannya apapun yang terjadi dan akan sangat berterima kasih padanya setelah semua ini berakhir.

Yah, apapun itu, dia tidak boleh menambah beban di hati Ran dengan membuat Ran cemburu pada Ai. Dia sudah terlalu banyak membuat Ran bersedih. Ran adalah wanita yang dia cintai dan dia akan memfokuskan dirinya pada Ran.

Conan pun berbalik, kemudian melangkah ke pintu untuk pulang ke kantor detektif.

Sementara itu, setelah berada di dalam kamar Ai, Kaito merasa terkejut karena Ai hanya mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur, lalu menghela nafas, yang kemudian diteruskan dengan acara berpikir keras. Tadinya Kaito mengira Ai akan menangis karena ucapan Conan barusan.

"_Huh? Ojou-chan tidak menangis,"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati dengan heran.

"Meow," panggil Kaito setelah dia naik ke pangkuan Ai sehingga Ai mengalihkan perhatiannya padanya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau khawatir aku tidak akan mengajakmu bermain lagi? Kau tenang saja. Aku akan tetap mengajakmu bermain seperti biasanya. Tapi kita mungkin harus bermain di taman, bukannya di teras," ucap Ai sambil membelai kepala Kaito dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Meow (Tidak, Ojou-chan. Di luar terlalu berbahaya untukmu. Lebih baik kau tetap berada di dalam rumah, seperti kata Tantei-kun)," ucap Kaito. Meskipun sangat menyebalkan bagi Kaito untuk mengakuinya, tapi dia tahu bahwa kata-kata Conan memang benar.

Ai pun memeluk Kaito dengan erat.

"Jangan khawatir. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," gumam Ai.

"_Jangan khawatir, Kudo-kun. Aku tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi. Aku akan bekerja keras untuk menyelesaikan antidotnya secepatnya, lalu aku akan pergi untuk selamanya. Dengan begitu, semua orang akan selamat,"_ ucap Ai dalam hati.

"_Ojou-chan tidak mengerti kata-kataku. Kalau begitu mulai besok aku harus menolak kalau Ojou-chan mengajakku pergi keluar,"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis 2 :  
**

Bagi pembaca yang mungkin penasaran kenapa Conan tiba-tiba jadi dingin pada Ai, sudah tahu kan alasannya setelah membaca chapter ini? Tapi alasan ini adalah versi penulis yang merupakan fans AiCon, jadi ya gitu deh alasannya. Kalau alasan yang sebenarnya, hanya Gosho yang tahu. XD

Lalu orang yang dilihat Kaito adalah Bourbon. Bourbon berkeliaran di sekitar rumah Profesor Agasa karena dia berniat menyelidiki Profesor Agasa yang memberi Conan berbagai macam gadget canggih seperti kacamata pelacak dan lain-lain.

Kasus di chapter depan, Kaito menemukan sesuatu yang menarik saat dia iseng mengorek-ngorek dinding rumah Profesor Agasa. Ada yang bisa menebak apakah sesuatu yang menarik itu?

Stay tune! XD


	9. Disadap

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis 1 :**

**Day-chan Arusuki : **Keuntungan Kaito (dan juga Heiji) dibanding Shinichi adalah Shinichi sudah yakin bahwa dia mencintai teman masa kecilnya, sementara Kaito (dan juga Heiji) tidak sadar kalau mereka menyukai teman masa kecil mereka sehingga lebih mudah mengembangkan perasaan mereka terhadap wanita lain. Jadi begitu mereka menyukai wanita lain, rasa suka mereka pada teman masa kecilnya dengan mudah berubah menjadi platonik karena mereka sudah bersama sedari kecil seperti saudara kandung. Tidak susah kan? He he he. Kaito mungkin akan bingung karena dia sudah mencap Ai sebagai kakak perempuannya, tapi itu tidak akan lama. Ai tidak akan lama-lama juga kok. Dia akan menyelesaikan antidotnya secepatnya, apalagi setelah 'insiden itu'. Untuk concrit-nya, entah kenapa kelihatannya nggak bagus kalau pakai p, jadi sementara ini mungkin masih pakai f. XD

**Edogawa Muthya : **Bukan, bukan permata. Oh, itu, dia memposting ceritaku di situ dan mengedit seenaknya tanpa minta ijin dariku dan juga tidak mencantumkan nama penaku dalam disclaimer-nya. Aku agak marah saat aku tahu dan sempat terpikir untuk berhenti menulis, tapi tidak jadi. Menulis fanfic terlalu menyenangkan bagiku. Aku ingin mencantumkan hal itu di profilku, tapi belum sempat. Hal itu membuatku jadi tahu kenapa aku mendapat komen bahwa seorang pembaca seperti pernah membaca ceritaku sebelumnya. XD

**phiaa : **Wah, kalau cuma pipi kayaknya belum cukup deh. XD

**Seseorang : **Conan kayaknya minta dicium deh, bukannya ditampol. He he he.

**aishanara87 : **Udah dijawab di fesbuk kan? Ucapan Akai itu bikinanku, bukan Gosho. Tapi aku yakin Akai bakal ngomong kayak gitu. XD

**Aria Braide : **Wah, ganti penname nih. Tenang aja, nggak akan ada yang ngganggu. Protesnya damai aja deh, nggak usah bawa golok. XD

**31 Sherry's : **Nggak papa. Terima kasih atas komen beruntunnya. Aku jawab komen yang terakhir ya. Mungkin Conan jatuh cinta pada Ai, tapi karena dia sudah memutuskan bahwa Ran adalah wanita untuknya, maka dia jadi melukai Ai dengan sengaja. Hmm, kalau Bourbon tahu Ai = Shiho, maka Conan dkk = dead. XD

**Siapa aku : **Wah, tenang-tenang. XD

**Guest : **Tapi Ai tetap patah hati duluan sebelum Conan. XD

**Orag mampir : **Oke deh. XD

**shannon : **Err, for fun, maybe? Kan namanya funfiction. XD

**Erlangga186 : **Trims. XD

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

**Di Sini Untukmu**

By Enji86

A day that feels like a year is passing  
I'm holding back the tears I've barely kept inside  
I still can't even feel the pain  
I just hoped that this nightmare would pass

In front of me isn't the soft and warm person I used to know  
But a stranger is looking at me

The wind is blowing again, a farewell is coming to me  
I'm not even ready but it looks like it's going to rain  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

It hurts, it hurts when I've been holding it in only for a day  
It hurts so much that I don't even know where it hurts

Wherever my eyes go, wherever you are  
Traces of you still remain  
So I can't take my eyes off them

The wind is blowing again, a farewell is coming to me  
I'm not even ready but it looks like it's going to rain  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

Like a fool, it washes over me, this longing comes to me  
I still haven't let you go but the tears of memories are washing over me  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

(Farewell is Coming by Kang Minkyung)**  
**

**Chapter 9 – Disadap**

Keesokan paginya, Kaito melihat Ai mengenakan topi sebelum berangkat sekolah sehingga sebuah ide melintas di benaknya.

"_Benar juga. Kalau Ojou-chan memakai samaran, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa mengenalinya. Kenapa aku baru terpikir hal itu sekarang ya? Padahal aku ini ahlinya menyamar. Sepertinya aku benar-benar menjadi bodoh setelah berubah menjadi kucing,"_ pikir Kaito. Kemudian dia ingat dengan kondisinya sekarang sehingga dia menghela nafas. _"Aku kucing sekarang, jadi aku juga tidak bisa mendandani Ojou-chan. Haah, aku benar-benar tidak berguna,"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati dengan lesu.

"Bagaimana penampilanku dengan topi?" tanya Ai pada Kaito.

"Meow (Kau tetap manis seperti biasanya)," sahut Kaito dengan riang meskipun hatinya masih sedikit lesu.

"Terima kasih," ucap Ai sambil tersenyum cerah meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak tahu Kaito bicara apa. Tapi dari nada bicara Kaito, sepertinya Kaito memujinya. "Kalau begitu aku berangkat sekarang. Baik-baik di rumah ya?" ucap Ai sambil membelai kepala Kaito.

"Meow," sahut Kaito.

Ai pun berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Dia membiarkan pintu kamarnya terbuka agar Kaito bisa keluar kalau Kaito bosan di dalam kamar.

Sesampainya di kelas, Ai mendapat tatapan keheranan dari teman-teman sekelasnya karena dia memakai topi. Biasanya dia tidak pernah memakai topi. Dia melangkah menuju tempat duduknya yang ada di sebelah Conan, menaruh tasnya di meja dan melepas topinya. Kemudian dia duduk tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Conan yang juga menatapnya dengan agak heran.

"Ai-chan, kenapa kau memakai topi?" tanya Ayumi yang sudah berdiri di samping Ai.

"Oh, ini? Sepertinya nanti cuacanya panas saat pulang sekolah, jadi aku membawa topi agar tidak kepanasan," jawab Ai sambil tersenyum.

"Iya ya, benar juga. Ai-chan kan baru sembuh, jadi tidak boleh kepanasan," ucap Ayumi.

"Begitulah," ucap Ai.

Ayumi kemudian bercerita pada Ai tentang acara favoritnya yang tayang di TV kemarin malam, sementara Ai mendengarkannya dengan penuh perhatian sambil sesekali berkomentar. Ayumi berhenti bicara saat bel berbunyi dan dia pamit pada Ai untuk kembali ke bangkunya dengan janji akan meneruskan ceritanya nanti saat istirahat.

Conan dan Ai tidak bicara satu sama lain sampai mereka hanya tinggal berdua dalam perjalanan pulang. Conan yang memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Apa kau memang memakai topi karena cuaca panas?" tanya Conan sambil melihat langit mendung di atasnya.

"Tidak juga. Aku sudah bilang kan aku tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi," jawab Ai sehingga Conan menatap Ai dengan wajah 'oi oi'-nya.

"Apa kau sedang kesal padaku?" tanya Conan.

"Aku tidak kesal padamu," jawab Ai.

"Benarkah? Tapi kau bersikap seperti sedang kesal padaku," ucap Conan dengan sinis. Dan dia agak terkejut ketika dia mendengar Ai tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa aku harus kesal padamu? Semua yang kau katakan kemarin itu memang benar. Aku hanya membawa masalah bagimu dan bagi semua orang," ucap Ai.

"Haibara...," gumam Conan. Dia benar-benar benci karena Ai selalu dengan mudahnya membuatnya merasa bersalah. Tapi dia tidak boleh merasa begitu. Dia tidak boleh melemah saat menghadapi Ai.

"Dasar bodoh!" ucap Conan. "Jadi kau akan membuang kucing itu?" tanya Conan.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah membuang Neko-chan sampai kapanpun," jawab Ai sambil tersenyum.

"Apa? Tapi...," ucapan Conan segera dipotong oleh Ai.

"Aku tidak akan mengorbankan Neko-chan hanya demi membuatmu senang, jadi jangan banyak berharap," ucap Ai dengan nada mengejek.

"Oi oi!" ucap Conan.

"Aku akan mengurus semuanya, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Ai. Kemudian dia menoleh pada Conan sehingga Conan juga menoleh kepadanya. "Berhentilah memikirkanku dan Neko-chan dan pikirkan saja pacarmu. Itu akan lebih baik bagimu," ucap Ai sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Wajah Conan langsung memerah dan dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ai sementara jantungnya berdebar-debar. Dia selalu seperti ini setiap Ai membaca pikirannya dengan tepat dan dia mengartikannya sebagai rasa takut. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa membaca pikirannya seperti Ai sehingga dia merasa tidak aman karena pada dasarnya dia adalah orang yang sangat tertutup.

Ai sendiri tidak pernah sadar bahwa dia bisa membaca pikiran Conan sehingga dia pikir dia berhasil meledek Conan dan itu membuatnya kembali tertawa kecil.

"Wah, wah, bahkan seorang Meitantei pun, ketika sedang jatuh cinta, berubah menjadi anak laki-laki biasa yang canggung. Wajahnya akan memerah seperti tomat setiap kali aku menyebut-nyebut tentang pacarnya. Betapa manisnya," ucap Ai dengan nada meledek.

"Tutup mulutmu," ucap Conan dengan kesal.

Mereka kemudian melangkah dalam diam dan setelah mereka berpisah, Ai meneruskan langkahnya sambil menatap langit mendung di atasnya.

"_Mereka sungguh beruntung, bukankah begitu? Bisa merasakan cinta. Sementara bagiku, itu hanyalah mimpi yang tidak akan pernah jadi kenyataan. Itu menyakitkan, tapi aku harus menerimanya. Lagipula sebentar lagi aku akan pulang kepada keluargaku, jadi untuk apa aku mengeluh tentang kehidupan?"_ ucap Ai dalam hati.

Ai pun tersenyum sambil membuka pintu pagar rumahnya.

XXX

Saat Ai memasuki ruang tengah, dia melihat Kaito sedang berusaha mengorek sesuatu di dinding. Ai pun menaikkan alisnya dan segera melangkah menghampiri Kaito. Sepertinya Kaito begitu serius dengan apa yang dilakukannya sehingga Kaito tidak menyadari kalau dia sudah pulang.

"Neko-chan, kau sedang apa? Kau tidak boleh merusak dinding rumah Profesor," ucap Ai sambil mengangkat tubuh Kaito dan menjauhkan Kaito dari dinding.

"Meow (Tapi aku melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan di sana)," ucap Kaito sambil berusaha meronta dari pegangan Ai.

Ai tidak mempedulikan protes Kaito dan tetap memegangi Kaito dengan erat sementara dia mulai mengamati lubang di dinding yang diduganya disebabkan oleh kenakalan Kaito. Lalu matanya menangkap sesuatu di dalam lubang tersebut sehingga matanya membesar.

"_Jangan-jangan...,"_ ucap Ai dalam hati.

"Nah, ayo kita kembali ke kamar. Sekarang waktunya kau makan, hmm?" ucap Ai dengan nada riang yang biasa digunakannya saat bicara dengan Kaito.

Ai bangkit dari lantai dan melangkah menuju kamarnya sementara Kaito masih terus mengeong dan meronta dalam gendongannya. Ai menaruh Kaito di kamarnya, lalu menutup pintu kamarnya agar Kaito tidak bisa keluar. Kemudian dia bergegas ke ruang bawah tanah. Dia tahu Profesor Agasa mempunyai alat pendeteksi sinyal.

Ai tiba kembali di ruang tengah sambil mengendap-endap. Saat itu, Profesor Agasa memang sedang keluar, jadi dia hanya berdua saja dengan Kaito. Dia menghidupkan pendeteksi sinyal ditangannya dan setelah menyetelnya selama beberapa lama, dia melihat sebuah titik yang berada di rumah Profesor Agasa dan titik lain yang berada tidak jauh dari rumah Profesor Agasa, lebih tepatnya berada di rumah sebelah, yaitu rumah keluarga Kudo.

"_Jadi selain meng-hack ponselku, dia juga memasang alat penyadap di rumah ini, huh? Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka berlaku seenaknya seperti ini terus kepadaku. Mereka tidak berhak melakukan ini, meskipun mereka bermaksud melindungiku,"_ ucap Ai dalam hati dengan geram.

Ai mengembalikan alat pendeteksi sinyal Profesor Agasa ke tempatnya semula sebelum pergi ke kamarnya. Dia bisa mendengar Kaito menggores-gores pintu sambil mengeong karena ingin keluar sebelum dia membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia langsung menggendong Kaito sesampainya di dalam kamar dan membawa Kaito ke tempat tidurnya.

"Meow (Ojou-chan, aku pikir benda itu alat penyadap, jadi kita harus segera menyingkirkannya, kau mengerti?)", ucap Kaito dengan putus asa sementara Ai membaringkannya dan menahannya di tempat tidur.

"Dengarkan aku, Neko-chan. Jangan pernah mendekati dinding itu lagi," ucap Ai dengan serius.

"_Eh? Apa ini artinya Ojou-chan sudah menyadarinya? Tapi kenapa dia malah membiarkannya dan menyuruhku menjauhinya_," pikir Kaito dengan bingung.

"Kalau kau masih ingin jadi binatang peliharaanku, jangan pernah mendekati dinding itu lagi dan melakukan sesuatu terhadap lubang di dinding itu, kau mengerti?" ucap Ai.

Melihat Ai yang begitu serius, Kaito jadi agak takut kalau Ai benar-benar akan mengusirnya jika dia berani mendekati dinding itu lagi, sehingga dia berniat akan menuruti Ai, meskipun dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Ai membiarkan alat penyadap itu.

Sementara itu, Ai yang melihat Kaito tidak juga menjawabnya, mulai mempertimbangkan sesuatu dan akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya setelah dia mengambil keputusan.

"Ada alat penyadap di dalam lubang di dinding itu," ucap Ai sehingga Kaito agak kaget karena Ai mengatakan hal itu padanya. "Kita tidak boleh menyentuhnya agar si penyadap itu tidak tahu kalau kita tahu dia menyadap kita. Kau mengerti kan?" lanjut Ai sehingga mata Kaito membesar.

"Meow (Benar juga! Itu akan lebih menguntungkan daripada menghancurkan alat penyadap itu. Kita bahkan bisa memberi si penyadap itu informasi palsu kapanpun kita mau. Kau benar-benar pintar, Ojou-chan)," ucap Kaito dengan bersemangat.

Ai pun tersenyum karena sepertinya Kaito sudah mengerti apa maksudnya dan melepaskan Kaito dari pegangannya.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah mengerti. Kau benar-benar kucing yang pintar," ucap Ai sambil menepuk kepala Kaito.

Kaito pun meraih rambut Ai, kemudian dia mengecup pipi Ai. Sekarang Ai sudah resmi menjadi wanita paling hot di matanya.

XXX

Saat hari sudah mulai sore, Ai melihat cuaca di luar melalui jendela kamarnya. Sepertinya cuaca sore itu cerah, tidak mendung seperti siang tadi.

"Sepertinya cuaca di luar cerah. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman?" tanya Ai pada Kaito yang juga sedang tidur-tiduran di sebelah Ai.

"Meow," sahut Kaito sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak mau?" tanya Ai lagi dengan heran.

"Meow," Kaito kembali menyahut sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"_Aneh sekali. Biasanya dia selalu senang kalau aku mengajaknya keluar,"_ pikir Ai dengan heran. Tapi kemudian dia mengangkat bahu. _"Mungkin hari ini dia lelah setelah tadi mengorek-ngorek dinding,_" batin Ai.

"_Aku tidak mau kau berada dalam bahaya, jadi lebih baik kau tetap di dalam rumah, Ojou-chan. Setidaknya sampai aku menemukan cara agar kau bisa keluar rumah dengan aman,"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati.

Ai kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dia berpikir daripada bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur, lebih baik dia menggunakan waktu luang ini untuk mengerjakan antidot.

Kaito yang melihat Ai bangkit dari tempat tidur segera memegangi baju Ai karena dia tidak mau ditinggal sendiri. Ai pun menoleh padanya dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"_Sepertinya Neko-chan tidak mau ditinggal sendiri. Kalau begitu aku akan membawa laptopku ke sini dan mengerjakannya di sini,"_ pikir Ai.

"Aku cuma mau pergi sebentar kok. Aku ingin mengambil sesuatu," ucap Ai.

"Meow (Begitu ya? Baiklah, tapi kau harus segera kembali)," ucap Kaito sambil melepaskan cengkeramannya pada baju Ai.

Ai pun menepuk kepala Kaito sebelum melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

Ai kembali ke kamarnya beberapa saat kemudian sambil membawa laptopnya. Dia meletakkan laptopnya di atas tempat tidur, lalu dia mengambil meja lipat yang tersandar di samping lemari bajunya. Tak lama kemudian, dia sudah duduk nyaman sambil bersandar pada kepala tempat tidurnya dengan laptopnya yang berada di atas meja lipat sudah siap di depannya.

Kaito yang dari tadi mengamati Ai sambil duduk segera menghampiri Ai setelah Ai selesai menata laptopnya. Kaito kemudian melihat Ai mulai sibuk mengetik dan matanya tiba-tiba membesar karena sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya.

Kaito segera naik ke pangkuan Ai dengan niat untuk mengetik sesuatu di laptop itu. Dia akan mengatakan pada Ai bahwa dia sebenarnya adalah manusia dan dia membutuhkan bantuan Ai agar dia bisa kembali jadi manusia lagi. Namun belum sempat dia menjalankan niatnya itu, Ai sudah menaruhnya kembali di tempat tidur.

"Neko-chan, jangan mengganggu. Aku sedang sibuk," ucap Ai.

Kaito pun tidak mempedulikan ucapan Ai dan kembali berusaha selama beberapa kali sehingga Ai akhirnya memarahinya. Hal ini membuatnya menyerah karena dia tidak mau membuat Ai marah padanya. Dia pun duduk agak jauh dari Ai sambil memandangi laptop Ai dengan penuh harap.

Ai akhirnya me-minimize program aplikasi yang digunakannya untuk membantunya membuat antidot setelah dia selesai merangkai beberapa rantai molekul. Dia bisa merasakan tatapan Kaito pada laptopnya sehingga dia memutuskan untuk mengijinkan Kaito bermain dengan laptopnya sebentar.

"Kemarilah. Sekarang kau sudah boleh menggangguku," ucap Ai sambil tersenyum saat dia menoleh ke Kaito.

Kaito pun merasa terkejut tapi kemudian dia mengeong dengan riang sambil menghampiri Ai.

"_Ojou-chan, kau benar-benar yang terbaik,"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati.

"Jadi kau mau main apa? Apa majikanmu yang dulu juga mengajarimu menggunakan laptop?" tanya Ai saat Kaito sudah duduk di pangkuannya di depan laptop. Melihat Kaito yang bisa menggunakan toilet dengan baik, membuatnya berpikir bahwa majikan Kaito yang sebelumnya pasti sudah mengajari Kaito dengan baik.

"Meow (Aku tidak punya majikan sebelum kau karena aku sebenarnya manusia)," jawab Kaito sambil menunjuk icon MS Word yang ada di layar laptop dengan bersemangat.

Ai pun menatap layar laptop dengan bingung karena dia tidak mengerti kenapa Kaito ingin membuka MS Word, tapi dia tetap membukakannya untuk Kaito.

Kaito menatap keyboard di depannya sambil menyeringai senang sampai dia menyadari bahwa tangan kucingnya terlalu besar untuk tombol-tombol di keyboard itu saat dia akan mengetik huruf pertama. Namun dia tetap melanjutkannya dan ketakutannya pun terbukti. Empat sampai lima huruf muncul di layar saat dia berusaha menekan sebuah tombol.

Kaito sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, tapi kata-kata yang muncul di layar laptop hanya berupa huruf-huruf tidak beraturan yang tidak membentuk kata yang bisa dimengerti manusia.

Sementara itu, Ai yang dari tadi memperhatikan Kaito, hanya bisa kebingungan karena Kaito yang tadinya terlihat senang, sekarang jadi terlihat frustasi.

Kaito akhirnya menyerah karena kakinya terasa sangat lelah setelah mengetik lima halaman di MS Word tanpa hasil. Dia turun dari pangkuan Ai, kemudian membentuk bola bulu tak jauh dari tempat Ai duduk karena dia ingin menangis. Padahal tadi dia sudah berharap banyak, tapi ternyata semuanya tidak berjalan seperti harapannya.

Ai menatap hasil ketikan Kaito di MS Word, lalu menatap Kaito dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Sepertinya kucing peliharaannya ini benar-benar aneh. Dia lalu menyimpan hasil ketikan Kaito dan meneruskan mengerjakan antidot. Dia akan membiarkan Kaito sendiri dulu untuk saat ini dan dia akan berusaha menghibur Kaito nanti saat akan tidur.

XXX

Kaito tetap terlihat tidak bersemangat setelah makan malam, sehingga Ai menarik Kaito ke dalam pelukannya saat mereka berdua akan tidur.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kenapa kau jadi murung setelah main laptop? Apa kau sedih karena rindu dengan majikanmu yang dulu?" tanya Ai.

Kaito pun mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Ai.

"_Meskipun aku cerita, kau juga tidak akan mengerti,"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati dengan pahit.

Melihat Kaito hanya menatapnya dan tidak menjawabnya, Ai pun mempererat pelukannya dan tidak menekan lebih jauh. Dia bisa melihat dari mata Kaito bahwa Kaito benar-benar sedih, meskipun dia tidak tahu kenapa.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau cerita. Tapi besok kau tidak boleh sedih lagi, kau mengerti? Aku tidak suka melihatmu bersedih," ucap Ai sambil membelai punggung Kaito.

Kaito tidak menjawab dan hanya melingkarkan kedua kaki depannya di leher Ai, lalu mengubur wajahnya di leher Ai.

Setelah beberapa lama dalam pelukan Ai, Kaito merasa hatinya mulai ringan kembali karena dia begitu nyaman berada dalam pelukan Ai. Senyum kecil pun akhirnya terbentuk di bibirnya.

"_Aku benar-benar berharap kau akan memelukku seperti ini selamanya, Ojou-chan. Aku yakin aku akan bisa menghadapi semua kesulitan dalam hidupku kalau kau memelukku seperti ini. Mungkinkah harapanku ini akan jadi kenyataan, Ojou-chan?"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati sebelum dia terlelap.

Sementara itu, bulan purnama bersinar terang di langit.

Pada saat dini hari, Kaito yang bahkan dalam tidurnya pun tidak bisa diam, tidak sengaja menyentuh bibir Ai dengan bibirnya, sebelum tubuhnya lepas dari pelukan Ai. Dia dan Ai pun tetap tidur nyenyak karena Ai tidak ingin mengerjakan antidot malam itu, tanpa menyadari bahwa mereka akan mendapat kejutan keesokan harinya.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis 2 :  
**

Jadi begitulah bedanya Conan dan Ai. Conan bisa mengorbankan apapun atau siapapun untuk wanita yang dicintainya, sementara Ai tidak akan mengorbankan siapa-siapa kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Lalu apakah kejutan yang akan didapatkan Kaito dan Ai? Pembaca pasti sudah bisa menebaknya kan?

Sampai jumpa minggu depan. XD


	10. Aku Kaitou KID

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis 1 :**

**Ms Aria Braide : **Iya, Conan memang sudah terlalu bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri dan khawatir pada perasaan Ran sehingga dia jadi tidak memikirkan perasaan Ai sehingga membuatnya jadi egois. Lho, kayaknya penname-nya kemarin bukan ini deh? XD

**aii misakii : **Gimana ya? Tapi adegan pengusiran jelas akan terjadi. XD

**Edogawa Muthya : **Tentu saja Kaito tidak pakai baju. XD

**Azu Rizu : **Salam kenal juga dan terima kasih pujiannya. Semoga cerita ini tidak mengecewakan karena ternyata cerita ini jauh lebih sulit daripada HeiShi yang pernah kutulis. XD

**aishanara87 : **Kalau begitu kamu harus lebih bersabar lagi. XD

**Clifford D Reforma : **Sudah dijawab di fesbuk kan? Jawabannya nggak. XD

**shiningstar : **Hai juga. Iya, Kaito-nya membesar. Susahnya menulis SaguruxShiho itu adalah karena mereka belum pernah bertemu dan berinteraksi di manga-nya, jadi aku belum punya ide bagaimana menyatukan mereka. Selain itu, aku juga tidak membaca Magic Kaito, jadi aku tidak mengenal Saguru dengan baik. XD

**Aiwha : **Baca langsung aja deh. Aku nggak mau ngasih spoiler. XD

**Tiara : **Terima kasih banyak. XD

**Radar Neptunus : **Lagu itu adalah gambaran perasaan Ai nanti saat hubungannya dengan Conan hancur. Setelah itu, theme song-nya akan kuganti. Cerita depan sepertinya balik ke OTP-ku, ShinShi. Ada dua ide yang sudah muncul, satunya canon-base, satunya AU. Belum tahu yang mana yang mau ditulis duluan. XD

**Ladygaga : **Shinshi. Sudah ada dua ide, tapi belum tahu yang mana yang mau ditulis. XD

**Nila : **Yang jelas banyak yang akan terjadi. XD

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

**Di Sini Untukmu**

By Enji86

A day that feels like a year is passing  
I'm holding back the tears I've barely kept inside  
I still can't even feel the pain  
I just hoped that this nightmare would pass

In front of me isn't the soft and warm person I used to know  
But a stranger is looking at me

The wind is blowing again, a farewell is coming to me  
I'm not even ready but it looks like it's going to rain  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

It hurts, it hurts when I've been holding it in only for a day  
It hurts so much that I don't even know where it hurts

Wherever my eyes go, wherever you are  
Traces of you still remain  
So I can't take my eyes off them

The wind is blowing again, a farewell is coming to me  
I'm not even ready but it looks like it's going to rain  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

Like a fool, it washes over me, this longing comes to me  
I still haven't let you go but the tears of memories are washing over me  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

(Farewell is Coming by Kang Minkyung)

**Chapter 10 – Aku Kaitou KID**

"_Kenapa dingin sekali ya?"_ Kaito yang masih setengah tertidur bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Dia pun menyelinap masuk ke dalam selimut Ai yang tidak jauh darinya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Ai untuk mencari kehangatan. Lalu tanpa sadar dia menarik Ai ke dalam pelukannya.

"_Ojou-chan begitu mungil,"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati sambil tersenyum, sementara salah satu tangannya bergerak menelusuri rambut dan punggung Ai.

Ai yang sudah mulai terbangun merasa nyaman karena sentuhan Kaito. Sudah lama sekali tidak ada yang memeluknya dan membelainya seperti itu.

Kemudian pada saat yang bersamaan, Kaito dan Ai membuka mata karena mereka sadar ada yang salah dengan semua ini.

Mata Ai pun langsung terbelalak begitu melihat Kaito dan dia spontan berteriak, tapi Kaito dengan segera membekap mulutnya.

Kaito pun tidak sempat lagi berpikir kenapa dia kembali jadi manusia karena dia melihat Ai mulai menangis. Dia pun berusaha menjelaskan pada Ai tentang siapa dirinya dengan suara pelan, tapi Ai tetap menatapnya dengan ketakutan.

Yah, bagaimana Ai tidak ketakutan. Saat ini dia sedang dipeluk sementara mulutnya dibekap oleh seorang laki-laki yang telanjang bulat di dalam selimutnya. Dia mengira Kaito adalah seorang pedofil yang ingin melakukan sesuatu padanya, meskipun dia tidak mengerti kenapa pedofil ini bisa berada dalam kamarnya.

"_Oh Tuhan, kau sudah mengambil semuanya dariku, tapi aku tidak pernah mengeluh. Karena itu aku mohon pada-Mu, jangan lakukan ini padaku. Jangan biarkan laki-laki ini melakukan sesuatu padaku. Aku mohon,"_ ucap Ai dalam hati sementara air matanya terus mengalir.

Ai kemudian mendengar Kaito menyebut-nyebut kata Neko-chan, sehingga Ai bertambah takut kalau Kaito sudah melakukan sesuatu pada kucingnya. Lalu Ai mulai bisa menangkap kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Kaito meskipun dia masih ketakutan setengah mati.

"Ojou-chan, ini aku, Neko-chan. Tolong jangan takut kepadaku," ucap Kaito.

"_Eh? Dia bilang dia Neko-chan? Apa itu benar? Tapi Neko-chan seekor kucing, jadi tidak mungkin,"_ ucap Ai dalam hati.

"Aku Neko-chan. Percayalah padaku. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," ucap Kaito lagi.

Ai akhirnya menatap mata Kaito dan mereka bertatapan selama beberapa saat. Setelah itu, Ai mulai berhenti menangis karena dia merasa seperti menatap mata kucingnya ketika dia menatap mata Kaito. Dia tahu ini semua tidak masuk akal, tapi entah kenapa dia ingin percaya bahwa laki-laki ini memang kucingnya dan laki-laki ini tidak berniat jahat kepadanya.

"Kau percaya padaku kan? Aku akan melepaskan mulutmu. Tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan...," ucapan Kaito terputus sementara suara poof yang disertai asap pink terdengar.

Ai pun terkejut ketika laki-laki yang memeluknya tiba-tiba menghilang dalam asap pink. Setelah asap pink itu memudar Ai melihat kucingnya berbaring di sebelahnya.

Kaito langsung berdiri dan memandangi dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia berubah jadi kucing lagi.

Ai juga memandangi Kaito sambil bertanya-tanya apakah kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya itu hanya mimpi.

"Huh? Kenapa aku berubah jadi kucing lagi?" ucap Kaito. Dan matanya dan Ai pun langsung membesar. Dia bisa bicara bahasa manusia.

XXX

Setelah momen kekagetan mereka berakhir, Ai dan Kaito pun duduk untuk bicara. Ai duduk sambil memeluk lututnya yang tertutup selimut sambil bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur, sementara Kaito duduk tidak jauh darinya. Meskipun Ai sudah tenang kembali, dia masih setengah tidak percaya kalau kucingnya itu ternyata manusia karena hal itu sangat mustahil.

"Jadi, kau manusia?" tanya Ai.

"Begitulah," jawab Kaito.

"Oh," ucap Ai.

"_Jadi dia benar-benar manusia,"_ ucap Ai dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kau bisa jadi kucing?" tanya Ai lagi.

"Karena ulah seorang penyihir kenalanku," jawab Kaito.

"Oh," ucap Ai.

"_Jadi sihir itu nyata, huh?"_ batin Ai.

Kemudian dia teringat sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat penting, sehingga matanya membesar.

"Dan kau laki-laki?" tanya Ai dengan horor, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Lebih tepatnya seorang pemuda hot berusia 17 tahun yang dipuja para gadis dimana-mana," jawab Kaito sambil nyengir lebar. Tapi cengirannya langsung lenyap begitu dia melihat Ai menatapnya dengan murka. Ai terlihat begitu mengerikan sehingga dia merasa agak merinding.

Kaito pun segera berlari sementara Ai mengejarnya. Mereka berkejar-kejaran di kamar Ai.

"_Baru kali ini aku melihat seorang gadis yang manis bagai malaikat bisa berubah menjadi setan yang mengerikan,"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati sambil berlari sementara jantungnya berdebar kencang karena takut.

Profesor Agasa yang mendengar ribut-ribut dari kamar Ai, segera pergi ke kamar Ai dan begitu dia membuka pintu, Kaito segera berlari keluar dari kamar Ai sementara Ai ikut berlari mengejarnya.

"Sini kau, dasar kurang ajar!" seru Ai.

Profesor Agasa pun mengikuti Kaito dan Ai yang main kejar-kejaran dengan bingung.

"_Ada apa ya?"_ Profesor Agasa bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Setelah beberapa lama, Kaito yang kelelahan akhirnya bersembunyi di belakang kaki Profesor Agasa sambil menatap Profesor Agasa dengan tatapan minta tolong. Profesor Agasa pun mengerti dan menahan Ai yang kelihatan sangat marah.

"Ai-kun, ada apa ini?" tanya Profesor Agasa.

"Dia... dia... dia...," Ai yang pada awalnya berseru dengan marah akhirnya terdiam. Dia tidak mungkin bilang pada Profesor Agasa kalau Kaito seorang manusia. Profesor Agasa pasti akan menganggapnya sudah gila kalau dia mengatakan hal itu. Selain itu, ada alat penyadap di ruangan tersebut.

Ai pun menghela nafas.

"Dia nakal," ucap Ai akhirnya.

"Ai-kun, dia seekor kucing, jadi jangan diambil hati. Lihat, dia begitu ketakutan melihatmu marah," ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Ojou-chan, aku tidak melakukan semua itu dengan sengaja, jadi jangan marah, oke?" ucap Kaito dengan takut-takut.

Ai pun menatap Kaito dengan tajam karena dia tahu benar ketika Kaito memeluknya atau menciumnya, Kaito melakukannya dengan sengaja, karena Kaito tahu benar siapa dia sebenarnya. Selain itu, dia juga tahu kalau Kaito tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya ketika dia ganti baju. Dia sudah akan membuka mulutnya ketika dia menyadari sesuatu. Dia pun langsung menatap Profesor Agasa.

Kaito yang juga menyadari hal itu langsung menatap Profesor Agasa pula.

"Huh? Ada apa, Ai-kun? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Profesor Agasa dengan bingung.

Hal ini membuat Kaito dan Ai juga ikut bingung.

"Profesor tidak mendengar Neko-chan bicara?" tanya Ai.

"Bicara? Mengeong maksudmu? Tentu saja aku mendengarnya mengeong barusan. Mungkin dia ingin minta maaf padamu," jawab Profesor Agasa.

"_Jangan-jangan...,"_ pikir Kaito dan Ai.

Ai pun memutuskan untuk menahan kemarahannya saat ini. Sekarang bukan saatnya marah-marah karena terlalu banyak hal yang harus dipikirkannya saat ini. Lagipula dia harus pergi ke sekolah.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan marah lagi. Aku harus siap-siap ke sekolah sekarang. Kita bicara lagi nanti, Neko-chan," ucap Ai, masih sambil menatap Kaito dengan galak, sehingga Kaito agak mengkerut.

Kaito hanya bisa berharap, Ai benar-benar mengajaknya bicara nanti saat pulang sekolah, bukannya mencekiknya sampai mati.

XXX

Selama di sekolah, Ai terus melamun sehingga membuat teman-temannya bingung dan agak khawatir. Mereka pun mencoba mengajak Ai bicara dan mencari tahu penyebab Ai melamun, tapi Ai hanya menanggapi mereka sekedarnya, lalu meneruskan lamunannya.

"Apa ada hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Dari tadi kau melamun terus," ucap Conan saat mereka berdua berjalan pulang setelah berpisah dengan Genta, Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko.

Ai yang sedang melamun jelas tidak mendengar pertanyaan Conan sama sekali sehingga dia tidak menjawab.

"Oi, Haibara," panggil Conan sambil melirik Ai yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

Ai tetap tidak menjawab dan masih sibuk melamun sehingga Conan jadi agak kesal.

"Haibara," teriak Conan di telinga Ai sehingga Ai terlonjak karena kaget.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak di telingaku?" omel Ai sambil memegang telinganya yang tadi diteriaki Conan.

"Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya. Ada apa denganmu? Kau dari tadi melamun terus dan tidak mendengarkanku sama sekali," ucap Conan.

"Oh, itu. Bukan hal yang penting," sahut Ai.

"Bukan hal yang penting? Tapi kau melamun sepanjang hari. Apa ini karena Bourbon? Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Aku akan mengurus semuanya," ucap Conan.

"Ya, aku tahu. Sudahlah, pulang sana," ucap Ai karena mereka sudah sampai di persimpangan jalan dimana mereka biasanya berpisah.

"Oh, kita sudah di sini ternyata," ucap Conan ketika dia menyadari dimana dia berada. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok," ucap Conan pada Ai. Kemudian dia berlalu menuju kantor detektif dimana dia tinggal.

Sebenarnya Conan masih belum puas dan masih penasaran dengan penyebab Ai melamun sepanjang hari, tapi dia sudah bertekad akan berhenti memikirkan Ai secara terus-menerus dan kembali memfokuskan pikirannya pada Ran.

"_Kenapa aku harus memikirkan gadis bermata setan itu, sementara Ran yang memakai bikini benar-benar hot dan bibir Ran yang berwarna pink dan kelihatan lembut itu terasa begitu menggoda untuk dibayangkan? Apalagi Aoyama-sensei dalam wawancaranya berkata bahwa akan ada adegan ciuman antara aku dan Ran,"_ ucap Conan dalam hati.

Ai menatap punggung Conan sejenak sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya. Sekarang dia harus menghadapi Kaito.

Saat Ai memasuki kamarnya, dia melihat Kaito yang sedang tidur-tiduran di kasurnya langsung bangkit dan duduk sambil menatapnya. Ai pun menutup pintu di belakangnya, menaruh tasnya di meja belajarnya, kemudian melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana.

"Kau harus pergi," ucap Ai setelah hening selama beberapa saat.

"Apa?" tanya Kaito dengan kaget.

"Kau tidak bisa tinggal di sini. Kau harus pergi," ucap Ai.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau mengusirku, begitu?" ucap Kaito dengan mata berkilat-kilat. Entah kenapa dia merasa marah karena Ai mengusirnya. Mungkin karena itu berarti Ai sudah ingkar janji padanya.

"Aku sudah punya terlalu banyak masalah dalam hidupku. Aku tidak mau menambahnya lagi," ucap Ai.

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji akan menjagaku dan merawatku dengan baik," ucap Kaito.

"Saat itu aku pikir kau kucing makanya...," ucapan Ai dipotong oleh Kaito.

"Jadi kalau aku kucing, kau akan merawatku dan kalau aku manusia, kau akan mengabaikanku, begitu? Sebenarnya manusia macam apa kau ini, sampai bisa berpikir begitu?" seru Kaito sehingga memantik kemarahan Ai.

"Aku manusia macam apa itu bukan urusanmu. Yang jelas kau harus pergi dari sini. Jadi pergilah," ucap Ai dengan dingin.

"Aku tidak mau," ucap Kaito dengan nada tidak peduli.

"Apa?" ucap Ai.

"Kau berhutang nyawa padaku, jadi kau harus membayarnya," ucap Kaito.

"Yang benar saja. Kaulah yang berhutang nyawa padaku," ucap Ai dengan sinis.

"Tapi itu tidak seberapa dengan hutang nyawamu padaku. Kau tahu, bom C4 yang ada di kereta api itu bisa menghancurkan tubuhku menjadi debu," ucap Kaito sehingga mata Ai langsung terbelalak.

"Bagaimana kau...? Jangan-jangan kau...," ucap Ai dengan agak terpana.

"Begitulah. Aku Kaitou KID," ucap Kaito.

XXX

Kaito berbaring sambil menatap punggung Ai yang berbaring agak jauh di sampingnya. Tadi sebenarnya Ai menyuruhnya tidur di lantai, tapi tentu saja dia tidak mau, sehingga Ai akhirnya menyerah dan mau berbagi tempat tidur dengannya. Setelah proses negosiasi yang alot dengan Ai, akhirnya Ai tidak jadi mengusirnya dan bersedia membantunya kembali menjadi manusia lagi karena dia baru mau pergi dari Ai ketika dia sudah kembali jadi manusia lagi secara permanen.

"_Ojou-chan, kenapa tiba-tiba kau berubah setelah kau tahu bahwa aku manusia sepertimu dan bukannya kucing? Kenapa kau bisa dengan mudah menyayangi kucing, tapi tidak bisa menyayangi manusia sepertiku?"_ tanya Kaito dalam hati.

Kaito memang merasa patah hati saat Ai mengusirnya tadi. Dia tidak pernah menyangka Ai akan bersikap sedingin itu kepadanya setelah apa yang mereka lewati bersama. Dan hal itu terjadi hanya gara-gara dia sebenarnya manusia, bukannya kucing. Bukankah kedudukan manusia seharusnya lebih tinggi daripada kucing? Tapi Ai lebih menghargai kucing daripada manusia. Hal itu benar-benar mengusik harga dirinya.

Tiba-tiba Kaito teringat ucapan-ucapan Ai kepadanya dan kondisi Ai saat ini sehingga dia perlahan-lahan mulai mengerti. Orang-orang di sekitar Ai sepertinya terus melukai Ai. Teman-teman sekolah Ai yang dulu mengucilkan Ai, orang-orang yang menginginkan Ai mati, teman-teman kecil Ai yang tidak tahu siapa Ai yang sebenarnya, Conan yang sepertinya dulu baik, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Selain itu, orang-orang yang menginginkan Ai mati sepertinya orang-orang yang berbahaya.

"_Mungkin karena itu Ojou-chan tidak mempercayai orang lain. Selain dia takut orang lain akan terluka karenanya, dia juga takut kalau orang lain hanya akan membuatnya terluka. Sementara yang kudengar hewan peliharaan akan selalu setia pada majikannya sampai mati. Hati Ojou-chan penuh dengan luka dan tidak ada seorang pun yang berusaha mengobatinya, termasuk Ojou-chan sendiri,"_ pikir Kaito. Dan dia pun merasa bersalah sudah mengatakan kata-kata manusia macam apa kepada Ai. Bukan salah Ai kalau Ai tidak mempercayai orang lain.

Kaito jadi teringat pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan Aoko. Saat itu, Aoko kelihatan begitu sedih sehingga nalurinya sebagai penghibur otomatis membuatnya mendatangi Aoko dan mencoba menghibur Aoko yang sedih. Sejak saat itu, dia dan Aoko pun berteman.

Kaito pun tidak bisa menahan senyum terbentuk di bibirnya. Dia adalah seorang entertainer, seorang penghibur, sehingga semua ini terasa seperti takdir.

"_Jadi begitu ya? Itu sebabnya Tuhan mengirimku kepadamu. Baiklah, Ojou-chan, aku pasti akan mengobati lukamu,"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati.

Sementara itu, Ai yang berbaring membelakangi Kaito juga sedang sibuk berpikir. Kata-kata Kaito tentang manusia macam apa terus terngiang di telinganya. Kata-kata itu benar-benar menusuknya sehingga dia merasa kesal pada Kaito. Bukan salahnya kalau dia lebih mudah menyayangi binatang daripada manusia. Tidak, tidak, itu sama sekali tidak salah. Lagipula masalahnya bukan itu. Kaito jelas-jelas laki-laki mesum, jadi tentu saja dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Kaito tinggal bersamanya di kamarnya ini.

Ai pun jadi teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Conan. Saat itu, Conan juga menusuknya dengan menyebutnya pembunuh. Dia pun menghela nafas. Dia memang bukan wanita baik-baik seperti Ran, Ayumi, Kazuha dan wanita-wanita lainnya, jadi wajar kalau orang lain melihatnya sebagai wanita yang buruk.

Yah, apapun itu, Ai juga tidak bisa menahan empati yang dirasakannya terhadap Kaito dan dia bahkan agak kagum pada Kaito. Belum lagi fakta bahwa Kaito pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"_Pasti sangat berat ya? Dari Kaitou KID yang dipuja semua orang menjadi kucing yang dibenci semua orang. Kalau hal itu terjadi padaku, mungkin aku sudah bunuh diri,"_ pikir Ai.

Ai pun tidak bisa menahan senyum terbentuk di bibirnya.

"_Dia benar-benar orang yang sangat tegar,"_ ucap Ai dalam hati.

XXX

"Buka mulutmu," ucap Ai sambil menyodorkan sumpit yang berisi daging ayam ke mulut Kaito.

Kaito, yang dari tadi sudah menatap Ai dengan terpana karena Ai kembali mengambilkan makanan untuknya, menjadi tambah melongo. Ai tidak mau lagi mengambilkannya makanan dan meminta Profesor Agasa melakukannya setelah Ai tahu bahwa dia manusia, makanya Kaito begitu terkejut melihat Ai mau mengambilkannya makanan dan bahkan mau menyuapinya lagi.

"Kata Profesor kau tidak bisa makan dengan baik sehingga kau hanya makan sedikit, makanya aku mau melakukan ini lagi. Aku tidak mau kau sakit," ucap Ai.

"Kau tidak mau aku sakit?" tanya Kaito dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Kalau kau sakit, kau hanya akan menambah masalah bagiku," jawab Ai datar.

Kaito yang tadinya merasa GR segera mengkerut lagi setelah mendengar jawaban Ai.

_"Padahal dulu dia sangat manis kepadaku. Sekarang dia jadi dingin,"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati.

Ai yang melihat Kaito menjadi muram setelah mendengar ucapannya pun ikut menjadi muram. Dia masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri sehingga dia juga tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana pada Kaito. Dia tidak mau melihat Kaito sedih, tapi dia juga tidak bisa bersikap manis seperti dulu pada Kaito. Dia merasa canggung kalau harus bersikap begitu pada manusia. Mungkin itu sebabnya dia tidak punya teman dan Conan akhirnya juga tidak mau berteman dengannya lagi seperti dulu.

"Jadi kau mau makan tidak?" tanya Ai dengan nada tidak sabar.

Kaito pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ai.

_"Tidak, aku tidak akan menyerah. Bukankah aku ingin tidur dengan Ojou-chan untuk seterusnya? Jadi aku akan mewujudkannya. Lihat saja, Ojou-chan. Kau pasti akan tidur denganku untuk selamanya dan kau akan kembali seperti dulu lagi,"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati.

"Iya, iya, aku makan," sahut Kaito. Kemudian dia membuka mulutnya untuk menerima daging ayam yang disodorkan Ai.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau selalu bangun saat dini hari dan baru kembali ke kamar saat hampir fajar?" tanya Kaito.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, jadi kau tidak perlu tahu," jawab Ai datar sehingga Kaito meringis.

_"Sepertinya gosip yang didengar laki-laki bernama Bourbon itu benar. Ojou-chan benar-benar wanita yang sulit,"_ batin Kaito. Lalu sebuah pemikiran melintas di benaknya dan dia jadi teringat percakapan antara Bourbon dan Ai melalui dirinya saat di kereta api.

_"Tunggu sebentar, laki-laki bernama Bourbon itu bilang dia mengenal ibu Ojou-chan. Lalu pacar kakak Ojou-chan adalah anggota FBI yang mengkhianati organisasi yang menaungi laki-laki bernama Bourbon itu. Selain itu, rekan-rekan laki-laki bernama Bourbon itu tahu kalau Ojou-chan wanita yang sulit, yang berarti bahwa mereka mengenal Ojou-chan. Kalau begitu berarti Ojou-chan...,"_ pikir Kaito.

"Kau ini sebenarnya niat makan tidak sih? Dari tadi melamun terus. Ayo cepat habiskan makananmu. Masih banyak hal lain yang harus kukerjakan," omel Ai sehingga membuyarkan lamunan Kaito.

"Hei, Ojou-chan, apa kau pernah menjadi bagian dari organisasi yang menaungi laki-laki bernama Bourbon itu?" tanya Kaito tanpa mempedulikan omelan Ai.

Ai pun terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kaito sehingga dia tidak bisa berkata-kata selama beberapa saat. Tapi kemudian dia akhirnya bisa bicara juga.

"Aku tidak mau membicarakannya," jawab Ai.

_"Jadi itu benar,"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati. _"Tapi kalau Ojou-chan bagian dari mereka, kenapa mereka menginginkan Ojou-chan mati? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pengkhianatan pacar kakak Ojou-chan yang merupakan anggota FBI itu? Mungkin mereka menganggap Ojou-chan juga pengkhianat,"_ pikir Kaito.

"Lalu kenapa orang-orang itu menginginkanmu mati? Apa mereka menganggapmu pengkhianat juga karena pacar kakakmu yang anggota FBI itu?" tanya Kaito lagi.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau membicarakannya, jadi tutup mulutmu dan cepat habiskan makananmu," jawab Ai dengan agak kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau membicarakannya? Bukankah bicara akan membuatmu lebih baik?" tanya Kaito sehingga Ai meletakkan sumpit di tangannya, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melangkah pergi keluar kamar karena kesabarannya sudah habis. Kaito sudah menyinggung sesuatu yang sangat sensitif baginya, sesuatu yang ingin ia lupakan.

"Tunggu, Ojou-chan. Aku tidak bermaksud...," ucapan Kaito terhenti karena Ai sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

Kaito pun menghela nafas. Sepertinya dia sudah memancing sesuatu yang sangat sensitif. Dia begitu penasaran sehingga dia agak tidak peka terhadap perasaan Ai tentang hal itu. Kemudian pikirannya mulai bekerja kembali.

_"Oh ya, lalu bagaimana dengan kakak Ojou-chan? Dimana dia sekarang? Apa jangan-jangan kakak Ojou-chan juga mati dibunuh oleh mereka karena dianggap pengkhianat sama seperti pacarnya? Lalu bagaimana dengan pacar kakak Ojou-chan yang anggota FBI itu? Dimana dia sekarang? Apa dia juga sudah mati di tangan mereka?"_ Kaito kembali bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Lalu pikirannya kembali terfokus pada pertanyaan besar yang sampai saat ini belum terjawab. Bagaimana tubuh Conan dan Ai bisa mengecil menjadi seukuran anak SD.

Kaito akhirnya berguling-guling di tempat tidur beberapa saat kemudian karena frustasi.

Sementara itu, sesampainya di ruang bawah tanah, Ai mendudukkan dirinya di depan komputer dan melamun. Kata-kata Kaito kembali terngiang di telinganya.

_"Dia sudah tahu terlalu banyak gara-gara insiden di kereta api,"_ ucap Ai dalam hati dengan muram.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis 2 :  
**

Jadi akhirnya Kaito menjadi manusia hanya untuk sesaat. Meskipun begitu, Kaito mendapat bonus bisa bicara dengan Ai dan hanya Ai. Sekarang misterinya adalah kenapa Kaito tidak berubah menjadi manusia secara permanen? Ada yang bisa menebak? Lalu apakah Kaito akan berhasil membuat Ai menjawab semua pertanyaannya?

Sampai jumpa minggu depan. XD


	11. Berteman Lagi Denganmu

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis 1 :**

**Aria Braide : **Wah, apanya yang diremes-remes? XD. Lho, bukannya Ai dan Shiho itu orang yang sama? Jadi fanfic ini AiKaito, ShihoKaito dan AiNeko. He he he.

**Ardhya : **Wah, tebakannya masih kurang tepat. Kalau tentang Aoyama-sensei dalam dialog Conan, itu adalah lelucon. XD

**Radar Neptunus : **Theme song-nya belum ganti di chapter ini karena hubungan Ai dan Conan belum hancur. Yang canon dulu? Yah, kita lihat nanti yang mana yang selesai dulu plotnya. Wah, tebakannya tentang Kaito jadi kucing lagi masih kurang tepat. XD

**Day-chan Arusuki : **Good luck UTS-nya. Gosho dalam wawancaranya baru-baru ini dengan fans di Jepang bilang begitu. Kalau tentang tebakannya, masih kurang tepat jawabannya. Wah, apakah masih lama update-nya? Kalau update, tag di fesbuk ya, soalnya aku jarang buka ffn akhir-akhir ini karena sibuk. XD

**Erlangga186 : **Nggak bakal lama kok. Secara Kaito itu tukang rayu yang lumayan mumpuni, apalagi kalau rayuannya benar-benar tulus. XD

**Glee : **Salam kenal. Terima kasih sudah menyukai fanfic-fanfic-ku. XD

**Edogawa Muthya : **Yah, Ai kan nggak tahu kalau dengan mencium Kaito, Kaito akan kembali jadi manusia, jadi dia nggak mungkin mencium Kaito. Wah, tebakanmu benar-benar tepat. Memang itu sebabnya, yaitu karena perasaan Kaito belum berbalas, jadi cintanya belum sepenuhnya sejati. XD

**Kamazawa Minami : **Terima kasih. XD

**Conan Edogawa : **Iya. XD

**Nana Chan : **Iya, lagi sibuk, jadi minggu kemarin nggak sempat nulis apa-apa. Bahkan minggu ini sebenarnya agak ragu bisa update atau nggak, tapi syukurlah akhirnya bisa. Kalau 2 chapter sekaligus kayaknya nggak bisa deh. XD

**EufrasiaHaibara : **Bajunya ditinggal di rumah Akako pas melarikan diri, jadi bajunya disimpan (atau mungkin sudah dibuang untuk menghilangkan jejak, XD) sama Akako. Kalau tentang tebakannya, masih kurang tepat. XD

**aishanara87 : **Hi hi hi, ada-ada aja. Tapi nasib Shinichi berakhir sama siapa mungkin nggak akan kuceritakan, jadi ya suka-suka pembaca mau masangin dia sama siapa. XD

**Guest : **Sama Shinichi. XD

**Guest : **Sekarang. XD

**Guest : **Iya. XD

**Ngga punya akun : **Iya, lagi sibuk. Untung minggu ini akhirnya bisa update. XD

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

**Di Sini Untukmu**

By Enji86

A day that feels like a year is passing  
I'm holding back the tears I've barely kept inside  
I still can't even feel the pain  
I just hoped that this nightmare would pass

In front of me isn't the soft and warm person I used to know  
But a stranger is looking at me

The wind is blowing again, a farewell is coming to me  
I'm not even ready but it looks like it's going to rain  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

It hurts, it hurts when I've been holding it in only for a day  
It hurts so much that I don't even know where it hurts

Wherever my eyes go, wherever you are  
Traces of you still remain  
So I can't take my eyes off them

The wind is blowing again, a farewell is coming to me  
I'm not even ready but it looks like it's going to rain  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

Like a fool, it washes over me, this longing comes to me  
I still haven't let you go but the tears of memories are washing over me  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

(Farewell is Coming by Kang Minkyung)**  
**

**Chapter 11 – Berteman Lagi Denganmu**

"_Jadi Ojou-chan benar-benar tidak kembali, huh?"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati dengan lesu. Malam sudah mulai larut, tapi Ai tidak juga kembali ke kamarnya sehingga dia merasa sedih.

"_Maafkan aku, Ojou-chan. Aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu dan mengingatkanmu pada kenangan-kenangan burukmu. Aku hanya tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku,"_ batin Kaito. Kemudian dia menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

Malam itu, tidur Kaito benar-benar gelisah dan dia kembali dihantui mimpi buruk kematian ayahnya.

Saat dini hari, Ai akhirnya kembali ke kamarnya. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengerjakan antidot sampai pagi karena hari itu hari minggu, tapi matanya mengkhianati keinginannya dengan terus-menerus ingin menutup.

Sesampainya di tepi tempat tidurnya, Ai menyadari mangkuk makanan Kaito masih berada di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia pun mengambilnya untuk diletakkan di meja belajarnya dan dia menyadari bahwa nasi dan ayam goreng di mangkuk tersebut tidak berkurang sejak dia meninggalkan Kaito tadi sore.

"_Huh? Kenapa dia tidak menghabiskan makanannya? Apa dia memang benar-benar tidak bisa makan kalau tidak disuapi?"_ Ai bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Setelah menaruh mangkuk tersebut di meja belajarnya, Ai pun naik ke tempat tidur. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan menatap punggung Kaito yang berbaring membelakanginya.

"_Apa yang harus kulakukan tentangmu, Neko-chan? Ah tidak, Kaitou KID. Aku tidak mau bersikap dingin padamu dan melukaimu, tapi aku juga bingung karena kau seorang laki-laki. Aku ingin percaya padamu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku terlalu takut untuk melakukannya. Benar-benar takut,"_ ucap Ai dalam hati.

"Ayah...," suara gumaman Kaito membuyarkan lamunan Ai.

Ai kemudian menyadari tubuh Kaito agak gemetar sehingga Ai otomatis langsung mendekati Kaito.

"Neko-chan," panggil Ai sambil menyentuh tubuh Kaito.

Kaito yang merasakan sentuhan Ai segera berbalik dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Ai. Dia mencengkeram bagian depan baju Ai dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Ai sehingga wajah Ai agak memanas.

Ai pun berniat melepaskan diri dari Kaito, tapi ketika dia menyadari tubuh Kaito masih gemetar, dia mengurungkan niatnya. Ini membuatnya teringat saat dia memaksa Kaito makan ikan untuk pertama kalinya.

Ai menatap Kaito selama beberapa saat, kemudian dia melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Kaito dengan ragu-ragu. Ai lalu mulai membelai punggung Kaito dengan canggung, tapi akhirnya dia mulai bisa melakukannya seperti biasa ketika dia melihat Kaito mulai tenang kembali dalam tidurnya.

"_Kenapa ya, dia seperti ini ketika memimpikan ayahnya? Apa ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada ayahnya?"_ Ai bertanya-tanya dalam hati sebelum jatuh tertidur.

XXX

Keesokan paginya, Kaito begitu kaget mendapati dirinya berada dalam dekapan Ai. Dia pun merasa senang sekali. Dia lalu mengulurkan salah satu kaki depannya untuk menyentuh pipi Ai sehingga Ai terbangun.

Ai juga kaget mendapati Kaito berada di pelukannya sehingga dia spontan melepaskan Kaito dengan agak kasar sehingga Kaito agak terlempar dan mendarat agak jauh di sebelah Ai di tempat tidur. Ai kemudian langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Apa yang...," ucapan Kaito langsung terhenti karena dia sempat melihat pipi Ai yang memerah sebelum Ai berdiri membelakanginya. Dan tiba-tiba dia jadi mengerti sesuatu.

"_Jadi itu sebabnya. Ojou-chan merasa canggung. Aku adalah seorang laki-laki dan dia seorang wanita, jadi wajar kalau hal ini membuatnya menjadi canggung. Dia benar-benar wanita yang sangat pemalu dan dia menutupinya dengan bersikap dingin,"_ pikir Kaito.

"Aku akan membawakan sarapan untukmu. Kau tidak menghabiskan makan malammu kemarin, jadi kau harus makan sekarang," ucap Ai sehingga membuyarkan lamunan Kaito. Kemudian Ai mulai melangkah pergi.

"Apa kita tidak bisa berteman lagi seperti dulu?" tanya Kaito sehingga langkah Ai terhenti. "Aku benar-benar suka berteman denganmu, kau tahu?" lanjut Kaito.

Ai hanya diam.

"Aku akan berusaha jadi kucing lagi, kalau itu yang kau mau. Aku akan berhenti bicara dan aku hanya akan mengeong. Jadi aku mohon, bertemanlah lagi denganku seperti dulu, ya?" ucap Kaito.

Ai tidak menyahut perkataan Kaito dan hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya selama beberapa saat. Kemudian dia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu kamarnya dan pergi keluar sambil membawa makan malam Kaito yang kemarin tidak habis.

Kaito pun menghela nafas ketika Ai sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

"_Tidak berhasil, huh? Padahal rayuanku barusan terdengar sangat melas. Haah, sepertinya dia benar-benar wanita yang sulit,"_ ucap Kaito dengan lesu.

Saat Ai kembali ke kamar dengan membawa sarapan Kaito, Ai tetap berwajah datar seperti biasa sehingga Kaito bertambah lesu. Ai kemudian menyuapi Kaito tanpa mengatakan apapun dan Kaito juga makan tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Setelah sarapan Kaito habis, Ai kembali pergi keluar kamar sementara Kaito membentuk bola bulu di atas tempat tidur. Kaito benar-benar sedih karena tidak ada satu pun yang berjalan sesuai harapannya sejak dia menjadi kucing.

Kaito kemudian dikagetkan oleh sesuatu yang menghantam tubuhnya saat dia sedang merenungi ketidak-beruntungannya dalam hidup. Dia segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan dia menemukan Ai sedang mengambil bola sepak dari atas tempat tidur. Sepertinya Ai melemparnya dengan bola sepak itu barusan. Ai lalu berdiri sambil memegang bola sepak itu dengan salah satu tangannya dan menatapnya.

"Apa kau mau bermain denganku di luar? Pagi ini cuacanya cerah," ucap Ai, masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Mata Kaito pun membesar sementara dia menatap Ai dengan terpana.

Beberapa saat kemudian, di teras rumah Profesor Agasa, terdapat seorang gadis kecil bertudung sedang bermain sepak bola bersama seekor kucing. Mereka berdua kelihatan senang. Kemudian Profesor Agasa keluar dari rumah untuk melihat mereka berdua dan akhirnya ikut bergabung bersama mereka bermain sepak bola.

Pagi itu, tidak ada Bourbon maupun Conan yang akan mengganggu mereka karena Bourbon dan Conan pergi bersama Kogoro dan Ran ke salah satu villa mewah milik keluarga Sonoko untuk menangani kasus.

XXX

"Sebenarnya kau sedang mengerjakan apa sih? Melihatnya membuatku pusing," ucap Kaito sambil tidur-tiduran di pangkuan Ai.

"Lho, bukankah Kaitou KID seharusnya sangat pintar? Jadi kenapa tidak kau tebak sendiri, hmm?" sahut Ai dengan nada mengejek sehingga Kaito menjadi kesal.

"Dasar gadis menyebalkan! Selalu saja tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku!" gerutu Kaito.

Ai hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

Kaito kemudian mulai menebak-nebak, tapi akhirnya dia bosan sehingga dia hanya memainkan ujung piyama yang dikenakan Ai dengan kedua kaki depannya.

Ai tidak mempedulikan Kaito dan meneruskan pekerjaannya sampai Kaito memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam piyamanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar mesum!" ucap Ai dengan kesal setelah dia menjitak kepala Kaito dan melempar Kaito dari pangkuannya ke tempat tidur.

"Hei! Kenapa kau memukulku? Aku kan belum melakukan apa-apa?" protes Kaito sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol.

Ai pun langsung mendelik pada Kaito.

"Apa kau benar-benar mau makan ikan lagi?" ancam Ai sehingga Kaito langsung manyun.

"Baik, baik. Aku hanya sedang bosan karena dari tadi kau terus mengerjakan hal itu sementara aku tidak ada kerjaan," ucap Kaito dengan nada menggerutu.

Ai pun menghela nafas. Beberapa hari ini dia mulai menyadari bahwa Kaitou KID yang selalu kelihatan cool ketika tampil di depan publik ternyata sangat kekanak-kanakkan dan selalu minta diperhatikan. Jadi setelah menjadi babysitter di sekolahnya, dia juga harus jadi babysitter di rumah.

Meskipun begitu, Ai tidak heran dengan sifat Kaito itu. Kaitou KID yang suka mempermainkan polisi dan selalu mengumumkan kedatangannya sebelum melakukan pencurian agar banyak orang yang datang menonton pasti memang kekanak-kanakkan dan suka jadi pusat perhatian. Sikap cool Kaitou KID itu hanyalah topeng.

Ai kemudian teringat bahwa sampai saat ini dia belum sempat memikirkan bagaimana cara membantu Kaito jadi manusia lagi. Dia menatap gambar-gambar rantai molekul di layar laptopnya, kemudian mengklik tombol save dan close.

"_Lebih baik aku meneruskan mengerjakan antidot nanti saat dini hari. Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi kalau dia terus menggangguku,"_ pikir Ai.

Ai kemudian menancapkan modem ke salah satu port USB yang ada di laptopnya agar dia bisa mengakses internet.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang lebih baik kita mencari tahu bagaimana cara agar kau bisa kembali jadi manusia lagi," ucap Ai.

"Huh? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Kaito dengan bingung.

"Tentu saja dengan internet. Nggak tahu internet? Ndeso," jawab Ai sehingga Kaito menatap Ai dengan kesal.

"Enak saja! Tentu saja aku tahu internet," seru Kaito.

"Kalau begitu, kemarilah," ucap Ai dengan geli.

Kaito pun kembali naik ke pangkuan Ai sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Jadi bagaimana cara mencari tahu hal itu dengan internet?" tanya Kaito.

"Lho, katanya kau tahu. Kok malah tanya aku?" sahut Ai dengan nada meledek sehingga Kaito jadi tambah kesal.

"Ojou-chan, kau mempermainkanku ya?" ucap Kaito dengan geram sehingga Ai tertawa geli. Ternyata Kaito tidak jauh berbeda dengan Conan, gampang diledek dan dibuat kesal.

Ai pun merasa dia semakin suka berteman dengan Kaito meskipun Kaito laki-laki mesum.

Yah, pernyataan Kaito bahwa dia suka berteman dengan Ai benar-benar membuat Ai tersentuh. Kata-kata itu sangat berarti bagi Ai sehingga Ai tidak ragu lagi dan memutuskan untuk berteman kembali dengan Kaito. Dia akan menjaga dan merawat Kaito dengan baik sampai Kaito kembali jadi manusia lagi.

Ai kemudian menyadari bahwa Kaito mulai bergerak turun dari pangkuannya sehingga dia langsung berhenti tertawa dan menahan Kaito.

"Baik, baik. Begitu saja ngambek," ucap Ai.

Kaito pun mendengus, tapi dia akhirnya tetap tinggal di pangkuan Ai sehingga Ai tersenyum.

"Kita bisa mencarinya di Glegle," ucap Ai sambil membuka situs Glegle di laptopnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kaito dengan skeptis. Sangat aneh baginya jika sihir punya hubungan dengan teknologi.

"Tentu saja. Kita bisa mencari tahu tentang apapun di Glegle dengan keyword yang tepat karena orang suka berbagi apapun di internet," jawab Ai sambil mengetik di laptopnya, lalu dia menekan tombol enter.

Mata Kaito pun membesar melihat hasil pencarian Glegle di layar laptop di depannya. Dia baru tahu ternyata di internet terdapat banyak artikel tentang sihir. Dia baru tahu kalau penyihir juga menggunakan internet!

"Lihat kan?" ucap Ai.

"Iya, kau benar, Ojou-chan," sahut Kaito sambil menatap layar laptop dengan takjub.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai bekerja," ucap Ai.

Ai dan Kaito mulai meneliti hasil pencarian Glegle dan membuat catatan-catatan tentang bagaimana cara mengubah seseorang yang menjadi kucing karena sihir agar bisa kembali jadi manusia lagi.

Mereka berdua menemukan beberapa cara dan memutuskan untuk mencobanya sebelum mulai mencari lagi jika mereka gagal. Mereka juga memikirkan tentang bagaimana cara Kaito bisa kembali jadi manusia sebelumnya, tapi sampai saat ini mereka belum punya ide bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi.

Saat dini hari, Ai terbangun karena dia harus mengerjakan antidot. Dia pun merasa bingung karena lehernya terasa geli dan dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menindih tubuhnya.

Ai membuka matanya dan melihat Kaito sedang berada di atas tubuhnya dan memeluk lehernya sehingga dia langsung merasa geram.

"_Dasar laki-laki mesum satu ini!"_ ucap Ai dalam hati dengan marah.

Ai pun berniat menjitak kepala Kaito dengan keras, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya begitu dia melihat Kaito tidur dengan nyenyak. Sebuah senyum kecil muncul di bibirnya setelah dia menatap Kaito selama beberapa saat.

"_Dia benar-benar kucing yang lucu. Sayang dia bukan kucing sungguhan,"_ ucap Ai dalam hati.

Ai kemudian membelai punggung Kaito selama beberapa saat, lalu dia melepaskan kaki depan Kaito dari lehernya dan meletakkan Kaito di tempat tidur dengan hati-hati agar Kaito tidak terbangun. Setelah itu, dia menyelimuti Kaito dan bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk mengerjakan antidot.

XXX

"Ini tidak akan berhasil," ucap Kaito dengan kesal setelah dia dan Ai kembali gagal untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam usaha mengembalikannya menjadi manusia lagi.

"Oh, lihat ini. Padahal aku yang membeli semua bahannya, membuat ramuannya dan melakukan semua instruksinya, tapi yang mengeluh malah yang tidak berbuat apa-apa," sindir Ai dengan sinis sehingga Kaito langsung merasa tertusuk.

"Maaf, aku tidak akan mengeluh lagi," ucap Kaito sambil menundukkan kepalanya pada Ai. Kemudian dia duduk di tempat tidur Ai dengan muram.

Ai pun tersenyum kecil melihat Kaito.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu," ucap Ai.

Ai kemudian mengangkat Kaito dan meletakkan Kaito di pangkuannya, lalu membelai punggung Kaito sehingga Kaito terkejut dan jantungnya berdesir.

"Kau pasti akan kembali jadi manusia lagi. Kita hanya perlu berusaha lebih keras. Bukankah kemarin dulu kau sempat berubah jadi manusia lagi? Jadi harapan itu masih ada," ucap Ai.

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja ini membuatku agak frustasi," ucap Kaito.

"Yah, kau tenang saja. Aku ini juga penyihir, jadi kita pasti berhasil begitu kita menemukan mantra yang tepat," ucap Ai sehingga Kaito mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Ai.

"Kau penyihir?" tanya Kaito dengan nada tidak percaya dan agak geli.

"Kau tidak percaya? Kau pikir ulah siapa sehingga Kudo-kun berubah jadi anak kecil lagi?" sahut Ai sambil nyengir sehingga mata Kaito membesar.

"Jadi kau yang... Jadi yang kau kerjakan setiap malam itu...," ucap Kaito dengan terpana.

"Iya, aku mengerjakan antidotnya. Kau masih ingat apa yang pernah kukatakan dulu, bahwa aku sangat bodoh karena mengira Kudo-kun punya perasaan khusus padaku. Aku sudah mengacaukan hidupnya, jadi mustahil kalau dia punya perasaan khusus padaku. Tapi begitulah aku, seseorang yang sangat bodoh," ucap Ai dengan nada agak sedih.

"_Ojou-chan...,"_ batin Kaito.

Kaito pun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap Ai di pangkuan Ai.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu padanya?" tanya Kaito.

"Melakukan apa?" Ai balik bertanya dengan bingung sehingga Kaito jadi ikut bingung.

"Tentu saja mengubah Tantei-kun jadi anak kecil lagi. Dari tadi itu kan yang kita bicarakan?" sahut Kaito.

"Oh, bukan aku yang memberinya racun itu, tapi aku yang membuat racun itu," ucap Ai.

"Jadi kau membuat racun untuk mencelakai Tantei-kun, lalu menyuruh orang lain memberikannya pada Tantei-kun?" tanya Kaito.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku ini seorang ilmuwan. Aku meneruskan penelitian orang tuaku yang sudah meninggal dan secara tidak sengaja aku menemukan racun mematikan yang tidak meninggalkan jejak di tengah-tengah penelitianku. Lalu Organisasi menggunakan penemuanku itu untuk membunuh orang," jawab Ai dengan agak geli karena pertanyaan Kaito membuatnya terdengar sangat jahat. Apa dia memang terlihat sejahat itu, sampai-sampai Kaito berpikir dia bisa melakukan hal-hal semacam itu.

"Jadi maksudmu, orang-orang itu menggunakan racun penemuanmu untuk membunuh Tantei-kun?" tanya Kaito lagi.

"Iya. Dari cerita yang kudengar, Kudo-kun memata-matai transaksi yang mereka lakukan, jadi mereka menghabisinya," jawab Ai.

"Jadi kau sama sekali tidak tahu kalau racun buatanmu akan digunakan untuk membunuh Tantei-kun?" Kaito kembali bertanya.

"Yah, tidak. Tapi sudahlah, jangan tanya-tanya lagi. Aku tidak suka diinterogasi," jawab Ai.

"Kalau begitu kau sama sekali tidak bersalah. Tantei-kun malah sangat beruntung karena kau membuat racun itu," lanjut Kaito tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Ai barusan.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" tanya Ai dengan bingung sehingga Kaito tersenyum.

"Kalau kau tidak membuat racun itu, Tantei-kun pasti sudah mati sekarang. Kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya dengan racun buatanmu, karena racun itu membuatnya berubah menjadi anak kecil, bukannya mati, iya kan?" jawab Kaito.

"Eh?" ucap Ai dengan terpana.

"Kau terlalu memandang rendah dirimu sendiri, Ojou-chan. Katakan padaku, apa Tantei-kun sudah mengatakan hal yang buruk padamu saat dia tahu siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Kaito.

Ai terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Dia menyebutku pembunuh," jawab Ai dengan suara pelan.

"Sudah kuduga. Dan dia pasti tidak minta maaf padamu setelah mengatakan itu, iya kan?" ucap Kaito, sementara dalam hati dia merasa sangat geram terhadap Conan.

"Tapi aku rasa wajar kalau dia...," ucapan Ai langsung dipotong oleh Kaito.

"Tidak, itu tidak wajar. Kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya, tapi dia malah mengatakan hal yang buruk padamu, bukannya berterima kasih. Dia benar-benar orang yang tidak tahu diri," ucap Kaito.

Ai hanya diam saja sehingga Kaito menyentuh tangan Ai dengan kaki depannya, seolah dia sedang menggenggam tangan Ai, dan menatap mata Ai dalam-dalam.

"Kau bukan pembunuh, Ojou-chan. Kalau kau pembunuh, maka semua karyawan pabrik senjata juga pembunuh. Tapi mereka bukan pembunuh, begitu juga denganmu, kau mengerti?" ucap Kaito.

Mata Ai pun bergetar menatap Kaito. Lalu air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Ai dan tak lama kemudian mengalir di pipinya.

Kaito kaget setengah mati melihat Ai menangis dan dia jadi panik. Dia mencoba menenangkan Ai dan minta maaf, tapi Ai terus menangis.

"_Dulu, orang yang kuharapkan mengerti dengan keadaanku, malah menyebutku pembunuh. Sekarang, aku bertemu orang lain dan aku tidak mengharapkan apapun darinya, tapi dia mengerti."_

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis 2 :  
**

Akhirnya penulis bisa update juga. Maaf buat para pembaca yang sudah menunggu-nunggu dari minggu lalu. Penulis lumayan sibuk akhir-akhir ini, jadi minggu kemarin terpaksa break karena penulis tidak sempat menulis apapun. ^^

Kembali ke cerita, setelah menumbuhkan perasaan Kaito, sekarang saatnya untuk menumbuhkan perasaan Ai. Chapter depan, Kaito akhirnya tahu siapa yang menyadap Ai dan dia akan membalas orang itu. Sementara itu, Ai sepertinya akan bertemu dengan penyihir yang sebenarnya.

Sampai jumpa minggu depan (mungkin...)! XD


	12. Sup Ayam

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis 1 :**

**Guest : **Ha ha ha. Maklum, mungkin karena aku termasuk korban iklan. Masih ingat kan, kalau kalimat itu dari iklan kartu seluler yang dibintangi oleh Tukul. Biasanya aku ledek-ledekan pakai kalimat itu sama adikku. XD

**Rawr : **Yah, mereka kan nggak tahu. Coba kalau tahu, Kaito bakalan seneng banget tuh. XD

**Radar Neptunus : **Aku juga belum tahu chapter berapa. Bisa chapter depan atau depannya lagi atau depannya lagi. Conan mungkin menyesal, tapi yang jelas bukan karena dia ninggalin Ai. XD

**aishanara87 : **Iya, korban iklan. Masih ingat kan iklannya Tukul. XD

**Diane Ungu : **Salam kenal juga. Bisa chapter depan atau chapter depannya lagi atau chapter depannya lagi. XD

**Shiningstar : **Bisa chapter depan atau chapter depannya lagi atau chapter depannya lagi. Ai bakal balik jadi Shiho. XD

** mima talita: **Wkwkwk. Sama Shinichi. XD

**Edogawa Muthya : **Itu Google-nya Detektif Conan. Ada di anime yang episode Ayumi diculik dan dimasukkan ke dalam karpet kalau nggak salah. XD

**ElsaHolmes : **It would be nice. XD

**stEffy : **Wah, gimana ya? Belum kepikiran sih. XD

**Qonita : **Aku harap nggak sampai Chapter 21. XD

**Renesmee binti edward : **Dua-duanya, Ai ada untuk Kaito ketika Kaito susah (jadi kucing yang dibenci semua orang) dan Kaito ada nanti saat Ai susah (patah hati karena hubungannya dengan Conan hancur). XD

**Ngga punya akun : **Pokoknya arti lagunya menggambarkan perasaan Ai saat hubungannya dengan Conan hancur. Setelah itu, lagunya bakalan ganti, tapi kayaknya bahasa Inggris juga. Kalau di-Bahasa Indonesia-kan, rasanya gimana gitu. XD

**clara luciana : **Wah, senangnya masih bisa excited seperti itu. Kalau aku malah sudah bosan. DC sekarang tidak begitu menarik lagi bagiku. Seperti sinetron Indonesia yang terus menambahkan tokoh baru agar ceritanya terus berlanjut dan nggak tamat-tamat. Tapi itu mungkin karena aku orang yang cepat bosan. Iya, Glegle itu Google-nya Detektif Conan. XD

**Glee : **Belum saatnya. Sabar ya. XD

**Guest : **Trims. XD

**Dhea : **Ya, nggak tahu. Kan Akako yang ngutuk. XD

**Guest : **Iya, ini udah update (seminggu kemudian). XD

**Aria Braide : **Wah, bakalan seneng dong Kaito kalau tubuhnya diremas (pervert mode on). Iya, Ai bakal kembali jadi Shiho. XD

**Me : **Yah, banyak. XD

**Guest : **Ini chappy 12-nya. XD

**lilindhameawmeow catcute : **Tidak juga, karena Kaito sudah mencuri Shiho sebelum Shinichi sadar. Ai akan kembali jadi Shiho, tapi sepertinya bukan di chapter depan. Tapi kita lihat saja. XD

**Guest : **Wah, kurang tahu ya. Tapi yang jelas di cerita ini Conan bakal nangis. XD

**Irul : **Sekarang. XD

**Mahesa : **Tapi kalau begitu Kaito nggak akan dikasih makan ikan dong sama Ai. Kutukan Akako kan harus membuat Kaito menderita. XD

**Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!**

* * *

**Di Sini Untukmu**

By Enji86

A day that feels like a year is passing  
I'm holding back the tears I've barely kept inside  
I still can't even feel the pain  
I just hoped that this nightmare would pass

In front of me isn't the soft and warm person I used to know  
But a stranger is looking at me

The wind is blowing again, a farewell is coming to me  
I'm not even ready but it looks like it's going to rain  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

It hurts, it hurts when I've been holding it in only for a day  
It hurts so much that I don't even know where it hurts

Wherever my eyes go, wherever you are  
Traces of you still remain  
So I can't take my eyes off them

The wind is blowing again, a farewell is coming to me  
I'm not even ready but it looks like it's going to rain  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

Like a fool, it washes over me, this longing comes to me  
I still haven't let you go but the tears of memories are washing over me  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

(Farewell is Coming by Kang Minkyung)**  
**

**Chapter 12 – Sup Ayam**

"Kakak perempuanku ingin mengeluarkanku dari Organisasi sejak penyamaran pacarnya, yang ternyata anggota FBI, terbongkar. Aku sudah berusaha menahannya, tapi dia tidak mau mendengarkanku dan tetap ikut serta dalam operasi-operasi yang dilakukan Organisasi. Dia bilang mereka berjanji padanya akan memperbolehkan kami keluar jika dia sukses menjalankan misi-misinya," ucap Ai.

"Jadi kakakmu gagal dalam misinya, makanya mereka membunuhnya, begitu?" tanya Kaito.

Saat itu, Ai dan Kaito sedang berbaring berhadapan di tempat tidur untuk mengobrol sambil menunggu kantuk karena hari sudah malam.

"Entahlah, sampai sekarang hal itu masih menjadi misteri bagiku," jawab Ai.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kaito lagi.

"Kakakku itu orangnya sangat optimis dan naif sehingga dia percaya begitu saja pada mereka. Selain itu, dia juga tidak tahu banyak tentang Organisasi karena dia menjalani kehidupan normal seperti orang lain. Aku sendiri sejak kecil sudah dilatih untuk menjadi anggota Organisasi, jadi aku tahu orang seperti apa mereka itu. Aku tidak percaya sedikitpun kalau mereka akan mau melepaskan kami, jadi aku juga membuat perjanjian dengan mereka untuk melindungi diriku dan kakakku. Aku berjanji akan bekerja keras menyelesaikan penelitianku dan selalu setia pada mereka sampai mati," jelas Ai. Kemudian dia menghela nafas. "Tapi pada akhirnya mereka tetap membunuh kakakku. Mungkin aku memang kurang bekerja keras," lanjut Ai dengan nada sedih.

Kaito pun merasa kesal mendengar kalimat Ai yang terakhir sehingga dia menjitak dahi Ai dengan kaki kucingnya. Ai otomatis menyentuh dahinya yang dijitak Kaito, meskipun jitakan Kaito tidak terasa sakit.

"Dasar bodoh! Itu bukan salahmu, jadi berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Para pembunuh itulah yang bertanggungjawab atas kematian kakakmu, bukan kau," omel Kaito.

"Tapi kalau aku bekerja lebih keras, mungkin saja mereka tidak akan membunuh kakakku. Lagipula kakakku berbuat begitu karena aku, jadi semua ini salahku," debat Ai sehingga Kaito menghela nafas.

"Ah, sudahlah. Terserah kau saja. Susah memang membuat wanita bodoh sepertimu mengerti," ucap Kaito.

"Apa kau bilang?" ucap Ai dengan nada penuh ancaman sementara dia mengepalkan tangannya di depan Kaito sehingga Kaito langsung berkeringat dingin.

"A-aku bilang kau sangat cantik. I-itu yang kukatakan barusan," sahut Kaito dengan gugup.

Ai akhirnya membuka kepalan tangannya sehingga Kaito menghela nafas lega.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kau berubah menjadi anak kecil lagi seperti Tantei-kun? Apa mereka mencoba membunuhmu dengan racun buatanmu itu juga?" tanya Kaito untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak, aku meminum racun itu sendiri untuk bunuh diri," jawab Ai.

"Kau mau bunuh diri?" tanya Kaito. Ada nada tidak senang dalam suaranya sehingga Ai tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa? Tidak suka? Yah, hanya itu yang terpikir olehku saat itu. Aku meminta penjelasan pada mereka tentang sebab kakakku dibunuh, tapi mereka tidak mau memberikannya sehingga aku menghentikan penelitianku. Mereka pun menyekapku karena pembangkanganku itu, mungkin dengan harapan aku akan berubah pikiran dan bekerja kembali. Tapi aku tidak akan berubah pikiran, jadi lebih baik aku bunuh diri dengan racunku yang kubawa sembunyi-sembunyi dari laboratoriumku daripada menunggu dibunuh oleh mereka. Lagipula aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini, jadi untuk apa aku tetap hidup, ya kan?" ucap Ai. Kemudian dia tertawa geli karena melihat ekspresi wajah Kaito.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku tahu bunuh diri itu perbuatan yang sangat menyedihkan, jadi aku tidak menyalahkanmu kalau kau memandang rendah diriku karena itu," ucap Ai

"Maafkan aku, Ojou-chan. Padahal aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku memang benar-benar bodoh," ucap Kaito dengan nada menyesal dan kepala tertunduk.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa. Aku mengerti," ucap Ai.

Kaito pun mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali menatap wajah Ai.

"Tapi sekarang kau sudah tidak ingin bunuh diri lagi kan?" tanya Kaito sehingga Ai teringat dengan rencananya untuk meninggalkan dunia ini secepatnya setelah dia menyelesaikan antidot untuk Conan, dan itu membuatnya tersenyum.

"Entahlah, kita lihat saja nanti," jawab Ai sambil nyengir sehingga Kaito mengerutkan keningnya padanya.

"Jawaban macam apa itu," ucap Kaito dengan agak kesal. "Kalau begitu berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau tidak akan mencoba bunuh diri lagi," lanjut Kaito.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" tanya Ai dengan nada mengejek.

"Karena sekarang kau punya aku," jawab Kaito sambil nyengir.

"Apa?" ucap Ai sambil tertawa geli.

"Jadi mulai sekarang, kau adalah kakak perempuanku dan aku adalah adik laki-lakimu, kau mengerti?" ucap Kaito tanpa mempedulikan tawa geli Ai.

"Tapi aku tidak mau punya adik laki-laki mesum sepertimu," ucap Ai dengan nada meledek sehingga Kaito menatap Ai dengan kesal. Tapi Kaito segera mengendalikan dirinya kembali. Dua orang bisa memainkan permainan ini.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku ini kan Kaitou KID yang mempesona, jadi semua wanita ingin menjadi kekasihku. Maafkan aku, Ojou-chan. Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaanmu," ucap Kaito sambil nyengir.

Ai pun memutar bola matanya. Dia sudah akan membalas kata-kata Kaito ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara poof disertai asap pink. Ketika asap pink itu sudah menghilang, Kaito dan Ai bertatapan dengan mata membesar. Kaito kemudian melihat ke bawah sehingga Ai mengikuti arah pandangan Kaito.

Wajah Ai langsung memerah begitu tatapannya jatuh pada alat vital Kaito. Dia pun jadi sadar dan segera melempar selimut yang dipakainya untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawah Kaito. Kemudian dia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berdiri membelakangi Kaito yang sedang sibuk menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Suasana di kamar itu menjadi sangat canggung karena Ai tahu bahwa Kaito tahu Ai sempat melihat 'milik'-nya. Ai yang tidak tahan dengan suasana ini akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"A-aku harus mengerjakan antidot," ucap Ai. Kemudian dia bergegas keluar dari kamar dengan wajah masih merona merah.

Kaito hanya menjawab dengan gumaman yang tidak didengar Ai. Dia tetap berbaring di tempat tidur dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"_Oh, Tuhan. Dia sudah melihatnya. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku benar-benar malu,"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati.

XXX

Ai mengawali pagi itu dengan perasaan tidak enak. Semalam dia tidak bisa konsentrasi mengerjakan antidot dan juga tidak bisa tidur nyenyak di sofa yang ada di basemen karena bayangan alat vital Kaito terus menghantuinya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa pengalamannya melihat alat vital Kaito begitu traumatis untuknya dan dia jadi merasa seperti wanita mesum karena dia terus teringat dengan alat vital Kaito.

Meskipun begitu, Ai tetap menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kaito dan berniat menyuapi Kaito sebelum berangkat sekolah. Suasana diantara mereka berdua pasti akan sangat canggung nanti, tapi Ai tentu saja tidak akan membiarkan Kaito kelaparan hanya gara-gara masalah itu.

Profesor Agasa yang melihat wajah Ai yang merona merah pun merasa heran. Namun keheranannya langsung lenyap begitu dia mendengar suara piring yang jatuh ke lantai dari arah dapur. Profesor Agasa segera berlari ke dapur dan menemukan Ai yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di lantai dapur dilengkapi makanan Kaito yang berserakan.

Profesor Agasa pun berseru memanggil nama Ai sambil bergegas menghampiri Ai.

XXX

"_Ojou-chan, maafkan aku. Karena aku kau jadi sakit seperti ini. Ini semua salahku,"_ batin Kaito dengan perasaan bersalah sambil menatap Ai yang tidur dengan gelisah karena demam.

Menurut Dokter Araide yang tadi memeriksa Ai, Ai kelelahan sehingga daya tahan tubuhnya melemah. Apalagi Ai baru saja mengalami kecelakaan belum lama ini.

Kaito tahu Ai kelelahan pasti karena dirinya. Karena Ai membantunya kembali menjadi manusia, sementara Ai juga harus tetap mengerjakan antidot. Dan kecelakaan yang menimpa Ai itu juga karena dirinya. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa dia terus membuat Ai susah, padahal dia sudah berjanji pada Profesor Agasa untuk menjaga Ai dengan baik.

Saat Kaito sibuk dengan rasa bersalahnya, Ai terbangun dari tidurnya.

"_Jadi itu sebabnya aku terus dihantui oleh benda itu, huh? Rupanya aku demam,"_ ucap Ai dalam hati.

Pandangan Ai kemudian jatuh pada Kaito yang terlihat murung dan penuh rasa bersalah sehingga dia tersenyum. Dia sangat bersyukur Kaito berada dalam wujud kucingnya. Laki-laki tanpa busana adalah hal yang paling tidak diharapkannya saat ini.

"Wajahmu jelek sekali, kau tahu?" ucap Ai sehingga membuyarkan lamunan Kaito.

"Ojou-chan, kau sudah bangun? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau merasa sakit?" tanya Kaito yang sepertinya tidak sadar kalau Ai baru saja mengejeknya.

"Tentu saja aku merasa sakit. Menurutmu apalagi yang bisa kurasakan saat aku sedang sakit," ucap Ai dengan geli.

"Ojou-chan, aku serius," ucap Kaito.

"Aku juga," sahut Ai masih dengan geli sehingga Kaito menghela nafas.

"Lalu bagian mana yang sakit?" tanya Kaito.

"Semuanya. Kepalaku, tubuhku, semuanya sakit. Memang apa kata dokter?" jawab Ai sambil bertanya.

"Dokter bilang kau terkena demam karena kau kelelahan," jawab Kaito dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Begitu ya? Mungkin aku bekerja terlalu keras," komentar Ai.

"Maafkan aku, Ojou-chan. Ini semua salahku. Aku benar-benar tidak berguna dan selalu menyusahkanmu," ucap Kaito dengan kepala tertunduk sehingga Ai kembali tersenyum.

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Aku memang selalu begitu kalau mood bekerjaku sedang tinggi. Aku akan terus bekerja tanpa henti sampai aku tumbang. Lagipula kau adalah temanku, jadi aku merasa senang jika aku bisa membantumu. Jangan merasa bersalah lagi, oke?" ucap Ai.

"Ojou-chan...," ucap Kaito sambil menatap Ai dengan perasaan tersentuh.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Ai terbuka dan Profesor Agasa muncul dari baliknya sambil membawa makan siang Ai.

"Ai-kun, baguslah kau sudah bangun," ucap Profesor Agasa sambil melangkah menghampiri Ai.

Ai pun bangkit untuk duduk dan Profesor Agasa bergegas membantunya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Profesor Agasa.

"Aku sudah agak baikan, Profesor," jawab Ai.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Sekarang kau harus makan, lalu minum obat dan setelah itu kau harus tidur kembali agar kau cepat sembuh," ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Baiklah," ucap Ai.

"Tadi setelah aku menelepon Dokter Araide, tiba-tiba Subaru-kun datang ke sini membawa cream stew. Apa Neko-chan bisa makan cream stew?" tanya Profesor Agasa sambil menyerahkan mangkuk berisi cream stew buatan Subaru pada Ai untuk dimakan.

"Aku pikir bisa. Letakkan saja punya Neko-chan di sini. Aku akan menyuapinya sambil makan," jawab Ai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mengambilnya sekarang," ucap Profesor Agasa. Kemudian dia bangkit berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Ai.

XXX

Setelah makan siang sambil menyuapi Kaito, Ai meminum obatnya dan kembali tertidur sampai jam makan malam. Saat Ai bangun, demamnya sudah turun, tapi tubuhnya masih agak lemas.

Profesor Agasa kembali mengantarkan makanan untuk Ai dan kali ini menunya adalah sup ayam yang baik untuk orang yang terkena demam. Ai pun menaikkan alisnya saat melihat sup ayam tersebut.

"Ini tidak seperti sup ayam buatanmu. Apa kau membelinya, Profesor?" tanya Ai.

"Ah, tidak. Itu buatan Subaru-kun. Setelah dia tahu kau terkena demam, dia jadi ingin membuatkan sup ayam untukmu, begitulah katanya tadi saat mengantarkan sup ayam itu ke sini," jawab Profesor Agasa.

"Benarkah?" ucap Ai dengan agak heran.

"Oh ya, tadi Shinichi menelepon untuk menanyakan keadaanmu. Dia sedang berada di Gunma bersama Mouri-kun dan Ran-kun. Tapi katanya aku tidak boleh memberitahumu kalau dia menelepon. Bukankah itu aneh? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kalian berdua?" tanya Profesor Agasa.

"Begitukah? Aku pikir itu tidak aneh. Bukankah dia selalu begitu, selalu melakukan sesuatu di belakangku dan menyuruhmu untuk tutup mulut, ya kan Profesor?" jawab Ai dengan nada menyindir sehingga Profesor Agasa merasa tertusuk.

"Oh, ayolah, Ai-kun. Jangan bilang begitu," ucap Profesor Agasa sambil tertawa gugup.

"Dia mungkin sedang merencanakan sesuatu, jadi lebih baik biarkan saja dia berbuat sesukanya," ucap Ai dengan wajah datar. _"Dan aku juga akan berbuat sesukaku,"_ lanjut Ai dalam hati.

"_Ai-kun...,"_ batin Profesor Agasa sambil menatap Ai dengan penuh pemikiran.

"_Ojou-chan...,"_ batin Kaito, juga sambil menatap Ai dengan penuh pemikiran seperti Profesor Agasa.

Ai tidak mempedulikan tatapan Profesor Agasa dan Kaito dan mulai memakan supnya. Setelah memakan sesendok, dia merasa familiar dengan rasa sup ayam itu. Dia pun kembali menyuapkan sup ke dalam mulutnya sementara pikirannya berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"_Aku sepertinya pernah memakan sup ini? Tapi dimana ya aku pernah memakannya?"_ Ai bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

XXX

"_Huh? Aku dimana?" tanya Shiho dalam hati sambil memandang ke sekitarnya. Dia mengambil kompres di dahinya dan berusaha bangkit untuk duduk. Setelah berhasil duduk, dia menaruh kompres yang dipegangnya di baskom yang ada di atas meja di samping tempat tidur. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas._

_Shiho ingat tadi dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke apartemen kakaknya. Kakaknya terus merengek memintanya datang karena kakaknya akan menghadapi ujian skripsi. Kakaknya minta disemangati olehnya. Yah, sebenarnya dia tahu kalau kakaknya hanya ingin dia libur dari pekerjaannya karena dia memang bekerja terlalu keras akhir-akhir ini. Tapi kenapa dia malah ada di tempat asing ini dan bukannya berada di apartemen kakaknya?_

_Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul di ambang pintu kamar yang ditempati Shiho itu dengan membawa nampan. Orang itu pun menyeringai melihat Shiho yang sudah bangun._

"_Kau sudah bangun?" tanya orang itu sehingga Shiho menoleh padanya._

_Shiho pun mengenali orang itu sehingga tubuhnya yang sempat tegang menjadi rileks kembali. Orang itu adalah Dai Moroboshi, pacar kakaknya dan juga anggota Organisasi, sama seperti dirinya, dengan nama sandi Rye._

"_Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" tanya Shiho dengan nada tidak senang._

_Shuichi yang saat itu sedang menyamar menjadi Dai Moroboshi melangkah menghampiri tempat tidur dan meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya ke pangkuan Shiho._

"_Aku melihatmu jatuh pingsan di jalan yang menuju apartemen kakakmu saat aku melewati jalan itu dengan mobilku. Sepertinya kau terkena demam, makanya kau pingsan. Kakakmu sedang sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi ujian skripsi, jadi aku memutuskan tidak membawamu ke tempatnya, tapi membawamu ke tempatku. Kau kan selalu tidak mau merepotkan kakakmu, meskipun kau membutuhkannya, ya kan?" jawab Shuichi dengan santai._

_Shiho pun hanya bisa diam karena dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa._

"_Kalau begitu makanlah sekarang. Kau membutuhkannya," lanjut Shuichi setelah melihat Shiho diam saja. Kemudian dia berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi. Namun langkahnya langsung terhenti ketika dia mendengar suara Shiho._

"_Terima kasih," ucap Shiho._

_Shuichi pun tersenyum, lalu dia melanjutkan langkahnya. Sampai saat ini dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Shiho begitu menarik perhatiannya. Mungkin karena Shiho begitu kontras dengan para wanita yang ada di sekitarnya. Dia masih ingat saat Akemi memperkenalkan mereka berdua, Shiho menatapnya dengan tatapan bosan padahal dia memamerkan senyumnya yang paling mempesona, yang akan membuat para wanita tidak berdaya, dan tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali setelah itu._

_Setengah jam kemudian, Shiho keluar dari kamar sambil membawa nampan berisi mangkuk bekas sup ayam dan gelas yang sudah kosong. Shiho kemudian meletakkan nampan itu di meja makan._

"_Aku mau pulang sekarang," ucap Shiho pada Shuichi yang duduk di meja makan._

"_Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu," ucap Shuichi._

"_Tidak perlu. Apa kau bisa mengirim pesan pada Gin? Kau bekerja dengannya, kan? Bilang padanya untuk menjemputku di sini. Ponselku mati karena baterainya habis, jadi aku tidak bisa menghubunginya," ucap Shiho._

"_Gin?" tanya Shuichi dengan terkejut._

"_Mmm, dia pacarku," ucap Shiho. Kemudian seperti tersadar, Shiho pun menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Sepertinya dia terlalu terlena sehingga dia jadi kelepasan. Sup ayam buatan Shuichi itu begitu enak dan Shuichi juga sudah menolongnya sehingga dia jadi menurunkan pertahanannya di depan Shuichi. Lalu dia menatap Shuichi dengan pandangan khawatir. "Kau tidak akan mengatakannya pada kakakku, kan?" tanyanya._

"_Tentu, kalau itu yang kau inginkan," sahut Shuichi dengan dingin._

"_Terima kasih," ucap Shiho dengan lega, meskipun dia agak bingung dengan perubahan nada bicara Shuichi._

"_Duduklah di ruang tamu. Aku akan mengirim pesan padanya," ucap Shuichi._

"_Baiklah," ucap Shiho._

_Setelah Shiho pergi ke ruang tamu, Shuichi meremas apel utuh di tangannya, yang tadinya akan dimakan olehnya, sampai menjadi bubur._

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis 2 :  
**

Lho, lho, lho, kenapa cerita ini tiba-tiba jadi serial dwi mingguan ya? He he he. Maaf ya, para pembaca sekalian, tapi apa boleh buat, kesibukan penulis benar-benar padat belakangan ini. Terus adegan yang penulis janjikan kemarin juga belum terpenuhi karena ternyata tidak nutut, jadi mungkin baru chapter depan adegan-adegan tersebut akan terjadi. Oh ya, bagian terakhir itu adalah flashback, makanya tulisannya miring, tapi itu bukan flashback-nya tokoh dalam cerita ini. Itu hanya sekedar flashback untuk memberi petunjuk pada pembaca.

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter depan dan komen akan sangat berarti bagi penulis! XD


	13. Penyadap Bunglon

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis 1 :**

**Rawr : **Huh? Mecahin piring? Emang ada adegan kayak gitu? Kan piringnya dari melamin, jadi nggak pecah meskipun jatuh. He he he.

**Aria-chi : **Ooo, jadi situ yang kepingin meremas-remas Kaito. Bilang dong. He he he. Menurutku mereka pacaran, terus Shiho mutusin Gin karena ngeliat kakaknya dikhianatin sama Akai dan dia juga udah nggak kuat diteror sama Vermouth yang naksir Gin. Kalau tentang Kaito yang berubah jadi manusia karena apa, silahkan terus menebak-nebak. Ke ke ke. Yah, karena kasihan sama Profesor Agasa, jadi Profesor Agasa nanti nggak perlu milih siapa-siapa dan tetap dapet dua-duanya. XD

**Diane Ungu : **Iya. Untungnya minggu ini bisa update lagi karena kemarin ada waktu luang. XD

**Glee : **Tenang, tenang, jangan histeris dulu. Ini belum apa-apa. Belum mencapai klimaks. XD

**Silver Beach : **Iya, yang bikin Shuichi, cuma Ai nggak inget, jadi dia belum bisa mengetahui identitas Subaru. Ai bakal balik jadi Shiho dan hidup bahagia bersama Kaito. XD

**Nana Chan : **Menurutku juga begitu. Tapi karena Akai mantannya Akemi dan juga masih ada Jodie yang tergila-gila sama Akai, meskipun udah dikadalin dan dicampakkan oleh Akai, aku ragu mereka bakal bersama. Belum lagi kalau Gosho meniatkan Ai untuk mati atau jadi Ai Haibara untuk selamanya. XD

**amuto : **Paling naiknya sampai T++. He he he. Aku harap sih cuma sampai chapter 20. XD

**aishanara87 : **Iya, sabtu kemarin fesbuk-ku error, jadi nggak bisa dipakai. Udah jatuh cinta belum ya? Aku juga nggak tahu (lho kok?). Wah, mual-mual, apa sudah hamil? XD

**Radar Neptunus : **Shuichi jelas ikut andil dong. Kan dia biang kerok hancurnya hubungan Ai dan Conan. He he he. Conan akan sadar, meskipun telat, seperti biasanya. XD

**Riyoko Matsuki : **Lho, lho, lho, kok ada Sonoko di tengah. Jadi Shinichi sama Shiho memperebutkan Sonoko? Aku anti homoseksual lho. He he he.

**Uchiha dant57 : **Salam kenal juga. Silahkan di-fave. Kalau bisa chapter ini dikomen juga. XD

**Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!**

* * *

**Di Sini Untukmu**

By Enji86

A day that feels like a year is passing  
I'm holding back the tears I've barely kept inside  
I still can't even feel the pain  
I just hoped that this nightmare would pass

In front of me isn't the soft and warm person I used to know  
But a stranger is looking at me

The wind is blowing again, a farewell is coming to me  
I'm not even ready but it looks like it's going to rain  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

It hurts, it hurts when I've been holding it in only for a day  
It hurts so much that I don't even know where it hurts

Wherever my eyes go, wherever you are  
Traces of you still remain  
So I can't take my eyes off them

The wind is blowing again, a farewell is coming to me  
I'm not even ready but it looks like it's going to rain  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

Like a fool, it washes over me, this longing comes to me  
I still haven't let you go but the tears of memories are washing over me  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

(Farewell is Coming by Kang Minkyung)**  
**

**Chapter 13 – Penyadap Bunglon**

Setelah Profesor Agasa keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa mangkuk dan gelas bekas makanannya, Ai pun bersiap untuk tidur. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan Kaito langsung membantu menyelimutinya. Dia pun tersenyum dan sudah akan membuka mulutnya untuk berterima kasih ketika bunyi poof dan asap pink itu muncul lagi.

"Oh, jangan lagi," keluh Ai sambil facepalm. Dia pun langsung melempar selimutnya kepada Kaito sebelum dia melihat sesuatu yang tidak ingin dilihatnya dan kembali ke posisi duduk.

"Maaf, Ojou-chan," ucap Kaito sambil meringis.

"Sudahlah. Apa kau bisa mengambilkan selimut di lemari bajuku dan ponselku di atas meja belajarku?" ucap Ai.

"Tentu. Tapi untuk apa kau ingin ponselmu? Apa kau ingin menghubungi seseorang?" ucap Kaito sambil bergerak untuk memenuhi permintaan Ai setelah dia melilitkan selimut Ai di pinggangnya.

"Aku harus membelikan baju untukmu. Aku tidak mau melihat laki-laki tanpa busana berkeliaran di kamarku," ucap Ai.

"Oh," ucap Kaito dengan wajah memerah.

"Oh, dan jangan lupa untuk mengunci pintunya. Aku juga tidak mau seseorang tiba-tiba masuk dan memergokiku bersama laki-laki tanpa busana," ucap Ai sehingga wajah Kaito bertambah merah.

"Ojou-chan, berhentilah bicara seperti itu. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak, kau tahu?" ucap Kaito dengan nada mengeluh.

"Lho, kenyataannya kan memang begitu," ucap Ai dengan cuek.

"Dasar!" ucap Kaito. Dia menyerahkan ponsel di tangannya kepada Ai, lalu dia menyelimuti kaki Ai sampai pinggang dengan selimut yang baru diambilnya dari lemari pakaian Ai. Setelah itu, dia kembali naik ke tempat tidur dan duduk di samping Ai.

Ai segera mencari toko online yang menjual pakaian pria lewat ponselnya, lalu meminta pendapat Kaito tentang baju mana yang ingin dibeli Kaito. Setelah Kaito memilih, Ai segera melakukan pemesanan sehingga barangnya bisa sampai di rumahnya besok.

Mereka lalu mulai berdiskusi tentang penyebab Kaito yang berubah menjadi manusia kembali selama dua malam berturut-turut, sementara pada siang hari Kaito tetap menjadi kucing. Setelah membicarakan beberapa kemungkinan yang membuat mereka bingung sendiri, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berkonsultasi pada paranormal. Kaito tidak mau lagi membuat Ai kelelahan, jadi itulah satu-satunya jalan yang harus mereka tempuh.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Subaru-kun itu siapa sih? Kenapa dia begitu perhatian padamu, sampai-sampai dia membuatkan sup ayam untukmu? Dan masakan buatannya juga sangat enak," ucap Kaito saat Ai sudah berbaring kembali untuk tidur.

"Oh, dia tetangga sebelah. Dia tinggal di rumah Kudo-kun yang kosong setelah apartemennya terbakar. Kau pernah bertemu dengannya kok," sahut Ai.

"Benarkah aku pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Kaito.

"Mmm, dia laki-laki berambut pirang stroberi dan berkacamata yang kita temui di dapur dulu itu," jawab Ai sehingga Kaito merasa terkejut.

"Laki-laki yang membuatmu takut itu?" tanya Kaito.

"Mmm," sahut Ai.

Kaito pun jadi sangat bingung. Bukankah laki-laki itu jahat? Tapi kenapa dia membuatkan sup ayam untuk Ai?

"_Dia pasti hanya ingin terlihat seperti orang baik sehingga tidak ada yang curiga padanya saat dia melaksanakan niat jahatnya pada Ojou-chan. Pasti begitu,"_ pikir Kaito.

"Tapi kau tidak akan terkecoh kan, Ojou-chan? Bukankah laki-laki itu orang jahat? Buktinya kau takut padanya," ucap Kaito.

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Saat aku bertemu dengannya untuk yang pertama kali, aku merasakan aura anggota Organisasi darinya. Tapi setelah insiden di kereta api, Kudo-kun bilang padaku bahwa dia adalah teman," ucap Ai.

"Kau bisa merasakan aura anggota Organisasi? Jadi itu sebabnya saat itu kau bisa merasakan kemunculan laki-laki bernama Bourbon ketika kita bermain sepakbola di teras?" tanya Kaito.

"Begitulah," jawab Ai.

"Wah, itu kemampuan yang hebat, Ojou-chan," ucap Kaito.

"Tidak juga. Saat aku merasakannya, aku akan menjadi sangat ketakutan dan aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain kematian," ucap Ai dengan murung.

"Begitu ya? Yah, kalau begitu kau hanya perlu berlatih untuk menggunakan kemampuanmu itu," ucap Kaito.

"Berlatih?" tanya Ai dengan heran.

"Mmm, saat kau merasakannya, berusahalah untuk mengingat bagaimana mereka sudah membunuh kakakmu dan membuatmu susah selama ini. Ubahlah rasa takutmu menjadi rasa benci," sahut Kaito.

"Aku tidak yakin aku bisa melakukannya," ucap Ai.

"Makanya aku bilang berlatih. Kau tahu kan artinya berlatih? Berlatih adalah sesuatu yang kau lakukan sampai kau bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan baik. Dan nanti kalau kau sudah bisa melakukannya dengan baik, kau akan mulai memikirkan tentang kematian mereka, bukannya kematianmu atau orang-orang terdekatmu," ucap Kaito.

"Begitu ya?" ucap Ai. Dia masih tidak yakin dia bisa melakukannya. Sejak dulu dia adalah seorang pengecut. Tapi dia ingin mencobanya.

Ai pun tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Pencuri Mesum," ucap Ai.

"Apa ini? Kau berterima kasih sambil mengejekku," ucap Kaito.

"Aku tidak mengejekmu. Aku hanya bicara yang sebenarnya," ucap Ai sambil nyengir.

"Dasar kau ini!" ucap Kaito dengan nada tidak habis pikir. Tapi akhirnya dia tertawa juga.

Ini sungguh menyenangkan. Punya teman yang bisa diajak bicara tanpa sungkan.

"Tapi ini aneh. Kalau kau merasakan aura hitam dari orang bernama Subaru itu, kenapa Tantei-kun menganggap orang itu sebagai teman dan mengijinkannya tinggal di rumahnya? Apa kau tidak mengatakan padanya apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Kaito untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya beberapa kali, tapi dia tidak menghiraukanku. Lalu setelah insiden di kereta api, aku bertanya padanya tentang Subaru-san karena Subaru-san menakut-nakutiku di kereta api agar aku bergerak sesuai rencananya dan dia bilang Subaru-san adalah teman yang akan menolong kami. Jadi aku rasa Subaru-san benar-benar teman, meskipun aku tahu dia menyembunyikan sesuatu," jawab Ai.

"Begitu ya?" komentar Kaito dengan dingin.

"Tapi kata teman sepertinya tidak cocok untuknya. Dia meng-hack ponselku dan menyadap rumah ini. Bukankah itu lebih mirip penguntit daripada teman?" ucap Ai dengan nada bercanda untuk mencairkan suasana karena entah kenapa dia merasa Kaito marah karena sesuatu.

"Jadi dia yang selama ini menyadapmu?" tanya Kaito dengan mata berkilat-kilat. Sekarang dia benar-benar merasa marah. Dia tidak mengerti ada apa dengan orang-orang ini. Kenapa mereka memperlakukan Ai sesuka hatinya tanpa mempedulikan perasaan Ai? Tidak menghiraukan Ai? Menakut-nakuti Ai agar Ai bergerak sesuai rencana? Apa benar itu yang namanya teman?

"Err, Neko-chan...," panggil Ai dengan ragu-ragu karena Kaito sepertinya memang sedang marah.

"Ojou-chan, apa kau bisa meminta alat penyadap bunglon yang ditunjukkan Profesor pada kita hari minggu yang lalu?" tanya Kaito lagi.

"Huh? Untuk apa? Lagipula alat itu tidak bekerja dengan baik saat Profesor menunjukkannya pada kita," jawab Ai.

"Tapi Profesor bilang, dia akan memperbaikinya, jadi mintalah padanya besok," ucap Kaito.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan alat itu?" tanya Ai lagi.

"Mata dibalas mata, telinga dibalas telinga. Jadi menyadap juga harus dibalas dengan menyadap," jawab Kaito sambil menyeringai.

XXX

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau jadi melakukannya?" tanya Ai sepulang sekolah.

"Tentu saja. Semuanya sudah beres. Sekarang kita tinggal menunggu rahasia apa yang bisa kita dapatkan dari orang bernama Subaru itu," jawab Kaito yang sedang tidur-tiduran di kasur Ai sambil menyeringai.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Ai lagi sambil duduk di tempat tidur.

"Aku kan Kaitou KID. Aku dengan mudah menyelinap ke dalam rumah sebelah dan menaruh penyadap itu di tempat yang strategis. Hal itu semudah membalik telapak tangan," jawab Kaito dengan sombong.

"Ya, ya, semoga saja Subaru-san tidak menemukannya. Dia itu cukup pintar," ucap Ai dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku? Kau lihat saja nanti. Dia mungkin memang pintar, tapi aku jauh lebih pintar darinya. Aku Kaitou KID," ucap Kaito sambil nyengir sehingga Ai akhirnya tertawa kecil.

"Kau ini benar-benar narsis ya?" ucap Ai dengan geli sambil berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Dia kemudian mengambil alat penerima yang dilengkapi speaker dari Kaito dan menatapnya.

"_Apa aku memang ingin tahu rahasia Subaru-san? Aku tidak pernah benar-benar memaksa Kudo-kun untuk menjelaskan padaku siapa Subaru-san sebenarnya. Aku merasa kalau aku tahu, akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Sepertinya aku benar-benar seorang pengecut ya?"_ ucap Ai dalam hati. Kemudian dia menoleh pada Kaito yang menatapnya dengan bingung. _"Tapi dia benar. Aku tidak boleh terus menjadi pengecut seperti ini. Aku harus menghadapinya sepahit apapun itu,"_ lanjutnya.

"Kita akan mengunjungi seorang paranormal yang tinggal tidak jauh dari sini nanti sore. Jadi bangunkan aku satu jam lagi ya. Aku mau tidur dulu," ucap Ai sambil menaruh alat penerima itu di samping Kaito.

"Tentu saja, Ojou-chan. Apa kau merasa lelah?" tanya Kaito dengan agak khawatir.

"Sedikit. Tapi setelah tidur sebentar aku pasti akan segar kembali, jadi jangan khawatir," jawab Ai.

"Baiklah," ucap Kaito.

Ai pun menutup matanya dan tak lama kemudian dia sudah terlelap.

XXX

Sore harinya, Ai memasukkan Kaito ke dalam tas ransel bonekanya yang berbentuk beruang sebelum berangkat ke paranormal. Tas itu adalah hadiah dari Yukiko. Dia tidak menyangka ternyata tas itu bisa berguna juga, padahal dia pikir dia tidak akan pernah menggunakannya saat pertama kali menerimanya.

Kaito yang tidak mau terjebak di dalam tas melingkarkan kaki depannya di leher Ai sehingga kepalanya menyembul keluar dari tas, sementara tubuhnya berada di dalam tas. Dengan begitu dia masih bisa mengobrol dengan Ai saat dalam perjalanan.

Ketika Ai akan berbelok di persimpangan, tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang menghadang langkahnya.

"Halo Ojou-chan yang manis, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

Ai menatap wanita itu dengan alis terangkat dan sudah berniat menjawab wanita itu ketika Kaito berteriak di telinganya.

"Ojou-chan, lari!" seru Kaito.

"Huh?" ucap Ai dengan terkejut.

"Lari! Sekarang juga!" seru Kaito lagi.

Ai pun akhirnya menuruti Kaito dan melarikan diri dari wanita itu, meskipun dia tidak tahu sebenarnya ada apa. Mereka akhirnya kembali pulang ke rumah Profesor Agasa.

Profesor Agasa yang melihat Ai pulang dengan nafas terengah-engah, padahal Ai baru saja berangkat, menjadi heran.

"Ai-kun, ada apa?" tanya Profesor Agasa.

Ai pun segera berpikir keras untuk mencari alasan dan pilihannya jatuh pada Bourbon.

"Aku melihat Bourbon di jalan, jadi aku kembali pulang dengan berlari," jawab Ai.

"Bourbon? Kalau begitu kau harus tinggal di rumah sore ini. Kau jangan kemana-mana, oke?" ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Mmm," ucap Ai.

Ai kemudian kembali ke kamarnya setelah minum segelas air putih di ruang makan dan mengeluarkan Kaito dari tas ranselnya.

"Aduh capeknya," keluh Ai sambil berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Dia lalu menoleh pada Kaito yang kelihatan bingung dan juga khawatir sejak mereka pulang.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menyuruhku lari? Memangnya wanita itu siapa?" tanya Ai.

"Wanita itu...," jawab Kaito dengan ragu.

"Katakan padaku," ucap Ai dengan nada menuntut.

"Umm... dia yang... mengubahku menjadi kucing," ucap Kaito sambil meringis.

"Oh, jadi sekarang dia tahu dimana kau berada dan dia bisa datang ke sini kapan saja. Oke, baiklah," ucap Ai sehingga Kaito menghela nafas.

"_Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku takut dia akan menyakiti Ojou-chan,"_ pikir Kaito.

"Oh ya, memang kenapa wanita itu mengubahmu menjadi kucing? Apa kau sudah berbuat salah padanya?" tanya Ai.

"Yah, tidak juga," jawab Kaito.

"Lalu?" Ai kembali mengejar penjelasan Kaito karena sepertinya Kaito tidak mau cerita padanya.

Kaito menatap Ai dengan ragu, kemudian seolah sudah mengambil keputusan, dia akhirnya mulai menceritakan peristiwa pengutukan itu pada Ai.

Ai pun tertawa geli setelah mendengar cerita Kaito sehingga Kaito menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Ojou-chan, itu tidak lucu," seru Kaito.

"Habisnya, kenapa tidak kau terima saja? Gadis yang tadi itu kan cantik," ucap Ai.

"Cantik sih cantik, tapi aku tidak tertarik padanya. Lagipula dia itu kan penyihir. Itu membuatku agak takut padanya," ucap Kaito.

"Tapi itu lebih baik kan daripada berubah menjadi kucing?" tanya Ai sehingga Kaito tersenyum.

"Tidak juga. Kalau aku tidak berubah menjadi kucing, aku tidak akan bertemu dan berteman denganmu, ya kan?" jawab Kaito.

"Eh?" ucap Ai dengan pipi merona. Kemudian dia tersenyum. "Ya, kau benar. Kalau begitu jika gadis itu datang lagi padaku, aku akan bicara dengannya," ucapnya.

"Apa? Jangan lakukan itu. Dia bisa menyihirmu," seru Kaito.

"Yah, bukankah kita harus berterima kasih padanya karena dia sudah mempertemukan kita," ucap Ai sambil nyengir.

"Ojou-chan, aku serius," ucap Kaito dengan agak kesal.

"Aku juga. Kau pikir aku tidak serius? Aku akan bicara dengannya. Kalau dia yang mengubahmu menjadi kucing, maka dia pasti tahu bagaimana cara mengubahmu kembali menjadi manusia. Dan kalau dia benar-benar menyukaimu, dia pasti akan membantu kita," ucap Ai.

"Tapi...," ucapan Kaito langsung dipotong oleh Ai.

"Aku akan berhati-hati. Lagipula aku ini gadis kecil berusia 7 tahun, jadi dia tidak mungkin tega padaku. Dia hanya tega pada laki-laki mesum sepertimu, kau mengerti?" ucap Ai sambil nyengir sehingga Kaito menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Dasar kau ini! Ya sudah, terserah kau saja. Aku tidak mau tahu kalau dia menyihirmu jadi kodok," ucap Kaito dengan nada menggerutu.

Ai pun hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa kecil.

XXX

Malam harinya, saat Ai akan tidur, Kaito kembali berubah menjadi manusia. Mereka berdua pun sudah bersiap dengan menutupi tubuh Kaito dengan selimut sebelumnya. Kaito memakai celananya di dalam selimut, tapi dia tidak mau memakai kaosnya dengan alasan panas sehingga dia bertelanjang dada. Yah, sebenarnya dia hanya suka bertelanjang dada di depan Ai, meskipun dia tidak tahu kenapa. Lagipula Ai juga sudah melihat 'milik'-nya, jadi apa gunanya menutup-nutupi tubuhnya di depan Ai.

Saat mereka mengobrol, Ai akhirnya tahu bahwa Kaito mempunyai seorang ibu. Ai pun langsung menyuruh Kaito menelepon ibunya karena dia pikir ibu Kaito pasti khawatir. Kaito sudah tinggal bersamanya selama berminggu-minggu, yang berarti juga Kaito sudah menghilang dari rumah selama berminggu-minggu tanpa kabar.

Kaito pada awalnya merasa ogah-ogahan untuk menelepon ibunya, tapi karena Ai sangat galak, Kaito akhirnya terpaksa menelepon ibunya. Dan seperti dugaan Kaito, ibunya langsung berteriak-teriak padanya karena dia menghilang dari rumah tanpa kabar selama berminggu-minggu. Ibunya kembali memarahinya ketika dia bilang dia belum bisa pulang karena alasan tertentu.

Setelah mendengarkan omelan ibunya dengan sabar, Kaito akhirnya mengakhiri sambungan telepon dengan ibunya. Dia menghela nafas, kemudian dia menatap Ai dengan agak kesal.

"Puas?" tanya Kaito dengan sinis.

"Ibumu pasti khawatir sekali padamu. Seharusnya kau segera menghubunginya kemarin-kemarin," ucap Ai tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Kaito barusan.

"Untuk apa? Untuk dimarahi lebih awal?" tanya Kaito dengan sinis.

"Neko-chan...," ucap Ai.

"Sudahlah, kau kan tidak tahu rasanya dimarahi oleh ibumu," ucap Kaito sehingga wajah Ai langsung menjadi muram.

Kaito pun sadar pada apa yang baru saja dikatakannya sehingga dia menatap Ai dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Maaf, Ojou-chan. Aku tidak bermaksud...," ucapan Kaito dipotong oleh Ai.

"Tidak apa. Kau memang benar. Aku memang tidak tahu rasanya dimarahi oleh ibuku. Aku sangat iri padamu karena kau dimarahi oleh ibumu, makanya selama kau masih bisa merasakannya, nikmati saja, oke?" ucap Ai sambil tersenyum.

"Ojou-chan...," ucap Kaito.

"Lalu apa ibumu tahu bahwa kau Kaitou KID? Oh ya, memangnya kenapa kau jadi Kaitou KID?" tanya Ai.

"Tahu," jawab Kaito. Kemudian dia menyeringai. "Lalu untuk pertanyaanmu yang kedua, jawabannya adalah ra-ha-si-a, jadi aku tidak akan memberitahumu," lanjutnya sehingga Ai ikut menyeringai.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu biar aku tebak. Ayahmu, yang merupakan Kaitou KID yang asli, sudah dibunuh oleh orang tak dikenal, jadi kau meneruskan jejaknya menjadi Kaitou KID untuk memancing pembunuhnya keluar, lalu menangkapnya, bukankah begitu?" ucap Ai sehingga mata Kaito terbelalak dan mulutnya menganga.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Kaito.

"Tebakan yang beruntung," jawab Ai sambil nyengir.

Kaito pun menatap Ai dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan agak ngeri. Apa jangan-jangan Ai memang penyihir seperti Akako?

Sebenarnya Ai bisa membuat tebakan itu karena Ai pernah mendengar igauan gelisah Kaito yang memanggil ayahnya dan cerita Conan bahwa saat dia masih kelas 1 SD, dia dan Ran pernah bertemu dengan Kaitou KID yang kurang kerjaan di perpustakaan sekolahnya. Untuk apa coba Kaitou KID main ke SD malam-malam, menakut-nakuti dan memberi teka-teki pada anak kelas 1 SD kalau dia tidak kurang kerjaan? Jadi wajar saja kalau dia mati dibunuh. Dia payah.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan bekas-bekas luka di tubuhmu itu?" tanya Ai lagi.

"Oh, ini. Yah, aku tidak menjadi Kaitou KID dengan sihir. Aku berlatih keras. Tapi aku rajin memakai krim untuk menghilangkan bekas luka. Tidak lama lagi pasti ada hasilnya dan tubuhku akan kelihatan mulus seperti yang lain," jawab Kaito dengan wajah merona.

Sebenarnya Kaito merasa malu dan tidak percaya diri dengan tubuhnya yang penuh bekas luka. Dia hampir tidak pernah bertelanjang dada seperti ini di depan orang lain karena hal itu. Makanya dia agak heran dengan dirinya yang leluasa bertelanjang dada di depan Ai tanpa merasa malu. Dan untuk mengatasi keheranannya itu, dia menggunakan alasan bahwa Ai sudah melihat bagian paling pribadi dari tubuhnya, jadi tidak masalah kalau Ai juga melihat yang lainnya.

"_Huh? Dia malu? Aku tidak menyangka ternyata laki-laki mesum dan narsis ini punya sisi manis juga,"_ ucap Ai dalam hati dengan geli.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau harus malu? Bukankah itu tanda kerja kerasmu?" tanya Ai.

"Yah..," sahut Kaito sambil tersenyum malu.

"Lagipula menurutku kau kelihatan seksi," ucap Ai.

"Eh?" ucap Kaito sambil menatap Ai dengan terpana dan wajah memerah, sementara Ai menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya karena dia kelepasan.

Kaito kemudian tertawa dan dia menatap Ai dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau menganggapku seksi," ucap Kaito dengan nada menggoda sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ai.

"Aku hanya salah bicara," ucap Ai dengan wajah merona sambil mendorong wajah Kaito menjauh dengan tangannya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kaito dengan geli.

Kaito kembali mendekatkan wajahnya setelah didorong oleh Ai dan berniat untuk menggoda Ai habis-habisan, namun niatnya tidak kesampaian karena mereka berdua dikejutkan oleh suara yang berasal dari alat penerima penyadap bunglon. Wajah mereka berdua langsung berubah serius dan mereka langsung diam untuk mendengarkan.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis 2 :  
**

Seperti yang penulis janjikan dua chapter yang lalu, penyadapan dan pertemuan pertama Ai dengan Akako. Hmm, kira-kira rahasia apa ya, yang akan mereka dapatkan dari penyadap bunglon? Yang jelas Conan akan mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari Ai setelah itu.

Oh ya, sabtu kemarin penulis tidak update status di fesbuk karena fesbuk-nya error. Semoga saja hari ini bisa. Lalu penulis juga berharap pembaca maklum jika ada typo atau plothole di cerita ini dan bisa menyampaikannya di review. Hal itu karena penulis tidak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk melakukan proof read. XD

Sampai jumpa chapter depan!


	14. Pembicaraan dengan Akako

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Warning :**

Rate T+ untuk adegan perselingkuhan.

**Catatan Penulis 1 :**

**Nakamori Aiko31 : **Salam kenal juga. Fanfic AiKaito memang tidak banyak karena mereka hampir tidak pernah berinteraksi di manga-nya. Tapi setelah kasus di kereta api, sepertinya akan ada banyak peluang untuk menulis tentang pasangan ini. XD

**Aria-chi : **Agak harsh? Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu sih, jadi apa boleh buat. Iya, Kaito KID yang dilihat Ran sama Shinichi itu bapaknya Kaito. Wah, aku juga kurang tahu soalnya aku belum pernah lihat Kaito bertelanjang dada. Tapi masa' latihan trik berbahaya gitu nggak ada bekasnya? Berarti dia jadi Kaito KID pakai sihir dong. He he he. Kaito jelas sudah tahu, kan dia nyamar jadi Shiho waktu di kereta api. Nggak, penyadapnya nggak gagal kok. Karena penyadap itulah nanti Ai tahu yang sebenarnya tentang Subaru. Ultahku bisa dilihat di fesbuk. XD

**Riyoko Matsuki : **Wah, kalau kamu suka dengan pasangan itu, kenapa tidak ditulis sendiri ceritanya? Aku terus terang tidak bisa melihat kedua orang ini sebagai pasangan. Selain karena sifat dan kepribadian mereka yang nggak cocok, mereka juga nggak deket meskipun mereka sudah kenal sejak SD. Kalau kamu kenal sama orang sejak SD, tapi nggak deket dengan orang itu sampai kamu SMA, bukankah itu berarti kamu dan orang itu memang tidak cocok? Jadi aku nggak bisa menulis tentang pasangan ini. XD

**Silver Beach : **Enji DelapanEnam. XD

**Glee : **Kayaknya Ai nggak bakal jadi partner KID mencuri deh, soalnya KID udah pensiun. XD

**aishanara87 : **Sebenarnya sejak FFN ngasih fasilitas ini beberapa chapter lalu, aku sudah meng-add Shinichi, tapi baru sekarang munculnya. XD

**AR Keynes : **Terima kasih. Conan yang sekarang sih sudah mulai kembali ke sifat asalnya sebagai Shinichi, jadi nantinya mungkin Conan dan Shinichi akan sama saja sifatnya. XD

**Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!**

* * *

**Di Sini Untukmu**

By Enji86

A day that feels like a year is passing  
I'm holding back the tears I've barely kept inside  
I still can't even feel the pain  
I just hoped that this nightmare would pass

In front of me isn't the soft and warm person I used to know  
But a stranger is looking at me

The wind is blowing again, a farewell is coming to me  
I'm not even ready but it looks like it's going to rain  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

It hurts, it hurts when I've been holding it in only for a day  
It hurts so much that I don't even know where it hurts

Wherever my eyes go, wherever you are  
Traces of you still remain  
So I can't take my eyes off them

The wind is blowing again, a farewell is coming to me  
I'm not even ready but it looks like it's going to rain  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

Like a fool, it washes over me, this longing comes to me  
I still haven't let you go but the tears of memories are washing over me  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

(Farewell is Coming by Kang Minkyung)**  
**

**Chapter 14 – Pembicaraan Dengan Akako**

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga, Yukiko-san. Aku pikir kau tidak jadi datang," ucap Subaru.

"Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku akan datang. Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Yukiko.

"Tidak juga. Duduklah," sahut Subaru.

Yukiko pun melangkah menghampiri Subaru dan duduk di pangkuan Subaru sehingga Subaru tertawa kecil.

"Maksudku di sofa, Yukiko-san," ucap Subaru dengan geli.

"Benarkah? Aku kira kau ingin aku duduk di sini," ucap Yukiko dengan nada seduktif.

"Yah, baiklah, karena kau sudah ada di sini, apa boleh buat," ucap Subaru. Mereka berdua pun berciuman selama beberapa lama.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan suamimu?" tanya Subaru setelah mereka selesai berciuman.

"Dia sedang sibuk dengan novelnya, seperti biasanya," jawab Yukiko dengan agak malas.

"Begitukah? Dia pekerja keras ya. Mencari uang untukmu dan anakmu. Tapi kau malah melakukan ini denganku," komentar Subaru sehingga Yukiko menyeringai.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau membawa-bawa suamiku saat kita sedang bersama? Apa kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita?" tanya Yukiko.

"Aku hanya kasihan padanya. Dan aku juga kasihan pada anakmu," jawab Subaru sehingga Yukiko tertawa.

"Dasar pembohong! Semua ini karena Sherry, kan? Sudahlah, kau tenang saja. Aku akan membantumu mendapatkannya asal kau tetap bersamaku," ucap Yukiko.

"Sherry?" tanya Subaru sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau ingat dulu saat kau mabuk? Kau memanggil namanya saat kita sedang bercinta," jawab Yukiko sambil menyeringai.

"Begitu ya?" ucap Subaru sambil tertawa kecil.

"Makanya aku jadi agak menyesal karena aku tidak jadi menyamar sebagai dirinya di kereta api. Aku sebenarnya ingin menggodamu saat aku menyamar menjadi dirinya. Jadi, apa aku harus melakukannya sekarang? Aku membawa alat riasku," ucap Yukiko.

"Tidak, jangan lakukan itu. Aku lebih suka bercinta dengan yang asli daripada yang palsu," ucap Subaru sambil tersenyum.

Meskipun begitu, Yukiko bisa merasa bahwa Subaru sedang mengancamnya sehingga dia jadi merinding. Dan itu malah membuatnya semakin bergairah. Mungkin dia memang harus menyamar menjadi Shiho suatu hari nanti untuk menggoda Subaru.

"Oh, Subaru-kun...," ucap Yukiko. Kemudian dia mencium bibir Subaru dan mereka kembali berciuman selama beberapa lama.

"Tapi apa kau tidak kasihan pada anakmu kalau kau membantuku mendapatkan Sherry? Lagipula Sherry sepertinya menyukainya," ucap Subaru setelah mereka mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

"Shin-chan? Dia itu bodoh dan tidak peka, sama seperti ayahnya. Dia tidak akan pernah menyadari perasaan Ai-chan padanya dan perasaannya pada Ai-chan. Lagipula apa kau pikir Ai-chan akan memaafkannya setelah Shin-chan membohonginya tentang dirimu? Dia sudah menggali kuburnya sendiri ketika dia memutuskan untuk membohongi Ai-chan," ucap Yukiko.

"Jadi kau pikir Sherry akan memaafkanku, tapi dia tidak akan memaafkan anakmu?" tanya Subaru dengan geli.

"Kenapa tidak? Setelah dia merasakan kejantananmu, dia akan melupakan semuanya," jawab Yukiko sambil nyengir sehingga Subaru tertawa.

"Aku pikir memperkosa bukanlah cara yang baik untuk mendapatkan seorang wanita," ucap Subaru.

"Tapi sangat efektif, Subaru-kun. Apalagi kalau tidak ada cara lain. Buat dia menikmatinya dan buat dia hamil. Lalu dia pasti akan jadi milikmu," ucap Yukiko.

"Wah, wah, sepertinya dari tadi pembicaraanmu selalu ke arah situ. Haruskah kita pergi ke atas sekarang?" tanya Subaru sambil nyengir sehingga Yukiko tertawa.

"Oh, Subaru-kun. Kau benar-benar pengertian, tidak seperti laki-laki dingin di rumahku. Itu sebabnya aku sangat menyukaimu," jawab Yukiko.

Mereka berdua pun kembali berciuman saat Subaru menggendong Yukiko ke kamar.

XXX

"Ojou-chan, kenapa kau matikan?" seru Kaito dengan agak kesal.

Setelah Kaito dan Ai mendengar suara Subaru berciuman dengan kekasihnya, Ai langsung mematikan alat penerima penyadap bunglon itu dan mengamankannya dalam pelukannya agar Kaito tidak bisa mengambilnya darinya. Jadi Ai dan Kaito tidak mendengar pembicaraan Subaru dan kekasihnya setelah itu.

"Berikan padaku. Kita harus mendengarkannya. Atau kalau kau tidak mau dengar, aku akan mendengarkannya sendiri. Dia sedang bicara dengan pacarnya, jadi pasti banyak rahasia yang akan keluar dari mulutnya," ucap Kaito dengan nada mengomel.

Ai hanya diam saja dengan wajah tertunduk sehingga Kaito menjadi heran.

"Ojou-chan, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kaito dengan agak kesal.

Ai masih tidak menanggapinya sehingga Kaito memegang bahu Ai dan mengguncangnya sedikit.

"Ojou-chan," panggil Kaito.

Ai akhirnya menatap wajah Kaito sehingga Kaito bisa melihat kalau Ai sedang syok. Kaito pun jadi bertanya-tanya apa Ai memang segitu lugunya sampai-sampai mendengar suara orang berciuman bisa membuat Ai syok begitu, padahal Ai dulunya anggota mafia.

"Ojou-chan," panggil Kaito lagi.

"Wanita itu...," ucap Ai.

"Iya, kenapa dengan wanita itu? Dia pacar laki-laki yang bernama Subaru itu, kan? Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kaito.

"Iya, aku mengenalnya," jawab Ai sehingga Kaito agak kaget.

"Apa? Dimana kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kaito lagi.

"Dia itu...," jawab Ai.

"Siapa? Dia bukan anggota Organisasi kan?" tanya Kaito dengan nada tidak sabar.

"Tidak, dia itu...," ucapan Ai kembali terhenti. Lalu dia menatap mata Kaito yang kelihatan sangat penasaran selama beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Wanita itu... ibunya Kudo-kun," lanjutnya dengan suara pelan.

"Huh? Ibunya Tantei-kun? Jadi laki-laki yang bernama Subaru itu ayahnya Tantei-kun?" tanya Kaito seperti orang bodoh sehingga Ai facepalm dan sadar dari kondisi syoknya.

"Tidak. Dia bukan ayahnya Kudo-kun," jawab Ai.

"Lalu kenapa ibunya Tantei-kun bermesraan dengannya?" tanya Kaito dengan bingung. Lalu sebuah kabel akhirnya tersambung di otaknya sehingga matanya membesar. "Jadi ibunya Tantei-kun dan laki-laki itu...," Kaito tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Setelah itu mereka berdua hanya diam sampai mereka tertidur.

Keesokan harinya, Conan merasa bingung dan juga agak kesal karena Ai terus-menerus mencuri pandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan aneh. Memangnya ada sesuatu yang tidak wajar di wajahnya? Lalu setelah dia berpisah dengan Ai di persimpangan, dia berpapasan dengan wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang.

Conan terus melangkah sampai kantor detektif dan saat dia akan menaiki tangga, dia tiba-tiba ingat perkataan Subaru tentang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang mencari Ai di rumah sakit setelah Ai kecelakaan. Dia pun langsung berbalik dan berlari ke persimpangan dimana dia berpisah dengan Ai. Dia melihat jalan yang menuju rumah Profesor Agasa itu sepi. Tapi dia tidak mau panik dulu. Mungkin saja Ai sudah sampai di rumah Profesor Agasa. Dia pun bergegas pergi ke rumah Profesor Agasa.

Sesampainya di rumah Profesor Agasa, Conan akhirnya mulai panik karena Ai belum pulang.

XXX

"Ah, akhirnya kau muncul juga. Aku sudah menunggumu," ucap Ai ketika Akako kembali mencegatnya di jalan menuju rumahnya.

"Eh?" ucap Akako dengan kaget.

"Lebih baik kita pergi ke kafe yang ada di dekat sini. Kita perlu bicara, bukankah begitu?" tanya Ai.

"Aku rasa begitu," jawab Akako sambil meringis.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi," ucap Ai. Kemudian dia melangkah diikuti oleh Akako yang kebingungan.

"_Gadis kecil ini tidak bertingkah seperti gadis kecil pada umumnya. Dan aku juga tidak bisa membantahnya. Siapa sebenarnya gadis kecil ini?"_ Akako bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Jadi, bagaimana cara mengembalikan Neko-chan menjadi manusia lagi? Kau tahu caranya, kan? Bukankah kau yang mengubahnya menjadi kucing?" tanya Ai setelah dia menyeruput jus mangganya dengan sedotan.

Akako pun terbengong-bengong mendengar pertanyaan Ai yang to the point itu. Dia sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata selama beberapa saat.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Akako.

"Dia mengatakannya padaku," jawab Ai.

"Dia mengatakannya padamu?" tanya Akako dengan nada tidak percaya.

"_Apa dia bisa bicara dengan kucing?"_ tanya Akako dalam hati.

"Iya, dia mengatakannya padaku. Jadi bagaimana? Kau tahu caranya, kan?" jawab Ai sambil balik bertanya.

Akako menatap Ai dengan tatapan tidak percaya selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ai. Lagipula itulah tujuannya mencari Ai, untuk mengembalikan Kaito menjadi manusia lagi.

"Jadi aku harus membawa Neko-chan ke pesta itu besok malam?" tanya Ai setelah Akako menceritakan tentang bagaimana cara mengembalikan Kaito menjadi manusia dan rencana yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh Akako.

"Iya, karena besok malam adalah bulan purnama yang terakhir di bulan ini dan paling sempurna untuk itu. Sebenarnya bulan depan juga bisa, tapi aku khawatir kalau terlalu lama, cara itu tidak akan mempan lagi dan dia akan jadi kucing untuk selamanya. Lagipula kalau bulan depan, dia harus menyelinap ke rumah Nakamori-san untuk mendapatkan ciuman, sementara besok malam dia tidak perlu melakukannya karena Nakamori-san akan ada di pesta ulang tahun sekolahku," jawab Akako.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kami akan melakukannya seperti yang kau katakan. Terima kasih sudah mau membantunya," ucap Ai sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Aku yang sudah mengubahnya menjadi kucing, jadi aku harus bertanggungjawab," ucap Akako dengan sinis.

Setelah berbicara dengan Ai selama beberapa lama, Akako jadi merasa seperti bicara dengan teman lama. Dia pun tidak lagi memandang Ai sebagai gadis kecil, meskipun dimatanya Ai adalah seorang gadis kecil. Ai pun merasakan hal yang sama, mungkin karena dia merasa senasib dengan Akako.

"Ah iya, benar juga," ucap Ai sambil tertawa kecil. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa-bisanya suka pada laki-laki mesum seperti dia? Memangnya tidak ada laki-laki lain di dunia ini?" tanya Ai.

"Mesum? Begitukah pendapatmu tentang dia?" Akako balik bertanya pada Ai.

"Iya, dia selalu begitu padaku," jawab Ai sehingga Akako menjadi heran. Bagaimanapun dewasanya sikap Ai, Ai tetaplah seorang gadis kecil. Apa jangan-jangan Kaito juga suka gadis kecil? Dia pun jadi merinding memikirkannya dan dia jadi sadar kalau dia tidak mengenal Kaito dengan baik.

"Begitu ya?" komentar Akako.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Orang di rumah akan khawatir kalau aku tidak segera pulang," ucap Ai.

"Ah iya, tentu saja," ucap Akako.

Setelah mereka berdua bertukar nomer HP, mereka pun keluar dari cafe dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"_Aoko Nakamori? Kenapa marganya sama dengan Inspektur yang suka mengejar-ngejar Kaitou KID ya? Apa cuma kebetulan?"_ Ai bertanya-tanya dalam hati sambil berjalan pulang.

Sesampainya di depan pagar rumah Profesor Agasa, Ai tidak langsung masuk dan hanya berdiri di situ. Dia harus menenangkan perasaannya dulu sebelum bertemu Kaito. Tadi setelah Akako mengatakan padanya tentang cinta sejati Kaito yang bernama Aoko Nakamori, yang merupakan teman masa kecil Kaito, dia kembali merasakan perasaan yang tidak disukainya, yaitu cemburu.

Tapi Ai sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa kecemburuan itu muncul karena dia menyukai Kaito. Dia berpikir kecemburuan itu muncul karena sepertinya hanya orang-orang yang tumbuh dewasa bersama teman masa kecilnyalah yang bisa merasakan cinta. Sementara orang-orang tanpa teman masa kecil seperti dirinya tidak akan bisa merasakan cinta.

Setelah merasa cukup tenang dan siap menghadapi Kaito, Ai pun membuka pintu pagar rumah Profesor Agasa dan masuk ke dalam.

XXX

Ai menghela nafas saat dia masuk ke kamarnya. Dia habis diomeli Conan karena pulang terlambat. Sepertinya Conan sekarang mulai bertingkah seperti seorang ayah padanya. Lalu Conan mulai bertanya-tanya tentang Akako karena sepertinya Conan tadi berpapasan dengan Akako sebelum Akako mencegatnya di jalan. Conan baru diam setelah dia berkata bahwa Akako adalah pemilik Neko-chan dan Akako ingin Neko-chan kembali. Dan Ai merasa Conan kelihatan senang setelah mengetahui hal itu.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga. Kenapa kau pulang terlambat?" tanya Kaito saat dia melihat Ai memasuki kamar.

Ai melangkah menghampiri tempat tidur dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana.

"Aku bertemu Koizumi-san," jawab Ai.

"Apa?" seru Kaito.

"Dia memberitahuku cara mengembalikanmu menjadi manusia," ucap Ai.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kaito dengan terkejut sekaligus tidak percaya.

"Mmm. Dia bilang kau harus mencium cinta sejatimu saat bulan purnama," jawab Ai.

Mendengar hal itu, entah kenapa Kaito tiba-tiba membayangkan dirinya berciuman dengan Ai yang berada dalam tubuh dewasanya dan wajahnya pun menjadi agak merah karena hal itu.

Ai pun menaikkan alisnya melihat Kaito yang tiba-tiba melamun. Tapi kemudian dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan gaya tidak habis pikir.

"Dasar mesum! Belum apa-apa kau sudah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak," ucap Ai sehingga membuyarkan lamunan Kaito.

"T-tidak, aku tidak membayangkan apa-apa kok," ucap Kaito dengan gugup. Kalau Ai sampai tahu apa yang baru saja dibayangkannya, maka dia akan tamat.

"Rupanya kau benar-benar menyukainya ya?" ucap Ai sambil tersenyum.

"Err, menyukainya?" tanya Kaito dengan bingung.

"Mmm, Koizumi-san memberitahuku siapa cinta sejatimu. Dia Aoko Nakamori, kan?" jawab Ai.

"Apa? Aoko?" tanya Kaito dengan kaget.

"Iya, jadi kau harus menciumnya agar kau bisa kembali jadi manusia. Koizumi-san sudah membuat rencananya, jadi kita tinggal menjalankannya," ucap Ai.

Ai kemudian menceritakan rencana Akako pada Kaito, sementara Kaito tidak terlalu mendengarkannya karena dia sedang kebingungan.

"_Benarkah Aoko cinta sejatiku? Aku memang sangat menyayanginya, tapi apa benar itu berarti dia cinta sejatiku?"_ Kaito bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

XXX

Malam harinya, Kaito yang sudah mulai bisa berpikir jernih kembali menjadi ragu dengan rencana Akako. Memang, Akako sepertinya ingin membantunya menjadi manusia kembali, tapi dia belum bisa sepenuhnya percaya pada Akako. Dia pun mengatakan pemikirannya ini pada Ai yang sedang mengerjakan antidot di laptopnya.

"Aku rasa dia bisa dipercaya," komentar Ai.

"Mungkin itu benar, tapi aku belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya padanya. Kau tahu sendiri kalau dia yang sudah mengubahku menjadi kucing, jadi mana bisa aku percaya padanya setelah itu," ucap Kaito.

"Baiklah, begini saja, kalau malam ini kau berubah lagi jadi manusia, kau bisa menelepon Nakamori-san dan bertanya padanya tentang pesta itu, bagaimana menurutmu?" tawar Ai.

"Iya, aku akan melakukannya. Lalu aku juga ingin...," ucapan Kaito terputus karena dia tiba-tiba berubah menjadi manusia.

Ai pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sementara Kaito mulai sibuk memakai celananya di dalam selimut.

"Sampai dimana aku tadi?" tanya Kaito setelah dia selesai memakai celana.

"Aku juga ingin," jawab Ai.

"Oh ya, aku juga ingin kau ikut denganku. Jadi kalau pesta itu benar-benar ada, aku akan pergi denganmu, bukan dengan Koizumi-san," ucap Kaito.

"Aku tidak mau," ucap Ai.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Kaito.

"Karena itu merepotkan dan tidak ada gunanya. Koizumi-san sudah berbaik hati mau menjemputmu di sini dan membawamu ke pesta, jadi untuk apa aku merepotkan Koizumi-san dengan membawaku serta dan mengantarku pulang setelahnya? Lagipula setelah pesta kau akan jadi manusia kembali, lalu kau akan pulang ke rumahmu, jadi untuk apa aku ikut denganmu, ya kan?" sahut Ai.

"Tapi aku tidak mau pergi berdua saja dengan Koizumi-san," ucap Kaito.

"Lebih baik kau menelepon Nakamori-san sekarang. Kalau pesta itu benar-benar ada, berarti Koizumi-san tidak berbohong, jadi kau bisa mempercayainya, oke?" ucap Ai.

"Jadi kau tidak mau ikut denganku?" tanya Kaito.

"Tidak," jawab Ai.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau pergi," ucap Kaito.

"Apa?" ucap Ai.

"Lebih baik aku tetap jadi kucing sebulan lagi daripada pergi berdua saja dengan Koizumi-san," ucap Kaito.

"Tapi kata Koizumi-san, kalau terlalu lama, kau bisa jadi kucing selamanya. Kau mau jadi kucing selamanya?" tanya Ai.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kalau kau tidak mau ikut denganku, aku tidak akan pergi," sahut Kaito dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ck, kenapa kau manja sekali sih?" ucap Ai dengan agak kesal.

"Aku tidak manja," ucap Kaito.

Kaito kemudian berbaring membelakangi Ai dan menyelimuti tubuhnya sampai ke lehernya, berlagak seperti orang yang sedang ngambek sehingga Ai menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak habis pikir. Apa Kaito memang benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai Akako sehingga Kaito lebih suka mengorbankan kemungkinannya untuk menjadi manusia kembali daripada pergi berdua dengan Akako?

Ai kemudian menatap layar laptopnya. Apakah dia akan meluluskan permintaan Kaito? Tapi kalau begitu, akan ada banyak masalah yang terjadi. Lalu Ai kembali menatap Kaito.

"_Aku memang akan senang kalau dia tetap jadi kucing dan terus tinggal bersamaku. Tapi dia, ibunya dan Nakamori-san pasti akan menderita. Jadi aku tidak boleh membiarkannya menjadi kucing untuk selamanya,"_ ucap Ai dalam hati.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi denganmu," ucap Ai sehingga Kaito langsung berbalik menatapnya dengan wajah senang.

"Kau serius?" tanya Kaito.

Ai menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Terima kasih, Ojou-chan," ucap Kaito.

"Kalau begitu kita harus mengubah rencana, lalu menghubungi Koizumi-san," ucap Ai.

"Iya, rencananya jelas harus berubah. Aku ingin melakukannya sendiri tanpa campur tangan Koizumi-san," ucap Kaito.

"Huh?" ucap Ai.

"Kita hanya akan meminta Koizumi-san menjemput kita di sini. Setelah itu, kita akan pergi sendiri-sendiri," ucap Kaito.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis 2 :  
**

Yah, tidak banyak yang bisa dikatakan, jadi penulis menunggu komentar para pembaca saja. He he he. Chapter depan, apakah Kaito akan kembali menjadi manusia secara permanen? Ikuti terus kelanjutannya!


	15. Tetaplah Di Sini

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis 1 :**

**aishanara87 : **Wah, wah, ternyata kamu sukanya yang gitu-gitu. He he he.

**tanteilover : **Aku juga belum tahu sampai chapter berapa. Doain aja cuma sampai chapter 20an. XD

**claraluciana : **Ya, dua-duanya. Dia ada feeling sama Sherry (maklum laki-laki mata keranjang, sudah punya pacar seksi di FBI, tapi masih aja selingkuh sama Akemi) dan benci sama Gin. Hasilnya dia jadi jahat banget ke Ai sekarang. Dia menikmati melihat Ai ketakutan karena dia dan dia senyum-senyum aja waktu lihat Ai nangis di kereta api. XD

**Aria-chi : **Wah, kamu ini bener-bener naif. He he he. Yukiko itu kan artis Hollywood, jadi jelas dia bukan orang yang polos. Udah gitu sahabatannya sama Vermouth lagi. Jadi kelakuannya ya 11 12 sama Vermouth (tahu kan kalau Vermouth itu suka main laki-laki). Yusaku juga dinginnya nggak ketulungan (Yukiko pernah mengeluh tentang hal itu), jadilah Yukiko wanita jablai yang mencari kehangatan di tempat lain. Selain itu, aku sendiri juga nggak percaya ada ibu polos yang mau ninggalin anaknya sendirian, sementara dia enak-enakan tinggal di luar negeri. XD

**Uchiha dant57 : **Yah, belum sebentar lagi sih. XD

**Glee : **Wah, komentator seribu wajah. XD

**Edogawa Muthya : **Good luck ujiannya. Kalau Conan aku ragu dia bakalan tahu, kalau Yusaku, mungkin dia akan mengerti. Pestanya pasti malam soalnya harus ada bulan purnama. XD

**Renesmee : **Yah, aku pikir Ai nggak mungkin cerita ke Conan, jadi mungkin Conan nggak akan tahu. XD

**Guest : **Oke. XD

**paprika : **Lho, kan Ai sudah mematikan alat penerimanya setelah ciuman Subaru dan Yukiko yang pertama. Jadi Ai dan Kaito tidak mendengar pembicaraan Yukiko dan Subaru setelahnya, termasuk tentang hasrat Subaru kepada Ai. Jadi Kaito tidak tahu tentang hal itu. XD

**Silver Beach : **Wah, kalau Conan sepertinya masih lama. Maklum, dia kan bodoh dan tidak peka. He he he.

**AR Keynes : **Terima kasih. XD

**Zara zaneta : **Jawabannya ada di chapter ini. XD

**Sherry Haibara : **Mungkin karena ShinRan sudah pasti jadi di manga-nya, jadi orang-orang berpikir untuk apa dibuatin fanfic. Kalau AiCon kan nggak bakalan jadi. XD

**Guest : **Karena sihir, jadi tidak perlu dipikir dengan logika. *kaburrr

**Irul : **Percayalah. XD

**Guest : **Oke. XD

**Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!**

* * *

**Di Sini Untukmu**

By Enji86

A day that feels like a year is passing  
I'm holding back the tears I've barely kept inside  
I still can't even feel the pain  
I just hoped that this nightmare would pass

In front of me isn't the soft and warm person I used to know  
But a stranger is looking at me

The wind is blowing again, a farewell is coming to me  
I'm not even ready but it looks like it's going to rain  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

It hurts, it hurts when I've been holding it in only for a day  
It hurts so much that I don't even know where it hurts

Wherever my eyes go, wherever you are  
Traces of you still remain  
So I can't take my eyes off them

The wind is blowing again, a farewell is coming to me  
I'm not even ready but it looks like it's going to rain  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

Like a fool, it washes over me, this longing comes to me  
I still haven't let you go but the tears of memories are washing over me  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

(Farewell is Coming by Kang Minkyung)**  
**

**Chapter 15 – Tetaplah Di Sini  
**

Setelah membereskan laptopnya, Ai dan Kaito mulai menyusun rencana baru untuk besok malam. Lalu setelah rencana itu terbentuk, Ai menghubungi Akako. Ai meminta maaf karena Kaito belum bisa mempercayai Akako dan Akako pun bisa mengerti, meskipun dia merasa agak terluka karena dia benar-benar tulus. Akako juga berkata pada Ai bahwa dia akan membantu sesuai permintaan Kaito. Mungkin dengan begitu, Kaito akan memaafkannya.

Ai kemudian menyerahkan ponselnya pada Kaito untuk menelepon Aoko setelah dia selesai bicara dengan Akako.

Saat Ai melihat Kaito tertawa geli dengan wajah berseri-seri sementara Aoko mengomelinya di telepon, Ai pun menundukkan kepalanya. Dia kemudian berniat keluar dari kamar, namun sebelum dia sempat turun dari tempat tidur, sesuatu tiba-tiba melingkari pinggangnya dan menariknya.

"_Eh?"_ ucap Ai dalam hati sambil menoleh untuk menatap Kaito. Dia melihat Kaito masih sibuk berbicara dengan Aoko di telepon dan tidak melihat ke arahnya.

Ai kemudian menatap lengan Kaito yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Saat ini dia sedang duduk di pangkuan Kaito dengan punggung menempel pada perut Kaito yang telanjang sementara lengan Kaito melingkar kuat di pinggangnya sehingga dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Dia pun akhirnya hanya bisa duduk diam di tempatnya.

Kaito mencuri pandang ke Ai dan merasa lega melihat Ai hanya duduk diam di pangkuannya. Dia sebenarnya agak takut tadi saat Ai menoleh ke arahnya sehingga dia pura-pura tidak melihat ke arah Ai. Dia tadi reflek menarik Ai ke pangkuannya saat dia melihat bahwa Ai sepertinya ingin pergi keluar kamar. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Ai padanya, setelah Ai berbicara dengan Akako. Dia merasa Ai jadi dingin kepadanya, meskipun dia dan Ai masih mengobrol seperti biasanya, dan dia tidak menyukai hal itu.

"Menurutmu apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Ai dengan nada sedingin es setelah Kaito mengakhiri percakapan teleponnya dengan Aoko.

Kaito merasa agak merinding, tapi dia tetap bertahan.

"Memang ada yang salah dengan yang sedang kulakukan?" Kaito balik bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Lepaskan aku," ucap Ai.

"Tidak mau," ucap Kaito.

"Apa?" ucap Ai.

"Saat aku jadi kucing, kau suka sekali menjitak kepalaku dan memaksaku mandi padahal aku tidak mau. Kau selalu seenaknya padaku. Jadi sekarang giliranku," ucap Kaito.

"Jadi kau mau balas dendam, begitu?" tanya Ai dengan nada sinis.

"Yah, kurang lebih. Lagipula mungkin ini kesempatan terakhirku untuk melakukannya," sahut Kaito. Dan seketika itu pula, Kaito dan Ai merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak nyaman di dalam hati mereka, meskipun mereka tidak tahu perasaan apa itu.

"Baiklah. Lagipula apa yang bisa dilakukan gadis kecil lemah sepertiku menghadapi laki-laki mesum yang berprofesi sebagai pencuri sepertimu, ya kan?" ucap Ai sehingga Kaito sweatdrop.

"Kau dan mulut manismu itu, Ojou-chan," ucap Kaito dengan agak kesal.

Ai kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kaito sehingga wajah Kaito jadi agak memanas. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum dan melingkarkan lengannya yang satu lagi di pinggang Ai.

"Sepertinya sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Kudo-kun selalu melakukan sesuatu di belakangku. Dia tidak mempercayaiku, sama sepertimu yang tidak mempercayai Koizumi-san yang sudah mengubahmu menjadi kucing," ucap Ai.

"Menurutmu begitu? Kalau menurutku, kasusnya denganmu dan kasusku dengan Koizumi-san jauh berbeda, jadi dia seharusnya percaya padamu," ucap Kaito.

"Yah, selain itu dia juga menganggapku lemah. Dia sudah berulangkali menyaksikan bagaimana tidak bergunanya aku saat ada anggota Organisasi di dekatku. Aku hanya bisa gemetar ketakutan dan tidak bisa berpikir atau berbuat sesuatu yang bisa membantunya, jadi aku rasa anggapannya itu tidak salah," ucap Ai. Kemudian dia menghela nafas. "Kadang-kadang aku tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri. Bukankah seharusnya aku sangat membenci mereka karena mereka sudah membunuh kakakku? Tapi aku malah gemetar ketakutan setiap mereka muncul. Bukankah seharusnya aku merasa senang kalau mereka muncul di hadapanku karena dengan begitu aku bisa membalas dendam pada mereka?" lanjutnya.

"Tepat sekali, Ojou-chan. Kau harus menumbuhkan perasaan itu, perasaan senang bertemu mereka untuk balas dendam. Aku pikir mereka mungkin sudah menghipnotismu sejak kecil untuk merasa takut pada mereka sehingga kau tidak akan pernah berkhianat. Jadi, kau harus melawan rasa takutmu itu. Kau harus lebih membenci mereka daripada takut pada mereka," ucap Kaito.

"Yah, bicara itu mudah," ucap Ai sehingga Kaito kembali sweatdrop.

"Memang, tapi berlatih dengan tekun akan membuatmu sukses. Kupikir dengan adanya laki-laki yang bernama Bourbon itu di sekitar sini, kau bisa mulai berlatih dengannya, bagaimana menurutmu?" ucap Kaito.

"Jadi maksudmu kau menyuruhku berkeliaran di sekitarnya, begitu? Aku rasa kau benar-benar sudah gila," ucap Ai.

"Kau harus berani mengambil resiko jika kau ingin sukses. Aku selalu berani mengambil resiko dan kau bisa lihat sendiri betapa suksesnya aku," ucap Kaito dengan sombong.

"Jadi kau sudah berhasil menangkap pembunuh ayahmu?" tanya Ai sehingga Kaito langsung merasa tertusuk.

"Yah, sebenarnya belum," jawab Kaito sambil meringis sehingga Ai tertawa geli.

"Berarti kau belum sukses, kan?" tanya Ai lagi dengan nada meledek sehingga wajah Kaito menjadi cemberut.

"Iya, iya, aku belum sukses. Tapi tidak lama lagi aku pasti berhasil," jawab Kaito dengan nada bersungut-sungut sehingga Ai kembali tertawa.

Mereka berdua tidak bicara lagi selama beberapa lama sampai Ai kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Dunia ini begitu mengerikan ya?" ucap Ai.

"Kau baru tahu? Bukankah kau sudah terbiasa hidup bersama mafia?" tanya Kaito dengan heran.

"Mereka orang jahat, jadi wajar kalau mereka berbuat jahat. Tapi kalau orang baik berbuat jahat, itu sangat mengerikan," sahut Ai.

"Apa ini tentang ibu Tantei-kun?" tanya Kaito dengan geli. "Ojou-chan, manusia itu memang begitu, tidak sempurna dan selalu melakukan kesalahan, tidak peduli sebaik apapun kelihatannya. Kau seharusnya tidak melihat mereka sebagai malaikat karena mereka juga manusia sama sepertimu," lanjut Kaito.

"Aku rasa juga begitu. Aku sudah salah melihat mereka. Mereka begitu baik padaku, sementara aku terbiasa bergaul dengan orang-orang jahat, sehingga aku jadi melihat mereka sebagai malaikat," ucap Ai.

"Makanya mulai sekarang jangan merasa rendah diri lagi. Dan kau juga harus bisa menerima orang lain apa adanya," ucap Kaito sehingga Ai nyengir.

"Termasuk menerima laki-laki mesum sepertimu apa adanya?" tanya Ai.

"Iya, termasuk menerima laki-laki mesum sepertiku apa ada...," ucapan Kaito langsung terputus begitu dia sadar apa yang baru diucapkannya. "Ojou-chan!" ucap Kaito dengan geram sehingga Ai tertawa geli.

"Akhirnya kau mau mengakuinya juga," ucap Ai dengan geli.

"Dasar! Aku benar-benar benci padamu," gerutu Kaito dengan wajah cemberut sambil mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Ai sehingga Ai tersenyum.

Meskipun Ai tidak mau mengakuinya, sebenarnya dia merasa sangat nyaman dan senang berada dalam pelukan Kaito seperti ini. Dia benar-benar stres belakangan ini karena semua yang terjadi di sekitarnya dan pelukan memang merupakan hal yang sangat dibutuhkannya. Dan entah kenapa dia merasa dia tidak akan merasa senyaman ini jika yang memeluknya adalah orang selain Kaito. Mungkin karena Kaito tahu semua yang terjadi padanya belakangan ini, makanya dia jadi merasa nyaman bersama Kaito.

"Hei, apakah terbang di langit itu menyenangkan?" tanya Ai.

"Kenapa? Apa kau mau mencobanya?" Kaito balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kalau hal itu bisa membuatku merasa bebas, mungkin aku akan mencobanya," jawab Ai.

"Yah, kalau dalam kasusku sih iya. Aku terbang untuk melarikan diri dari kejaran orang-orang yang mengejarku, jadi aku merasa bebas saat aku terbang menjauh dari mereka," ucap Kaito.

Ketika Kaito melihat Ai tidak berkomentar, dia pun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengajakmu terbang bersamaku setelah aku kembali menjadi manusia lagi, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Kaito.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Ai sehingga Kaito menaikkan alisnya.

"Ojou-chan," panggil Kaito sambil menunduk untuk melihat wajah Ai. Ternyata Ai sudah tertidur. Dia pun tersenyum, lalu dia melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Ai dan membaringkan Ai di tempat tidur. Dia menyelimuti Ai, lalu menatap wajah Ai sambil membelai rambut Ai selama beberapa saat.

"_Kau tahu apa yang paling kutakuti jika aku pergi berdua saja dengan Koizumi-san? Aku takut aku tidak akan bisa melihatmu lagi setelah itu,"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati.

XXX

"_Aku benar-benar bodoh,"_ hal itulah yang terus dikatakan oleh Shiho dalam hatinya. Malam itu, dia sedang duduk di salah satu ruang kelas di sekolah Kaito, sementara Kaito, yang masih dalam wujud kucingnya, duduk tak jauh darinya. Suara musik dan keriuhan para siswa di lapangan terdengar jelas dari tempatnya berada.

"Kalau kau tidak berubah menjadi manusia malam ini, aku rasa kita harus menghubungi Koizumi-san," ucap Shiho.

"Yah, kita tunggu sebentar lagi," sahut Kaito.

Kaito benar-benar merasa tidak enak karena rencana mereka sepertinya tidak berjalan lancar. Selain itu, dia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau proses transformasi Ai menjadi Shiho ternyata sangat menyakitkan. Dia begitu panik saat dia mendengar Ai mengerang kesakitan di kamar mandi apartemennya. Kalau memang kejadiannya seperti ini, seharusnya dia mengikuti rencana Akako. Dia melakukan ini karena dia punya rencana tersembunyi, yaitu pergi keluar bersama Ai dan bersenang-senang dalam tubuh manusianya. Dan di luar dugaannya, ternyata Ai juga bisa kembali ke tubuhnya semula untuk sementara dengan meminum pil, yang akan membuat semuanya lebih menyenangkan.

Sementara itu, di tengah pesta Akako kelihatan sangat gelisah. Tadi sore dia sudah memberi tiket masuk pada Ai sebelum berpisah dengan Ai dan Kaito di jalan, tapi apa Ai bisa masuk ke pesta? Ai kan anak kecil? Dia memang tidak tahu rencana Ai dan Kaito sehingga dari tadi sore dia terus menebak-nebak dan hal itu membuatnya gelisah. Apalagi sampai sekarang dia belum melihat tanda-tanda Ai dan Kaito.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Shiho akhirnya mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tas yang dibawanya.

"Aku akan menghubunginya sekarang," ucap Shiho sehingga Kaito menghela nafas.

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Sepertinya memang tidak ada pilihan la...," ucapan Kaito terputus karena dia tiba-tiba berubah menjadi manusia.

Shiho pun langsung duduk membelakangi Kaito, sementara Kaito segera berpakaian dengan senyum di bibirnya. Setelah selesai berpakaian, dia meraih tangan Shiho dan menggenggamnya sehingga Shiho langsung menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Ayo kita pergi," ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Apa maksudmu? Pergi ke mana?" tanya Shiho.

"Tentu saja berpesta di luar. Aku ingin berdansa denganmu," jawab Kaito sehingga Shiho langsung mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa kau sudah lupa dengan tujuan kita kemari?" tanya Shiho dengan nada memperingatkan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi aku bisa melakukannya nanti setelah kita berpesta," jawab Kaito.

"Tidak, kau harus melakukannya sekarang juga. Kita tidak tahu pasti berapa lama kau akan berada dalam wujud manusia, jadi semakin cepat kau menyelesaikannya, semakin baik," ucap Shiho.

"Tapi, Ojou-chan...," ucapan Kaito langsung dipotong oleh Shiho.

"Tidak ada tapi," ucap Shiho dengan tegas.

"Ck, kau benar-benar tidak seru," ucap Kaito dengan nada menggerutu dan wajah cemberut.

"Telepon Nakamori-san sekarang juga dan minta dia bertemu denganmu," ucap Shiho.

"Baiklah, tapi kau jangan kemana-mana saat aku bertemu Aoko. Tetaplah di sini sampai aku kembali, oke?" ucap Kaito.

Shiho menyerahkan ponselnya pada Kaito tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kaito sehingga Kaito menatapnya dengan agak kesal. Tapi Kaito tetap menerima ponsel dari Shiho.

Kaito kemudian menelepon Aoko dan meminta Aoko bertemu dengannya di kelas mereka. Setelah itu, dia mengembalikan ponsel Shiho.

"Aku akan segera kembali, jadi jangan bergerak dari sini, kau mengerti?" ucap Kaito sebelum dia pergi keluar.

Shiho tetap diam dan hanya menatap kepergian Kaito. Dia tidak mau berpisah dengan Kaito. Dia tidak mau Kaito meninggalkannya. Tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegahnya. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau.

Mata Shiho pun terasa perih karena menahan air mata dan dia kembali menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia benar-benar bodoh. Dia seharusnya tidak mengabulkan permintaan Kaito. Dia seharusnya tidak ikut Kaito ke sini. Dia seharusnya langsung saja menyerahkan Kaito pada Akako.

"_Dasar bodoh! Kau pasti tidak akan kembali. Bagaimana bisa kau kembali ke sini setelah mencium gadis yang kau sukai? Kau bahkan tidak akan ingat kalau kau meninggalkanku di sini,"_ ucap Shiho dalam hati. Perasaan ini begitu familiar, membuatnya teringat pada Conan, yang langsung berlari kepada Ran ketika berubah menjadi Shinichi.

Shiho kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah pergi. Ini semua adalah takdir, bahwa dia harus mengorbankan dirinya dan kebahagiaannya untuk orang-orang yang disayanginya. Dari dulu selalu seperti itu dan itu tidak akan berubah.

XXX

"Dasar bodoh! Darimana saja kau...," omelan Aoko langsung dipotong oleh Kaito.

"Nanti saja, Aoko. Aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang," ucap Kaito.

"Huh?" ucap Aoko.

"Aku butuh ciumanmu," ucap Kaito.

"Apa?" seru Aoko dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu makan atau belanja, terserah padamu, jadi ijinkan aku mencium bibirmu, ya?" ucap Kaito. Dan sebelum Aoko sempat mengatakan sesuatu, dia sudah memegang bahu Aoko. Dia harus melakukan ini dengan cepat, lalu kembali pada Shiho karena sikap Shiho membuat perasaannya tidak enak.

Aoko pun hanya bisa membeku di tempat. Meskipun dia tidak pernah mau mengakuinya, dia menyukai Kaito. Jadi dia sama sekali tidak keberatan berciuman dengan Kaito. Dia hanya agak kaget dengan semua ini. Wajahnya pun semakin merah sementara jantungnya berdebar kencang ketika dia melihat wajah Kaito semakin mendekat ke wajahnya.

Saat bibirnya sudah berjarak dua senti dari bibir Aoko, tiba-tiba Kaito berhenti bergerak. Dalam pikirannya terbayang sosok Ai, Conan, Subaru dan Bourbon, dan itu membuatnya menyadari sesuatu. Dia pun menarik diri dari Aoko dan melepaskan bahu Aoko sehingga Aoko membuka matanya dan menatapnya dengan bingung. Dia pun nyengir pada Aoko.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau mengharapkan ciumanku. Kalau begini seharusnya dari dulu kau bilang padaku," ucap Kaito dengan nada meledek sehingga wajah Aoko berubah menjadi marah.

"Dasar kurang ajar! Kau mengerjaiku ya?" seru Aoko sambil memukuli Kaito dengan tangannya. Wajahnya masih merah karena malu sekaligus marah. Dia benar-benar bodoh. Seharusnya dia menyadari bahwa Kaito hanya mengerjainya dan langsung memukul Kaito, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan saat Kaito mengerjainya. Sepertinya bertemu Kaito lagi setelah sekian lama membuat pertahanannya terhadap Kaito menjadi lemah.

"Hentikan, Aoko. Baiklah, aku akan menciummu," ucap Kaito masih dengan nada meledek sambil menahan pukulan Aoko dengan tangannya.

Aoko akhirnya berhenti memukul dan menundukkan kepalanya sehingga matanya tersembunyi di balik poninya.

"Dasar Kaito bodoh," ucap Aoko.

"Aoko...," ucap Kaito.

"Setelah menghilang sekian lama, kau malah mengerjaiku saat kita bertemu lagi. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, kau tahu?" ucap Aoko.

"Maafkan aku, Aoko. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mengerjaimu saat aku melihatmu. Aku sudah lama tidak melakukannya dan aku benar-benar merindukannya, merindukan saat-saat kita bersama," ucap Kaito sehingga kemarahan Aoko langsung lenyap.

Aoko pun mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Kaito.

"Memangnya kau darimana? Apa yang kau lakukan selama kau menghilang?" tanya Aoko.

"Saat ini aku belum bisa menjelaskannya padamu. Aku akan menceritakannya nanti saat aku benar-benar pulang ke rumah," jawab Kaito.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Aoko dengan bingung.

"Aku harus pergi lagi. Aku hanya mampir ke sini untuk bertemu denganmu," jawab Kaito.

"Apa? Kenapa kau harus pergi? Memang apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Aoko lagi.

Kaito tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum.

"_Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Ojou-chan sendirian dengan orang-orang itu, meskipun aku harus jadi kucing untuk selamanya,"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati.

"Baiklah, Aoko. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kita bicara lagi nanti," ucap Kaito, kemudian dia berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi.

"Apa? Tunggu! Kaito!" seru Aoko, tapi Kaito hanya melambaikan tangannya.

"_Kaito, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"_ tanya Aoko dalam hati. Kemudian dia menghela nafas. Dia merasa kecewa sekaligus senang. Dia kecewa karena tidak jadi berciuman dengan Kaito dan senang karena Kaito menyempatkan datang kemari hanya untuk bertemu dengannya. Meskipun begitu, dia tidak akan pernah mau mengakuinya.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis 2 :  
**

Hmm, jadi Kaito lebih suka menjadi kucing agar bisa tetap tinggal bersama Ai daripada kembali menjadi manusia? Kalau begitu kapan Kaito jadi manusianya, yah? XD

Wah, ternyata banyak yang kaget mengetahui perselingkuhan antara Subaru dan Yukiko, padahal petunjuknya lumayan jelas di manga. Saat di kereta api, Subaru dan Yukiko tidak canggung sama sekali meskipun berduaan dalam satu kompartemen selama dalam perjalanan dan mereka juga bicara dalam bahasa kode. Lalu setelah kasus kereta api, Conan bilang ke Ai kalau setiap akhir pekan ibunya selalu pulang ke rumahnya yang sedang ditempati Subaru, yang berarti bahwa Yukiko selalu menghabiskan akhir pekannya bersama Subaru. Mungkin Gosho tidak akan mengatakannya di manga, tapi kalau di dunia nyata, orang-orang yang berbuat seperti ini pasti selingkuh (wanita secara rutin berduaan dengan laki-laki di sebuah rumah tanpa suaminya). XD

Sampai jumpa chapter depan!


	16. Mencuri dari Shiho

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis 1 :**

**Jurig cai : **Oke. XD

**Uchiha dant57 : **Bakal kayaknya. XD

**AR Keynes : **Cucok dong, kalau nggak ya nggak bisa jadi pasangan. XD

**amuto : **LOL untuk 3x seminggu. Soalnya akhir-akhir ini waktu luangnya lumayan banyak, jadi bisa dipakai buat nulis cerita ini sebelum inspirasinya hilang. XD

**Glee : **Err, oke. XD

**Aria-chi : **Kenapa kok sebel? Apa karena nggak jadi ciuman? XD

**aishanara87 : **Tapi selingkuh sama cinta segi3 itu beda lho. He he he. Saat ini Ai jadi Shiho cuma sementara. Nanti kalau antidotnya sudah jadi, baru deh permanen. Conan tentu saja bakal balik jadi Shinichi lagi karena Shiho adalah tipe orang yang akan membayar lunas semua hutangnya. XD

**Guest : **Mungkin setelah cerita ini tamat. XD

**Renesmee : **Belum kok. Kaito cuma belum mau ninggalin Ai, jadi dia menunda untuk berubah menjadi manusia secara permanen. Nanti setelah dia berubah menjadi manusia secara permanen, dia baru sadar kalau Ai itu adalah cinta sejatinya. Conan sepertinya belum akan muncul di chapter ini. Mungkin chapter depan. Maklum, dia kan pemeran nomer 3. He he he.

**Queen : **Ciuss. XD

**Fans mu : **Karena 1 yen = 100, maka 500 yen = 50rb, 100 yen = 10rb. XD

**Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!**

* * *

**Di Sini Untukmu**

By Enji86

A day that feels like a year is passing  
I'm holding back the tears I've barely kept inside  
I still can't even feel the pain  
I just hoped that this nightmare would pass

In front of me isn't the soft and warm person I used to know  
But a stranger is looking at me

The wind is blowing again, a farewell is coming to me  
I'm not even ready but it looks like it's going to rain  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

It hurts, it hurts when I've been holding it in only for a day  
It hurts so much that I don't even know where it hurts

Wherever my eyes go, wherever you are  
Traces of you still remain  
So I can't take my eyes off them

The wind is blowing again, a farewell is coming to me  
I'm not even ready but it looks like it's going to rain  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

Like a fool, it washes over me, this longing comes to me  
I still haven't let you go but the tears of memories are washing over me  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

(Farewell is Coming by Kang Minkyung)

**Chapter 16 – Mencuri dari Shiho**

"Ojou-chan," seru Kaito sambil membuka pintu ruang kelas dimana dia meninggalkan Shiho.

Ternyata ruangan itu kosong sehingga Kaito menjadi panik. Dia kemudian berlari di sepanjang koridor sampai lapangan tempat pesta berlangsung sambil mencari-cari sosok Shiho yang memakai wig panjang berwarna hitam sebagai samaran. Dia tidak sengaja menyenggol Akako sehingga Akako menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak, tapi dia tidak menyadarinya dan hanya berkata maaf sebelum berlari kembali sambil mencari-cari.

"_Jadi dia sudah mencium Nakamori-san, huh?"_ batin Akako dengan sedih. Dan dia semakin muram ketika membayangkan bahwa Senin besok di sekolah, dia akan melihat Kaito dan Aoko sebagai pasangan. Dia pun menghela nafas. _"Sudahlah Akako, dia memang bukan milikmu, jadi kau harus melepaskannya,"_ ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah mencari-cari di dalam sekolah selama beberapa lama, Kaito akhirnya berlari menuju gerbang sekolahnya.

"_Ojou-chan, kau tidak meninggalkanku sendiri di sini, kan? Kalau kau sampai melakukannya, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu dan aku akan membalasmu,"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati dengan sedih sekaligus marah sambil berlari.

Kaito langsung merasa lega ketika dia melihat sosok Shiho berdiri di depan papan jadwal pemberangkatan bus di halte dekat sekolahnya. Dia pun segera menghampiri Shiho yang berdiri membelakanginya.

Shiho tersentak ketika sepasang tangan yang kuat melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Kemudian dia mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya.

"Kau ini! Sudah kubilang jangan pergi kemana-mana, tapi kau malah pergi ke sini. Asal kau tahu saja, kau tidak akan bisa kabur dariku karena aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, kau mengerti?" ucap Kaito dengan nada yang membuat Shiho agak merinding.

Shiho pun segera mengendalikan dirinya dan menyikut Kaito sehingga Kaito melepaskannya dan mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Dasar mesum! Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Memelukku dengan seenaknya," ucap Shiho sementara dia berusaha menghapus air mata dari pipinya.

Kaito yang melihat Shiho yang sepertinya sedang menghapus air mata dari wajahnya segera memegang bahu Shiho dan membalik badan Shiho. Yah, sebenarnya sikutan Shiho tidak begitu terasa sakit. Bahkan pukulan Aoko jauh lebih keras daripada itu.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Kaito.

"Mataku kemasukan debu. Saat aku sedang berusaha menghilangkannya, kau memelukku dengan tiba-tiba," jawab Shiho dengan nada menggerutu.

"Maafkan aku, Ojou-chan. Kalau begitu aku akan meniupnya," ucap Kaito.

"Tidak perlu. Sepertinya debunya sudah keluar dari mataku," ucap Shiho sambil berusaha melepaskan bahunya dari cengkeraman Kaito.

"Sini, biar kulihat dulu," ucap Kaito, tidak mau melepaskan bahu Shiho.

Kaito pun menatap mata Shiho dengan teliti dan entah kenapa wajah Shiho jadi memanas karena ditatap Kaito begitu lama.

"Sepertinya debunya memang sudah hilang," ucap Kaito beberapa saat kemudian. Dia menghapus sisa air mata di pipi Shiho dengan salah satu tangannya sebelum melepaskan tangannya yang lain dari bahu Shiho dan ini membuat wajah Shiho semakin panas.

Shiho pun segera berpaling dari Kaito begitu Kaito melepaskan bahunya.

"Lalu apa kau sudah berhasil menjalankan tugasmu?" tanya Shiho sehingga Kaito menjadi agak gugup. Kalau Shiho sampai tahu bahwa dia tidak menjalankan tugasnya, padahal Shiho sudah repot-repot membantunya sampai sejauh ini, Shiho pasti akan marah padanya.

"D-dia tidak mau menciumku," jawab Kaito. Dia memutuskan untuk berbohong.

"Oh," komentar Shiho. Dalam hati dia merasa sangat senang karena itu artinya Kaito belum berciuman dengan Aoko dan Kaito juga akan tetap tinggal bersamanya. Tapi kemudian dia mengomeli dirinya sendiri karena merasa begitu. Kaito adalah temannya, tapi dia malah merasa senang di atas penderitaan Kaito.

Shiho jadi tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa perasaannya begitu aneh. Dia tidak jatuh cinta pada Kaito, kan? Tidak, dia tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada Kaito atau pada laki-laki lain. Dia hanya akan terluka kalau hal itu sampai terjadi karena cintanya akan selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kaito adalah temannya dan dia harus bersikap sebagai teman Kaito.

"Yah, kalau begitu kita harus mencobanya lagi bulan depan," ucap Shiho sehingga Kaito merasa lega karena Shiho sepertinya percaya dengan kebohongannya.

"Padahal aku sudah menawarkan untuk mentraktirnya makan atau belanja sesukanya, tapi dia tidak mau," ucap Kaito dengan nada muram untuk menguatkan kebohongannya sehingga Shiho langsung menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Kau apa?" tanya Shiho dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Aku menawarinya mentraktirnya makan atau belanja sepuasnya kalau dia mau berciuman denganku," jawab Kaito sehingga Shiho facepalm.

"_Dia ini benar-benar bodoh atau apa,"_ ucap Shiho dalam hati dengan nada tidak habis pikir.

"Jelas saja dia tidak mau, dasar bodoh!" ucap Shiho.

"Huh? Kenapa memangnya? Dua hal itu kan kesukaannya?" tanya Kaito dengan bingung. Lagipula tadi Aoko sepertinya mau berciuman dengannya, jadi kenapa Shiho bilang kalau Aoko jelas tidak mau kalau tawarannya seperti itu?

"Ah, sudahlah. Jangan dibahas lagi," ucap Shiho sambil memijat keningnya karena kebodohan Kaito membuat kepalanya terasa pusing.

Kaito mengerutkan keningnya pada Shiho, tapi dia tidak menekan lebih jauh.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke dalam sekarang sebelum pestanya selesai," ucap Kaito sambil meraih dan menggenggam tangan Shiho.

"Huh? Kau masih mau kembali ke sana setelah ditolak Nakamori-san?" tanya Shiho dengan heran sehingga Kaito langsung berkeringat. Dia pun segera memutar otak untuk mencari alasan.

"Yah, mungkin saja pesta bisa membuatku terhibur," jawab Kaito dengan agak gugup. Dia merasa benar-benar bodoh sekarang. Tadi kan dia juga sudah pamit pada Aoko, jadi lucu sekali kalau dia kembali ke sana lalu bertemu lagi dengan Aoko.

"_Rupanya dia sedih karena ditolak Nakamori-san,"_ pikir Shiho.

"Lebih baik kita pulang sambil jalan-jalan malam. Aku pikir itu akan lebih menghibur," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

Jalan-jalan malam sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Shiho. Ide itu membuat Kaito tersenyum karena itu lumayan sesuai dengan rencana tersembunyinya.

"Ya, baiklah. Aku pikir itu juga bagus," ucap Kaito.

Mereka berdua pun melangkah pergi dari halte bus dengan senyum di bibir mereka.

XXX

"Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan padahal kita sudah berteman selama berminggu-minggu. Bukankah itu lucu?" ucap Kaito di tengah-tengah perjalanan mereka.

"Iya juga ya," sahut Shiho.

"Namaku Kaito Kuroba, siapa namamu?" tanya Kaito.

"Shiho Miyano," jawab Shiho.

"Hmm, kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau bisa memanggilku Kaito-kun dan aku akan memanggilmu Shiho-chan," ucap Kaito.

"Enak saja! Panggil aku Miyano-san. Memangnya kau siapa, seenaknya memanggilku dengan nama depanku," ucap Shiho.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kita kan teman sekamar. Pokoknya aku akan memanggilmu Shiho-chan," ucap Kaito.

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak mengijinkanmu," ucap Shiho.

Mereka berdua pun berdebat selama beberapa saat, tapi karena Shiho tidak bisa mengatur mulut Kaito, maka Kaito jelas bisa memanggil Shiho sesuai keinginannya. Ancaman Shiho yang akan memanggilnya dengan pencuri mesum jika dia memanggil Shiho dengan Shiho-chan juga tidak mempan pada Kaito sehingga Shiho tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk melarang Kaito.

Mereka lalu mulai membicarakan hal yang lain sambil berjalan. Shiho membicarakan tentang Higo, pemain Big Osaka yang diidolakannya, saat dia dan Kaito membicarakan sepakbola. Kaito yang tidak menyukai Higo karena Shiho sangat menyukai Higo, langsung menjelek-jelekkan Higo sehingga mereka berdua kembali berdebat. Kaito memihak Hide, pemain Tokyo Spirits, yang merupakan saingan Higo sebagai striker terbaik di Jepang, sama seperti Conan dan Detektif Cilik yang merupakan fans Tokyo Spirits.

Kaito masih ingat bagaimana perasaan tidak sukanya pada Higo mulai tumbuh. Saat itu dia masih belum bisa bicara dengan Ai. Mereka berdua sedang nonton sepakbola di TV, pertandingan derby antara Big Osaka dan King Osaka. Pertandingan itu merupakan pertandingan yang sulit untuk Higo karena penjagaan pemain lawan terhadapnya sangat ketat sehingga dia hampir tidak pernah mendapatkan peluang untuk mencetak gol. Jadi ketika akhirnya Higo memecah kebuntuan timnya dengan mencetak gol ke gawang King Osaka di menit-menit akhir pertandingan, Higo langsung berlari ke pinggir lapangan sambil melepas kaosnya.

Kaito merasa sangat kesal melihat Ai menatap layar TV dengan pipi merona dan mata bersinar ketika layar TV sedang menampilkan Higo yang bertelanjang dada. Dia mengakui kalau tubuh Higo memang bagus dan wajar kalau wanita suka melihatnya, tapi kalau Ai, menurutnya itu tidak boleh. Ai tidak boleh menatap seorang laki-laki dengan tatapan seperti itu dan Higo sudah membuat Ai menatapnya seperti itu. Karena itu, dia benar-benar tidak suka pada Higo.

Saat mereka berdua sampai di apartemen Kaito, Shiho mendudukkan dirinya di satu-satunya tempat tidur yang ada di apartemen tersebut dengan nafas berat dan tubuh berkeringat. Jarak tempuh yang lumayan jauh antara sekolah Kaito dan apartemen Kaito serta perdebatan saat dalam perjalanan membuat Shiho benar-benar capek.

Kaito pun tersenyum melihat Shiho, kemudian dia pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil piring dan gelas. Tadi di jalan dia dan Shiho membeli makanan dan minuman untuk makan malam.

Apartemen Kaito itu adalah apartemen rahasia yang digunakan Kaito untuk menyimpan perlengkapan Kaitou KID. Kaito biasanya menginap di apartemen itu setelah acara pencurian agar polisi tidak bisa menelusuri jejaknya sampai ke rumahnya yang asli. Karena begitu banyaknya perlengkapan Kaitou KID yang tersimpan di situ, maka apartemen itu hanya menyisakan satu ruangan kecil yang berisi satu tempat tidur yang agak besar, TV, tempat luang antara tempat tidur dan TV dengan meja bundar kecil sebagai meja makan, dapur dan kamar mandi. Pakaian yang dipakai Shiho malam itu merupakan salah satu koleksi perlengkapan Kaitou KID saat menyamar menjadi wanita.

"Sini, Shiho-chan, ayo kita makan bersama," ucap Kaito setelah dia menata makanan dan minuman di atas meja. Dan dia pun nyengir melihat Shiho yang menatapnya dengan kesal karena dipanggil Shiho-chan.

Shiho pun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan bergabung dengan Kaito duduk lesehan di atas karpet untuk makan malam.

"Aku rasa berjalan pulang benar-benar ide yang buruk," gerutu Shiho sambil kipas-kipas.

"Makanya kau harus banyak olahraga, biar kuat," ucap Kaito sehingga Shiho kembali memberinya tatapan kesal. Tapi Kaito hanya tersenyum. "Apa kau mau mandi setelah makan? Aku akan menghangatkan airnya sekarang kalau kau mau mandi," ucap Kaito.

"Aku rasa begitu," sahut Shiho sehingga Kaito bangkit dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Shiho menghidupkan TV dan saat Kaito kembali dari kamar mandi, mereka pun mulai makan. Setelah makan, Kaito tidur-tiduran sambil nonton TV sementara Shiho mandi. Saat Shiho keluar dari kamar mandi, Kaito pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shiho dan dia merasa jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak.

Tidak, Shiho tidak telanjang. Shiho masih berpakaian lengkap. Hanya saja sekarang Kaito bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok asli Shiho yang tanpa make up dan tanpa wig. Shiho begitu cantik. Jauh lebih cantik dari yang dilihatnya di video, dimana wajah Shiho coreng-moreng terkena debu arang berwarna hitam. Jauh lebih cantik dari penyamarannya di kereta api.

Shiho pun menaikkan alisnya karena Kaito terus menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau terus menatapku? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Shiho sehingga menyadarkan Kaito dari kondisi terpananya.

"Eh, ah, tidak," sahut Kaito dengan agak gugup. "Aku akan mandi sekarang," ucap Kaito sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur. Dia kan laki-laki mesum, jadi dia butuh mandi air dingin karena dia akan tidur bersama seorang wanita cantik malam ini.

Shiho pun menatap Kaito dengan heran, tapi kemudian dia mengangkat bahu dan duduk di tempat tidur untuk menonton TV. Saat Kaito keluar dari kamar mandi, Shiho juga mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kaito seperti Kaito tadi terhadapnya dan wajahnya langsung memerah melihat Kaito yang bertelanjang dada. Dia pun cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya sehingga Kaito tidak menyadari tatapannya.

"_Dia memang seksi. Kalau saja tubuhnya basah, pasti akan terlihat lebih baik lagi,"_ pikir Shiho. Tapi kemudian dia memarahi dirinya sendiri karena sempat berpikir begitu. _"Apa sih yang sedang kupikirkan? Rupanya bergaul dengan si mesum ini benar-benar membawa pengaruh buruk bagiku. Ugh, aku tidak mau jadi wanita mesum,"_ ucap Shiho dalam hati dengan agak frustasi.

Kaito yang melihat Shiho yang terlihat bermasalah karena sesuatu, menaikkan alisnya. Dia memakai kaosnya dengan cepat, lalu menghampiri Shiho.

"Shiho-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kaito.

Shiho pun mendongak dan merasa lega karena Kaito sudah berpakaian lengkap.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Shiho. "Dan berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu," gerutu Shiho sehingga Kaito tertawa geli.

"Kau pasti capek. Lebih baik kau segera tidur," ucap Kaito.

"Aku pikir juga begitu," sahut Shiho.

Malam itu, Kaito mengalami kesulitan untuk tidur. Jantungnya deg-degan karena keberadaan Shiho di tempat tidurnya. Shiho pun mengalami hal yang sama dengannya, tapi karena lelah, Shiho tertidur dengan cepat. Lalu saat dini hari, dia terbangun dan menemukan Shiho berada dalam pelukannya sehingga jantungnya hampir copot. Tadi sebelum tidur Shiho mengancam akan membunuhnya kalau dia berani berbuat macam-macam.

Kaito pun berniat melepaskan Shiho karena dia tidak mau Shiho marah padanya. Namun saat dia melihat Shiho tidur nyenyak, dia mengurungkan niatnya itu. Bukankah mencuri adalah hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya? Jadi dia akan mencuri dari Shiho saat Shiho sedang tidur.

Kaito mempererat dekapannya di tubuh Shiho, menekan tubuh Shiho ke tubuhnya. Kemudian dia menghirup aroma rambut Shiho dan menghela nafas. Seandainya saja setiap hari bisa seperti ini. Tapi sampai sekarang dia masih belum punya ide bagaimana menjadikan Shiho sebagai kakak perempuannya.

Kaito lalu membelai rambut Shiho sambil menatap wajah Shiho dan beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

"_Kalau kau seperti ini, bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu? Tapi kelihatannya kau ingin sekali menyingkirkanku dari hidupmu. Kau tidak akan bisa, Shiho-chan. Tidak akan pernah,"_ ucap Kaito. Kemudian dia menunduk dan mencium bibir Shiho.

XXX

Saat Shiho terbangun keesokan paginya, dia melihat Kaito sedang berada di dapur, kelihatannya sedang membuat teh. Memang tidak ada sekat di apartemen itu sehingga Shiho bisa melihat dapur dari tempat tidur.

Shiho kemudian melihat jam dinding yang ada di ruangan itu dan mengerutkan keningnya. Kaito seharusnya sudah kembali menjadi kucing sekarang karena biasanya memang begitu. Dia pun bangkit untuk duduk sehingga Kaito menyadari kalau dia sudah bangun.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Kaito sambil tersenyum.

"Mmm. Aku sampai curiga kalau kau sudah memasukkan obat tidur ke dalam makananku kemarin malam," jawab Shiho sehingga Kaito sweatdrop.

"Dasar wanita bermulut manis satu ini," gumam Kaito dengan nada menggerutu.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau tidak berubah menjadi kucing?" tanya Shiho.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku sudah menunggu-nunggu sejak aku bangun tadi, tapi tidak terjadi juga. Mungkin karena kemarin malam aku berubahnya agak telat, jadi pagi ini juga telat," jawab Kaito.

"Begitu ya? Mungkin juga. Lagipula ini sihir, jadi tidak bisa dipikir secara logis," komentar Shiho.

"Ya, begitulah," ucap Kaito sambil melangkah menuju tempat tidur dengan dua mug di tangannya.

Kaito menyerahkan salah satu mug di tangannya pada Shiho sebelum naik ke tempat tidur kembali dan Shiho mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya ketika menerima mug darinya. Dia lalu meraih remote TV dan mencari channel film kartun yang biasa ia tonton bersama Ai saat hari minggu.

"Kalau kau sendiri bagaimana? Kapan kau akan berubah?" tanya Kaito.

"Paling cepat saat siang hari. Aku sudah menggunakannya baru-baru ini untuk menyelamatkan teman-teman SD-ku saat seorang pelaku pembunuhan berusaha membakar kami hidup-hidup di sebuah gubuk di hutan karena kami melihat perbuatannya. Jadi mungkin saat siang hari aku sudah akan kembali menjadi anak kecil," jawab Shiho.

"Err, dibakar hidup-hidup? Itu menakutkan sekali. Jadi itu sebabnya wajahmu coreng-moreng di video?" tanya Kaito.

"Mmm. Yah, kau tidak akan pernah tahu bahaya macam apa yang mungkin terjadi kalau kau bergaul dengan Kudo-kun. Mayat dan pembunuh sepertinya selalu menyertainya kemanapun dia pergi. Makanya setiap aku pergi bersamanya beserta anak-anak itu, aku selalu menjadi babysitter agar anak-anak itu tidak berada dalam bahaya," jawab Shiho.

"Begitu ya? Dia memang laki-laki yang berbahaya. Tapi sisi baiknya, kau pasti akan jadi ibu yang baik nanti karena kau sudah terbiasa menjadi babysitter untuk anak-anak hiperaktif itu," komentar Kaito dengan geli. Dan entah kenapa wajah Shiho memerah mendengarnya. Tapi Shiho tidak mengatakan apapun tentang komentar Kaito itu.

Ketika Kaito menawari Shiho sarapan, Kaito mengajak Shiho ke dapur untuk memilih sarapan yang diinginkannya dan Kaito akan membuatkannya. Shiho pun bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah Kaito bisa memasak, tapi akhirnya dia mengerti ketika dia melihat isi lemari dapur Kaito. Lemari itu dipenuhi dengan mi instan dengan berbagai merk dan rasa.

Shiho pun mengomeli Kaito tentang gaya hidupnya itu dan Kaito menanggapinya dengan berkata pada Shiho sambil nyengir bahwa kalau begitu Shiho harus terus memasak untuknya agar dia hidup sehat. Dan sebelum Shiho bisa membalas perkataannya dengan mulut manis Shiho yang terkenal itu, dia langsung memaksa Shiho untuk memilih salah satu mi instan yang ada di lemari.

Karena tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan setelah sarapan, Kaito pun memutuskan untuk mengajari Shiho dasar-dasar cara memakai make-up untuk menyamar sambil terus membujuk Shiho agar Shiho mau melatih instingnya mendeteksi anggota Organisasi Hitam dengan Bourbon, selagi Bourbon masih berkeliaran di sekitar Shiho. Dia yakin kemampuan itu akan sangat berguna bagi Shiho. Dia meyakinkan Shiho bahwa Bourbon tidak akan tahu jika Shiho menyamar. Apalagi Shiho juga berada dalam tubuh anak kecil.

Shiho yang masih ragu karena takut kalau ketahuan maka semua orang yang disayanginya akan berada dalam bahaya, belum bisa mengiyakan bujukan Kaito itu. Namun dalam hati, dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri dia akan segera mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

Setelah Shiho berubah kembali menjadi Ai di sore hari, mereka berdua mulai merasa gelisah karena Kaito belum juga berubah menjadi kucing.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis 2 :  
**

Setelah chapter yang penuh dengan KaitoxShiho ini, maka konflik pun akan bisa dimulai di chapter depan dan Ai akan menangis lagi. Mau tahu apa konfliknya dan kenapa Ai menangis? Stay tune!


	17. Akhirnya Dia Tahu

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis 1 :**

**Aria-chi : **Lho, kan alasan Kaito nggak suka Higo karena Ai/Shiho sangat menyukai Higo. Jadi sudah tahu kan itu canon apa bukan. He he he. Penyamaran buat Shiho itu penting saat Shiho memulai perangnya dengan Organisasi Hitam. Di cerita ini, Ai/Shiho sudah tidak mau lagi dimasukkan ke dalam sangkar oleh Conan/Shinichi, sekalipun itu sangkar emas. Dia juga ingin berjuang. XD

**phiaa : **Antidotnya kayaknya masih lama nih. He he he. Untuk pertanyaan yang lain, langsung baca aja deh. XD

**Glee : **Tenang aja. Kejadian Ai nangis cuma ada di chapter ini dan chapter depan. Setelah itu mungkin nggak ada lagi. XD

**Renesmee : **Ai nangis karena akhirnya dia tahu. XD

**Jurig cai : **Kalau ciuman panas kayaknya belum bisa deh. Mungkin beberapa chapter lagi. XD

**Uchiha dant57 : **Karena keduanya. Bakal ada, dimana Kaitou KID akan bilang ke Conan kalau dia sudah mencuri seorang wanita dari seorang laki-laki, sementara Conan cuma sweatdrop karena selain mencuri permata, Kaitou KID juga mencuri wanita, tidak sadar kalau Kaitou KID mencuri darinya. XD

**Rawr : **Pas aku sekolah dulu, EYD versi baru mengganti kata izin dengan ijin. Kalau sekarang sudah ganti lagi ya nggak tahu juga. EYD kok ganti-ganti. Bikin bingung orang aja. XD

**lilindhameawmeow catcute : **Kayaknya belum mau selesai deh. Kaito sadarnya setelah dia menjadi manusia secara permanen. Conan muncul di chapter ini. XD

**aishanara87 : **Kenapa sih kok penasaran banget? XD

**Guest : **Yah, untuk sementara Kaito akan berasa seperti pedofil. XD

**ichirukilover : **Ya, berakit-rakit ke hulu, berenang-renang ke tepian. Nangis-nangis dulu, senyum-senyum kemudian. XD

**Queen : **Nanti akan ada resolusinya. XD

**Gishel : **Tergantung kamu suka tipe pasangan macam apa. Apa macam Shinichi yang memasukkan Shiho ke dalam sangkar untuk melindunginya? Atau macam Kaito yang mendukungnya untuk menjadi kuat agar bisa terbang bebas di langit? XD

**Chacha : **Wah, salam kenal kalau begitu. ShinShi for the win. He he he. Setelah cerita ini mungkin aku akan nulis tentang mereka lagi. XD

**Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!**

* * *

**Di Sini Untukmu**

By Enji86

A day that feels like a year is passing  
I'm holding back the tears I've barely kept inside  
I still can't even feel the pain  
I just hoped that this nightmare would pass

In front of me isn't the soft and warm person I used to know  
But a stranger is looking at me

The wind is blowing again, a farewell is coming to me  
I'm not even ready but it looks like it's going to rain  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

It hurts, it hurts when I've been holding it in only for a day  
It hurts so much that I don't even know where it hurts

Wherever my eyes go, wherever you are  
Traces of you still remain  
So I can't take my eyes off them

The wind is blowing again, a farewell is coming to me  
I'm not even ready but it looks like it's going to rain  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

Like a fool, it washes over me, this longing comes to me  
I still haven't let you go but the tears of memories are washing over me  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

(Farewell is Coming by Kang Minkyung)**  
**

**Chapter 17 – Akhirnya Dia Tahu**

Ai menghela nafas ketika memasuki kamarnya sepulang dari sekolah. Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak Kaito, yang menyamar sebagai Akako, mengantarnya pulang ke rumah Profesor Agasa dan sejak saat itu Kaito belum pernah menghubunginya. Dia memang tidak pernah memberitahukan nomor ponselnya pada Kaito, tapi Kaito kan bisa bertanya pada Akako.

Ai pun mulai berpikir bahwa Kaito pasti sudah membohonginya, meskipun Kaito sudah bersumpah di depannya. Kaito kan seorang pencuri. Kaito pasti sudah mencium Aoko malam itu sehingga Kaito kembali menjadi manusia secara permanen dan sekarang Kaito pasti sedang berbahagia bersama Aoko dan melupakannya begitu saja. Mungkin dia tidak menutupi perasaannya dengan baik saat itu sehingga Kaito tahu bahwa dia tidak mau ditinggalkan. Kaito pun kasihan kepadanya sehingga Kaito berbohong padanya tentang ciuman itu untuk menghiburnya sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

Ai sebenarnya tidak mau bersedih karena hal itu. Dia tahu hal itu akan terjadi setelah dia tahu tentang Aoko. Tapi entah kenapa rasa sedih itu tidak mau pergi meninggalkannya. Dia selalu merasakan sakit di hatinya setiap kali dia masuk ke kamarnya dan tidak menemukan Kaito di sana.

Ai kemudian melangkah menuju lemari bajunya dan membukanya, lalu mengambil sebuah bungkusan dari dalamnya. Kemudian dia naik ke tempat tidurnya dan membuka bungkusan itu di sana. Isi bungkusan itu adalah perlengkapan penyamaran yang diberikan Kaito untuknya dalam rangka melatih instingnya dengan Bourbon.

Ai mengambil wig berbentuk kepang dua berwarna hitam dan menatapnya. Mungkin dia harus mencobanya. Mungkin saja kalau dia menjadi wanita kuat dan pemberani seperti Ran dan Ayumi, dia tidak akan mengalami hal-hal seperti ini lagi, selalu ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang disayanginya. Lagipula kalau ketahuan, dia bisa langsung bunuh diri dengan racun yang sudah disiapkannya. Toh, pada akhirnya dia memang akan mati, tidak peduli kapan waktunya.

XXX

Ayumi menghela nafas melihat Ai yang sedang melamun sendirian di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Padahal Ayumi sangat berharap bahwa acara kemah mereka kali ini akan bisa menghibur Ai, tapi kenyataannya, sampai mereka sudah akan pulang pun, Ai tetap murung.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Haruskah kita memohon pada pemilik Neko-chan untuk mengembalikan Neko-chan pada Ai-chan?" tanya Ayumi pada teman-temannya.

"Yah, mungkin kita harus melakukannya," sahut Genta.

"Conan-kun, kau pernah bertemu dengan pemiliknya, kan? Apa kau bisa minta tolong pada Mouri-tantei untuk mencari tahu dimana rumahnya?" tanya Mitsuhiko.

"Kita tidak perlu melakukannya," ucap Conan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Mitsuhiko.

"Eh? Tapi Ai-chan bilang, dia tidak mau kucing peliharaan baru waktu aku menawarinya," ucap Ayumi.

"Kita juga tidak perlu repot-repot mencarikan kucing peliharaan baru untuknya. Biarkan saja dia seperti itu. Cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan segera mengatasinya," ucap Conan.

"Jadi maksudmu kita tidak perlu berbuat apa-apa untuk menghibur Ai-chan? Itu jahat sekali, Conan-kun. Teman kita sedang bersedih, jadi kita harus menghiburnya," ucap Ayumi diiringi tatapan persetujuan dari Genta dan Mitsuhiko.

"Bukan begitu. Dia itu...," ucapan Conan dipotong oleh Ayumi.

"Apa kau memang segitu tidak sukanya pada Ai-chan?" tanya Ayumi sehingga Conan sweatdrop.

"Tentu saja tidak, tapi...," ucapan Conan kembali dipotong oleh Ayumi.

"Aku pernah melihat Ai-chan menatapmu dengan tatapan sedih beberapa kali. Kau pasti selalu jahat padanya, iya kan?" tuduh Ayumi.

"Eh?" ucap Conan dengan kaget.

"Sejak dulu kau selalu bertengkar dengan Ai-chan. Kau benar-benar bukan teman yang baik, Conan-kun. Ayo, Genta-kun, Mitsuhiko-kun, kita pergi dari sini," ucap Ayumi.

Conan menatap ketiga teman kecilnya melangkah menghampiri Ai dan berusaha mengajak Ai mengobrol.

"_Apa itu benar? Tapi kenapa?"_ tanya Conan dalam hati. Dan tiba-tiba dia merasa takut, meskipun dia tidak tahu kenapa.

XXX

Ai membuka jendela kamarnya dan menatap langit malam di luar. Tidak ada bintang atau bulan yang terlihat olehnya di langit karena tertutup mendung. Dia pun menghela nafas. Sebenarnya dia lelah karena baru pulang dari berkemah dan besok dia harus masuk sekolah, tapi dia tidak bisa tidur.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam sambil menatap langit, mata Ai mulai terasa perih karena menahan air mata. Sudah dua minggu Kaito meninggalkannya, tapi Kaito tidak juga menghubunginya. Apa Kaito benar-benar sudah melupakannya? Dia merindukan Kaito, meskipun dia tidak ingin, dan dia selalu memarahi dirinya sendiri karena itu. Kenapa dia tidak bisa melupakan Kaito seperti Kaito melupakannya? Sungguh, dia benar-benar merasa begitu menyedihkan.

Tiba-tiba Ai dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara dari arah belakangnya. Suara itu terdengar seperti suara Conan. Dia pun menoleh, tapi tidak menemukan siapapun. Dia menaikkan alisnya dengan bingung, namun sesaat kemudian dia sudah tahu dari mana suara tersebut berasal. Suara itu berasal dari alat penerima penyadap bunglon. Dia baru saja menghidupkan alat itu kembali setelah dia mematikannya sejak pengalaman pertamanya bersama Kaito mendengarkan adegan perselingkuhan Yukiko dan Subaru.

Ai sebenarnya tidak mau mendengarkan adegan perselingkuhan Yukiko dan Subaru, tapi karena dia ingin jadi kuat, dia harus memaksa dirinya untuk mendengarkannya. Dia harus mengumpulkan informasi tentang semua yang terjadi di sekitarnya agar tidak ada lagi kejadian dia menangis di kereta api karena Organisasi Hitam tiba-tiba menyerangnya tanpa peringatan dan dikerjai Conan, Subaru dan Yukiko yang sudah tahu akan hal itu dan sudah merencanakan sesuatu dengan memanfaatkannya sebagai umpan.

Ai langsung menutup jendela kamarnya dan menghampiri alat penerima penyadap bunglon itu untuk mendengarkan.

XXX

"Kita harus menyingkirkan Bourbon secepat mungkin," ucap Conan.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah itu sudah jelas," ucap Subaru dengan agak sinis. Dia bersyukur dia dan Yukiko sudah menyelesaikan acara spesial mereka hari itu dan Yukiko juga sudah pergi sebelum Conan datang. Kalau tidak, mereka berdua akan berada dalam masalah. Dia sedang membersihkan kamarnya saat Conan tiba-tiba datang tanpa pemberitahuan.

"Tidak, maksudku aku akan serius kali ini. Aku akan menyingkirkannya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya berkeliaran di sekitar Ran dan membahayakan nyawa Ran," ucap Conan sehingga Subaru menaikkan alisnya.

"Apa dia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya kepada gadismu itu? Bukankah selama ini kau tidak keberatan? Lagipula kau bilang sendiri kalau kau senang dia kembali setelah kasus di kereta api karena dengan begitu kau bisa menyelidikinya?" tanya Subaru dengan heran.

"Yah, memang belum. Tapi aku yakin dia akan segera melakukannya. Dan aku juga sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Haibara," jawab Conan.

"Ah, itu menjelaskan semuanya," gumam Subaru pelan.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Conan yang tidak mendengar dengan jelas gumaman Subaru.

"Kenapa kau tidak tahan dengan kelakuannya?" jawab Subaru sambil balik bertanya.

"Yah, hari demi hari, sikapnya semakin aneh dan menyebalkan. Apalagi sejak dia mengembalikan kucing bodoh itu ke pemiliknya. Gara-gara dia aku bertengkar dengan teman-teman SD-ku. Kalau Bourbon berhasil disingkirkan dari sini, dia mungkin akan kembali bersikap normal," jawab Conan.

"Lalu bagaimana kau akan menyingkirkannya?" tanya Subaru lagi.

"Kau yang harus melakukannya. Bukankah semua ini gara-gara kau? Dia ke sini untuk mencarimu, kan?" sahut Conan sehingga Subaru memutar bola matanya di dalam kelopak matanya yang menyipit.

"Yah, sejujurnya saat ini aku belum punya rencana, jadi maaf," ucap Subaru dengan agak sinis.

"Kalau begitu kau harus segera memikirkannya. Lagipula kenapa sih dia begitu membencimu? Apa karena kau berkhianat pada Organisasi Hitam?" tanya Conan.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Dia sudah tidak menyukaiku sejak aku masuk Organisasi. Yang kutahu, dia dan Akemi adalah teman masa kecil. Mungkin saja dia menyukai Akemi sehingga dia membenciku yang merupakan pacar Akemi. Kau tahu sendiri, di dunia ini, semua teman masa kecil akan selalu jatuh cinta satu sama lain, bukankah begitu?" jawab Subaru dengan nada agak meledek sehingga wajah Conan memerah.

"Tidak selalu," ucap Conan dengan nada menggerutu. "Lagipula kalau itu benar, dia tidak akan menyakiti Haibara. Tapi kau lihat sendiri apa yang sudah dia lakukan di kereta api," lanjut Conan.

"Yah, aku bilang kan mungkin," ucap Subaru sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Apapun itu, pokoknya kau harus segera membuat rencana untuk menyingkirkan Bourbon dari sini, kau mengerti?" ucap Conan.

"Wah, wah, kau ini bossy sekali. Tapi baiklah, aku akan memikirkannya," ucap Subaru.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu sebelum Ran khawatir," ucap Conan.

"Tentu. Hati-hati di jalan," sahut Subaru. Dia menatap kepergian Conan dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"_Aku benar-benar kasihan padamu, gadis itu dan Sherry. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku akan mengambil Sherry. Mungkin dengan begitu kau dan gadis mirip Akemi itu bisa bahagia bersama,"_ ucap Subaru dalam hati.

Sementara itu, air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipi seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang stroberi di rumah sebelah.

Sesampainya di rumah Kogoro, Conan langsung bersiap untuk tidur. Sebenarnya Ran tadi ingin mengajaknya mengobrol, tapi dia langsung berlagak capek dan dia sebenarnya memang capek karena pikirannya terbebani dengan kata-kata Ayumi tadi, sehingga Ran akhirnya menyuruhnya tidur.

Conan sempat merasa ringan setelah Ai mengembalikan Neko-chan ke pemiliknya. Dia tahu ini sangat bodoh, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa kucing Ai itu adalah kucing setan yang akan mengambil sesuatu yang paling berharga baginya. Sampai sekarang dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia merasa begitu, tapi itulah yang dirasakannya, sehingga rasa khawatir selalu mendatanginya. Dan itu sangat buruk karena pikirannya lagi-lagi dipenuhi oleh Ai, bukannya Ran, gadis yang dicintainya. Namun, baru sebentar dia bisa bernafas lega, sesuatu kembali mengganggu pikirannya. Kata-kata Ayumi tentang Ai.

"_Sudahlah, Shinichi. Itu hanya kata-kata anak kecil. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Lagipula kenapa kau harus peduli pada tatapan sedih Haibara? Dia itu kan emosinya memang labil, jadi belum tentu itu salahmu,"_ ucap Conan pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian dia menghela nafas karena kata-katanya itu tidak membuahkan hasil. Dia tetap memikirkan kata-kata Ayumi tadi. Kata-kata yang membuatnya takut. Kata-kata yang membuat pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh Ai.

XXX

Situasi yang tidak jauh berbeda dari teman-teman Ai juga dialami oleh teman-teman sekelas Kaito. Mereka benar-benar bingung melihat Kaito yang baru kembali ke sekolah setelah menghilang selama beberapa minggu, terlihat murung setiap hari, padahal Kaito dikenal sebagai anak yang ceria dan usil.

Kaito sama sekali tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan mereka ketika mereka bertanya kemana Kaito pergi. Bahkan Aoko juga tidak bisa mengorek jawaban dari Kaito padahal mereka berdua sangat dekat dan Kaito juga sudah berjanji pada Aoko akan menceritakan semuanya. Aoko juga merasa heran karena Kaito tiba-tiba kembali masuk sekolah hari Senin, padahal Kaito bilang padanya di pesta bahwa dia belum akan kembali.

Mungkin satu-satunya teman sekelas Kaito yang tahu apa yang terjadi hanyalah Akako. Setelah melihat keadaan Kaito dan melihat tidak ada perubahan dalam hubungan Kaito dan Aoko, maka akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa cinta sejati Kaito bukanlah Aoko. Meskipun begitu dia merasa merinding dengan analisisnya itu karena cinta sejati Kaito ternyata seorang gadis kecil berusia 7 tahun. Membayangkan Kaito mencium gadis kecil yang masih kelas 1 SD benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman. Tapi kenyataannya itulah yang terjadi, karena kalau tidak, mana mungkin Kaito bisa kembali menjadi manusia seperti sekarang ini.

Kaito pasti merasa buruk setelah menyadari perasaannya pada Ai dan mencium bibir Ai karena Ai masih berusia 7 tahun, begitulah dugaan Akako terhadap pertanyaan kenapa Kaito berubah menjadi pemurung. Yah, dugaan Akako itu memang tidak sepenuhnya salah, hanya saja alasannya bukan karena Ai masih berusia 7 tahun.

Kaito sampai sekarang masih belum bisa menerima kalau ternyata cinta sejatinya adalah Ai alias Shiho. Selama ini dia sudah memutuskan akan menjadikan Ai sebagai kakak perempuannya, jadi kalau tiba-tiba Ai ternyata cinta sejatinya, rasanya menjadi salah.

Meskipun begitu, hati Kaito yang terdalam tahu itu bukan alasan yang sebenarnya. Dia hanya takut terluka. Dia tahu Ai menyukai Conan, jadi kalau dia menyukai Ai, maka perasaannya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dia tidak tahu bahwa cinta sejati itu selalu berbalas, makanya dia berpikir begitu sehingga akhirnya dia tidak mau menerimanya.

Karena perasaannya yang kacau itu, akhirnya Kaito menahan dirinya untuk menemui atau menghubungi Ai, meskipun dia rindu setengah mati pada Ai. Dan itu malah membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih buruk hari demi hari. Dia bahkan merasa seperti maniak karena setiap malam dia tidur bersama baju yang dipakai Shiho ke pesta dan menghirup aroma tubuh Shiho yang masih tertinggal di situ, karena baju tersebut belum dicuci, untuk mengobati rasa rindunya pada Ai.

Chikage, ibu Kaito, yang merasa heran dengan kelakuan Kaito sejak Kaito kembali, akhirnya menyadari bahwa anaknya itu terkena penyakit cinta, setelah beberapa hari mengamati Kaito. Dia pun jadi merasa geli karenanya, sebab dia tahu bahwa Kaito memang bodoh dalam urusan seperti itu. Namun akhirnya dia tidak tahan juga melihat kelakuan Kaito sehingga dia memutuskan untuk memberi petunjuk pada Kaito.

Chikage memang masih dibayangi rasa khawatir karena Aoko adalah anak Inspektur Nakamori sementara Kaito adalah Kaitou KID. Hubungan mereka berdua pasti akan sulit dan Chikage sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa cinta bisa mengatasi segalanya selamanya. Cinta itu hanya akan bertahan sebentar saja. Setelah itu, mereka berdua tidak akan bahagia, terutama Aoko, karena pilihan Aoko hanyalah melawan ayahnya dan memihak Kaitou KID atau membohongi ayahnya tentang Kaitou KID. Mana bisa seorang anak bahagia setelah melakukan hal-hal semacam itu pada ayahnya, ya kan?

Tapi Chikage akan mengambil resiko itu. Mungkin setelah lebih dewasa, Kaito bisa memahami hal ini dengan lebih baik. Kaito masih remaja sekarang, jadi Chikage akan membiarkan Kaito menikmati masa remajanya.

Yah, Chikage memang belum tahu tentang eksistensi Ai alias Shiho, makanya gadis yang terpikir olehnya adalah Aoko yang tinggal tidak jauh dari rumahnya dan sudah berteman dengan Kaito sejak kecil. Lagipula Kaito tidak pernah dekat dengan gadis lain selain Aoko.

"Kai-chan, kenapa kau tidak makan? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Chikage saat mereka makan malam bersama di hari minggu.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja," sahut Kaito dengan lesu sehingga Chikage tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ibu rasa dia gadis yang baik," ucap Chikage sehingga Kaito langsung menatapnya dengan kaget. "Kau harus bergerak cepat dengan mengajaknya berkencan," lanjut Chikage sambil tersenyum.

Kaito menundukkan kepalanya sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Tapi aku ingin dia menjadi kakak perempuanku. Dia lebih tua dariku," ucap Kaito dengan suara pelan sehingga Chikage tidak tahu apakah dia harus facepalm atau tertawa melihat anaknya yang bodoh itu.

"Jadi kau tidak keberatan kalau ada laki-laki lain yang akan mengambilnya darimu karena dia hanyalah kakak perempuanmu?" tanya Chikage.

"Yah, dia sudah menyukai laki-laki lain," jawab Kaito sehingga Chikage jadi mengerti letak permasalahannya. Kaito takut terluka sehingga Kaito melarikan diri dari perasaannya dengan cara berusaha memandang wanita yang disukainya sebagai kakak perempuannya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau curi saja hatinya? Bukankah kau ini pencuri? Mencuri adalah hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukan seorang pencuri," ucap Chikage sehingga Kaito kembali menatapnya dengan mata membesar.

"_Benar juga. Kenapa hal itu tidak pernah terpikir olehku? Padahal aku ini seorang pencuri. Lagipula Tantei-kun tidak membalas perasaannya, jadi aku pasti bisa mencurinya dengan mudah,"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati.

Kaito pun tersenyum pada ibunya.

"Terima kasih, Bu," ucap Kaito. Kemudian dia bangkit dari kursinya dan bergegas ke kamarnya. Dia akan mengganti baju yang dipakainya sekarang dengan bajunya yang paling bagus dan memakai parfumnya yang paling wangi sebelum menemui Ai. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada krim penghilang bekas lukanya, yang berada di sebelah botol parfumnya. Dia pun mengambilnya dan menatap kemasan krim itu sejenak. Dia jadi teringat dengan kata-kata Ai bahwa dia seksi sehingga dia tersenyum. Kemudian dia membuang krim itu ke tempat sampah.

Chikage melihat kepergian Kaito dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"_Aku belum pernah melihatnya sesenang itu sejak dia tahu tentang kematian ayahnya,"_ ucap Chikage dalam hati.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis 2 :  
**

Untuk yang belum tahu kenapa ciuman pertama Ai dan Kaito tidak mengubah Kaito menjadi manusia secara permanen, sudah tahu kan jawabannya setelah baca chapter ini? Itu karena saat itu cinta Kaito pada Ai belum berbalas. Sementara saat ciuman di chapter kemarin, perasaan cinta Kaito sudah berbalas, yang berarti Ai juga menyukai Kaito seperti Kaito menyukainya.

Lalu kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ya? Apa Ai dan Kaito akan bisa bertemu? Apa yang akan dilakukan Ai setelah mengetahui kenyataan pahit itu? Stay tune!


	18. Pernyataan Kaito

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis 1 :**

**Aria-chi : **Jawabannya memang sudah ada di cerita sih. Chikage belum tahu kalau ada Ai. XD

**Yui Kagerou : **Kalau di manga-nya, kayaknya Akai sukanya sama Akemi deh. Setelah ini sepertinya mau bikin ShinShi. XD

**Risca96 : **Salam kenal. XD

**lilindhameawmeow catcute : **Kayaknya sih begitu. Soal Conan suka sama Ai, sepertinya sudah banyak hint-nya deh. Kalau di chapter yang kemarin, ya waktu Conan bicara sama Subaru tentang menyingkirkan Bourbon. Pada awalnya Conan bilang karena Ran, tapi ujung-ujungnya karena Ai juga. Tapi kalau itu ternyata tidak seperti hint, ya apa boleh buat. XD

**Ruki Scarffy : **Iya, ini udah update. XD

**Uchiha dant57 : **Semoga saja chapter ini seseru harapanmu. XD

**Renesmee : **Habis ini. Sabar aja. XD

**Guest : **Kan Conan memang terkenal sebagai orang yang tidak peka. Jadi ya gitu deh. XD

**Chacha : **Woah, menguras emosi? Aku sudah ada rencana sih, tapi ending-nya nggak hepi buat ShinShi. Genre-nya angst dan yang hepi di akhir hanya Shiho. XD

**Daisuke kurokawa : **Oke. XD

**Jurig cai : **Biar kamu penasaran, makanya tbc-nya pas lagi seru. XD

**Guest : **Trimsss. XD

**ArdhyaMouri : **Kayaknya Conan sudah tidak bisa lagi memikirkan perasaan orang lain karena Conan sudah mulai kembali menjadi Shinichi yang dulu, yang sombong dan egois. Yukiko adalah ibu yang meninggalkan anaknya yang masih SMP sendirian di Jepang, sementara dia dan suaminya enak-enakan tinggal di luar negeri. XD

**Zara zaneta : **Wah, itu kejam sekali. Padahal Conan cinta lho sama Ai, meskipun dengan cara yang buruk. XD

**Fans enji senpai : **Trims. Ini hadiah ulang tahunku untukmu. XD

**aishanara87 : **Wah, terima kasih kalau begitu sudah menyempatkan diri memberi komen di tengah kesibukan. Kalau masalah rebutan, seperti yang kubilang dulu, Conan dan Subaru tidak akan punya kesempatan sedikit pun, karena Kaito sudah mencuri Ai sebelum mereka berdua menyadari kesalahan mereka pada Ai. Shinichi nanti tahunya pas Shiho sudah jadi Nyonya Kuroba. Tentang ShinRan, kita lihat saja nanti. Terima kasih untuk doanya. Ini hadiah ulang tahunku untukmu. XD

**Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!**

* * *

**Di Sini Untukmu**

By Enji86

Dear you, please smile again, smile now  
Throw your tears to the sea and shout out loud  
Now smile again – just like the burning sun  
Our love will never turn off

You are like the burning sun  
You are like the waves  
Hotly, coldly, you shake me up

You are like the stars in the night sky  
I'll be a lighthouse in the sea and shine on you  
I'll shine your way

After the rain stops, the world becomes clearer  
The rough winds are only momentary

Dear you, please smile again, smile now  
Throw your tears to the sea and shout out loud  
Now smile again – just like the burning sun  
Our love will never turn off

Though high waves and big boulders may block our way  
I know that the sun is always behind the clouds  
I know

Dear you, please smile again, smile now  
Throw your tears to the sea and shout out loud  
Now smile again – just like the burning sun  
Our love will never turn off

(Smile Again by LED Apple)

**Chapter 18 – Pernyataan Kaito**

Saat Kaito turun dari bus di halte Beika, hujan sedang mengguyur wilayah tersebut sehingga Kaito membuka payung yang dibawanya sebelum melangkah menuju rumah Profesor Agasa. Dia merasa sangat senang dan dia melangkah dengan riang sampai dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak akan bisa menemui Ai dalam kondisi seperti ini. Sepertinya dia terlalu senang karena dia akhirnya bisa mengakhiri masa puasanya bertemu Ai sehingga dia jadi lupa semuanya.

Kaito tidak membawa baju hitam-hitamnya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menyelinap, jadi dia tidak bisa menyelinap ke kamar Ai. Lalu dia tentu juga tidak bisa bertamu ke rumah Profesor Agasa untuk bertemu Ai karena dia adalah orang asing bagi Profesor Agasa. Kemudian dia juga tidak bisa meminta Ai keluar dan pergi ke suatu tempat untuk bertemu dengannya karena secara fisik, Ai adalah anak SD, jadi sangat berbahaya kalau Ai berkeliaran di luar malam-malam saat hujan begini.

Kaito pun menghela nafas. Padahal Ai sudah begitu dekat, tapi dia tidak bisa menjangkaunya. Dia pun melangkah melewati rumah Profesor Agasa sambil mencuri pandang ke jendela kamar Ai dengan tatapan penuh harap. Lalu dia terus melangkah dengan perasaan lesu dan saat dia melewati sungai Temuzu, dia menoleh untuk melihat sungai tersebut.

Jantung Kaito seolah berhenti berdetak saat dia melihat siluet seorang gadis kecil di tepi sungai. Dia pun mengucek matanya untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak berhalusinasi dan ternyata siluet gadis itu masih ada di sana. Siluet Ai.

Kaito langsung melempar payungnya dan berlari ke arah Ai. Dia berlutut, lalu memegang bahu Ai dan membalik badan Ai sesampainya di tempat Ai berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau bisa masuk angin. Apa kau sudah gila?" ucap Kaito dengan nada mengomel pada Ai yang basah kuyup karena kehujanan.

Ai tidak menyahut perkataan Kaito dan hanya menatap Kaito dengan kosong sehingga Kaito menjadi cemas. Meskipun disamarkan oleh hujan, dia bisa melihat kalau Ai sedang menangis.

"Shiho," panggil Kaito sambil sedikit mengguncang bahu Ai.

"Padahal aku sudah bilang padanya. Aku sudah bilang kalau dia melakukan sesuatu di belakangku dan membohongiku lagi, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya. Aku sudah bilang padanya," ucap Ai sehingga hati Kaito ikut terasa sakit karena suara Ai terdengar begitu terluka.

Dari kata-kata Ai barusan, Kaito sudah bisa menduga kalau semua ini pasti gara-gara Conan sehingga dia menjadi geram. Dia pasti akan membalas Conan, tapi tidak sekarang karena dia harus membawa Ai pergi dari sini dan mengantar Ai pulang sebelum Ai terkena masuk angin karena kehujanan.

"Kita bisa bicarakan ini nanti. Sekarang aku akan mengantarmu pulang, oke?" ucap Kaito sehingga Ai langsung berusaha melepaskan diri darinya.

"Aku tidak mau pulang," ucap Ai sambil terus meronta.

"Baik, baik. Aku tidak akan mengantarmu pulang. Kita pergi ke apartemenku, ya?" ucap Kaito sehingga Ai akhirnya berhenti meronta.

Kaito lalu menggendong Ai sambil bangkit untuk berdiri dan Ai langsung melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kaito dan mengubur wajahnya di leher Kaito. Sebelum melangkah pergi dari kawasan sungai Temuzu, Kaito mencari payung yang dilemparnya tadi dan memungutnya kembali untuk memayungi dirinya dan Ai dari hujan yang masih mengguyur kawasan tersebut.

"_Kalau seperti ini, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu kembali padanya, Shiho,"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati sambil melangkah menuju halte bus.

XXX

Keesokan paginya, Ai terbangun dengan bingung karena dia tidak berada di kamarnya. Dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat Kaito yang sedang sibuk di dapur sehingga dia tahu dia ada dimana. Dia berada di apartemen Kaito.

Ai lalu menyadari bahwa dia hanya memakai kaos yang terlalu besar baginya sehingga kaos itu menutupi sampai lututnya di bawah selimut. Tidak ada pakaian dalam yang melekat di tubuhnya. Wajahnya pun menjadi merah karena malu sekaligus kesal karena pasti Kaito-lah yang sudah mengganti bajunya. Setelah Conan, kini Kaito juga sudah pernah melihatnya telanjang.

Pemikiran tentang Conan membuat Ai jadi teringat pada kejadian tadi malam. Lukanya yang sempat terlupakan pun muncul kembali ke permukaan. Semua laki-laki itu pembohong, jadi dia tidak boleh mempercayai mereka, sebaik apapun kelihatannya.

Ai bangkit untuk duduk sehingga Kaito menyadari kalau Ai sudah bangun. Kaito pun bergegas menghampiri tempat tidur.

"Shiho-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau agak demam kemarin malam, tapi sepertinya sekarang sudah turun. Aku sedang membuatkan bubur...," ucapan Kaito dipotong oleh Ai.

"Dimana pakaianku? Aku mau pulang sekarang," ucap Ai.

"Pakaianmu sedang dijemur di luar. Aku baru saja mencucinya, jadi masih basah. Nanti siang pasti sudah kering," ucap Kaito.

"Tidak apa. Aku akan memakainya walaupun basah. Aku harus pulang," ucap Ai.

"Tunggulah sampai kering dulu. Lagipula aku sudah membuatkan bubur instan untukmu. Kau harus makan dulu sebelum pergi," ucap Kaito.

"Sudah kubilang aku mau pulang. Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga?" bentak Ai sehingga Kaito terdiam selama beberapa saat.

Kaito lalu mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur.

"Kenapa kau mau pulang? Kenapa kau mau kembali padanya? Bukankah dia sudah membohongimu?" tanya Kaito dengan agak geram sambil menatap mata Ai dalam-dalam.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Pokoknya aku akan pulang," jawab Ai dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu," ucap Kaito, tapi Ai tidak mempedulikannya dan mulai bergerak untuk menuruni tempat tidur. Kaito pun segera menahannya agar tetap berada di tempat tidur.

"Lepaskan aku," ucap Ai sambil meronta.

"Tidak akan," ucap Kaito.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" seru Ai dengan marah.

"Karena aku mencintaimu," sahut Kaito sehingga Ai langsung membeku di tempat dan menatap Kaito dengan mata terbelalak. "Karena itu, jangan kembali padanya dan ikutlah denganku, Shiho," lanjutnya sehingga bola mata Ai bergetar menatapnya.

Kaito lalu menarik Ai yang matanya berkaca-kaca ke dalam pelukannya. Ai pun menutup matanya dan air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya dalam pelukan Kaito.

XXX

"Jadi laki-laki yang bernama Subaru itu adalah pacar kakakmu yang agen FBI itu? Yang sedang dicari-cari oleh Bourbon?" tanya Kaito sambil menyuapi Ai.

"Mmm. Kalau saja Kudo-kun mau jujur padaku, aku tidak akan mengalami hari-hari yang penuh kecemasan dan rasa takut karena tetangga sebelah yang mencurigakan. Tapi sepertinya dia lebih memilih aku berada dalam kecemasan dan rasa takut daripada jujur padaku," jawab Ai dengan nada pahit. Kemudian dia menghela nafas. "Yah, mungkin memang sudah saatnya aku memanen apa yang sudah kutanam. Aku selalu membantunya menipu pacarnya untuk menjaga identitasnya dan sekarang dia juga membohongiku dan menipuku tentang Rye," lanjutnya.

"Apa ini? Kau tidak mencoba menyalahkan dirimu sendiri lagi kan, dengan membawa-bawa 'memanen apa yang sudah kau tanam'?" tanya Kaito dengan nada memperingatkan sehingga Ai tersenyum.

"Yah, kenyataannya kan memang begitu. Tapi aku tidak akan memaafkan Kudo-kun karena ini," jawab Ai.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Kaito sambil nyengir.

"Oh ya, terima kasih sudah menyatakan cinta padaku, meskipun itu cuma bohong. Perasaanku jadi lebih ringan. Aku rasa aku sudah siap untuk pulang sekarang," ucap Ai setelah Kaito selesai menyuapinya sehingga Kaito langsung mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tapi itu bukan bohong," ucap Kaito.

"Jadi menurutmu aku akan percaya kalau kau mencintaiku padahal aku tahu dengan pasti siapa cinta sejatimu?" tanya Ai dengan nada geli bercampur sinis.

"Haah, kau tidak mengerti juga rupanya. Apa kau tahu siapa yang kucium malam itu sehingga aku kembali jadi manusia secara permanen?" sahut Kaito sambil balik bertanya.

"Eh?" ucap Ai dengan mata membesar.

"Aku menciummu saat kau tidur," ucap Kaito. Dan dia pun mendapatkan tamparan dan wajah merah Ai.

XXX

"Jadi Haibara menginap di rumah pemilik kucing itu tadi malam?" tanya Conan yang berkunjung ke rumah Profesor Agasa sepulang dari sekolah bersama anggota Detektif Cilik yang lain. Dia berkunjung ke sana bersama teman-temannya karena Ai tidak masuk sekolah.

"Ya, begitulah. Akako-kun meneleponku tadi malam. Dia bilang Ai-kun datang ke rumahnya dalam kondisi basah kuyup dan agak demam. Akhirnya dia harus membolos sekolah hari ini untuk merawat Ai-kun dan mengantar Ai-kun pulang," jawab Profesor Agasa.

"Dasar! Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia terus saja merepotkan orang lain?" ucap Conan dengan agak kesal.

"Yah, Ai-kun sangat merindukan Neko-chan, jadi kau tidak boleh menyalahkannya. Lagipula Ai-kun sudah tidak murung lagi saat Akako-kun mengantarnya pulang. Tadi aku sudah mencoba membujuk Akako-kun untuk menjual Neko-chan padaku, tapi dia tidak mau. Meskipun begitu, dia bilang Ai-kun boleh datang dan menginap di rumahnya kapan saja untuk bertemu Neko-chan, jadi aku pikir itu juga bagus," ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Begitu ya," ucap Conan. Kemudian dia melihat Ai berbicara dengan teman-teman kecilnya sambil tersenyum cerah sehingga jantungnya jadi deg-degan. "Tapi dia jadi lebih mengerikan kalau mood-nya sedang bagus begitu," gerutunya.

XXX

Malam itu adalah malam pertama Kaito menyelinap ke kamar Ai sesuai kesepakatannya dengan Ai bahwa dia akan menyelinap ke kamar Ai setiap malam karena Ai bersikeras untuk pulang ke rumah Profesor Agasa. Ai berkata padanya bahwa dia harus menyelesaikan antidot dulu sebelum ikut dengannya, makanya Ai bersikeras untuk pulang ke rumah Profesor Agasa. Dia pun setuju dan membuat kesepakatan itu dengan Ai. Namun meski Ai berkata bahwa Ai kembali untuk menyelesaikan antidot, Kaito merasa Ai juga punya rencana lain, meskipun dia belum tahu apa. Dia tahu Ai bisa menjadi wanita yang sangat berbahaya jika Ai menginginkannya dan itu malah membuatnya menjadi semakin menginginkan Ai karena Ai sangat membuatnya penasaran.

"Jadi kau sudah melakukan saranku?" tanya Kaito saat dia sudah berada di kamar Ai.

"Iya, tapi aku cuma bertahan empat hari. Saat hari keempat, pelayan Kafe Poirot yang perempuan rupanya menyadari bahwa aku selalu mengawasi Bourbon dari jauh dan dia mengatakannya pada Bourbon sehingga Bourbon akhirnya melihatku. Aku pun langsung lari dan tidak pergi ke sana lagi setelah itu," jawab Ai.

"Hmm, kalau begitu begini saja, besok sore coba kau lakukan lagi dan pastikan Bourbon dan pelayan perempuan itu melihatmu. Setelah itu, larilah dari situ. Aku akan berada di kafe itu dengan menyamar untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka tentangmu. Dengan begitu kita bisa merencanakan tindakan kita selanjutnya," ucap Kaito.

"Itu ide yang bagus. Ayo kita lakukan," ucap Ai sambil tersenyum sehingga Kaito juga ikut tersenyum.

"Jadi kau sudah tidak takut lagi, huh?" tanya Kaito sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai rambut Ai.

"Entahlah. Kita lihat saja besok, karena latihan yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai besok," jawab Ai sambil menyeringai. Kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi kesal. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau melepas kaosmu sih? Pakai lagi sana!" ucap Ai.

"Kenapa memangnya? Aku kan cuma ingin menyenangkanmu. Bukankah kau bilang aku seksi?" ucap Kaito dengan nada menggoda.

"Tapi aku tidak senang," ucap Ai dengan kesal.

"Benarkah? Jangan bohong. Aku tahu kau menyukainya," ucap Kaito sambil nyengir. Dan sebelum Ai sempat mendebat ucapannya, dia menarik Ai ke dalam pelukannya.

"_Aku pasti akan mencuri hatimu, Shiho,"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati.

Ai pun jadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk bicara dan hanya menghela nafas dalam pelukan Kaito.

"_Maafkan aku, Kaito-kun. Tapi satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan saat ini adalah menghancurkan mereka seperti mereka menghancurkan hidupku,"_ ucap Ai dalam hati.

XXX

"Sudah kuduga, pelayan perempuan itu mengira kau naksir pada Bourbon," ucap Kaito dengan geli pada malam berikutnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ai dengan agak heran.

"Tentu saja. Tingkahmu itu memang seperti seorang gadis pemalu yang sedang melihat laki-laki yang disukainya. Bersembunyi di balik tembok sambil mengintip dengan takut-takut dan penuh harap. Tapi ini bagus karena dengan begitu kau bisa mulai berinteraksi dengannya sebagai seorang gadis kecil yang naksir padanya," jawab Kaito.

"Aku harus berinteraksi dengannya?" tanya Ai sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Iya. Bukankah kau tidak ingin ketakutan lagi? Nanti saat kau sudah bisa menjitak kepalanya seperti kau menjitak kepalaku, maka pada saat itulah kau sudah tidak takut lagi pada mereka," sahut Kaito sambil nyengir.

Ai pun terdiam dan nampak jelas dari raut wajahnya kalau dia sedang diliputi keraguan.

"Yah, kau bisa melakukannya saat kau siap," ucap Kaito.

Ai masih diam selama beberapa saat, kemudian dia menatap Kaito dengan mata penuh determinasi.

"Kalau begitu kita akan memulainya besok. Aku sudah punya rencana yang bagus," ucap Ai.

"Benarkah?" komentar Kaito dengan agak kaget.

"Aku tidak mau takut lagi pada mereka, jadi kalau ini caranya, maka aku akan melakukannya," ucap Ai.

XXX

Amuro menghela nafas saat dia sampai di apartemennya. Dia baru saja berkencan dengan seorang gadis kecil dan semuanya tidak berlangsung baik. Semua ini berawal dari cerita Azusa padanya tentang seorang gadis kecil yang mengawasinya dari jauh setiap sore. Azusa pun menunjukkan gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang yang dikepang dua itu padanya suatu hari dan ketika dia melihat ke arah gadis kecil itu, gadis kecil itu malah melarikan diri dan tidak kembali lagi selama beberapa hari.

Saat gadis kecil itu kembali lagi, Amuro pun tersenyum pada gadis kecil itu, tapi gadis kecil itu kembali melarikan diri. Lalu hari berikutnya, gadis itu datang lagi dan mengintipnya seperti biasa dari balik tembok. Dia pun langsung melangkah menghampiri gadis itu dan gadis itu langsung membeku di tempat. Gadis itu lalu berbalik, sepertinya ingin melarikan diri lagi, namun tiba-tiba seorang wanita muda sudah berdiri di depan gadis kecil itu dan mengomeli gadis kecil itu. Ternyata wanita muda itu adalah ibu dari gadis kecil tersebut. Wanita itu memarahi gadis kecil itu karena gadis kecil itu pergi keluar rumah tanpa pamit.

Wanita muda itu pun kelihatan terkejut saat melihat Amuro sehingga Amuro menjadi heran. Mereka berdua lalu bicara di Kafe Poirot, sementara Azusa menemani dan menawari gadis kecil yang dipanggil Miya-chan itu segelas es krim parfait. Dari wanita muda itu, Amuro jadi tahu bahwa Miya-chan sedang sakit parah dan sedang menunggu dioperasi, tapi Miya-chan tidak punya semangat hidup. Namun beberapa hari belakangan, Miya-chan terlihat senang dan sekarang wanita muda itu tahu sebabnya. Rupanya Amuro mirip dengan ayah Miya-chan yang sudah meninggal, makanya Miya-chan naksir pada Amuro.

Wanita muda itu lalu meminta Amuro untuk menyemangati Miya-chan sebelum operasi agar operasi tersebut sukses dan Amuro yang merasa kasihan pada Miya-chan pun menyanggupinya. Apalagi wanita muda yang sudah janda itu lumayan cantik. Jadi Amuro pun meluangkan waktu sorenya untuk berkencan dengan Miya-chan setiap hari, meskipun saat ini dia sedang sibuk menyelidiki Conan, anak ajaib yang mencurigakan itu.

Kadang-kadang Amuro merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Bukankah dia sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang penjahat dengan memilih menjadi anggota Organisasi? Tapi kenapa dia masih merasa kasihan pada gadis kecil yang sakit parah dan berusaha membantu gadis kecil tersebut? Rupanya Elena, Akemi dan Date benar-benar membawa pengaruh yang besar pada dirinya sehingga dia tidak bisa menjadi orang jahat sepenuhnya.

Elena dan Akemi sangat baik pada Amuro sejak dia masih kecil. Elena sudah seperti ibunya sendiri setelah orang tuanya meninggal. Hanya mereka berdua yang menatapnya dengan hangat dan tulus, tidak seperti yang lain, yang hanya menatapnya dengan dingin dan acuh. Date, teman baiknya di Akademi Kepolisian, juga orang yang sangat baik dan tidak pernah ragu untuk membantu orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan. Namun, ketiga orang tersebut sudah meninggal sekarang, jadi tak lama lagi dia pasti akan menjadi penjahat sepenuhnya.

Kadang-kadang Amuro bertanya-tanya, jika dia tidak terlahir di Organisasi, mungkinkah dia akan menjadi polisi yang baik seperti Date? Dia punya kemampuan dan hati yang cukup baik untuk pekerjaan itu, tidak seperti laki-laki brengsek bernama Shuichi Akai, yang merupakan penegak hukum, tapi suka berbuat jahat pada orang lain.

Amuro sangat membenci Shuichi. Saat dia pertama kali bertemu Shuichi, dia sudah curiga ada yang tidak beres dengan Shuichi. Lalu Shuichi juga sudah mengubah Akemi. Saat dia kembali ke Organisasi dan bertemu Akemi lagi, tidak ada lagi tatapan hangat dan tulus untuknya. Mata Akemi hanya dipenuhi oleh Shuichi. Bahkan saat Shuichi melarikan diri dari Organisasi dan meninggalkan Akemi yang posisinya menjadi terancam di Organisasi setelah penyamaran Shuichi terbongkar, mata Akemi tetap dipenuhi oleh Shuichi. Shuichi sudah membuatnya kehilangan Akemi, bahkan sebelum Akemi meninggal.

Amuro juga sangat membenci Sherry meskipun Sherry adalah putri Elena dan adik Akemi. Dia memang belum pernah bertemu dengan Sherry sebelum kasus kereta api, tapi dia banyak mendengar gosip tentang Sherry di Organisasi. Sherry sama sekali lain dengan ibu dan kakaknya, walaupun secara fisik Sherry sangat mirip dengan ibunya. Kalau ibu dan kakak Sherry adalah wanita yang baik dan lembut, Sherry adalah wanita yang berkelakuan buruk.

Sherry sangat dingin dan judes pada orang lain, makanya Sherry dikenal sebagai wanita yang sulit di Organisasi. Sherry juga bermulut tajam dan seorang penyendiri yang tidak punya teman. Lalu saat Sherry masih berusia 15 tahun, dia sudah mengencani Gin, salah satu pembunuh elit yang dimiliki Organisasi. Dan yang paling membuat Amuro membenci Sherry adalah gosip bahwa Sherry melarikan diri dari Organisasi dengan bantuan Shuichi, yang menurutnya merupakan bentuk pengkhianatan Sherry terhadap Akemi karena Akemi meninggal gara-gara Shuichi. Organisasi mengetahui bahwa Akemi masih berhubungan dengan Shuichi setelah Shuichi kabur dari Organisasi, makanya mereka memutuskan untuk mengeksekusi Akemi. Seorang adik yang mengkhianati kakaknya seperti itu benar-benar wanita yang buruk. Makanya dia lumayan senang saat menerima misi pertamanya dari Anokata, yaitu memburu Sherry.

Amuro pun mencoba menangkap Sherry di kereta api, dengan begitu dia bisa mengumpulkan informasi dari Sherry tentang Shuichi dan mungkin dia bisa memancing Shuichi keluar karena dia sama sekali tidak percaya kalau Shuichi sudah mati. Tapi dia gagal dan Sherry mati. Meskipun dia agak menyesal karena dia tidak mendapatkan informasi dari Sherry, tapi dia puas melihat Sherry meledak di depannya. Sherry memang pantas mendapatkannya.

Sebenarnya kaburnya Sherry dari Organisasi merupakan hal yang bagus bagi Amuro. Sebelum Sherry kabur, Anokata pernah berkata padanya bahwa dia berniat menjodohkannya dengan Sherry. Menurut Anokata, mereka berdua punya gen yang bagus sehingga anak-anak mereka nanti pasti akan sangat berkualitas. Lagipula dia sangat dekat dengan keluarga Miyano sejak dia masih kecil. Lalu saat dia terlihat keberatan, Anokata memberitahunya bahwa Sherry sudah putus dengan Gin setelah penyamaran Shuichi terbongkar, jadi dia tidak bisa menolak lagi.

Kalau saja saat itu Anokata berniat menjodohkannya dengan Akemi, Amuro pasti akan senang sekali. Tapi dia malah mendapatkan adik Akemi yang berkelakuan buruk itu. Anokata pasti benar-benar buta karena dia yakin Akemi-lah yang gennya bagus, bukannya Sherry. Yang dimiliki Sherry hanyalah otak yang jenius, bukan gen yang bagus. Akemi pasti akan menjadi ibu yang baik bagi anak-anaknya sehingga anak-anaknya nanti pasti akan menjadi anak-anak yang berkualitas, sementara wanita tidak bermoral macam Sherry pasti tidak akan bisa mengurus anak.

Amuro kembali menghela nafas. Besok dia akan berusaha membuat Miya-chan bicara dengannya. Saat kencan tadi, dia hanya bicara sendiri karena Miya-chan cuma duduk di sebelahnya dengan kepala tertunduk. Dia bahkan sempat melihat Miya-chan gemetar. Dia tidak akan bisa menyemangati Miya-chan jika keadaannya seperti ini.

"_Semoga besok kau mau bicara padaku, Miya-chan,"_ ucap Amuro dalam hati.

Dan kencan-kencan Amuro yang selanjutnya dengan Miya-chan pun benar-benar di luar dugaannya.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis 2 :  
**

Baiklah, setelah Conan yang tidak peka, Subaru yang doyan wanita, sekarang giliran Bourbon yang merupakan korban gosip. Para 'laki-laki baik' ini memang unik. He he he. Dan semoga ada pembaca yang sadar kalau theme song-nya sudah ganti. XD

Sampai jumpa chapter depan!


	19. Tiga Hari Lagi

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis 1 :**

**Guest : **Apanya yang bikin penasaran? XD

**Lovely Adela : **Kalau adegan Kaito dan Ai/Shiho jelas bakalan banyak banget setelah ini, terutama yang mesum. Ha ha ha. Maksudnya kamu cuma baca sampai chapter kemarin, terus nggak baca lanjutannya lagi?

**phiaa : **Terima kasih. Bourbon suka Akemi itu merupakan salah satu teori fans tentang kenapa Bourbon sangat membenci Akai. Benar atau tidaknya, aku juga tidak tahu. XD

**Jurig cai : **Tapi karena sifatnya itu, dia jadi melas banget di sini. Dia itu sebenarnya sayang banget sama Ai, makanya dia terus membohongi Ai, karena dia pikir Ai bakalan seneng dan nggak stres kalau Ai nggak tahu apa-apa. Namun rupanya kebohongannya sudah keterlaluan dan tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang suka dibohongi, termasuk Ai. XD

**lilindhameawmeow catcute : **Iya, nama aslinya Amuro. Dia bakalan suka, tapi dia tidak mau mengakuinya, soalnya Ai anak kecil sih. He he he. Conan perannya sedikit? Yah, mau gimana lagi. Udah nasibnya. XD

**Nabilah Adlinissa : **Nggak, Amuro beda banget sama Shuichi. Adegan Vermouth yang mana? Kalau di sini adanya adegan mesum Vermouth dan Bourbon (pasti makin penasaran, iya kan? he he he). XD

**Ruki Scarffy : **Iya, Miya-chan itu Ai dan ibunya itu Kaito. XD

**Renesmee : **Oke. XD

**Glee : **Semoga sukses praktikumnya. Kalau air mata, ada satu lagi kayaknya. Tapi setelah itu, mesum mode on sepertinya. He he he.

**Risca96 : **Iya, makanya Kaito bisa mencuri hati Ai dari laki-laki yang sudah berkali-kali menyelamatkan nyawa Ai. Aku juga belum tahu ending-nya kapan, tapi aku berharap secepatnya. Aku nggak suka cerita yang panjang-panjang. XD

**Sherry Scarlet : **Iya, itu cowok-cowok memang aneh. XD

**Guest : **Terima kasih banyak. XD

**aishanara87 : **Kalau di cerita ini, Bourbon baik atau jahat, itu semua tergantung Bourbon. Jadi kita lihat saja keputusan Bourbon seperti apa. Iya, anak kecil dan ibunya itu Ai dan Kaito. Nggak di ending-nya sebenarnya nikahnya, tapi sebelum klimaks. XD

**Chacha : **Tetep. Shinichi nikah sama orang lain, Shiho juga nikah sama orang lain. Tapi akhirnya yang bahagia Shiho. XD

**Queen : **Oke. Tapi ngomong-ngomong SBY udah nggak bisa nyalon lagi tahun depan, jadi nggak bisa lanjut. XD

**Tara : **Terima kasih. XD

**Guest : **Soalnya nggak sempat hari sabtu kemarin. Banyak acara. XD

**Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!**

* * *

**Di Sini Untukmu**

By Enji86

Dear you, please smile again, smile now  
Throw your tears to the sea and shout out loud  
Now smile again – just like the burning sun  
Our love will never turn off

You are like the burning sun  
You are like the waves  
Hotly, coldly, you shake me up

You are like the stars in the night sky  
I'll be a lighthouse in the sea and shine on you  
I'll shine your way

After the rain stops, the world becomes clearer  
The rough winds are only momentary

Dear you, please smile again, smile now  
Throw your tears to the sea and shout out loud  
Now smile again – just like the burning sun  
Our love will never turn off

Though high waves and big boulders may block our way  
I know that the sun is always behind the clouds  
I know

Dear you, please smile again, smile now  
Throw your tears to the sea and shout out loud  
Now smile again – just like the burning sun  
Our love will never turn off

(Smile Again by LED Apple)

**Chapter 19 – Tiga Hari Lagi**

"Jadi apa kau sudah siap untuk putus dengan Amuro-kun besok, Miya-chan?" tanya Kaito sambil nyengir sehingga Ai tertawa kecil.

"Tentu," jawab Ai.

"Aku benar-benar sudah tidak sabar menunggu besok. Aku tidak suka melihatnya menggendongmu," ucap Kaito sehingga Ai tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, karena aku berkencan dengannya, aku jadi tahu kalau dia itu sebenarnya orang yang baik," ucap Ai sehingga Kaito langsung mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa? Tunggu dulu. Kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya, kan?" tanya Kaito dengan nada tidak senang sehingga Ai tertawa geli.

"Tidak, aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya," jawab Ai.

"Lalu?" tanya Kaito lagi.

"Lalu apa? Dia benar-benar orang yang baik. Lagipula dia mengenal ibuku dan kakakku, jadi dia terasa seperti keluargaku. Seandainya saja kami bisa berteman. Aku ingin sekali dia menceritakan padaku tentang ibuku," sahut Ai.

"Jadi maksudmu kau akan melepaskannya?" tanya Kaito.

"Tidak juga. Aku akan memberinya pilihan," jawab Ai.

"Pilihan?" tanya Kaito sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Mmm. Semoga saja dia memilih dengan benar," jawab Ai.

XXX

Amuro mengalihkan pandangannya pada Miya-chan yang sedang digendongnya karena Miya-chan sepertinya terus menatapnya dari tadi. Mereka berdua baru saja sampai di Taman Beika setelah berjalan-jalan di mall. Mereka ada di Taman Beika untuk menunggu ibu Miya-chan yang akan menjemput Miya-chan.

Amuro memang terbiasa menggendong Miya-chan setelah mereka berdua berjalan agak lama agar Miya-chan tidak kelelahan. Miya-chan kan sedang sakit parah jadi tidak boleh kelelahan. Selain itu, dia juga bisa menatap mata Miya-chan kalau dia menggendong Miya-chan. Dia sangat menyukai mata Miya-chan, apalagi saat Miya-chan sedang menatapnya. Dia merasa ada yang familiar dari tatapan Miya-chan padanya.

"Kenapa kau terus menatapku? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Amuro dengan nada menggoda.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya sedang bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau menjadi orang jahat, padahal kau sangat baik," sahut Miya-chan.

Amuro pun tertawa kecil. Beberapa hari lalu, dia menemukan bahwa ternyata selain Conan, ada anak kecil aneh lain di Beika ini. Miya-chan tidak bertingkah dan tidak berbicara seperti anak kecil pada umumnya. Pada awalnya, dia berpikir Miya-chan hanya meniru perkataan orang, tapi akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa Miya-chan tidak meniru siapa-siapa. Itulah diri Miya-chan yang sebenarnya, anak kecil yang aneh, seperti Conan. Apa jangan-jangan semua anak di Beika ini aneh seperti mereka berdua? Dia pun jadi agak merinding membayangkannya.

"Kata siapa aku orang jahat?" tanya Amuro.

"Kataku. Kan aku yang bilang," jawab Miya-chan sambil nyengir.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku orang jahat?" tanya Amuro.

"Aku bisa merasakannya," jawab Miya-chan sambil tersenyum sehingga Amuro kembali tertawa kecil.

"Kau manis sekali, Miya-chan. Jadi aku akan membelikan es krim untukmu. Kau tunggu di sini dulu ya?" ucap Amuro. Dia harus melarikan diri. Dia tidak mau terlibat pembicaraan seperti ini dengan Miya-chan. Selain karena dia akhirnya selalu kalah jika berdebat dengan Miya-chan, dia juga biasanya jadi lupa kalau Miya-chan itu seorang anak kecil. Dan itu buruk. Miya-chan adalah seorang anak kecil, jadi dia harus memperlakukan Miya-chan seperti anak kecil.

Ketika Amuro akan menurunkan Miya-chan ke bangku taman, Miya-chan memeluk lehernya dengan erat. Sepertinya Miya-chan tidak mau melepaskannya dan itu membuatnya senang, meskipun dia ingin melarikan diri.

"Lho, kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi manja begini? Aku tidak akan lama kok. Aku hanya membeli es krim," ucap Amuro dengan geli.

Miya-chan pun kembali menatap wajah Amuro sambil menyeringai.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Kau mau melarikan diri, kan? Aku benar-benar heran kenapa laki-laki suka sekali berbohong," ucap Miya-chan sehingga Amuro jadi agak deg-degan. Rasanya agak mengerikan ketika Miya-chan menunjukkan padanya bahwa Miya-chan bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Berbohong apa? Aku benar-benar ingin membelikanmu es krim," ucap Amuro sehingga Miya-chan memutar bola matanya.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi dulu," ucap Miya-chan.

"_Rupanya kau benar-benar tidak mau melepaskanku, huh?"_ ucap Amuro dalam hati. Dia pun menghela nafas dan mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman dengan Miya-chan berada di pangkuannya.

"Miya-chan, kalau aku memang orang jahat, kenapa kau mau dekat-dekat denganku?" tanya Amuro.

"Untuk latihan," jawab Miya-chan.

"Latihan?" tanya Amuro sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku memanfaatkanmu untuk berlatih agar aku tidak takut lagi terhadap orang-orang jahat sepertimu," jawab Miya-chan sehingga Amuro menjadi semakin bingung. Tapi Miya-chan tidak menghiraukannya. "Karena aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu, apa sekarang kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Miya-chan sehingga Amuro tersenyum.

"Anak kecil sepertimu tidak akan mengerti, Miya-chan," jawab Amuro.

"Siapa bilang? Apa ini karena uang? Kalau kau menjadi penjahat, kau tidak akan kekurangan uang karena ada orang yang akan selalu memberikan apa yang kau inginkan jika kau menjadi penjahat. Atau mungkin karena kau membenci seseorang? Kau ingin orang itu mati, jadi kau menjadi penjahat. Atau kau takut mati? Kalau kau tidak menjadi penjahat, kau akan diburu dan dihabisi oleh penjahat-penjahat yang lain, makanya kau jadi penjahat. Jadi yang mana?" tanya Miya-chan sehingga Amuro tertawa kecil.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau itu benar?" Amuro balik bertanya.

"Apa kau senang hidup seperti itu?" Miya-chan balik bertanya sehingga Amuro menatapnya dengan mata membesar. Kemudian Amuro memalingkan wajahnya dari Miya-chan. Dia memang menyukai mata Miya-chan, tapi kadang-kadang dia juga merasa takut dengan mata itu karena sepertinya mata itu bisa memasuki relung jiwanya yang paling dalam dan jujur.

Miya-chan pun memegang kedua pipi Amuro agar Amuro kembali menatapnya. Saat Amuro menatap mata Miya-chan, akhirnya dia mengerti kenapa dia merasa suka dan familiar dengan tatapan Miya-chan. Tatapan itu adalah tatapan hangat dan tulus yang biasanya diberikan Elena, Akemi dan Date kepadanya. Dan dia tiba-tiba jadi ingin menangis karena dia rindu sekali pada tatapan itu.

"Kau orang yang baik, Amuro-kun. Jadi aku harap kau tetap jadi orang baik," ucap Miya-chan. Kemudian tatapan Miya-chan berubah sehingga Amuro jadi agak merinding. "Tapi kalau kau tetap bersikeras menjadi penjahat, jangan salahkan aku kalau kau juga ikut kuhancurkan, oke?" ucap Miya-chan sambil tersenyum manis.

Amuro sudah akan membuka mulutnya untuk membalas ucapan Miya-chan barusan, tapi tidak jadi karena Miya-chan mencium pipinya sehingga wajahnya jadi agak memanas dan jantungnya jadi agak berdebar.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya dan maafkan aku karena aku sudah memanfaatkanmu. Setelah ini, aku tidak akan berkencan lagi denganmu. Carilah wanita yang baik dan menikahlah dengannya. Itu akan lebih menyenangkan daripada menjadi penjahat," ucap Miya-chan sambil tersenyum sehingga Amuro menatapnya dengan kaget. Kemudian tatapan Amuro berubah menjadi geli.

"Apa kau sedang berusaha memutuskanku?" tanya Amuro.

"Mmm. Tidak lama lagi aku akan pergi dari sini," jawab Miya-chan.

"Hoo, jadi semua pembicaraan tentang aku adalah penjahat itu ternyata untuk mencari alasan agar kau bisa putus denganku, ya?" tanya Amuro lagi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Mungkin. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin kau tetap jadi orang yang baik," sahut Miya-chan sambil tersenyum.

Amuro pun hanya bisa tersenyum kepada Miya-chan. Dia sudah memutuskan akan menjadi penjahat dan tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengubah keputusannya.

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi setelah kau dioperasi?" tanya Amuro saat Miya-chan sudah berdiri di atas tanah karena ibunya sudah terlihat di kejauhan.

"Aku harap juga begitu," jawab Miya-chan sehingga Amuro tersenyum.

Amuro menatap Miya-chan yang berlari ke arah ibunya. Ibu Miya-chan menunduk padanya sebelum melangkah pergi sambil menggendong Miya-chan. Dia seharusnya merasa senang, bukan? Dia sudah berhasil menyemangati Miya-chan. Buktinya Miya-chan berharap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi setelah operasi. Tapi kenapa dia tidak merasa benar-benar senang meskipun misinya sudah tercapai.

Yah, sebenarnya Amuro tahu kenapa. Dia hanya tidak mau mengakuinya. Kencan-kencannya dengan Miya-chan adalah saat-saat yang paling menyenangkan baginya belakangan ini, namun mulai besok dia sudah tidak bisa lagi melakukannya. Dan kalau operasi Miya-chan gagal, maka dia tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan Miya-chan.

Tiba-tiba hati Amuro menjadi goyah untuk sesaat. Dia secara spontan bernazar dalam hati bahwa dia tidak akan menjadi penjahat jika operasi Miya-chan sukses karena dia ingin bertemu lagi dengan Miya-chan. Namun, dia buru-buru membatalkannya dan memarahi dirinya sendiri karena dia menjadi lemah hanya gara-gara seorang gadis kecil.

"_Aku tidak boleh lemah. Aku harus menghabisi Shuichi Akai demi Akemi, lalu aku harus mengabdi pada Organisasi. Aku harus melupakan Miya-chan. Miya-chan bukanlah siapa-siapa bagiku,"_ ucap Amuro dalam hati.

Tapi meskipun Amuro sudah membulatkan tekadnya, ternyata pertanyaan Miya-chan terus terngiang di telinganya.

"_Apa kau senang hidup seperti itu?"_

XXX

"Kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja? Dan kenapa wajahmu cemberut begitu?" tanya Ai setelah dia membereskan laptopnya.

"Aku biasa saja," jawab Kaito dengan nada agak bersungut-sungut sehingga Ai tersenyum geli.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau tidak usah datang lagi kemari. Aku tidak suka melihat orang cemberut, jadi kalau wajah cemberutmu itu merupakan wajahmu yang biasa, aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi," ucap Ai sehingga Kaito langsung menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Jadi aku benar, kan? Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Lalu sekarang kau mau menyingkirkanku, begitu kan?" tuduh Kaito.

"Jatuh cinta? Pada siapa?" tanya Ai sambil pura-pura bingung.

"Jangan pura-pura. Kau tahu siapa yang kumaksud. Bukankah kau baru saja mencium pipinya tadi sore?" sahut Kaito dengan sinis sehingga Ai akhirnya tertawa geli.

"Jadi karena itu kau cemberut," ucap Ai. Kemudian dia menunduk dan mencium kedua pipi Kaito yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya. "Kau dapat dua dan dia cuma dapat satu. Apa kau senang sekarang?" ucap Ai sambil nyengir sehingga Kaito menatap Ai dengan wajah merah sekaligus kesal.

Kaito lalu menarik Ai mendekat. Dia mendekatkan bibir Ai ke bibirnya, namun akhirnya dia berhenti dan hanya memeluk Ai di atas tubuhnya. Karena Ai berbentuk anak kecil, dia tidak bisa mencium bibir Ai.

"Apa kau memang begitu? Mudah sekali mengobral ciuman pada laki-laki?" tanya Kaito.

"Tidak juga. Sejauh ini, laki-laki yang pernah kucium hanya ada tiga. Yang pertama adalah pacarku di Organisasi, yang kedua adalah Bourbon yang kukencani untuk latihan, dan yang ketiga adalah kau. Belum ada yang lain lagi. Jadi aku rasa aku tidak mudah mengobral ciuman," jawab Ai.

"Jadi kau pernah punya pacar di sana?" tanya Kaito lagi.

"Mmm. Aku putus dengannya setelah penyamaran Rye terbongkar sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Mereka menyuruhku memilih antara dia dan kakakku, dan aku memilih kakakku," jawab Ai. Kemudian dia tersenyum pahit. "Tapi pada akhirnya, aku tidak mendapatkan siapapun. Dia membunuh kakakku atas perintah Organisasi beberapa bulan yang lalu dan sekarang yang dia inginkan hanyalah melihatku mati," lanjutnya.

"_Shiho...,"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti kenapa hidup ini begitu kejam pada Ai. Dia pun membelai rambut Ai dengan harapan bisa membuat Ai merasa lebih baik.

Ai pun menutup matanya dan menikmati sentuhan Kaito. Sejak dulu dia bukanlah orang yang serakah. Dia selalu menekan perasaannya demi orang lain. Tapi kali ini, hanya kali ini, dia ingin sekali menjadi orang serakah. Dia ingin sekali berkata pada Kaito bahwa dia juga punya perasaan yang sama dengan Kaito. Dia hanya belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Dia ingin memiliki Kaito, meskipun itu artinya dia akan membawa Kaito mati bersamanya karena dia juga ingin menghancurkan Organisasi Hitam.

"Aku pasti akan membuat mereka menyesal karena mereka sudah melakukan hal itu padaku," ucap Ai sehingga Kaito tersenyum.

"Iya, kau harus membuat mereka menyesal. Itu yang harus kaulakukan," ucap Kaito.

Ai pun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kaito. Memang Kaito-lah yang sudah membuatnya menjadi serakah. Kaito menyatakan cinta padanya dan mendukungnya untuk menghancurkan Organisasi Hitam. Mati? Tidak. Tidak ada yang akan mati karena dia pasti akan mengalahkan mereka dengan peluru perak buatannya.

XXX

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Kaito keesokan malamnya saat dia tiba di kamar Ai.

"Aku sedang membuat souvenir untuk teman-temanku," jawab Ai sambil tersenyum.

"Aku baru tahu kau bisa merajut," ucap Kaito sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Ai di tempat tidur.

"Yah, kalau aku hanya bisa membuat racun, bukankah itu sangat menyedihkan," ucap Ai sehingga Kaito tertawa kecil.

"Benar juga. Apalagi kau adalah wanita yang kucintai, jadi kau pasti bisa melakukan apa saja, bukankah begitu?" ucap Kaito dengan nada menggoda sehingga Ai memutar bola matanya.

"Meskipun kau tidak mencintaiku, aku memang bisa melakukan apa saja," ucap Ai sehingga Kaito tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu. Apa yang akan kau buat?" tanya Kaito.

"Jadi kau juga bisa merajut?" Ai balik bertanya sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Tidak juga. Tapi kau kan bisa mengajariku," jawab Kaito sambil nyengir sehingga Ai kembali memutar bola matanya. "Oh, ayolah. Aku harus bisa melakukan apa saja karena wanita yang kucintai bisa melakukan apa saja. Aku harus jadi laki-laki yang pantas untuknya," bujuk Kaito dengan nada merayu sehingga Ai akhirnya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu," ucap Ai.

Ai pun mengajari Kaito dan setelah Kaito mulai agak mahir, mereka berlomba siapa yang paling cepat merajut. Ai tentu saja menjadi pemenangnya walaupun hanya beda tipis.

Setelah Ai menyelesaikan syal untuk Genta, Ai menoleh dan melihat Kaito sudah tertidur. Syal untuk Mitsuhiko yang hampir selesai berada di atas perut Kaito. Dia pun tersenyum dan mengambil syal itu dari atas perut Kaito. Rajutan syal itu tidak terlalu rapi sehingga dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"_Dia ini benar-benar tidak membantu,"_ ucap Ai dalam hati.

Ai menyelimuti Kaito, kemudian dia mulai merapikan rajutan syal untuk Mitsuhiko yang dibuat oleh Kaito.

XXX

Saat Kaito menyelinap ke kamar Ai malam itu, Ai sedang sibuk membungkus kotak-kotak berisi souvenir untuk teman-temannya dengan kertas kado.

"Jadi semuanya sudah jadi ya?" tanya Kaito sambil duduk di hadapan Ai.

"Mmm," sahut Ai.

"Apa kau juga memberinya sesuatu?" tanya Kaito lagi.

"Siapa?" Ai balik bertanya.

"Itu, anak kecil berkacamata itu," jawab Kaito sehingga Ai tertawa geli.

"Kudo-kun? Tentu saja. Dia kan temanku. Lagipula dia juga seorang detektif, jadi akan jahat sekali kalau aku tidak memberinya petunjuk. Begitu juga dengan orang yang satunya," ucap Ai.

"Jadi kau ingin mereka menemukanmu?" tanya Kaito sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak. Aku ingin mereka melakukan sesuatu untukku," jawab Ai.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kaito.

"Kau lihat saja nanti," sahut Ai sambil tersenyum misterius.

Kaito pun menghela nafas. Dia benar-benar penasaran dengan isi kepala Ai saat ini.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" tanya Kaito lagi.

"Huh? Bagaimana apanya?" Ai balik bertanya dengan bingung.

"Kau juga membuatkanku sesuatu, kan?" jawab Kaito sambil balik bertanya. Dan ketika dia melihat ekspresi wajah Ai, dia tahu Ai tidak membuatkan apa-apa untuknya. "Jadi, kau tidak membuatkan sesuatu untukku, huh?" gumam Kaito dengan nada bersungut-sungut sehingga Ai tersenyum geli.

"Maaf, aku lupa kalau kau suka iri dengan orang lain. Memangnya kau mau kubuatkan apa?" tanya Ai sehingga Kaito menatapnya dengan kesal. Tapi Kaito tetap menyatakan keinginannya.

"Aku ingin semuanya satu-satu. Syal, sarung tangan, sweater dan topi," jawab Kaito sehingga Ai tertawa.

"Wah, ternyata kau ini serakah sekali. Tapi baiklah, aku akan membuatnya khusus untukmu," ucap Ai.

"Kau akan membuatnya khusus untukku?" tanya Kaito dengan agak terkejut.

"Iya. Nanti kita akan membeli benangnya bersama, jadi kau bisa memilih warna yang kau suka," jawab Ai sambil tersenyum.

"Shiho...," ucap Kaito dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Kemudian dia menarik Ai ke dalam pelukannya.

"_Apakah ini pertanda kalau dia sudah mulai menyukaiku?"_ tanya Kaito dalam hati dengan perasaan bahagia.

Yah, sebenarnya perasaan Ai pada Kaito sudah sangat jelas. Terutama karena Ai bersedia ikut dengan Kaito. Tapi karena laki-laki adalah makhluk yang tidak peka, maka sampai sekarang Kaito belum bisa melihatnya dan terus bertanya-tanya.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, besok lusa aku akan bicara pada Profesor Agasa tentang hal itu, jadi kau harus bersiap-siap," ucap Ai sehingga Kaito melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Ai dengan kaget.

"Apa kau serius?" tanya Kaito dengan nada tidak percaya. Sepertinya malam ini, selain mendapatkan tanda positif dari Ai, dia juga mendapatkan kabar gembira yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu olehnya. Ai sudah menyelesaikan antidotnya beberapa hari yang lalu, makanya Kaito menunggu-nunggu kabar gembira itu.

"Iya. Tadi Kudo-kun meneleponku. Sepertinya dia sudah tahu bahwa pasangan suami-istri yang kami temui di kuil saat dia bertukar informasi dengan Jodie-sensei adalah Vermouth dan Bourbon. Tapi seperti biasa, dia kembali membohongiku dan berkata bahwa tidak ada apa-apa dan semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana reaksinya ketika aku menghancurkan kesombongannya itu," sahut Ai sambil menyeringai.

"_Huh? Jadi dia juga berencana untuk membalas Tantei-kun?"_ tanya Kaito dalam hati.

"Jadi sepertinya tiga hari lagi, aku akan mulai merepotkanmu," lanjut Ai sambil nyengir.

"Merepotkan? Tentu saja tidak," sahut Kaito sambil membalas cengiran Ai. Kemudian dia kembali memeluk Ai.

"_Bagaimana bisa dibilang merepotkan, kalau dengan begitu aku jadi bisa lebih mudah untuk mendapatkanmu, ya kan?"_ lanjut Kaito dalam hati sambil menyeringai senang.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis 2 :  
**

Jadi, ini dia update yang agak terlambat untuk minggu ini. Penulis cukup sibuk belakangan ini dan ditambah dengan sakit flu yang kembali mengunjungi penulis sehingga update-nya agak terlambat. Lalu, apa para pembaca sudah bisa menebak apa rencana Ai setelah membaca chapter ini? Kalau ada yang punya tebakan, boleh juga di-share di review. XD

Sampai jumpa chapter depan!


	20. Bye-bye, Kudo-kun

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Warning :**

Rate T+ untuk adegan Kaito dan Shiho yang terakhir.

**Catatan Penulis 1 :**

**Asuka Aramachi : **Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku kemarin juga heran, kok ada pembaca yang nggak mau baca sampai tamat. He he he. Btw, ganti penname ya? XD

**Uchiha dant57 : **Kayaknya udah lumayan panjang deh. Selalu 2000+ kata. He he he.

**Queen : **Ya udah, langsung baca aja chapter selanjutnya. XD

**Renesmee : **Kalau menurutku sih, karena Ai memang orangnya nggak suka berpura-pura. Mungkin sejak kecil sikapnya sudah kayak gitu. Maklum, dia anak yatim piatu dan hidupnya nggak gampang, jadi dia harus menjadi dewasa lebih cepat dari anak-anak lain. XD

**Kudou11Miyano : **Aku belum tahu kapan tamatnya. Semoga saja secepatnya. Dia bakalan ketemu Amuro lagi, tapi sebagai Shiho. XD

**Dlien Shae : **Iya, Amuro itu Bourbon. Dia sudah ngaku sendiri di kereta api kepada Kaito yang berbentuk Shiho. XD

**Glee : **Satu lagi kok. Di chapter ini pula. Jadi nggak papa ya? He he he. Ran ya harus muncul soalnya ada perlunya. XD

**Sherry Scarlet : **Setahuku Amuro bukan anggota kepolisian, tapi satu akademi sama Date. Mungkin setelah dari akademi kepolisian, dia balik ke BO, nggak masuk kepolisian. Wah, kenapa nggak suka sama Kaito-Shiho di sini? Aku jadi penasaran. Share dong! XD

**Girl Hakemi : **Wkwkwk. Pastinya dong. Pembohong itu harus dikasih pelajaran. XD

**L : **Oke deh! XD

**Zara zaneta : **Kalau Conan happy end atau nggak, itu tergantung pembaca sih nanti menilainya gimana di ending-nya. XD

**Chacha : **Hmm, gimana ya? Dibaca aja deh. Ntar nggak seru kalau aku kasih spoiler. Woah, maksudnya senpai yang cantik, kan? He he he

**AR Keynes : **Belum kok. Tenang aja #padahal pembaca pengin cerita ini cepet tamat. XD

**Risca96 : **Iya, itu antidot permanen. Ah, itu cuma perasaanmu aja. XD

**aishanara87 : **Adanya Kaito pamer ke Conan kalau dia sudah mencuri Ai, tapi Conan nggak ngeh. XD

**Oreo : **Nggak kenal, soalnya Ai pakai wig dan make up secukupnya. XD

**Guest : **Sepertinya scene mereka lumayan banyak. Masa' masih kurang? XD

**Aria-chi : **Gpp. Memangnya kamu sakit apa sampai harus bed rest selama 2 minggu? Syukurlah aku kemarin cuma kena flu pancaroba selama seminggu, jadi nggak ada bed rest. Aku sudah baca Ouran sampai tamat dan yang aku nggak suka adalah Haruhi jadi berubah setelah jatuh cinta sama Tamaki. Dia jadi kayak cewek-cewek biasa lain yang suka sama Tamaki. Kalau dia masih Haruhi yang biasanya sih, aku lebih suka dia sama Kyouya. XD

**Guest : **Belum tahu. XD

**Nana-chan : **Iya, jadi Shiho. Cemburu-cemburunya nanti aja ya? Sekarang mereka masih sibuk sama BO. XD

**coffeelover98 : **Kalau aku lebih suka kalau abangnya Sera tokoh baru atau Sera berbohong soal punya abang yang lain, jadi Akai nggak berbohong soal usianya (Akai pasti abang Sera yang pertama dan Subaru ngakunya berumur 27 tahun). Amuro kan usianya 29 tahun, sementara Shuukichi usianya sekitar itu juga kayaknya, jadi kalau bener abangnya Sera itu Amuro atau Shuukichi, berarti usia Akai pasti di atas 29 tahun. Selain itu, Sera bilang kalau abangnya itu kepinterannya ngalahin abangnya yang pertama, jadi aku nggak bakalan bisa terima kalau orang macem Amuro yang bodohnya setengah mati (jelas-jelas Ai ada di depannya, tapi dia nggak lihat) dan orang macem Shuukichi yang lebih kelihatan seperti orang mesum dikatakan lebih pintar dari Akai. XD

**Jean Cosz : **Terima kasih banyak. XD

**Ryo sakaguchi : **Trims. Ya itu salahnya Conan karena sudah membangunkan sisi licik Ai. XD

**Guest : **Karena Saguru dan Shiho nggak pernah ketemu di manga-nya. Kalau nanti Gosho memutuskan untuk mempertemukan mereka, mungkin aku akan menulis tentang mereka. XD

**Author fandom laen : **Hmm, mungkin karena cerita yang menghibur dan fanservice yang baik. He he he.

**Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!**

* * *

**Di Sini Untukmu**

By Enji86

Dear you, please smile again, smile now  
Throw your tears to the sea and shout out loud  
Now smile again – just like the burning sun  
Our love will never turn off

You are like the burning sun  
You are like the waves  
Hotly, coldly, you shake me up

You are like the stars in the night sky  
I'll be a lighthouse in the sea and shine on you  
I'll shine your way

After the rain stops, the world becomes clearer  
The rough winds are only momentary

Dear you, please smile again, smile now  
Throw your tears to the sea and shout out loud  
Now smile again – just like the burning sun  
Our love will never turn off

Though high waves and big boulders may block our way  
I know that the sun is always behind the clouds  
I know

Dear you, please smile again, smile now  
Throw your tears to the sea and shout out loud  
Now smile again – just like the burning sun  
Our love will never turn off

(Smile Again by LED Apple)

**Chapter 20 – Bye-bye, Kudo-kun**

"Apa kau memang harus pergi, Ai-kun?" tanya Profesor Agasa dengan nada tidak rela setelah Ai memberitahunya bahwa Ai akan mengikuti program perlindungan saksi milik FBI.

"Mmm, aku sudah bicara dengan Jodie-sensei saat Jodie-sensei datang ke Jepang beberapa waktu yang lalu dan dia juga berpikir itu adalah jalan yang terbaik. Kalau Bourbon sampai melihatku yang seharusnya sudah mati, maka orang-orang di sekitarku akan berada dalam bahaya dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi," jawab Ai.

"Tapi Shinichi pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untuk melindungimu, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau tidak perlu pergi dari sini, Ai-kun," ucap Profesor Agasa sehingga Ai tersenyum.

"Iya, aku tahu dia akan melakukannya. Tapi ada orang lain yang lebih penting yang harus dia lindungi dari Bourbon, jadi aku tidak mau membebaninya dengan diriku," ucap Ai.

"Huh? Siapa?" tanya Profesor Agasa dengan bingung.

"Tentu saja calon istrinya dan calon ayah mertuanya. Bukankah Bourbon berkeliaran di sekitar mereka?" sahut Ai dengan geli karena kebingungan Profesor Agasa.

Profesor Agasa masih kebingungan selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia mengerti maksud Ai.

"Maksudmu Mouri-kun dan Ran-kun? Memangnya Shinichi dan Ran-kun ada hubungan?" tanya Profesor Agasa dengan heran.

"Lho, bukankah kau ikut ke London? Masa' kau tidak tahu kalau Kudo-kun menyatakan cinta pada Mouri-san di sana?" Ai balik bertanya dengan geli.

"Benarkah? Darimana kau tahu?" Profesor Agasa balik bertanya dengan kaget.

"Aku pernah melihat Suzuki-san menggoda Mouri-san tentang hal itu," jawab Ai.

"_Jadi aku pergi ke London dan meninggalkan Ai-kun sendirian di Jepang agar Shinichi bisa bersenang-senang dan pacaran dengan Ran-kun?"_ tanya Profesor Agasa dalam hati dengan perasaan seperti orang bodoh. Dia jadi benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Ai. Dia banyak melihat tanda-tanda bahwa Ai menyukai Conan, meskipun dia tidak pernah benar-benar yakin bahwa Ai menyukai Conan. Jadi ketika dia membantu memuluskan hubungan Shinichi dan Ran dengan cara meninggalkan Ai sendiri, dia merasa benar-benar buruk.

"Kau tidak perlu sedih begitu, Profesor. Aku pasti akan kembali ke sini setelah semuanya berakhir," ucap Ai sambil tersenyum.

Profesor Agasa menatap Ai selama beberapa saat, kemudian dia menghela nafas. Mungkin lebih baik begini, jika memang benar bahwa Ai menyukai Conan. Ai tidak akan terluka karena melihat Shinichi dan Ran bersama dan nyawa Ai juga akan terlindungi dengan pergi menjauh dari Bourbon.

"Baiklah, tapi janji ya, kau akan pulang ke sini setelah semuanya berakhir," ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Iya, aku janji. Tapi tentu saja kalau aku masih hidup. Kalau aku sudah mati...," ucapan Ai langsung dipotong oleh Profesor Agasa.

"Jangan bicara begitu, Ai-kun. Kau tidak akan mati. Kalau kau tidak mau berjanji kau akan pulang dengan selamat, aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu pergi," ucap Profesor Agasa dengan galak sehingga Ai tertawa kecil.

"Baik, baik. Aku berjanji aku akan pulang dengan selamat," ucap Ai.

"Ai-kun...," ucap Profesor Agasa. Kemudian dia memeluk Ai.

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu, Ai-kun," ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Aku juga, Profesor," ucap Ai.

"Lalu kapan kau akan pergi?" tanya Profesor Agasa setelah dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Besok pagi," jawab Ai.

"Apa?" seru Profesor Agasa dengan kaget.

"Aku tidak mau goyah dalam keputusanku untuk pergi makanya aku tidak memberitahu lebih awal. Sejujurnya aku tidak mau pergi, tapi aku harus. Jadi aku harap kau bisa mengerti, Profesor," ucap Ai.

"Iya, aku mengerti, Ai-kun. Kalau begitu besok aku akan menyampaikan pada sekolahmu kalau kau tidak akan bersekolah lagi di sana," ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Mmm. Aku akan tinggal bersama sebuah keluarga saat menjalani program perlindungan saksi, jadi kau bisa bilang kalau orang tuaku yang tinggal di luar negeri menjemputku," ucap Ai.

"Baiklah, aku...," belum sempat Profesor Agasa menyelesaikan ucapannya, dia dan Ai dikagetkan oleh suara bel pintu yang sepertinya ditekan dengan tidak sabar.

Profesor Agasa pun bangkit dari sofa ruang tengah untuk membukakan pintu dan dia kembali ke ruang tengah bersama Conan.

Ai bangkit dari sofa saat melihat Conan. Perasaan marah bercampur geli memenuhi hatinya. Conan pasti sudah tahu tentang kepergiannya dari Subaru yang menyadap rumah Profesor Agasa, tapi Conan juga pasti tidak akan bisa mengatakan apa-apa padanya karena Conan seharusnya tidak tahu. Jadi setelah beberapa saat menikmati kebingungan Conan, dia akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Baguslah kau datang ke sini. Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu. Aku akan mengikuti program perlindungan saksi milik FBI," ucap Ai.

XXX

Malam itu, Conan benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Ai akan pergi besok pagi dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegahnya. Kalau begini jadinya, seharusnya dia segera menyingkirkan Bourbon dari dulu. Atau kalau tidak, dia seharusnya menyembunyikan eksistensi Bourbon dari Ai. Bukankah dia sudah tahu dari dulu kalau Ai itu sangat penakut dan mudah stres kalau ada anggota Organisasi Hitam berkeliaran di sekitarnya?

Conan mengakui bahwa semuanya memang akan jadi lebih aman jika Ai mengikuti program perlindungan saksi. Tapi kalau begitu bagaimana dengan dirinya? Dia tidak sanggup membayangkan dia menjalani hidupnya sehari-hari tanpa Ai, yang mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya. Menjalani kehidupan mengerikan, dimana dia harus bersandiwara setiap saat, seperti masa-masa sebelum Ai masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Tidak akan ada lagi yang mengingatkannya setiap hari bahwa dia adalah Shinichi Kudo dengan memanggilnya Kudo-kun. Tidak akan ada lagi yang bersembunyi di balik punggungnya sambil meremas bahunya karena ketakutan sehingga membuatnya kuat karena dia ingin melindungi orang yang bersembunyi di balik punggungnya itu.

Conan kemudian mengumpat dalam hati. Semuanya berjalan dengan sangat buruk belakangan ini. Sejak dia tahu bahwa pasangan suami-istri yang ditemuinya di kuil itu adalah Vermouth dan Bourbon, dia jadi merasa kalau gerak-geriknya selalu diawasi sehingga dia merasa agak takut. Lalu sekarang, Ai tiba-tiba akan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ya, dia tahu dengan kondisi dia diawasi seperti ini, akan lebih aman kalau Ai tidak berada di sekitarnya. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa kalau dia harus menghadapi ini semua sendirian? Dia tidak mau sendirian.

Conan akhirnya memutuskan bahwa besok pagi dia akan menemui Ai lagi sebelum Ai pergi. Dia tidak peduli meskipun dia harus membolos sekolah. Bahkan jika memang benar ada orang yang selalu menguntitnya dan mengawasinya, dia juga tidak peduli. Dia akan meyakinkan Ai untuk tetap tinggal.

XXX

"Apa kau benar-benar harus pergi?" tanya Conan sehingga Ai menghela nafas.

"Kudo-kun, bukankah kita sudah berdebat tentang ini tadi malam? Aku tidak mau mengulanginya lagi," jawab Ai.

"Tapi apa kau yakin? Maksudku penyamaranmu sebagai anak kecil sudah cukup bagus dan kau sudah kelihatan seperti anak kecil sungguhan, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Lagipula kulihat kau suka berteman dengan anak-anak itu dan anak-anak itu juga suka berteman denganmu. Kalau kau pergi kau akan kehilangan mereka, padahal kau bilang dulu kau senang punya teman karena kau tidak pernah punya teman sebelumnya. Di sini kau punya teman, Haibara, sementara di sana kau belum tentu akan punya teman," ucap Conan.

"Iya, aku memang senang berteman dengan mereka. Makanya aku tidak mau membohongi mereka lagi," ucap Ai.

"Eh?" ucap Conan dengan mata membesar. Entah kenapa rasa takut mulai menghinggapi hatinya. Dia lalu berusaha membuka mulutnya lagi, tapi tidak jadi karena Ai memegang salah satu pipinya.

"Maafkan aku, Kudo-kun. Maaf karena aku akan meninggalkanmu sendiri. Tapi aku harus melakukannya demi kita semua, jadi aku harap kau bisa mengerti, oke?" ucap Ai.

"_Haibara...,"_ ucap Conan dalam hati. Bukan kata-kata Ai yang membuatnya terpaku, melainkan tatapan mata Ai. Sekarang dia akhirnya bisa melihatnya. Itu bukan tatapan sedih seperti yang dikatakan Ayumi, tapi jauh lebih buruk daripada itu. Itu adalah tatapan terluka.

"Aku akan melindungimu," ucap Conan, dengan harapan Ai akan berhenti menatapnya seperti itu.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lagi," ucap Ai.

"Haibara...," ucap Conan.

"Bye-bye, Kudo-kun," ucap Ai.

Setelah Ai pergi bersama Jodie, Conan hanya bisa tertunduk lesu di halaman rumah Profesor Agasa. Pipinya yang tadi disentuh Ai masih terasa hangat. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Ai menatapnya seperti itu. Apa dia sudah melukai Ai? Tapi seingatnya dia tidak pernah melukai Ai. Atau mungkin Ai masih marah padanya karena Ai merasa dikerjai olehnya di kereta api? Tapi bukankah dia melakukan semua itu untuk kebaikan Ai? Jadi Ai tidak berhak marah padanya dan Ai seharusnya berterima kasih padanya.

"_Satu-satunya jalan untuk mengetahuinya adalah aku harus membawa Haibara kembali, lalu aku akan menanyainya. Aku akan segera menyingkirkan Bourbon dari sini dan membawanya kembali. Iya, hanya itu caranya,"_ ucap Conan dalam hati.

XXX

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Kaito. Malam itu dia mengajak Ai terbang bersamanya sebagai salah satu usahanya agar Ai tidak sedih setelah meninggalkan Profesor Agasa dan teman-temannya. Dan sejauh ini, Ai tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesedihan.

"Ini luar biasa," sahut Ai sambil mengagumi pemandangan di bawahnya. Lalu tiba-tiba matanya terasa perih karena menahan air mata. Sepertinya pemandangan itu begitu menyentuh hatinya sehingga dia tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya. Dia tahu dari tadi pagi Kaito sudah berusaha membuatnya merasa lebih baik, makanya dia menahan perasaannya. Tapi ternyata ini semua sangat berat.

Kaito pun langsung menoleh ke belakang ketika setetes air mata jatuh di lehernya. Posisi Ai saat itu memang berada di punggungnya dan tangan Ai melingkar di lehernya.

"_Shiho...,"_ ucap Kaito dengan sedih saat dia melihat Ai menangis. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun dan terus terbang sampai Ai berhenti menangis.

Sesampainya di apartemen, ternyata Ai sudah tertidur sehingga Kaito langsung membaringkan Ai di tempat tidur. Lalu setelah beres-beres sebentar, Kaito bergabung dengan Ai di tempat tidur.

"_Shiho, apa aku sudah bertindak egois dengan memaksamu ikut denganku? Apa kau tidak senang ikut denganku? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tidak menangis lagi?"_ tanya Kaito dalam hati sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa air mata di pipi Ai.

Kaito lalu menghela nafas. Kalau besok Ai berkata padanya bahwa Ai ingin kembali, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Apa dia akan membiarkan Ai kembali?

Kaito pun tertidur tanpa bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

XXX

"Ayo kita sarapan, Shiho-chan," ucap Kaito pada Ai yang sejak bangun tidur hanya berdiri di beranda sambil melihat pemandangan di bawahnya.

"Kau duluan saja. Kau harus berangkat sekolah, kan? Aku masih ingin di sini," sahut Ai.

Kaito terdiam sejenak, kemudian dia melangkah menghampiri Ai. Sesampainya di belakang Ai, dia berlutut sehingga Ai berbalik untuk menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. Dia meraih tangan Ai kemudian menggenggamnya.

"Apa kau ingin kembali?" tanya Kaito.

"Iya, aku akan kembali," sahut Ai sehingga Kaito langsung merasa down.

Kaito melepaskan tangan Ai, kemudian dia berdiri.

"Be-begitu ya? Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan semuanya. Nanti sepulang sekolah aku akan menyamar lagi dan mengantarmu," ucap Kaito dengan nada riang yang dibuat-buat untuk menutupi kesedihannya.

"Mengantarku? Mengantarku ke mana?" tanya Ai dengan bingung.

"Tentu saja ke rumah Profesor. Kau ini bagaimana sih?" jawab Kaito.

Ai pun menatap Kaito dengan bingung selama beberapa saat, tapi kemudian dia akhirnya mengerti. Dia pun tertawa geli karena Kaito sudah salah paham. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya dia menenangkan Kaito dengan menyatakan perasaannya.

"Dasar bodoh! Maksudku aku akan kembali menjadi diriku lagi, bukan kembali ke rumah Profesor," ucap Ai.

"Oh, begitu ya?" ucap Kaito. Perasannya pun menjadi lega.

"Lagipula mana mungkin aku kembali ke rumah Profesor, sementara hatiku ada di sini," ucap Ai dengan wajah agak merona.

"Eh?" ucap Kaito dengan kaget.

Kaito kembali berlutut, kemudian dia memegang kedua bahu Ai sambil menatap Ai dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ai pun membalas tatapannya dengan senyuman sehingga tak lama kemudian dia juga ikut tersenyum.

Saat Kaito tiba di sekolah, teman-temannya langsung menatapnya dengan takjub karena wajahnya berganti-ganti ekspresi setiap detik. Wajah bahagia dan wajah khawatir. Kaito senang karena Ai ternyata punya perasaan yang sama dengannya dan dia khawatir kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Ai saat Ai berubah sementara dia tidak ada di samping Ai karena dia berada di sekolah.

Ai memang berkata pada Kaito bahwa dia tidak ingin Kaito melihatnya berubah, makanya dia ingin meminum antidotnya saat Kaito bersekolah. Kaito pun hanya bisa menuruti Ai dan pergi ke sekolah meskipun sebenarnya dia ingin berada di sisi Ai. Jadi begitu sekolah selesai, Kaito langsung bergegas pulang ke apartemennya.

XXX

Shiho tidak begitu mengerti bagaimana dia bisa berada dalam posisi seperti ini. Tadi setelah Kaito pulang dari sekolah, mereka keluar untuk belanja bahan makanan, benang rajut dan pakaian untuk dirinya. Lalu dia membuat makan malam untuk mereka berdua sepulangnya dari belanja, mereka makan bersama, kemudian mereka menonton TV di tempat tidur. Semuanya berlangsung dalam suasana yang sangat normal. Jadi kenapa sekarang Kaito berada di atas tubuhnya dan mencium bibirnya di atas tempat tidur? Rupanya dia benar-benar tidak boleh meremehkan laki-laki mesum yang satu ini.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, seharusnya kau bilang padaku," ucap Kaito dengan muram saat dia mengakhiri ciumannya.

Shiho memang tidak membalas ciuman Kaito dan sepertinya Kaito menyadarinya sehingga dia merasa ditolak. Dia pun mulai berpikir bahwa Shiho sebenarnya tidak suka padanya, tetapi hanya merasa kasihan dan berhutang budi padanya sehingga Shiho bilang cinta padanya, meskipun itu cuma bohong.

Kaito kemudian bangkit dari tubuh Shiho, tapi Shiho langsung menahannya dengan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang dan leher Kaito.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya merasa takut," sahut Shiho.

"Takut? Takut apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Aku takut...," Shiho berhenti sebentar. "Aku belum bisa menuruti keinginan Mr. Happy-mu," lanjut Shiho sambil nyengir.

Wajah Kaito langsung memerah dan dia menatap Shiho dengan kesal.

"Aku bukan laki-laki seperti itu," seru Kaito.

"Mungkin kau memang bukan laki-laki seperti itu, tapi Mr. Happy-mu begitu," ucap Shiho. Kemudian dia membelai salah satu pipi Kaito. "Kalau aku membalas ciumanmu, aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa mengendalikan Mr. Happy-mu itu," lanjut Shiho dengan nada seduktif dan saat itu juga Kaito merasa ada sesuatu yang terbangun di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dan sial bagi Kaito karena Shiho menyadarinya juga.

"Lihat, kan?" tanya Shiho sambil menyeringai.

Kaito tidak bisa berkata-kata selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia membalas seringaian Shiho.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu bisa menuruti keinginan Mr. Happy-ku. Kau tahu, aku ini tipe pria tradisional. Jadi aku akan menikahimu," ucap Kaito. Dan sebelum Shiho sempat mengatakan sesuatu, Kaito kembali mengunci mulut Shiho dengan ciuman.

Setelah beberapa kali berciuman, akhirnya Shiho berbaring menyamping dalam pelukan Kaito sementara Kaito membelai rambutnya. Mereka berciuman beberapa kali karena jika Shiho bilang tidak terhadap ajakan Kaito untuk menikah secepatnya, maka Kaito akan menciumnya.

"Jadi apa rencanamu sekarang?" tanya Kaito.

"Menunggu," jawab Shiho.

"Menunggu apa?" tanya Kaito lagi.

"Menunggu reaksi Kudo-kun," sahut Shiho.

"_Menunggu reaksi Tantei-kun? Tapi kenapa Tantei-kun akan bereaksi? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti,"_ pikir Kaito. Tapi Kaito tidak mau memikirkannya lebih lanjut dan lebih memilih bersabar sampai Shiho mengatakannya padanya.

"Lalu apa kau sudah memberitahu agen FBI yang kau panggil Jodie-sensei itu?" tanya Kaito.

"Untuk apa aku memberitahunya?" Shiho balik bertanya.

"Yah, kalau nanti Tantei-kun bertanya padanya tentangmu dan ternyata kau... Tunggu sebentar... Jangan-jangan kau...," ucap Kaito dengan mata membesar.

"Apa kau sudah bisa melihatnya sekarang?" tanya Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"_Jadi itu maksudnya dengan menunggu,"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati.

"Tapi kalau kau hilang, Tantei-kun pasti akan mencarimu. Sementara waktu kutanya apakah kau mau ditemukan oleh Tantei-kun, kau bilang tidak," sahut Kaito dengan bingung.

"Kaito-kun, apakah menurutmu aku hilang begitu saja setelah peristiwa di kuil bersama Vermouth dan Bourbon?" tanya Shiho sehingga mata Kaito kembali terbelalak.

Kaito pun jadi merasa merinding. Bukankah Shiho bilang padanya bahwa Bourbon terasa seperti keluarganya? Tapi Shiho dengan santainya melingkarkan tali gantungan di leher Bourbon. Dia yakin Bourbon tidak akan selamat menghadapi Conan dan Subaru yang marah. Selain itu, dengan cara ini, Shiho juga menipu Conan dan Subaru, seperti mereka menipunya.

"Tapi dulu kau bilang dia seperti keluargamu, ya kan?" tanya Kaito.

"Iya, makanya aku memberinya pilihan. Sekarang semua tergantung padanya," jawab Shiho. Lalu dia menjadi agak muram ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Kaito.

"Kenapa? Apa aku terlalu mengerikan bagimu?" tanya Shiho sehingga Kaito segera mengendalikan dirinya.

"Iya, kau memang sangat mengerikan. Tapi anehnya aku jadi ingin mencium bibirmu lagi," ucap Kaito sambil nyengir sehingga Shiho memukul dadanya.

"Dasar mesum," ucap Shiho. Tapi Kaito tetap menjalankan perkataannya dan mencium bibir Shiho. Dia ingin menenangkan dan meyakinkan Shiho bahwa dia menerima Shiho apa adanya seperti Shiho menerimanya apa adanya.

"Kau tahu, bulan madu kita nanti pasti akan menjadi bulan madu yang paling mendebarkan di dunia ini. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk melakukannya," ucap Kaito setelah dia mengakhiri ciumannya sehingga Shiho tertawa geli.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah berani terang-terangan tentang kemesumanmu, huh?" ucap Shiho sehingga Kaito langsung mengerutkan keningnya pada Shiho. Tapi kemudian Kaito tersenyum.

"Yah, untuk apa ditutup-tutupi lagi, kan? Aku memang ingin memilikimu, Shiho. Aku ingin memiliki hatimu dan aku juga ingin memiliki tubuhmu. Aku ingin kau jadi milikku sepenuhnya. Kau adalah milikku, kau mengerti?" ucap Kaito sehingga wajah Shiho memerah.

"Kaito-kun...," ucap Shiho. Dan Kaito pun kembali menciumnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam itu.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis 2 :  
**

Jadi, bagaimana para pembaca sekalian? Sudah tahu kan, apa rencana Ai? Sekarang semuanya tergantung pada Bourbon. Chapter depan, Kaitou KID versus Conan. Dan buat pembaca yang kemarin meminta adegan Vermouth dan Bourbon, juga bisa menemukannya di chapter depan.

Sampai jumpa minggu depan! XD


	21. Bergabung dengan Tantei-kun

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Warning :**

Rate M untuk adegan Vermouth dan Bourbon.

**Catatan Penulis 1 : **

**Ruki Scarffy : **Bukan mulai suka. Dia itu memang sayang banget sama Ai. Tapi dia menyayangi Ai dengan cara yang salah sehingga yang menerimanya menjadi terluka. XD

**Dlien Shae : **Tentu saja mereka cocok. Tapi setelah Conan terus-menerus berbohong pada Ai, maka kecocokan itu jadi tidak ada artinya. XD

**Jean Cosz : **Baguslah kalau cerita ini memang misterius. XD

**Glee : **Ya, kita lihat saja nanti. XD

**Renesmee : **Iya nih, masih masa persiapan soalnya. He he he. Nggak pahamnya di sebelah mana? Tapi tenang aja, dengan berjalannya cerita, kamu pasti bakalan paham. XD

**Faithfull : **Terima kasih banyak. XD

**Daisuke kurokawa : **Iya. Kalau ibunya Kaito, pasti bakalan ketemu, tapi kalau Aoko, aku belum kebayang. XD

**Ryo sakaguchi : **Conan akan berubah jadi Shinichi, tapi bukan di chapter ini. XD

**Guest : **Wah, serem amat. He he he. Shinichi nggak bakalan mati kok. Terlalu enak kalau dia mati. XD

**namikaze miwa : **So pasti kalau itu. XD

**Asuka Aramachi : **Oke. XD

**Guest : **Oh begitu maksudnya. Seingatku mereka pernah 1 scene cuma sekali. Bahkan di kereta api mereka nggak 1 scene. XD

**Elena miyano : **Yah, mereka kan belum menikah, jadi ya begitu. Tapi berjaga-jaga tetap lebih baik dengan memberi warning terlebih dahulu. XD

**Guest : **Oke... Oke... Oke... XD

**Sherry Scarlet : **Iya, memang sudah waktunya merambah. He he he. Di chapter ini bahkan ada adegan yang rate M, meskipun samar dan tidak dilakukan oleh tokoh utama. Tapi aku ngasih warning kok, jadi kalau kamu belum sreg baca yang begituan, lewatin aja. XD

**Zara zaneta : **Sepertinya mustahil deh. Tapi selalu ada fanfiction untuk mewujudkannya. XD

**Queen : **Nggak paham di bagian mana? Tapi tenang saja. Diikuti saja ceritanya. Nanti pasti paham. XD

**Aria-chi : **Yah, semoga nggak kumat lagi sakit perutnya. Kalau cuma nonton anime-nya memang nggak kelihatan, tapi kalau baca manga-nya bakalan kerasa perbedaannya. Terutama di akhir-akhir dimana tokoh utamanya berubah menjadi Tamaki, bukannya Haruhi. XD

**Kim Taeyeon : **Dia memang sensual dari dulu kok. Lihat caranya meremas bahu Conan sampai Conan jadi ketagihan. Makanya Conan naruh Subaru di dekat Ai biar Ai ketakutan sehingga Ai akan terus meremas bahunya. XD

**Guest : **Secret makes a woman woman. XD

**Girl Hakemi : **Nggak kok. Ciuman mereka nggak lama-lama, paling hanya 3-5 detik sekali cium karena mereka berdua tidak mau membangunkan Mr. Happy-nya Kaito. He he he. Yah, yang jelas Conan akan merasa sedih dan merana. XD

**V-3 : **Sudah permanen. XD

**Unknown : **Ya, drama memang bisa masuk. Tapi karena ada hurt (Ai dilukai Conan, Kaito terluka karena menjadi kucing) dan comfort (Ai dan Kaito terhadap satu sama lain), maka aku menempatkan hurt/comfort sebagai genre utama. XD

**Chacha : **Kaito dan Shiho akan menikah. Shinichi dan Ran menggantung mungkin. XD

**aishanara87 : **Kalau cinta sih nggak, soalnya udah buat Kaito. Kalau sayang masih ada, soalnya bagaimanapun juga Conan adalah teman pertamanya dan Conan sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya beberapa kali. XD

**scorpio rahmah : **Terima kasih banyak. Wah, masalahnya Saguru sama Shiho belum pernah ketemu sih di manga. Makanya susah menjadikan mereka pasangan. Orang nggak pernah ketemu gimana bisa jadi pasangan, ya nggak? XD

**Lala : **Oke dech. XD

**Fans nya Enji-senpai : **Iya, nggak lupa kok. Bahkan lebih awal nih kayaknya. XD

**Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!**

* * *

**Di Sini Untukmu**

By Enji86

Dear you, please smile again, smile now  
Throw your tears to the sea and shout out loud  
Now smile again – just like the burning sun  
Our love will never turn off

You are like the burning sun  
You are like the waves  
Hotly, coldly, you shake me up

You are like the stars in the night sky  
I'll be a lighthouse in the sea and shine on you  
I'll shine your way

After the rain stops, the world becomes clearer  
The rough winds are only momentary

Dear you, please smile again, smile now  
Throw your tears to the sea and shout out loud  
Now smile again – just like the burning sun  
Our love will never turn off

Though high waves and big boulders may block our way  
I know that the sun is always behind the clouds  
I know

Dear you, please smile again, smile now  
Throw your tears to the sea and shout out loud  
Now smile again – just like the burning sun  
Our love will never turn off

(Smile Again by LED Apple)

**Chapter 21 – Bergabung dengan Tantei-kun**

Shiho menjalani hari-harinya dengan penuh kesibukan setelah dia tinggal bersama Kaito. Dengan berbekal wig dan riasan ringan, dia bekerja paruh waktu di pagi hari. Setelah itu, dia akan berjalan-jalan di tempat-tempat ramai untuk melatih instingnya mendeteksi anggota Organisasi Hitam dan sejauh ini semuanya berjalan baik. Dia berhasil mendeteksi keberadaan mereka di tengah-tengah banyak orang dan setiap kali dia berhasil mendeteksi mereka, dia akan menatap mereka dengan tersenyum senang, seperti layaknya seorang pemburu yang menemukan sasarannya.

Hal ini pun mulai menjadi gosip di kalangan anggota Organisasi Hitam, yaitu ada beberapa orang dari mereka yang ketika berjalan di keramaian, tiba-tiba merasa merinding tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan semakin hari jumlahnya semakin bertambah. Bahkan Vodka sepertinya juga pernah merasakannya. Namun ketika Vodka mengatakannya pada Gin, Gin hanya mengabaikannya. Meskipun begitu, dalam hati Gin sebenarnya memikirkannya juga. Dia pernah merasakan tatapan itu dan rasanya seperti ditatap oleh Sherry, padahal Sherry sudah mati. Apa mungkin arwahnya Sherry menghantui mereka? Itu tidak mungkin, kan? Hantu kan cuma mitos.

Shiho biasanya pulang ke apartemen Kaito pada sore hari, sesuai kesepakatannya dengan Kaito, bahwa Shiho harus pulang sebelum Kaito pulang. Kaito biasanya pulang saat hari sudah gelap karena setelah bersekolah, dia juga bekerja paruh waktu dan dia harus mengunjungi ibunya. Sesampainya di apartemen Kaito, Shiho biasanya langsung mengerjakan proyek peluru peraknya sebelum memasak makan malam. Atau kalau dia terlalu lelah, dia biasanya tidur sore dan mengerjakan proyeknya setelah makan malam.

Jadi, saat Kaito pulang malam itu, dia menemukan Shiho tertidur lelap di tempat tidur mereka. Kaito pun nyengir dan dia segera melepaskan kemejanya. Dia lalu melangkah ke tempat tidur dengan niat bergabung dengan Shiho.

Shiho terbangun ketika Kaito menciumi lehernya dan dia pun mendorong wajah Kaito menjauh.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Shiho dengan agak kesal.

"Membangunkanmu," sahut Kaito sambil nyengir.

Shiho lalu berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kaito, tapi Kaito tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Kau bau. Mandi dulu sana. Aku harus membuat makan malam," ucap Shiho.

"Iya, aku tahu. Sebentar lagi, ya? Aku kangen sekali padamu," ucap Kaito sehingga Shiho memutar bola matanya. "Dan ada hal-hal yang harus kukatakan padamu di tempat tidur," lanjut Kaito sambil nyengir lebar.

"Sepertinya kau terlihat senang. Apa ada hal bagus yang terjadi?" tanya Shiho.

"Aku bertemu dengan Jii-chan tadi dan dia bilang ada seorang teman lama ayahku yang bersedia membantu urusan pernikahan kita," jawab Kaito sehingga Shiho mengerutkan keningnya.

"Huh? Jadi Paman Jii seenaknya membicarakan tentang kita dengan orang lain? Itu sangat berbahaya, Kaito-kun," komentar Shiho.

"Bukan begitu. Jii-chan bilang teman lama ayahku ini sangat bisa dipercaya. Selain itu, dia juga punya koneksi dimana-mana, jadi dia bisa mengurus dokumen-dokumenmu dengan mudah dan cepat. Kita bisa menikah secepatnya dengan bantuannya," ucap Kaito.

"Tapi benarkah dia bisa dipercaya?" tanya Shiho dengan penuh keraguan.

"Jii-chan bilang dia ingin bertemu kita, jadi kita temui saja dia untuk melihat apakah dia bisa dipercaya atau tidak. Kau bisa mendeteksinya kan, kalau dia termasuk anggota Organisasi?" sahut Kaito.

"Mmm, aku bisa. Baiklah, kita akan menemuinya," ucap Shiho.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, karena Mr. Happy-ku sudah tidak sabar," ucap Kaito sambil nyengir sehingga Shiho memukul dadanya.

"Dasar mesum," ucap Shiho dengan kesal sehingga Kaito tertawa.

"Kenapa memangnya? Setidaknya aku jujur padamu, tidak seperti yang lainnya," ucap Kaito sehingga Shiho akhirnya tertawa kecil.

"Oh ya, bicara soal pembohong, aku berencana akan bergabung dengan para pembohong itu. Setidaknya dengan bergabung dengan mereka, kita bisa mendapatkan informasi dan tidak menunggu dengan sia-sia. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Kaito.

"Kau mau bergabung dengan Kudo-kun?" tanya Shiho dengan kaget.

"Iya, aku mau menawarkan bantuanku padanya dan bergabung dengannya," jawab Kaito.

"Tapi itu berbahaya. Dia akan menangkapmu," ucap Shiho.

"Tidak, dia tidak akan menangkapku setelah kasus di kereta api itu. Aku tahu terlalu banyak. Aku akan mengancamnya dengan itu kalau dia berani melakukan sesuatu kepadaku, jadi kau tenang saja. Lagipula dia akan membutuhkan bantuanku, terutama saat dia tahu kau hilang," ucap Kaito.

"Yah, kau ada benarnya. Tapi aku tetap khawatir. Kudo-kun itu orang yang sangat licik," ucap Shiho.

"Aku tahu itu. Aku sudah sering menghadapinya. Tapi aku tetap bisa lolos sampai sekarang. Jadi ijinkan aku, ya? Kau percaya padaku, kan?" tanya Kaito.

Shiho menatap Kaito selama beberapa saat sebelum menjawab.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Lagipula aku tidak akan melepaskannya kalau dia berani berbuat sesuatu terhadapmu," ucap Shiho sehingga Kaito tersenyum senang. Mendengar Shiho akan membelanya terhadap Conan benar-benar membuat hati Kaito berbunga-bunga.

"Oh, Shiho, aku benar-benar mencintaimu," ucap Kaito sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Shiho dengan niat untuk mencium bibir Shiho. Tapi Shiho segera mendorong wajah Kaito menjauh.

"Sudah kubilang kau bau. Mandi dulu sana!" ucap Shiho dengan kesal.

"Ya, ya, baiklah," ucap Kaito sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Shiho dari wajahnya.

Kaito pun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke beranda untuk mengambil handuk.

XXX

"Hei, Ran-chan, apakah kau tahu ada apa dengan Conan-kun? Aku lihat dia selalu murung belakangan ini?" tanya Sera. Saat itu, dia, Ran dan Sonoko sedang hang out di Cafe Poirot sepulang sekolah. Mereka bertiga berencana datang ke acara pencurian Kaitou KID malam harinya, makanya mereka hang out bersama. Sera yang masih merasa dendam karena Kaitou KID sudah menelanjanginya dan mencuri pakaiannya berniat untuk mengacaukan acara pencurian Kaitou KID malam itu.

"Dia baru saja ditinggal oleh pacarnya," sahut Sonoko sebelum Ran sempat menjawab.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sera dengan bingung. Yah, maklumlah, Sera kan tahu kalau Conan adalah Shinichi dan wanita yang disukai Shinichi adalah Ran, jadi dia benar-benar bingung karena perkataan Sonoko.

"Sonoko!" seru Ran dengan nada memperingatkan. Kemudian dia menatap Sera. "Kau tahu Ai-chan, kan? Orang tuanya yang tinggal di luar negeri menjemputnya untuk tinggal bersama mereka," ucap Ran.

"_Orang tuanya yang tinggal di luar negeri? Tapi bukankah gadis kecil itu...,"_ pikir Sera.

"Jadi gadis kecil itu pacarnya Conan-kun?" tanya Sera.

"Tentu saja," sahut Sonoko.

"Bukan, mereka tidak pacaran, Sonoko. Mereka hanya berteman. Sepertinya Conan-kun sedih karena Ai-chan tidak memberinya kenang-kenangan, sementara teman-temannya yang lain dapat. Ai-chan bahkan memberiku sarung tangan rajutan," ucap Ran.

"Makanya Ran, aku bilang mereka pasti pacaran, karena gadis kecil itu tidak memberi bocah itu apa-apa, padahal semua temannya mendapatkan sesuatu. Bahkan kau juga dapat, kan? Mereka berdua pasti bertengkar hebat sebelum putus, mungkin karena gadis kecil itu mau pergi mengikuti orang tuanya dan meninggalkan bocah itu," ucap Sonoko.

"Tapi mereka itu hanya anak-anak," ucap Ran.

"Haah, kau ini. Namanya juga anak jaman sekarang. Lagipula gadis kecil itu tidak pernah bersikap seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Jadi aku tidak heran kalau mereka benar-benar pacaran," ucap Sonoko.

Kemudian Ran dan Sonoko mulai berdebat, sementara Sera tidak mempedulikan mereka dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Amuro yang dari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka sambil bekerja, juga mulai sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia benar-benar merasa ingin tertawa. Sepertinya Conan berpacaran dengan gadis kecil yang sifatnya sama seperti Miya-chan dan Conan juga baru saja ditinggalkan oleh gadis kecil tersebut, sama seperti dirinya. Dia pun mulai berpikir bahwa sepertinya anak-anak di Beika kelakuannya memang tidak seperti anak kecil pada umumnya.

Amuro pun merasa simpati kepada Conan karena dia merasa senasib dengan Conan. Apalagi dia sedikit lebih beruntung daripada Conan. Setidaknya Miya-chan mencium pipinya, sementara gadis kecil yang dipanggil Ai-chan itu sepertinya tidak memberi Conan apa-apa.

Wajah Amuro kemudian menjadi muram. Setelah perpisahannya dengan Miya-chan, dia selalu dilanda konflik batin dan Conan menambah bara konflik di hatinya.

"_Sudah jadi apa aku ini? Aku bahkan mencurigai seorang anak kecil seperti Conan-kun ada hubungannya dengan laki-laki brengsek itu. Sebenarnya untuk apa aku melakukan semua ini?"_ tanya Amuro dalam hati. Dan dia tidak berani menjawabnya karena dia tahu dia akan terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Dia melakukan semua ini demi wanita yang tidak hidup dan tidak mencintainya. Wanita itu bahkan akan membencinya jika wanita itu tahu apa yang dilakukannya saat ini.

XXX

Sepulang dari Cafe Poirot, Amuro menjalankan mobilnya ke hotel dimana Vermouth menginap. Saat itu, hari sudah malam. Vermouth menyuruhnya datang mengunjunginya, jadi Amuro datang dengan patuh. Dia punya perjanjian dengan Vermouth sebagai imbalan atas bantuan Vermouth untuk mencari Shuichi.

Sesampainya di kamar hotel Vermouth, dia mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang, sementara Vermouth mandi. Dia terus memikirkan Miya-chan. Dia sangat merindukan Miya-chan. Bahkan pipinya memerah setiap kali dia teringat kecupan lembut Miya-chan di pipinya. Sepertinya dia sudah jadi pedofil sekarang.

Tanpa disadari oleh Amuro, Vermouth yang sudah selesai mandi dan berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan selembar handuk sedang mengamatinya. Vermouth pun tersenyum saat dia melihat pipi Amuro merona.

"_Dia benar-benar laki-laki yang manis. Dia memang pantas menjadi mainan favoritku yang nomer dua setelah Gin. Kalau Gin adalah mainan yang garang dan macho, dia adalah mainan yang polos dan naif. Sayang aku harus menghabisinya jika dia berusaha mengusik cool guy dan angel. Hmm, kira-kira apa ya, yang membuat wajahnya memerah begitu? Apa dia sedang membayangkan apa yang akan kami lakukan di tempat tidur? Betapa manisnya,"_ ucap Vermouth dalam hati.

Vermouth kemudian melangkah menghampiri Amuro dan berdiri di depannya sehingga Amuro mendongak untuk menatapnya. Vermouth pun langsung menundukkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Amuro dan Amuro langsung meresponnya.

"Mandilah dulu," ucap Vermouth setelah dia mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Baiklah," sahut Amuro. Kemudian dia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Saat Amuro menatap Vermouth yang mengerang keenakan di bawahnya, konflik batinnya pun mencapai puncak. Sekarang dia bisa melihat kalau dia benar-benar laki-laki yang menyedihkan. Dia bahkan melacurkan dirinya pada Vermouth demi wanita yang tidak mencintainya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Sekarang dia sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi. Dia tidak mempunyai orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus dan dia juga tidak punya harga diri lagi setelah menjadi pelacur.

Amuro kemudian mulai memaki-maki Miya-chan dalam hati sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk menyenangkan Vermouth. Miya-chan sudah membuatnya melihat semua itu, melihat dirinya yang begitu menyedihkan. Kemudian makiannya mulai berubah menjadi ratapan. Dia meratap pada Miya-chan bahwa dia tidak senang hidup seperti ini, tapi dia juga tidak tahu mau hidup seperti apa. Semua orang yang disayanginya sudah meninggalkannya. Bahkan Miya-chan juga meninggalkannya.

Saat Amuro mencapai klimaks, dia meneriakkan nama Miya-chan sehingga Vermouth langsung membuka matanya dan menatap Amuro. Rasa puas setelah bercinta langsung lenyap dari hatinya dan berganti menjadi kesal. Apalagi setelah melihat wajah Amuro yang basah oleh air mata.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain, seorang wanita berambut pirang stroberi tiba-tiba tertegun ketika sedang asyik merajut di atas tempat tidurnya.

"_Kenapa para laki-laki ini begitu kurang ajar? Tidak bisakah mereka tidak memikirkan wanita lain saat bersamaku? Lagipula siapa itu Miya-chan? Apa dia memanggil kakak dari pelacur tidak berharga itu dengan panggilan Miya-chan?"_ tanya Vermouth dalam hati dengan geram.

Yah, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya untuk Vermouth. Pertama kali hal seperti ini terjadi adalah ketika dia bersama Gin. Gin menyebut nama Sherry ketika mereka berdua sedang bercinta dan saat itu Vermouth benar-benar murka. Bagaimana bisa pelacur tidak berharga macam Sherry mengganggu acara bercintanya dengan mainan favoritnya?

Vermouth sangat membenci Sherry dan Gin, tapi dia masih ingin bermain dengan Gin karena dia tahu Gin tidak bisa menyentuh Sherry, sesuai peraturan di Organisasi bahwa anggota yang masih di bawah umur tidak diperbolehkan melakukan hubungan seksual. Bahkan sampai sekarang Gin belum pernah menyentuh Sherry karena saat mereka berdua putus, Sherry masih di bawah umur. Sayangnya Gin tidak mau lagi bermain dengannya ketika Gin mulai serius ingin menikahi Sherry begitu usia Sherry sudah mencukupi. Bahkan ketika Gin sudah putus dari Sherry dan Sherry melarikan diri dari Organisasi, Gin tetap tidak mau bermain dengannya lagi. Makanya kebenciannya pada Sherry dan Gin terus menyala dalam hatinya.

Setelah berbaring dalam diam selama beberapa saat, Vermouth merapatkan dirinya pada Amuro sehingga Amuro mendekapnya.

"Siapa itu Miya-chan?" tanya Vermouth sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuknya menelusuri dada Amuro.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," jawab Amuro dengan datar. "Hei, bolehkah aku pulang sekarang?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kenapa? Bukankah biasanya kau tidur di sini sampai pagi?" tanya Vermouth.

"Perasaanku sedang tidak enak. Aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri," jawab Amuro.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Tapi kalau aku menginginkanmu besok malam, kau harus siap," ucap Vermouth.

"Aku mengerti," sahut Amuro. Dia pun melepaskan Vermouth dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Lalu setelah dia selesai berpakaian, dia bergegas keluar dari kamar hotel Vermouth.

"Yah, setidaknya sekarang aku tidak akan terlalu merasa menyesal ketika menghabisinya nanti jika dia berani mengusik cool guy dan angel," gumam Vermouth setelah dia mendengar suara pintu kamar hotelnya ditutup.

XXX

Shiho berdiri di balkon apartemen Kaito sambil memandangi panorama malam di depannya. Tadi dia sangat khawatir terhadap Kaito yang sedang menyelenggarakan acara pencurian, jadi dia mengerjakan rajutannya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Namun, saat sedang asyik merajut, dia tiba-tiba teringat pada Amuro. Dia pun jadi tidak berselera mengerjakan rajutannya itu, makanya sekarang dia hanya berdiri di balkon apartemen Kaito.

"_Amuro-kun, aku harap kau memilih dengan benar. Aku benar-benar tidak mau kau terluka, kau mengerti?"_ ucap Shiho dalam hati.

Shiho kemudian berdoa dalam hati. Dia meminta pada Tuhan agar Kaito bisa pulang dengan selamat dan sukses menjalankan misinya. Setelah itu, dia berdoa untuk Amuro agar Amuro tetap menjadi orang baik.

XXX

Conan menyeringai senang sambil menaiki tangga menuju atap. Dia tahu Kaitou KID sudah menunggunya di sana, menunggu untuk dimasukkan ke dalam penjara. Ai yang selama ini selalu memenuhi pikirannya, hilang untuk sejenak karena perhatiannya terfokus pada menangkap Kaitou KID.

Saat Conan sampai di atap, dia langsung membeku di tempat. Di sana dia melihat Ai dalam tubuh aslinya sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Dalam pikirannya, dia tahu bahwa yang dilihatnya itu adalah Kaitou KID, tapi hatinya sangat ingin percaya bahwa yang dilihatnya itu adalah Shiho, bahwa Shiho memang datang untuk menemuinya dan akan kembali sisinya. Jadi dia hanya bisa berdiri terpaku di tempatnya sambil menatap sosok itu dengan terpana.

Sosok itu kemudian berbalik dan menatap Conan sambil tersenyum.

"Merindukanku, Kudo-kun?" tanya sosok tersebut sehingga Conan merasa perih. Suara sosok tersebut benar-benar mirip dengan suara Ai. Iya, dia memang rindu pada Ai. Sangat menyakitkan baginya setiap kali dia menoleh ke bangku sebelahnya dan Ai tidak ada di sana. Ai sudah meninggalkannya. Dan dia membenci Ai untuk itu.

Conan pun menundukkan kepalanya. Dia memproduksi bola sepak dari ikat pinggangnya, lalu menendangnya ke arah sosok itu dengan keras.

"Jangan menyamar menjadi dirinya, dasar brengsek!" seru Conan.

Untung saja Kaito punya reflek yang bagus sehingga dia bisa menghindar. Namun tetap saja jantungnya berdebar-debar karena takut.

"_Kenapa dia begitu marah? Apakah dia...,"_ Kaito bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Buka penyamaranmu sekarang juga atau kau akan menyesal," ancam Conan.

"Ya, ya, baiklah," ucap Kaito. Asap pink pun menyelimutinya dan setelah asap itu hilang, dia sudah memakai kostum Kaitou KID.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Memangnya siapa wanita itu?" tanya Kaito.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Conan dengan tajam.

"Haah, dasar pelit. Padahal kau banyak berhutang padaku. Tapi ya sudahlah. Itu bukan tujuanku untuk menemuimu malam ini," ucap Kaito.

"Kau ingin menemuiku?" tanya Conan dengan alis terangkat dan nada tidak percaya.

"Iya, aku ingin menemuimu. Acara malam ini kubuat khusus agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin membuat kesepakatan denganmu," jawab Kaito.

"Kesepakatan?" tanya Conan dengan sinis.

"Iya, aku akan membantumu menghadapi orang-orang berbahaya di kereta api itu," ucap Kaito tanpa mempedulikan nada sinis dalam ucapan Conan.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Conan.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau kau mengenalkan aku pada wanita itu sebagai gantinya?" jawab Kaito sambil nyengir.

"Yah, kalau kau sudah selesai...," ucap Conan, sementara tangannya bergerak untuk menekan tombol yang ada di ikat pinggangnya sehingga Kaito sweatdrop.

"Oi! Oi! Kau ini benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bercanda, ya?" ucap Kaito. Kemudian wajahnya berubah serius. "Sebagai imbalannya, aku ingin kau membantuku menemukan pembunuh ayahku," lanjutnya.

"Pembunuh ayahmu?" tanya Conan dengan nada tertarik.

"Iya. Ayahku adalah Kaitou KID yang asli. Aku meneruskan jejaknya untuk memancing pembunuhnya keluar, tapi sampai sekarang aku belum mendapatkan petunjuk yang berarti. Mungkin saja detektif hebat sepertimu bisa membantuku," jawab Kaito.

"_Jadi, Kaitou KID yang kutemui saat aku masih kecil bukan Kaitou KID yang ini?"_ pikir Conan.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kau mau membantuku?" tanya Kaitou.

"_Hmm, sebenarnya ini sangat menguntungkan karena dengan begitu aku tidak perlu melibatkan ibuku dalam bahaya setiap kali aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk menyamar. Tapi dia kan seorang kriminal?"_ pikir Conan. Kemudian dia ingat bahwa Kaito bilang dia menjadi pencuri untuk mencari pembunuh ayahnya. Jadi kalau pembunuh ayahnya tertangkap, Kaito akan insyaf bukan?

"Lalu kalau kau sudah berhasil menemukan pembunuh ayahmu, apa kau akan berhenti menjadi pencuri?" tanya Conan.

"Tentu saja," jawab Kaito.

Conan pun kembali terdiam untuk berpikir.

"Baiklah, aku akan menerimanya, asal mulai sekarang kau tidak mencuri lagi," ucap Conan sehingga Kaito tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku setuju syaratmu itu, asal kau juga tidak mengusik hidupku lagi setelah kesepakatan kita selesai," ucap Kaito.

"Kalau kau melakukan kejahatan, tentu saja aku akan mengusik hidupmu," ucap Conan dengan sinis sehingga Kaito tertawa kecil.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan berbuat jahat lagi. Ada seorang wanita yang ingin kubahagiakan, jadi aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu lagi setelah ini," ucap Kaito.

"Jadi Kaitou KID insyaf karena seorang wanita?" tanya Conan dengan nada sinis.

"Iya, aku sudah bersusah-payah mencurinya dari laki-laki lain, jadi aku tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakannya," jawab Kaito dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Jadi selain permata, kau juga mencuri wanita?" tanya Conan dengan nada tidak habis pikir.

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Laki-laki yang disukainya itu hanya bisa membuatnya terluka, padahal dia segalanya bagiku. Jadi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Lagipula sekarang dia sudah jadi milikku dan aku akan segera menikah dengannya. Jadi laki-laki itu tidak akan bisa mengambilnya kembali dariku," jawab Kaito sambil nyengir.

Conan hanya menanggapi Kaito dengan memutar bola matanya. Tapi dia juga agak penasaran dengan kekasih Kaito itu.

Kaito kemudian menyerahkan permata di tangannya kepada Conan.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku takut gadis yang seperti laki-laki itu akan menemukanku. Aku akan mengirimkan alamat emailku padamu nanti," ucap Kaito. Kemudian dia membuka hangglider-nya. "Sampai jumpa, Tantei-kun," ucapnya sebelum dia terbang di kegelapan malam.

"_Dasar bodoh! Kalau kau tidak mau diteror olehnya, seharusnya kau tidak mencuri bajunya,"_ ucap Conan dalam hati dengan sinis sambil menatap Kaito yang terbang menjauh.

Saat Kaito sampai di apartemennya, Shiho menatapnya dengan lega. Shiho kemudian memeluknya sehingga Kaito tersenyum.

"_Maafkan aku, Tantei-kun. Aku memang selalu mengembalikan barang yang kucuri kepada pemiliknya, tapi aku tidak akan pernah mengembalikan Shiho padamu,"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati sambil memeluk Shiho dengan erat.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis 2 :  
**

Wah, penulis benar-benar kasihan pada Bourbon. Semua orang ingin menyingkirkannya dari dunia ini. He he he. Di cerita ini, Shiho akan menjadi Irene Adler yang sebenarnya. Dia akan mempermainkan para Sherlock Holmes di cerita ini (Conan, Subaru dan Bourbon) sebagai balasan karena para Sherlock Holmes ini sudah mempermainkannya dengan memanfaatkan kebaikan hatinya (di kereta api, baik Conan, Subaru dan Bourbon plus Vermouth memanfaatkan sifat Ai yang "rela berkorban demi orang-orang yang disayanginya" untuk menjalankan rencana mereka), setelah itu melarikan diri dan menikah dengan kekasihnya.

Chapter depan, Kaito dan Shiho mendapatkan sekutu baru yang akan membantu mereka. So, don't miss it! XD**  
**


	22. Monyet dan Parcel Bourbon

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis 1 :**

**Guest : **Ran memang cemburu, tapi yang kita tidak tahu dia cemburu karena Conan atau karena Conan = Shinichi, makanya dia cemburu. XD

**Glee : **Wah, memang aku aslinya gimana? He he he. Kan kalau tidak gila, namanya bukan cinta, jadi kalau laki-lakinya jadi kayak anak kecil, ya wajar. XD

**Renesmee : **Soalnya Vermouth sudah hidup puluhan tahun dan tetap awet muda. He he he. Kalau dulu setelah kasus di Hotel Haido, aku pikir Ai pasti sudah tidur dengan Gin karena Gin membayangkan Shiho telanjang. Tapi setelah kasus kereta api, dimana Gin kembali membayangkan Shiho telanjang, aku jadi berubah pikiran. Gin yang terus membayangkan Shiho telanjang membuatku berpikir bahwa Gin memang ingin tidur dengan Shiho tapi nggak pernah kesampaian, makanya Gin terobsesi dan terus berpikiran mesum kalau memikirkan Shiho. Jadi Ai masih perawan, selama tidak ada laki-laki lain di masa lalunya selain Gin. XD

**Aria-chi : **Shadow King dong! XD

**MaiAkikoChan : **Oke! XD

**Dlien Shae : **Iya, tapi bukan salah Kaito sepenuhnya sih. Selain karena penampilan Sera, pada saat kejadian Sera pergi buang air kecil di toilet cowok karena toilet cewek penuh, makanya Kaito mengira Sera itu cowok dan karena itu juga penyamaran Kaito gampang terbongkar oleh Conan. XD

**Ruki Scarffy : **Petunjuk kalau mereka pernah punya hubungan spesial sih ada. Tapi kalau benar-benar pasti ya hanya Gosho yang tahu. XD

**Girl Hakemi : **Alhamdulillah pikiranku masih baik-baik saja. He he he. Adegan itu lumayan penting lho untuk kelanjutan cerita ini. Kalau tentang Conan, ya jangan jahat-jahat gitu lah. Dia paling banter nangis di cerita ini. XD

**scorpio rahmah : **Ada epilognya. Conan belum balik jadi Shinichi karena belum waktunya. XD

**zara zaneta : **Nggak papa. Itu tandanya ceritaku ini menarik buatmu, jadi aku tambah senang. He he he. Adegan Vermouth dan Bourbon itu penting untuk memberi landasan terhadap keputusan Bourbon selanjutnya. Kalau aku membuat Bourbon melakukan sesuatu yang akan dilakukannya tanpa ada adegan apa-apa, kan jadinya nggak pas? Adegan itu juga berguna untuk menceritakan kebencian Vermouth terhadap Sherry dan bagaimana Vermouth lagi-lagi dipecundangi oleh Sherry yang dibencinya itu. Sherry saat di BO pasti sering di-bully oleh Vermouth, makanya Sherry takut banget sama Vermouth dan Vermouth mendapat balasannya lewat para pria yang disukainya. Sekutu KaiShi bukan keduanya. Yah, menurutku ShinRan nggak tahu arti cinta sebenarnya karena adegan percintaan mereka sudah terlalu lebay dan membuat orang (aku) yang melihatnya menjadi bosan. Bukankah cinta itu seharusnya menarik dan menyenangkan? Vermouth melindungi Conan dan Ran ya cuma gara-gara itu. Nggak ada yang lain lagi. Kalau mau alasan yang lain ya karena Conan dan Ran adalah tokoh utama DC dan ending-nya nanti ShinRan, jadi mereka berdua harus hidup sampai ceritanya tamat sehingga tokoh-tokoh yang lain harus melindungi mereka berdua. XD

**Ms KuDet : **Iya, aku tahu perasaanmu karena aku juga pernah jadi sider selama 2 tahun sebelum aku mulai menulis. He he he. Wah, baguslah kalau begitu, karena aku memang nggak mau dimintai sekuel. XD. Btw, kenapa nggak suka ShinShi?

**Mycroft Holmes : **Iya, Kaito akan menikahi Shiho. Tapi mungkin mereka akan menunda punya momongan sampai mereka siap. Alasannya akan dijelaskan Kaito di chapter ini. Kalau persetujuan orang tua, justru itu, makanya mereka nikah dulu, baru lapor orang tua biar orang tuanya nggak bisa nolak. He he he.

**Daisuke kurokawa : **Kayaknya kamu harus baca 'Skandal di Bohemia' lagi deh. He he he. Irene Adler itu bukan sekedar wanita yang disukai Sherlock Holmes. Irene Adler itu adalah wanita yang sangat cerdas dan tegas, makanya dia bisa tahu dia dipermainkan oleh Sherlock Holmes dan balas mempermainkan Sherlock Holmes. Dan karena hal itu juga, Sherlock Holmes jadi jatuh hati padanya. Dan yang paling penting adalah Sherlock Holmes dan Irene Adler tidak berakhir bersama karena Irene Adler sudah punya kekasih. Makanya di cerita ini, Shiho benar-benar akan menjadi Irene Adler dan bukan Watson seperti biasanya. XD

**ShinShi forever : **Ih, jahat banget sih sama Conan. He he he.

**aishanara87 : **Aoko ya nikah sama laki-laki lain berarti. He he he. Nggak setujunya kenapa? Apa karena ngarep Amuro sama Shiho? Kalau Shiho dipasangkan sama Amuro ya boleh-boleh saja. Amuro punya kelebihan yaitu kenal sama ibunya Shiho, jadi nanti dia bisa cerita-cerita ke Shiho tentang ibunya, cuma ya syaratnya Amuro harus berhenti berusaha membunuh Shiho. XD

**Izza muhana : **Entahlah. Hanya Gosho yang tahu Amuro baik atau jahat. Kalau di cerita ini sih, Amuro jahat terus jadi baik, mungkin... XD

**Nanako honjo : **Iya, karena mereka nggak cocok kalau menurutku. Yang cocok mungkin ya pasangan yang sudah menikah seperti ortunya Heiji, ortunya Sonoko dan Inspektur Megure yang istrinya dulunya gangster pas SMA. XD

**4iconlov3r : **Helo juga. Lanjut! XD

**Guest : **Wah, maaf, tapi menurutku Shiho nggak cocok sama laki-laki lembek macam Eisuke dan Takagi. Jadi mereka tidak bisa jadi pasangan. XD

**Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!**

* * *

**Di Sini Untukmu**

By Enji86

Dear you, please smile again, smile now  
Throw your tears to the sea and shout out loud  
Now smile again – just like the burning sun  
Our love will never turn off

You are like the burning sun  
You are like the waves  
Hotly, coldly, you shake me up

You are like the stars in the night sky  
I'll be a lighthouse in the sea and shine on you  
I'll shine your way

After the rain stops, the world becomes clearer  
The rough winds are only momentary

Dear you, please smile again, smile now  
Throw your tears to the sea and shout out loud  
Now smile again – just like the burning sun  
Our love will never turn off

Though high waves and big boulders may block our way  
I know that the sun is always behind the clouds  
I know

Dear you, please smile again, smile now  
Throw your tears to the sea and shout out loud  
Now smile again – just like the burning sun  
Our love will never turn off

(Smile Again by LED Apple)

**Chapter 22 – Monyet dan Parcel Bourbon**

Sore itu, Kaito dan Shiho berada di bar milik Jii. Mereka akan bertemu dengan teman lama ayah Kaito di sana. Bar itu letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemen Kaito. Shiho duduk dengan agak tegang, meskipun dia sudah memakai samaran sehingga Kaito menggenggam tangannya dan sesekali meremasnya agar Shiho merasa tenang.

Saat teman lama ayah Kaito itu tiba di meja mereka bersama Jii, Shiho tetap menundukkan kepalanya, sampai teman lama ayah Kaito itu menyapanya.

"Apa kabar, Haibara-san? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, bukankah begitu?" sapa teman lama ayah Kaito sehingga Shiho langsung mendongak dengan ekspresi kaget.

Kaito dan Jii juga menatap teman lama ayah Kaito itu dengan kaget.

"Huh? Bukankah anda...," ucap Shiho dengan agak terpana setelah melihat orang di depannya.

"Iya, aku ayahnya Shinichi," ucap teman lama ayah Kaito itu sambil tersenyum.

XXX

"Maaf ya, Paman. Shiho itu memang galak orangnya," ucap Kaito sambil menatap pipi Yusaku yang berwarna merah karena ditampar oleh Shiho, dengan tatapan prihatin. Kacamata Yusaku yang patah karena terjatuh setelah ditampar oleh Shiho berada di atas meja.

Shiho menampar Yusaku setelah Yusaku memberitahu Shiho bahwa dia bisa tahu semua yang terjadi pada Shiho karena dia memasang alat penyadap di tas boneka yang diberikan Yukiko pada Shiho. Shiho yang sudah sangat marah karena ditipu oleh Conan, tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan dirinya dan menampar Yusaku. Setelah itu, dia melangkah pergi.

Yusaku hanya diam dan tidak menyahut ucapan Kaito. Maklum, ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang menamparnya. Selama hidupnya, orang-orang selalu mengaguminya dan memujinya.

"Err... Paman tidak akan membocorkan hal ini pada Tantei-kun, kan?" tanya Kaito setelah hening selama beberapa lama.

"Tidak, itu bukan tujuanku bertemu dengan kalian," jawab Yusaku.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," ucap Kaito dengan lega.

"Sepertinya Shiho-san sangat marah," ucap Yusaku.

"Yah, aku pikir itu wajar. Anak Paman sudah menipunya, jadi ketika Paman melakukan hal semacam itu padanya, ya... begitulah...," ucap Kaito sambil meringis.

"Aku pikir kau benar. Aku harus minta maaf padanya," ucap Yusaku.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Paman berteman dengan ayahku," ucap Kaito.

"Yah, pertemanan yang lumayan unik. Dia akan membuat kode untuk acara pencuriannya dan aku akan memecahkannya untuk menghentikannya, jadi bisa dibilang hampir sama denganmu dan Shinichi. Bedanya, aku tidak berniat memasukkannya ke penjara karena aku bukan detektif sehingga kami bisa berteman dekat. Bahkan istriku belajar tata rias penyamaran dari ayahmu untuk menunjang karir keartisannya," ucap Yusaku.

"Begitu ya?" ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum.

"Dan sekarang kau juga tidak perlu khawatir lagi karena aku sudah membereskan pembunuh-pembunuh ayahmu beberapa waktu lalu," ucap Yusaku.

"Eh?" seru Kaito dengan kaget. "Tapi bagaimana caranya?" tanya Kaito dengan terpana.

"Yah, sebagian karena peranmu juga. Karena kau muncul sebagai Kaitou KID, mereka pun menampakkan dirinya, jadi mereka bisa diringkus dengan mudah," jawab Yusaku.

"Begitu ya? Baguslah kalau mereka sudah tertangkap. Aku harap mereka mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal," ucap Kaito.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan memastikan hal itu," ucap Yusaku.

"Terima kasih, Paman. Padahal aku sudah membuat perjanjian dengan anak Paman, tapi Paman sudah mendahului kami," ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, aku harap kau tetap mau membantunya dalam urusan Organisasi Hitam ini," ucap Yusaku.

"Tentu saja, Paman. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar membantunya. Aku sebenarnya hanya membantu Shiho yang ingin balas dendam," ucap Kaito.

"Rupanya hubungan kalian sangat lancar. Apa kalian benar-benar ingin menikah secepatnya?" tanya Yusaku.

"Iya, Paman. Apalagi kami juga sudah tinggal satu rumah. Kami tidak mau orang lain mengira kami ini orang-orang yang tidak bermoral, apalagi kalau sampai ada yang berpikir bahwa Shiho bukan wanita baik-baik. Aku akan melindungi Shiho dari apapun, jadi lebih baik kami menikah," jawab Kaito.

"Begitu ya? Baiklah, aku pasti akan membantu kalian. Lalu menurutmu kapan aku bisa minta maaf pada Shiho-san?" tanya Yusaku lagi.

"Aku akan berusaha menenangkannya di rumah. Kalau dia sudah tenang, aku akan memintanya mengundang Paman makan siang di apartemen kami supaya kalian bisa bicara berdua," sahut Kaito.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," ucap Yusaku.

XXX

"Rupanya keluarga Kudo memang seperti itu semuanya, huh?" ucap Shiho dengan sinis. Saat itu dia sedang duduk lesehan dan berhadap-hadapan dengan Yusaku di apartemen Kaito. Makan siang terhidang di meja bundar yang ada diantara mereka.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Shiho-san. Ini semua memang salahku. Aku memang bukan suami dan ayah yang baik, jadi aku harap kau mau memaafkan mereka juga," ucap Yusaku.

Shiho pun akhirnya sedikit melunak. Kalau memang benar Yusaku sudah menyadapnya selama ini, bukankah itu artinya Yusaku juga tahu tentang hubungan gelap Subaru dan Yukiko?

"Apa ini artinya Paman tahu tentang Bibi Yukiko?" tanya Shiho.

"Iya, aku tahu. Lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya," jawab Yusaku sambil tersenyum sehingga Shiho menatapnya dengan terbelalak.

"Kalau begitu kenapa...," tanya Shiho dengan terpana.

"Aku sangat mencintainya, Shiho-san. Dan aku tidak mau kehilangan dia," jawab Yusaku.

"Tapi apa Paman tidak merasa terluka?" tanya Shiho lagi.

"Yah, aku memang terluka. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Aku sering tidak mempedulikannya dan bersikap dingin padanya saat aku mendapatkan inspirasi untuk novelku sehingga dia kesepian. Padahal dia adalah wanita yang suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Lagipula lukaku tidak seberapa dibandingkan rasa cintaku padanya. Aku lebih suka hidup bersamanya walaupun terluka daripada harus kehilangan dia. Bukankah kau juga begitu, Shiho-san? Kau juga mencintai Kaito-kun, kan? Jadi, kau pasti juga tidak akan mau kehilangan dia, ya kan?" sahut Yusaku masih sambil tersenyum.

Shiho menatap Yusaku dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi selama beberapa saat, kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Tidak, hubungan Paman dan Bibi Yukiko tidak sama dengan hubunganku dengan Kaito-kun, tapi sama dengan Kudo-kun," ucap Shiho.

"Tapi bukankah kau mencintai Kaito-kun?" tanya Yusaku.

Shiho kembali tersenyum.

"Apa Paman pernah mendengar bagaimana cara orang di pedalaman menangkap monyet?" Shiho balik bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yusaku.

Yusaku pun mengerutkan keningnya karena perubahan topik pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba. Tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menjawabnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu," jawab Yusaku.

"Orang di pedalaman membuat umpan dengan buah kelapa. Mereka mengerik daging buah kelapa tersebut dan membuat lubang di bagian atasnya sebesar tangan monyet. Setelah itu, mereka menancapkan buah kelapa tersebut di pohon. Jika ada monyet yang mendatangi jebakan tersebut, monyet itu akan memasukkan tangannya lewat lubang untuk mengambil daging buah kelapa yang berada di dalam buah kelapa tersebut. Apa Paman tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" tanya Shiho lagi.

"Monyet itu akan mengeluarkan tangannya dari situ," jawab Yusaku dengan bingung karena diperlakukan seperti anak TK oleh Shiho.

"Lalu apa monyet itu bisa menarik tangannya keluar?" tanya Shiho sehingga mata Yusaku membesar.

"Tidak," sahut Yusaku dengan agak terpana.

"Tepat sekali. Lubang itu terlalu kecil untuk dilewati tangan monyet yang menggenggam daging buah kelapa. Lalu apa yang harus dilakukan monyet itu agar tangannya bisa keluar?" tanya Shiho lagi.

"Monyet itu harus melepaskan daging buah kelapa di tangannya," jawab Yusaku.

"Begitulah. Tapi monyet tetaplah monyet, bukan manusia seperti kita yang dianugerahi akal pikiran, jadi monyet itu tidak melepaskan daging buah kelapa di tangannya dan akhirnya dia ditangkap," ucap Shiho.

Yusaku pun tertawa kecil setelah hening selama beberapa saat.

"Jadi kau mau bilang aku seperti monyet?" tanya Yusaku sehingga Shiho tertawa.

"Lho, aku kan tidak bilang apa-apa. Paman sendiri yang merasa, iya kan?" sahut Shiho dengan geli sehingga Yusaku tertawa.

"Yah, sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa menang melawanmu," ucap Yusaku.

"Baguslah, kalau Paman sudah mengerti," ucap Shiho sambil nyengir. "Aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Kaito-kun. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku akan jadi monyet untuk selamanya bersama Kudo-kun atau aku akan bunuh diri. Setiap orang berhak untuk bahagia, Paman. Jadi aku yakin pasti ada seseorang yang seperti Kaito-kun di luar sana untuk Paman. Aku harap Paman bisa menemukannya," lanjut Shiho sambil tersenyum.

Yusaku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita makan sebelum makanannya menjadi dingin," ucap Shiho.

"Baiklah," ucap Yusaku.

"Oh ya, sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti kenapa Paman menyadapku? Aku kan bukan siapa-siapa bagi Paman, jadi apa untungnya Paman menyadapku? Kalau memang Paman ingin mengawasi Kudo-kun, bukankah lebih baik Paman menyadap Profesor Agasa atau rumah keluarga Mouri?" tanya Shiho saat mereka sudah mulai makan.

"Karena aku ingin melindungimu," jawab Yusaku.

"Melindungiku? Tapi kenapa?" tanya Shiho dengan heran.

"Karena kau mirip dengan cinta pertamaku," sahut Yusaku sambil tersenyum.

"Cinta pertama Paman?" tanya Shiho.

"Iya. Dia adalah guru di sekolahku saat aku SMP. Saat itu aku bersekolah di SMP yang khusus untuk anak-anak jenius di Inggris karena dipaksa orang tuaku. Aku pun menjadi anak bermasalah di sekolah itu, sampai guruku itu mulai menanganiku. Dia itu juga tidak terkalahkan, sama sepertimu," jawab Yusaku sambil nyengir.

"Benarkah?" komentar Shiho sambil tertawa. "Lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shiho.

"Dia mengundurkan diri dari sekolah sebelum aku sempat menyatakan perasaanku. Saat dia pamit padaku, dia bilang kalau dia akan menikah dengan pria Jepang dan pindah ke Jepang, makanya dia mengundurkan diri. Dia bilang suatu hari dia mungkin akan mengunjungiku kalau aku sudah pulang ke Jepang, tapi pada akhirnya dia tidak pernah datang dan aku kehilangan kontak dengannya," jawab Yusaku.

"Yah, memang banyak orang yang tidak berakhir dengan cinta pertamanya," komentar Shiho.

"Begitulah. Tapi aku sangat bersyukur sudah bertemu dengannya, makanya ketika aku melihatmu yang kesusahan, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam," ucap Yusaku sehingga Shiho tersenyum.

"Wah, sekarang aku jadi tahu darimana Kudo-kun mendapatkan jiwa sosialnya yang terlalu tinggi itu," ucap Shiho.

Yusaku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"_Kau tahu, kau benar-benar mirip dengan Elena-sensei, Shiho-san,"_ ucap Yusaku dalam hati sambil menatap Shiho.

Setelah makan siang, Yusaku tetap nongkrong di apartemen Kaito. Dia sangat menikmati mengobrol dengan Shiho dan sepertinya baru kali ini dia benar-benar banyak bicara tentang dirinya pada seseorang. Dia merasa seperti seorang ayah yang sedang menceritakan masa lalunya pada anak gadisnya. Kalau saja dia tahu bahwa punya anak perempuan bisa sangat menyenangkan seperti ini, seharusnya dia mengajak Yukiko punya anak lagi setelah Shinichi lahir.

Shiho menawari Yusaku beristirahat di tempat tidurnya ketika dia melihat Yusaku agak mengantuk. Yusaku pun menerimanya dan hanya dalam beberapa menit, Yusaku sudah terlelap. Shiho pun tersenyum melihatnya. Dia benar-benar merasa kasihan pada Yusaku. Hatinya benar-benar sakit saat dia tahu Conan sudah menipunya, jadi hati Yusaku pasti lebih sakit lagi karena dikhianati istri yang sangat dicintainya.

Shiho kemudian melanjutkan mengerjakan proyek peluru peraknya. Tadi saat dia cerita pada Yusaku tentang kesulitannya mendapatkan peluru untuk menyelesaikan peluru perak buatannya, Yusaku berkata padanya bahwa dia akan mengusahakannya. Shiho pun jadi tambah semangat menyelesaikan proyeknya karena janji Yusaku itu.

Malam harinya, Kaito pulang ke rumah dengan membawa sushi karena Shiho memberitahunya bahwa Yusaku sepertinya akan makan malam bersama mereka. Lalu saat mereka sudah mulai makan, Kaito mulai merasa cemburu karena Shiho sepertinya perhatian sekali pada Yusaku. Dia pun menyambar makanan Shiho dengan mulutnya saat Shiho akan makan, lalu dia minta disuapi dengan manja sehingga Shiho mengomelinya karena malu pada Yusaku.

Melihat tingkah pasangan itu, Yusaku pun tersenyum. Namun kemudian dia merasa sedih dan tenggorokannya jadi tercekat. Kalau saja dia menjadi suami dan ayah yang hangat dan penyayang bagi Yukiko dan Shinichi, mungkin sekarang dia tidak akan makan di apartemen sempit ini bersama Kaito dan Shiho. Dia akan makan malam di rumah besarnya bersama Yukiko, Shinichi dan Shiho dengan Shinichi menggantikan peran Kaito. Rumah besarnya yang dingin itu akan menjadi rumah yang hangat, sama seperti apartemen Kaito yang sempit ini sehingga dia akan merasa sangat nyaman berada di dalamnya.

Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Meskipun Yusaku belum memutuskan kapan waktunya, yang jelas dia tidak mau menjadi monyet untuk selamanya.

XXX

Saat Conan pulang dari sekolah siang itu, dia melihat parcel yang sudah dibuka berada di kantor detektif. Beberapa botol anggur menempati keranjang parcel tersebut. Conan pun mengambil salah satu botol anggur tersebut dan membaca labelnya.

"_Bourbon?"_ tanya Conan dalam hati dengan heran. Lalu tiba-tiba seseorang mengambil botol itu dari tangannya.

"Tidak boleh, Conan-kun. Kau kan masih kecil," ucap Ran ketika Conan menatapnya.

"Memang ini parcel dari siapa? Apa dari salah satu klien Paman?" tanya Conan.

"Tidak. Parcel ini dari Amuro-san," jawab Ran.

"Amuro-san?" tanya Conan dengan heran.

"Iya. Tadi malam dia ke sini mengantarkannya sekaligus pamitan. Dia bilang dia mendapatkan tawaran bekerja di luar negeri dan dia menerimanya karena gajinya bagus. Dia memberikan parcel ini sebagai tanda terima kasih pada Ayah karena Ayah sudah mau menjadi gurunya," sahut Ran.

Mata Conan pun langsung membesar mendengarnya.

"Ran-neechan, aku pergi dulu," ucap Conan. Kemudian dia langsung berbalik dan berlari keluar tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Ran.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Conan sudah berada di rumah Profesor Agasa.

"Apa kau serius? Dia benar-benar pergi?" tanya Profesor Agasa setelah Conan bercerita padanya.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Conan.

"Tapi kenapa dia tiba-tiba pergi?" tanya Profesor Agasa dengan bingung.

"Aku juga belum bisa menebaknya. Tapi ini bagus karena terlalu berbahaya jika dia berkeliaran di sekitarku," sahut Conan.

"Tentu saja ini bagus. Sekarang kita bisa meminta Ai-kun pulang karena Bourbon sudah tidak berada di sekitar sini lagi," ucap Profesor Agasa dengan gembira.

"Iya, kau benar. Tapi sebaiknya kita tunggu dulu beberapa hari. Siapa tahu ini jebakan," ucap Conan meskipun dalam hati dia sebenarnya sangat ingin menelepon Jodie-sensei sekarang juga.

"Benar juga. Tapi aku pikir tidak ada salahnya kita menghubungi Ai-kun dan memintanya bersiap-siap untuk pulang, ya kan?" ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Iya juga sih. Baiklah, aku akan menelepon Jodie-sensei sekarang," ucap Conan.

"Halo, Jodie-sensei," ucap Conan setelah teleponnya tersambung.

"Oh, cool kid? Ada apa? Apa ada masalah lagi dengan Bourbon?" tanya Jodie.

"Kurang lebih. Tadi malam dia pamit pada Paman dengan alasan dia mendapatkan pekerjaan di luar negeri, jadi dia tidak akan datang lagi ke kantor detektif," jawab Conan.

"Benarkah?" ucap Jodie dengan kaget.

"Tapi aku akan tetap waspada. Siapa tahu ini hanya jebakan mereka untuk membuatku lengah," ucap Conan.

"Iya, kau benar. Ini sungguh aneh karena dia tiba-tiba pergi, jadi mungkin saja ini jebakan. Kami pasti akan menyelidiki ini lebih lanjut," ucap Jodie.

"Terima kasih, Jodie-sensei," ucap Conan. "Oh ya, kalau Bourbon benar-benar sudah pergi, bisakah Haibara pulang kembali kemari? Aku yakin dia mau pulang kalau Bourbon sudah pergi dari sini. Apa kau bisa memberitahunya tentang hal ini?" tanya Conan.

"Huh? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Memangnya Ai pergi kemana?" Jodie balik bertanya dengan bingung.

"Huh?" ucap Conan dengan mata terbelalak. Rasa takut mulai menyelimuti hatinya dan dia jadi agak sesak nafas.

"_Jangan-jangan... jangan-jangan...,"_ ucap Conan dalam hati. Dan ponsel yang sedang dipegangnya pun jatuh ke lantai.

XXX

Yukiko mendudukkan dirinya di ruang tengah rumah Profesor Agasa, kemudian menghela nafas. Semuanya benar-benar kacau. Sudah beberapa hari ini Conan tidak mau melakukan apa-apa dan hanya berbaring saja di tempat tidur Ai setelah Conan mengamuk karena tahu Ai ternyata tidak mengikuti program perlindungan saksi FBI, tapi ditangkap oleh Vermouth yang menyamar sebagai Jodie, yang juga berarti bahwa Ai pasti sudah berada di alam lain. Karena hal itu, Yukiko harus mencari alasan agar Ran tidak khawatir dan membiarkan Conan tinggal di rumah Profesor Agasa.

Yukiko pun merasa agak heran karena Ran terlihat cemburu saat dia menggunakan kerinduan Conan pada Ai sebagai alasan Conan tinggal sementara di rumah Profesor Agasa. Dia pun bertanya-tanya apa Ran sudah tahu semuanya?

Selain Conan, Yukiko juga bermasalah dengan Subaru. Dia ditolak oleh Subaru. Padahal dia hanya ingin menyenangkan Subaru agar Subaru tidak terlalu sedih, tapi Subaru menyuruhnya pergi dan tidak dekat-dekat dengannya lagi. Dia sempat berpikir kalau dengan kepergian Ai, dia akan memiliki Subaru sepenuhnya. Tapi ternyata semua tidak berjalan seperti pikirannya. Subaru bahkan menyalahkannya karena sudah mengganggu konsentrasinya melindungi Ai dengan hubungan gelap mereka berdua sehingga Subaru gagal melindungi Ai dan kehilangan Ai.

Yukiko sempat melihat Subaru minum-minum sambil memandangi sebuah dompet Armani palsu. Dia jadi bertanya-tanya apakah Ai yang memberikan dompet Armani palsu itu pada Subaru. Kalau memang benar, kenapa Ai memberi dompet Armani palsu untuk Subaru?

Sementara untuk Profesor Agasa, Yukiko tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Profesor Agasa tetap terlihat ceria dan beraktivitas seperti biasanya, yang juga berarti lebih buruk daripada Conan dan Subaru. Setidaknya Conan dan Subaru sudah bisa menerima kepergian Ai, tapi Profesor Agasa sama sekali tidak percaya kalau Ai sudah pergi. Profesor Agasa berkata pada Yukiko bahwa Ai sudah berjanji padanya untuk kembali, jadi Ai pasti akan kembali karena Ai tidak akan ingkar janji kepadanya.

Yukiko pun mulai mempertimbangkan untuk menghubungi suaminya. Yusaku pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu mengenai masalah ini.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis 2 :  
**

Ayo, buat para pembaca yang sedang jadi monyet, segera berubah jadi manusia lagi ya. He he he. Jadi para pembaca sudah tahu kan, siapa sekutu barunya Kaito dan Shiho? Lalu sekarang Conan juga sudah tahu kalau Ai 'hilang'. Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan Conan dan sekutunya setelah ini? Lalu bagaimana dengan pernikahan Kaito dan Shiho? Ikuti kisah selanjutnya di chapter depan! XD


	23. Menikah Pagi Ini

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis 1 :**

**phiaa : **Iya, panjang banget. Soalnya tokoh cowoknya nambah sih, jadi cinta segi-segiannya juga banyak dan harus diselesaikan semua. XD

**Mycroft Holmes : **Conan dkk yang menganggap Ai mati. Conan menyadari hal itu, makanya dia bingung kenapa Ai menyerahkan nyawa pada Vermouth dan bukannya minta tolong padanya. Dan di chapter ini, akhirnya dia tahu kenapa. XD

**Dlien Shae : **Wah, aku nggak ingat chapter berapa. Gosho itu penulis misteri, bukan romance, makanya cerita romance-nya praktis yaitu teman sejak kecil semua. XD

**Yui Kagerou : **Kalau sama Gin susah. Nggak ada masa depannya soalnya. Yang ada mereka malah bunuh-bunuhan. He he he. Kalau sama Okiya sudah ada kok. Kan Okiya = Akai. XD

**Uchiha dant57 : **Okeee! XD

**aishanara87 : **Kalau gitu ceritanya, Shiho bakalan tambah patah hati dong. Bayangin aja kalau laki-laki yang kau sukai selama ini ternyata adik kandungmu, berarti nggak ada kemungkinan sama sekali untuk menjadi pasangan. Beda kalau mereka nggak ada hubungan darah, kemungkinannya masih besar untuk bisa menjadi pasangan. Dari segi usia juga nggak mungkin karena Elena pasti jauh lebih tua dari Yusaku. XD

**Renesmee : **Yah, kalau pasangannya Ai nanti itu Mitsuhiko, kita bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Gosho sudah gila karena terlalu banyak membunuh orang di komiknya. Dan orang gila itu tidak perlu ditanggapi dengan serius. He he he. Iya, itu karanganku. XD

**Ruki Scarffy : **Mereka bakal ketemu lagi di chapter terakhir. XD

**Glee :** 'Ya gitu itulah' gimana? XD

**Zara zaneta : **Oh, itu masih misteri. Akan kuungkap di chapter terakhir. XD

**Yuuko odagiri : **Nggak salah denger kok. He he he. Nggak semua, paling cuma yang ada urusan sama Shiho aja, seperti Gin dan Vermouth. XD

**Lady Jessie : **Maksudnya follow itu, kalau follow story, setiap ceritanya diupdate sama penulisnya, kamu bakalan dikabari lewat email, kalau follow author, setiap kali author itu upload cerita, kamu bakalan dikabari lewat email. XD

**Ms KuDet : **Oh, begitu. Yah, selera orang memang beda-beda. Adegan romantis seperti apa memangnya yang dinantikan? XD

**Girl Hakemi : **Tentang nasib Yusaku dan Bourbon, nanti ya di chapter terakhir. XD

**Kamazawa Minami : **Iya, tapi hamster terlalu kecil, jadi susah ditemuin. Apalagi Ai nemunya malem-malem di pinggir jalan. XD

**Aria-chi : **Conan nggak tahu dong. Kalau Conan tahu, nanti dia nggak tertipu dong. He he he. Yusaku bakal tetap di pihak Shiho sampai akhir. XD

**sitidalfalailatulfitrohna : **KaiShi. XD

**Rin Kagamii : **Iya, kalau Vermouth dan Bourbon itu memang perlu, biar kelihatan jelas bagaimana penderitaan batinnya Bourbon. XD

**Queen : **Ya, dicoba aja terus. Tapi yang ini masuk kok komennya. XD

**Daisuke kurokawa : **Di DC nggak ada Irene Adler karena Conan sejak chapter pertama sudah dijodohkan dengan teman masa kecilnya, yaitu Ran, oleh penulisnya, dan mereka akan bersatu di akhir cerita and live happily ever after. Ai punya kualitas seperti Irene Adler, tapi Conan tidak mencintainya, jadi Ai juga tidak bisa menjadi Irene Adler. Kecuali kalau nanti Ai menyukai laki-laki lain dan menikah dengan laki-laki itu, sementara Conan ternyata jatuh cinta padanya, maka Ai akan jadi Irene Adler. Shiho nikah sama Kaito di KUA, tapi karena belum ada pesta resepsinya, mungkin bisa dibilang masih siri (sembunyi-sembunyi) karena banyak orang yang belum tahu, meskipun ada surat nikahnya, yang berarti pernikahannya resmi. XD

**Hanabi Hyuuga : **Masih dua chapter lagi sama yang ini. Nggak, tokoh protagonisnya nggak ada yang mati. XD

**Guest : **He he he. Begitulah. XD

**Liz McShawn : **Terima kasih banyak. Aku cuma nulis fanfic DC saja kok sejauh ini. XD

**Guest : **Kalau menurutku sih nggak ada, tapi nggak tahu ya gimana dengan para pembaca. XD

**4iconlov3r : **He he he. Iya juga ya. Ran muncul nanti di chapter terakhir. XD

**Guest : **Oh iya, aku lupa-lupa terus. Terima kasih sudah diingatkan. XD

**Guest : **Ini update-nya. XD

**Guest : **Ini sudah di-update. XD

**Aquos35 : **Terima kasih. XD

**AR Keynes : **He he he. Iya, kuusahakan kilat. XD

**azalea azura chan : **Terima kasih. Kayaknya multichap deh, soalnya cerita itu nanti merupakan alternate ending fanfic-nya Byzan yang berjudul Another Me. Sudah pernah baca kan? XD

**Reina : **Oke! XD

**Guest : **Iya. XD

**Amel : **ShinRan. XD

**Anon : **Bisa dibaca di Catatan Penulis 2 di akhir chapter ini. XD

**jungsherry : **Iya, dilanjutkan. Yah, semoga saja Shinichi-nya kelihatan menderita. XD

**Fans : **Hai juga. XD

**U know who : **Iya, memang begitu. Aku dulu suka Alice Academy, tapi akhir-akhir ini malas ngikuti lagi sejak ibunya Mikan (Yuka) meninggal. Apalagi semua itu gara-gara Narumi. Padahal Yuka bisa saja menikah dengan Shiki yang terus setia berada di sisinya, terus Mikan bisa dibawa ikut dan mereka akan jadi keluarga yang bahagia. Tapi karena Yuka plin-plan setelah Narumi terus merengek dan merayu, ya gitu deh. Mikan itu kasihan banget, nggak ayahnya, nggak ibunya, dua-duanya nggak berguna buat ngejagain dia. Lho, kok aku jadi ngomel-ngomel di sini. He he he. Kalau menurutmu gimana? XD

**Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!**

* * *

**Di Sini Untukmu**

By Enji86

Dear you, please smile again, smile now  
Throw your tears to the sea and shout out loud  
Now smile again – just like the burning sun  
Our love will never turn off

You are like the burning sun  
You are like the waves  
Hotly, coldly, you shake me up

You are like the stars in the night sky  
I'll be a lighthouse in the sea and shine on you  
I'll shine your way

After the rain stops, the world becomes clearer  
The rough winds are only momentary

Dear you, please smile again, smile now  
Throw your tears to the sea and shout out loud  
Now smile again – just like the burning sun  
Our love will never turn off

Though high waves and big boulders may block our way  
I know that the sun is always behind the clouds  
I know

Dear you, please smile again, smile now  
Throw your tears to the sea and shout out loud  
Now smile again – just like the burning sun  
Our love will never turn off

(Smile Again by LED Apple)

**Chapter 23 – Menikah Pagi Ini**

Conan berbaring menyamping di tempat tidur Ai dengan mata terbuka. Dia sebenarnya ingin sekali pergi keluar sana untuk mencari Vermouth dan Bourbon, tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak tahu dimana dia harus mencari mereka. Selain itu, dia juga takut. Dia takut dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghabisi mereka ketika bertemu mereka nanti.

Conan kemudian menggerakkan tangannya menelusuri seprei di depannya, lalu menggenggamnya dengan geram. Ini semua tidak ada artinya. Dia bisa menghirup aroma Ai dimana-mana, tapi dia tidak bisa melihat Ai lagi. Dia sudah berjanji pada Ai untuk melindungi Ai, tapi dia telah gagal. Padahal dia sudah berulangkali membuktikan pada Ai bahwa dia bisa melindungi Ai, tapi kenapa Ai tidak juga percaya padanya. Apa Ai begitu buta sehingga Ai tidak bisa melihatnya?

Conan pun berjanji dalam hati, kalau dia sampai bertemu dengan Ai lagi di alam lain nanti, dia akan memarahi Ai. Dia akan mengomeli Ai dan mengatai Ai bodoh. Dia akan mengguncang-guncang bahu Ai sambil berseru 'Bagaimana bisa kau tidak memberitahuku dan dengan bodohnya mengantarkan nyawa pada Vermouth dan Bourbon?' dan setelah itu dia akan berteriak 'Dan beraninya kau meninggalkanku sendiri!'. Oh, dan tentu saja dia akan memarahi Ai tentang antidot yang belum diselesaikan oleh Ai.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Conan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Lalu dia mulai melihat-lihat isi kamar Ai untuk pertama kalinya setelah dia berdiam di situ selama beberapa hari. Saat dia sampai di meja belajar Ai, dia mengamati buku-buku pelajaran milik Ai yang tertata rapi di rak. Kemudian dia membuka laci meja belajar Ai dan dia sangat terkejut ketika menemukan sebuah kotak kado di dalamnya.

Conan pun mengeluarkan kotak kado tersebut dari dalam laci dan jantungnya menjadi berdebar setelah dia membaca kartu yang tertempel di kotak kado tersebut. Kado itu adalah kado Ai untuknya. Dia pun jadi bertanya-tanya kenapa Ai tidak memberikannya langsung kepadanya seperti kepada teman-temannya yang lain dan malah menaruhnya di laci meja belajar.

Saat Conan melihat isi kotak kado tersebut, rasa ngeri segera menyelimuti hatinya. Dia mengambil surat yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut dan membukanya dengan tangan gemetar.

_Dear Kudo-kun,_

_Kau pasti sedang marah-marah padaku, ya kan? Tapi kau tidak perlu marah-marah lagi sekarang. Dengan kado dariku ini, kau bisa kembali pada pacarmu dan hidup berbahagia selamanya bersamanya. Apa kau senang?_

_Kau juga tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku lagi mulai sekarang. Begitu juga dengan tetangga sebelah. Lakukan saja yang kalian berdua ingin lakukan. Oh, dan aku juga membuatkanmu topi seperti yang pernah kubuatkan untuk tetangga sebelah. Semoga kau menyukainya._

_Selamat tinggal, Kudo-kun..._

Jadi begitu. Itu sebabnya Ai tidak memberitahunya. Ai sudah tahu semuanya. Ai tahu tentang Subaru.

Kata-kata Ai setelah kejadian di kereta api pun terngiang-ngiang di telinga Conan.

"_Kalau kau melakukan sesuatu di belakangku dan membohongiku lagi, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu."_

Jadi itu sebabnya Ai menatapnya dengan terluka saat Ai pergi. Dia yang sudah mendorong Ai untuk bunuh diri. Dia yang sudah membunuh Ai.

"Haibaraaa!" teriak Conan.

XXX

Shiho tersentak bangun dari tidurnya sehingga Kaito yang sedang mendekapnya ikut terbangun.

"Ada apa? Apa kau mimpi buruk?" tanya Kaito sambil menatap wajah Shiho dengan penuh perhatian.

Shiho pun menatap mata Kaito dan tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku tidak mimpi buruk," jawab Shiho.

"Lalu kenapa kau bangun dengan tersentak begitu?" tanya Kaito.

"Aku hanya kaget. Sepertinya ada orang yang berteriak memanggilku," jawab Shiho.

"Haah, padahal besok kita akan menikah, tapi kau malah mengalami hal-hal yang aneh seperti itu," komentar Kaito dengan agak khawatir.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku rasa akan ada hal baik yang akan terjadi," ucap Shiho sehingga Kaito tertawa kecil.

"Aku pikir di dunia ini hanya kau yang berpikir akan ada hal baik yang terjadi jika kita mendengar suara-suara aneh," ucap Kaito dengan geli.

"Apa boleh buat? Memang itu yang kurasakan," ucap Shiho.

"Tentu saja itu yang kau rasakan. Kita akan menikah besok," ucap Kaito dengan geli sehingga Shiho memukul dadanya.

"Aku merasa harinya sudah dekat. Hari dimana aku akan menghancurkan mereka," ucap Shiho sehingga Kaito tersenyum.

"Syukurlah, kalau itu memang benar. Kita pasti akan menghancurkan mereka," ucap Kaito.

"Mmm," sahut Shiho. Kemudian dia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kaito sehingga Kaito membelai rambutnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu besok," ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum sebelum menutup matanya untuk tidur kembali.

Shiho hanya tersenyum dalam dekapan Kaito dan menutup matanya juga.

"_Kudo-kun...,"_ ucap Shiho dalam hati sebelum terlelap.

XXX

Di keramaian pertokoan di Beika, terlihat seorang pria berjalan dengan sempoyongan sambil menabrak beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Orang-orang yang ditabraknya pun memakinya dengan kesal sebelum melangkah pergi. Tampaknya pria itu sedang mabuk. Akhirnya pria itu pun terjatuh di dekat tumpukan sampah, kemudian dia hanya duduk diam di situ dan tidak mencoba untuk bangkit.

Pria berambut pirang stroberi itu lalu menatap benda yang digenggamnya dengan erat dari tadi, sebuah topi rajutan. Topi rajutan itu kelihatannya pernah terbakar sedikit. Kemudian dia mulai tertawa. Masih teringat jelas dalam benaknya tadi, Conan tiba-tiba datang dan memakinya sambil mengacung-acungkan sebuah topi rajutan. Conan berkata padanya bahwa semua itu adalah salahnya. Ai meninggal karena salahnya.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Orang yang ingin dimakinya sudah pergi. Karena orang itu, dia melakukan semua ini. Karena orang itu, dia menghabiskan waktunya memandangi dompet Armani palsu dengan kesal. Semua ini karena orang itu.

Dan pria itu pun terus tertawa sampai air matanya mengalir.

XXX

_Shiho menatap kakaknya yang sedang mencoba-coba baju sambil bicara dengannya, dengan tatapan geli. Kakaknya terlihat sangat gugup, tapi itu wajar mengingat rencana kakaknya malam ini._

_Meskipun Shiho masih ABG, dia tahu apa yang direncanakan kakaknya malam ini. Saat bersekolah di Amerika dulu, teman-teman sekolahnya selalu berusia jauh lebih tua darinya makanya dia tahu. Mereka akan bertingkah laku seperti kakaknya saat ini ketika mereka akan merayakan ulang tahunnya atau ulang tahun pacarnya dengan menghabiskan malam bersama pacarnya._

_Shiho tidak keberatan dengan Rye. Apalagi setelah Rye menolongnya saat dia pingsan di jalan. Rye kelihatannya orang yang baik dan kakaknya terlihat senang bersama Rye, jadi dia akan membiarkan mereka melakukan apa yang mereka mau. Lagipula Rye sudah berjanji padanya akan melindungi kakaknya apapun yang terjadi._

"_Apa kau benar-benar tidak mau ikut makan malam bersama kami? Ayolah, Shiho. Ini akan menyenangkan," ucap Akemi sehingga Shiho memutar bola matanya._

"_Aku tidak mau. Ada yang harus kukerjakan malam ini," sahut Shiho. Yah, dia tidak berbohong. Dia memang harus segera menyelesaikan sweater rajutan untuk Gin karena Gin sebentar lagi akan berulang tahun. Dia sempat menundanya kemarin karena kakaknya memaksanya memberi kado untuk Rye. Dia pun akhirnya mengabulkan permintaan kakaknya itu dengan merajut topi untuk Rye karena topi yang Rye kenakan sekarang sudah jelek kelihatannya. Lagipula Rye sudah berbuat baik kepadanya, jadi dia harus membalasnya._

_Setelah Akemi selesai berpakaian dan berdandan, Shiho akhirnya diijinkan pulang oleh Akemi. Shiho memang ingin pulang sebelum Rye datang karena dia tidak ingin mengganggu mereka berdua. Shiho pun berjalan pulang sambil tersenyum. Kakaknya akan bersenang-senang dan dia akan menyelesaikan sweater rajutan untuk Gin. Malam ini benar-benar malam yang bagus._

XXX

_Sepulang dari makan malam, Akemi memberikan hadiahnya dan hadiah Shiho pada Shuichi. Shuichi pun tersenyum dan mengatakan terima kasih sebelum membuka hadiahnya. Mata Shuichi langsung bersinar saat dia menatap topi rajutan yang dikeluarkannya dari kotak dan keningnya berkerut saat menatap dompet yang merupakan hadiah Akemi sehingga membuat hati Akemi langsung tenggelam. Akemi tidak menyangka hadiah Shiho yang kelihatan tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding hadiahnya itu bisa membuat Shuichi sesenang itu._

_Pada awalnya dulu Akemi merasa senang karena Shuichi begitu memperhatikan adiknya, yaitu Shiho. Shuichi akan menjadi kakak ipar yang baik untuk Shiho. Tapi belakangan ini dia mulai menyadari ada yang berbeda dari ketertarikan dan perhatian Shuichi terhadap Shiho._

_Yah, Shiho memang wanita yang istimewa. Akemi tahu itu. Dia bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan adiknya itu. Adiknya itu sangat jenius sehingga sejak kecil adiknya itu sudah disekolahkan di luar negeri, sementara dia hanya bisa memimpikannya. Saat adiknya pulang dari luar negeri, adiknya juga mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang sangat mewah, berbeda sekali dengan apartemennya yang sederhana. Adiknya itu juga suka sekali dengan barang mewah. Dia pernah pergi ke apartemen Shiho dan melihat lemari pakaian Shiho penuh dengan barang-barang bermerek yang mahal, yang tidak akan bisa dibelinya._

_Begitu juga dengan Shuichi. Barang-barang Shuichi juga merupakan barang-barang bermerek yang mahal. Shuichi adalah laki-laki yang berselera tinggi sehingga Akemi merasa sangat tersanjung karena Shuichi menyukainya. Dan dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan Shuichi sampai kapanpun. Adiknya sudah punya segalanya, jadi adiknya tidak berhak mendapatkan Shuichi juga. Shuichi adalah miliknya._

"_Apa ini hadiah darimu?" tanya Shuichi dengan wajah berseri-seri. Dia sangat menyukai topi rajutan itu. Apalagi topi rajutan itu kelihatannya buatan tangan karena tidak ada label yang melekat di topi itu._

"_Mmm, apa kau suka?" jawab Akemi sambil balik bertanya dengan senyum di bibirnya._

"_Iya, aku sangat menyukainya. Apa kau membuatnya sendiri?" tanya Shuichi lagi._

"_Iya, aku membuatnya sendiri," sahut Akemi._

_Shuichi kembali menatap topi rajutan itu sambil tersenyum, kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada dompet Armani di tangannya. Shuichi pun mengerutkan keningnya karena dompet Armani itu dompet Armani KW1. Jika yang memberinya topi rajutan adalah Akemi, berarti yang memberinya dompet itu adalah Shiho, bukan? Lalu kenapa Shiho memberinya dompet Armani KW1? Dia tahu dengan baik selera fashion Shiho, makanya dia benar-benar bingung._

_Shuichi segera mengendalikan dirinya dan memarahi dirinya sendiri karena dia lagi-lagi memikirkan Shiho. Dia harus memikirkan Akemi, bukannya Shiho. Wanita seperti Shiho yang berkencan dengan pembunuh macam Gin benar-benar tidak pantas dia perhatikan. Lagipula dia benar-benar menyukai hadiah Akemi, yang berarti Akemi tahu bagaimana cara menyenangkannya. Wanita baik seperti Akemi adalah wanita yang tepat baginya. Apalagi dia juga sudah memutuskan akan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jodie dan fokus pada Akemi dan misinya._

_Shuichi pun tersenyum dan kembali menatap Akemi. Karena Akemi sudah membuatnya senang malam ini, maka dia juga harus membuat Akemi senang. Dia tahu Akemi ingin menghabiskan malam ini bersamanya. Dia sudah terlalu mahir untuk membaca keinginan seorang wanita._

_Shuichi pun menarik Akemi mendekat sehingga wajah Akemi memerah, kemudian dia mencium bibir Akemi. Tak lama kemudian mereka sudah pindah ke kamar. Setelah mereka menikmati surga dunia, Shuichi membelai rambut Akemi yang sudah mulai tertidur di pelukannya sambil tersenyum. Akemi begitu cantik dan tubuhnya begitu seksi sehingga Shuichi merasa agak bodoh karena tertarik pada Shiho. Tidak ada yang istimewa pada tubuh Shiho kecuali rambut dan matanya. Dan dia pun kembali memarahi dirinya sendiri ketika dia mulai membayangkan mata Shiho. Bisa-bisanya dia membayangkan Shiho sementara seorang dewi sedang berada di pelukannya?_

_Shuichi lalu meraih topi rajutan hadiah Akemi yang diletakkannya di meja di samping tempat tidurnya dan dia kembali tersenyum saat menatap topi tersebut. Dia benar-benar menyukai topi itu. Rajutan topi itu begitu rapi dan ada rasa hangat dalam topi itu. Kemudian dia meletakkan topi rajutan tersebut di tempatnya semula, lalu mengambil dompet Armani hadiah Shiho dan menatapnya._

"_Kenapa dia memberiku barang seperti ini? Apa dia berusaha mengejekku? Apa dia pikir aku ini barang KW1, sementara Gin adalah barang original?" tanya Shuichi dalam hati dengan marah, sementara rasa cemburu menyelimuti hatinya. Dia sudah mulai membenci Shiho sejak dia tahu Shiho berkencan dengan Gin. Dan dompet itu kelihatannya membuat kebenciannya pada Shiho semakin bertambah._

XXX

Setelah prosesi pernikahan mereka selesai, Kaito langsung menarik Shiho ke dalam pelukannya dengan niat mencium Shiho. Namun sebelum dia sempat melaksanakan niatnya itu, ponselnya berbunyi. Begitu juga dengan ponsel Yusaku yang mendampingi mereka berdua bersama Jii.

Shiho pun tersenyum dan menyuruh Kaito mengangkat teleponnya sehingga Kaito menatapnya dengan kesal sebelum mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya dengan menggerutu. Ternyata yang menelepon adalah Shinichi dan dia meminta Kaito datang ke rumahnya di Beika sekarang juga. Shiho pun mengangguk, menyuruh Kaito menuruti permintaan Shinichi sehingga Kaito kembali menatapnya dengan kesal meskipun dia akhirnya tetap menuruti Shiho. Setelah Kaito menyatakan persetujuannya, Shinichi langsung menutup teleponnya.

Ketika Kaito akan mengomeli Shiho, Yusaku langsung memotongnya.

"Yukiko baru saja meneleponku. Sepertinya keadaan di sana benar-benar kacau setelah mereka tahu Shiho tidak mengikuti program perlindungan saksi milik FBI," ucap Yusaku.

"Jadi mereka sudah tahu, huh?" ucap Shiho sambil menyeringai. Kemudian dia menatap Kaito. "Kalau begitu kau harus pergi ke sana sekarang juga, Sayang," ucap Shiho.

"Tapi kita kan baru saja menikah. Masa' aku harus pergi ke sana?" tanya Kaito dengan nada setengah menggerutu dan setengah merengek.

"Mmm, kau harus pergi ke sana," sahut Shiho dengan tegas sehingga Kaito hanya bisa mengeluh.

Yusaku pun menatap pasangan yang baru menikah itu dengan tersenyum geli.

"Jangan lupa tentang rencana kita dan jangan lupa untuk mencari tahu tentang Bourbon, kau mengerti?" ucap Shiho pada Kaito.

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti," ucap Kaito dengan nada bersungut-sungut.

Shiho pun tersenyum, kemudian dia memegang kedua pipi Kaito dan mencium bibir Kaito.

Kaito pun terkejut selama beberapa detik, tapi dia segera sadar dan merespon tindakan Shiho dengan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Shiho dan menarik Shiho ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku akan menunggumu di hotel," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum setelah mereka berdua mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

"Baiklah, aku pasti akan segera pergi ke sana supaya kau tidak kedinginan di tempat tidur," ucap Kaito sambil nyengir sehingga Shiho tertawa.

"Dasar mesum," ucap Shiho sehingga cengiran Kaito semakin lebar.

Kaito kemudian mencium pipi Shiho sebelum melepaskan pelukannya pada Shiho. Setelah itu, dia segera berangkat ke rumah Shinichi.

XXX

Setelah Kaito mendengar rencana Shinichi, dia benar-benar merasa cemburu. Shiho sudah memprediksikan rencana Shinichi itu, yang berarti juga Shiho sangat mengenal Shinichi dan memperhatikan Shinichi. Tapi Kaito tetap memakai poker face-nya dan menyeringai saat dia bersuara tentang rencana Shinichi tersebut.

"Tapi bukankah itu artinya kau mengajakku bunuh diri?" tanya Kaito dengan sinis.

"Kita harus memancing mereka keluar untuk menangkap mereka. Bukankah kau juga melakukannya?" jawab Shinichi sambil balik bertanya dengan nada yang tidak kalah sinis.

Heiji yang dari tadi duduk diam, menatap Shinichi dan Kaito dengan agak bingung. Dia tahu bahwa wajar kalau Shinichi dan Kaito tidak saling menyukai karena latar belakang mereka. Tapi kenapa mereka mau bekerja sama kalau mereka memang tidak bisa bersikap baik terhadap satu sama lain seperti ini?

"Yah, aku punya rencana yang lebih baik dari rencanamu itu," sahut Kaito.

"Benarkah?" komentar Shinichi dengan nada mengejek, tapi Kaito tidak menanggapinya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, lalu menaruhnya di meja sehingga ketiga orang laki-laki lain yang ada di ruangan itu bisa melihatnya.

"Kau lihat, ini adalah foto-foto mereka yang berhasil kuambil saat mereka berbuat jahat," ucap Kaito dengan nada sombong.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau itu mereka?" tanya Shinichi sambil menatap foto-foto itu dengan penuh perhatian.

"Yah, mereka memakai baju hitam-hitam, sama dengan namanya, ya kan?" sahut Kaito sambil nyengir sehingga ketiga orang lain yang ada di ruangan itu memutar bola matanya.

"Kita akan menangkap mereka satu persatu sehingga mereka akan menjadi panik. Lalu saat mereka sudah panik, aku dan kau akan muncul di muka umum dan menceritakan kejahatan mereka. Kau tahu kan apa yang dilakukan orang jika menyerang saat panik? Mereka tidak akan berhati-hati sehingga mereka akan melakukan kesalahan," ucap Kaito sambil menyeringai.

Shinichi, Heiji dan Subaru yang tadi memandang Kaito dengan sinis pun, jadi menatap Kaito dengan terpana. Rencana Kaito itu terdengar sangat brilian. Sepertinya mereka memang tidak boleh menganggap remeh Kaito.

Subaru pun tertawa kecil.

"Sepertinya kau tidak pernah tertangkap, bukan karena kau beruntung, ya?" ucap Subaru sehingga Kaito menatapnya dengan kesal. Tapi kemudian Kaito ingat pada Shiho sehingga dia tersenyum.

"Tidak juga. Aku memang orang yang sangat beruntung," ucap Kaito.

"Begitu ya?" komentar Subaru.

"Jadi, siapa target pertama kita? Bagaimana kalau laki-laki yang kutemui di kereta api itu? Laki-laki yang bernama Bourbon," ucap Kaito. Dan Kaito langsung merinding karena aura Shinichi dan Subaru langsung berubah menjadi aura membunuh.

"Dia sudah melarikan diri," ucap Shinichi dengan gigi gemeretak.

"Melarikan diri?" tanya Kaito dengan terpana.

"Dia melarikan diri dari sini setelah melakukan hal itu. Tapi aku akan mengejarnya. Aku pasti akan mengirimnya ke neraka," ucap Shinichi lagi dengan geram.

"_Hmm, jadi Tantei-kun tahu Shiho hilang karena Bourbon pergi? Apa itu berarti Bourbon memilih dengan benar? Shiho bilang kalau Bourbon memilih dengan benar, dia akan selamat. Kalau memang begitu, Shiho pasti akan senang sekali,"_ pikir Kaito.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kita akan mengejar orang-orang yang ada di foto ini. Kita akan menangkap mereka saat mereka berbuat jahat sehingga mereka tidak akan bisa lolos," ucap Kaito.

"Iya, kita akan melakukannya," sahut Shinichi.

"Bagus. Nah, sekarang aku harus pulang karena istriku sudah menungguku," ucap Kaito.

"Istrimu?" tanya Shinichi dengan terkejut.

Heiji dan Subaru juga menatap Kaito dengan heran karena mereka tahu bahwa Kaito masih berusia 17 tahun.

"Iya. Kami baru saja menikah pagi ini," jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis 2 :  
**

Akhirnya penulis bisa update juga. Maaf ya, para pembaca sekalian, karena penulis baru bisa update setelah libur dua minggu. Penulis sangat sibuk mengurus bisnis uang recehan penulis selama dua minggu kemarin, tapi sekarang sudah agak lowong waktunya. Selain itu, penulis juga ingin menyelesaikan adegan perang dengan Organisasi Hitam terlebih dahulu sebelum update, biar nggak terjadi plot hole yang terlalu banyak. Sekarang penulis tinggal memikirkan dan menulis adegan epilog.

Jadi, kabar gembiranya adalah chapter depan merupakan chapter terakhir cerita ini. Pasti banyak pembaca yang sudah tidak sabar, bukan? Semua masalah antar tokoh akan diselesaikan di chapter depan, meskipun dengan tidak begitu mendetail. So, jangan kemana-mana dan ikuti terus cerita ini! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! XD


	24. Happiness First

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis 1 :**

Hai para pembaca sekalian. Maaf ya chapter terakhir ini keluarnya lamaaa bangeeet. Bagian epilognya ternyata susah sekali jadinya. Semoga tidak terlalu aneh bagi pembaca sekalian saat membacanya. Selain itu, karena sudah memasuki bulan Ramadhan, penulis juga disibukkan dengan ibadah-ibadah Ramadhan, sama seperti para pembaca yang beragama Islam, sehingga waktu untuk menulis juga berkurang. Semoga pembaca sekalian bisa maklum. XD

Oh ya, kalau ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa tidak ada balasan komen di atas sini seperti biasanya, hal itu disebabkan karena ada pembaca yang merasa terganggu jika balasan komennya diletakkan di atas sini. Penulis mengakui bahwa penulis memang kurang sensitif terhadap pembaca yang menggunakan HP untuk membaca karena penulis sudah lama tidak menggunakan HP untuk membaca, sehingga penulis tidak tahu betapa capeknya pembaca yang harus menekan tombol untuk sampai ke ceritanya. Oleh karena itu, balasan komennya penulis pindahkan di bawah setelah cerita selesai.

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

**Di Sini Untukmu**

By Enji86

Dear you, please smile again, smile now  
Throw your tears to the sea and shout out loud  
Now smile again – just like the burning sun  
Our love will never turn off

You are like the burning sun  
You are like the waves  
Hotly, coldly, you shake me up

You are like the stars in the night sky  
I'll be a lighthouse in the sea and shine on you  
I'll shine your way

After the rain stops, the world becomes clearer  
The rough winds are only momentary

Dear you, please smile again, smile now  
Throw your tears to the sea and shout out loud  
Now smile again – just like the burning sun  
Our love will never turn off

Though high waves and big boulders may block our way  
I know that the sun is always behind the clouds  
I know

Dear you, please smile again, smile now  
Throw your tears to the sea and shout out loud  
Now smile again – just like the burning sun  
Our love will never turn off

(Smile Again by LED Apple)

**Chapter 24 – Happiness First**

Chikage mengintip Kaito dan Shiho yang sedang berada di ruang tengah rumahnya. Mereka berdua sedang menonton TV, dengan Kaito berbaring di sofa sementara kepalanya berada di pangkuan Shiho. Kaito kelihatan senang, sementara Shiho membelai rambut Kaito, sehingga Chikage merasa agak lega.

Tadi Chikage benar-benar kaget saat Kaito pulang dengan membawa Shiho. Apalagi saat Kaito memperkenalkan Shiho sebagai istrinya. Dia hampir saja terkena serangan jantung. Anaknya itu kan masih 17 tahun, jadi bagaimana bisa dia menikahi seorang wanita? Shiho memang terlihat seperti wanita dewasa sehingga awalnya dia curiga kalau Shiho hanya menipu dan memanfaatkan anaknya yang masih lugu itu. Makanya dia kembali terkaget-kaget saat Kaito berkata padanya bahwa Shiho usianya baru 18 tahun, setahun lebih tua dari Kaito.

Chikage kembali merasa khawatir saat Kaito berkata bahwa hidup Shiho saat ini berada dalam bahaya. Namun, Kaito langsung meyakinkannya bahwa dia dan Shiho akan baik-baik saja. Yah, dulu, dia dan suaminya juga suka menantang bahaya, jadi wajar saja kalau sifat itu menurun ke Kaito. Tapi karena Kaito adalah putranya satu-satunya, dia tetap merasa khawatir.

Namun, setelah melihat pemandangan hangat di ruang TV rumahnya itu, Chikage merasa dia akan mempercayakan Kaito pada Shiho. Kaito yang biasanya hiperaktif itu, menjadi tidak banyak tingkah saat berada di pangkuan Shiho sehingga Chikage yakin Shiho bisa menjadi pendamping yang baik bagi Kaito.

XXX

Kaito mendekap tubuh Shiho di tempat tidur dengan penuh pemikiran. Setelah beberapa minggu bekerja sama dengan Shinichi, Kaito bisa melihat bahwa hidup Shinichi benar-benar kacau, begitu juga dengan Subaru. Shinichi bahkan sudah mulai minum, sementara Subaru sepertinya sudah biasa mabuk. Dia jadi agak kasihan pada Heiji yang terus-menerus menasehati Shinichi, sementara Shinichi tidak mau mendengarkannya sama sekali, meskipun Heiji menasehati Shinichi dengan selalu menyebut-nyebut Ran yang merupakan pacar Shinichi. Tampaknya Heiji sudah mulai sadar bahwa dia ditakdirkan menikah dengan Kazuha sehingga Shinichi pasti juga ditakdirkan untuk menikah dengan Ran.

Kaito bingung apakah dia harus memberitahu Shiho atau tidak tentang hal ini karena dia takut. Bagaimana kalau Shiho langsung kembali kepada Shinichi begitu Shiho tahu tentang hal ini? Apa yang harus dia lakukan kalau hal itu sampai terjadi? Meskipun dia sudah menikah dengan Shiho, dia masih sering merasa takut kehilangan Shiho karena saingannya adalah Shinichi, laki-laki yang sangat disayangi Shiho. Shinichi sudah menyelamatkan nyawa Shiho beberapa kali sehingga ikatan diantara mereka berdua begitu kuat. Kaito tahu itu.

"Err, Sayang...," ucap Kaito dengan ragu.

"Hmm?" sahut Shiho sambil mendongak.

Kaito hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap mata Shiho sehingga Shiho menaikkan alisnya. Shiho tahu ada hal yang mengganggu pikiran suaminya itu.

"A-aku...aku mencintaimu," ucap Kaito akhirnya.

Shiho pun tersenyum dan menatap Kaito dengan geli.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sayang," sahut Shiho sehingga Kaito langsung mencium bibirnya.

Kaito lalu kembali membenamkan wajah Shiho di dadanya dan mendekap Shiho dengan erat. Tidak, dia tidak bisa mengatakannya pada Shiho. Dia benar-benar terlalu takut untuk melakukannya. Itu bukan urusannya dan Shiho jika Shinichi menjadi pemabuk. Itu adalah salah Shinichi sendiri.

XXX

Beberapa bulan kemudian, kepolisian Jepang dan FBI akhirnya berhasil menemukan dimana markas besar Organisasi Hitam. Pertempuran pun tak terelakkan dan Organisasi Hitam yang sudah melemah setelah lenyapnya Bourbon, penangkapan terhadap anggota-anggota mereka serta kemunculan Shinichi dan Shiho di publik untuk mengungkap eksistensi mereka, ternyata masih bisa memberikan perlawanan sengit.

Ketika Organisasi Hitam melihat Shiho di depan publik, mereka pun mengira bahwa Bourbon sudah berkhianat karena Bourbon-lah yang mengatakan bahwa Shiho sudah mati di kereta api.

Gin dengan beberapa anak buahnya pun memfokuskan diri untuk mencari Shinichi dan Shiho yang digunakan FBI sebagai umpan pada saat pertempuran tersebut. Mereka ingin menghabisi kedua biang kerok itu, terutama Gin. Dan dengan trik licik, mereka akhirnya bisa menyudutkan kedua orang itu di salah satu bagian markas Organisasi Hitam tersebut.

Gin pun tertawa sinis sementara hatinya dipenuhi rasa cemburu saat dia melihat Shinichi menggenggam tangan Shiho. Sementara itu, anak buahnya yang lain menodongkan pistol mereka pada Shinichi dan Shiho sambil menyeringai jahat.

"Rupanya kau cepat sekali menemukan penggantiku, ya kan, Sherry?" tanya Gin dengan tajam.

Shiho hanya diam saja, sementara Shinichi membuat gerakan untuk melindungi Shiho di belakang punggungnya. Pikirannya sedang sibuk bekerja tentang bagaimana cara melarikan diri dari situ. Tidak peduli betapapun bencinya dia pada Kaito, dia tidak bisa membiarkan Kaito yang sedang menyamar menjadi Shiho, mati di sini bersamanya.

Tiba-tiba Gin mendorong Shinichi ke lantai dengan kasar sehingga Shinichi tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena serangan Gin yang tiba-tiba. Lalu dia menarik rambut Kaito yang sedang menyamar menjadi Shiho ke arahnya. Karena tarikan Gin yang begitu kuat, topeng yang dipakai Kaito pun lepas.

Kaito pun hanya bisa meringis gugup pada para penyerangnya yang kelihatan sangat kaget.

"Kau... bukan... Sherry...?" tanya Gin dengan terpana. Kemudian dia menodongkan pistolnya ke kepala Kaito. "Siapa kau?" tanya Gin dengan tajam.

Kaito sebenarnya ingin menjawab bahwa dia adalah suaminya Shiho, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya karena dia tidak mau memancing kemarahan pria sangar berambut pirang panjang yang sepertinya merupakan mantan kekasih Shiho itu. Shinichi ada di sini bersamanya, jadi dia tidak bisa membiarkan hal buruk terjadi pada Shinichi.

Kaito sedang memutar otak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gin, ketika tiba-tiba para penyerangnya bertumbangan ke lantai. Kaito pun menyadari bahwa sepertinya ada sniper yang menembaki mereka dari atas. Luka para penjahat itu tidak parah, tapi mereka tidak bisa lagi menggerakkan anggota tubuh mereka. Mereka pun berteriak-teriak dengan panik di lantai, sementara Kaito dan Gin menoleh ke arah sniper tersebut.

"_Peluru ini... Shiho...,"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati.

"_Gaya menembak ini... Sherry...,"_ ucap Gin dalam hati.

XXX

"_Huh? Darimana kau dapat peluru-peluru itu, Sayang?" tanya Kaito saat dia melihat istrinya sedang mengolesi semangkok peluru dengan cairan gel bening. Saat itu, dia baru pulang dari bekerja paruh waktu._

"_Aku dapat dari Paman Yusaku. Begitu juga dengan seragam dan senapannya," jawab Shiho sambil tersenyum._

"_Jadi kau mau ikut?" tanya Kaito sambil duduk. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil salah satu peluru di atas meja, tapi Shiho langsung memukul tangannya itu._

"_Jangan sentuh itu, Sayang. Itu berbahaya," ucap Shiho._

"_Benarkah? Memang apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku menyentuhnya?" tanya Kaito._

"_Kau lihat saja sendiri nanti, saat waktunya tiba," jawab Shiho sambil tersenyum misterius sehingga Kaito mengerutkan keningnya._

"_Pokoknya kau tidak boleh ikut. Itu berbahaya, Sayang," ucap Kaito._

"_Tapi aku harus pergi ke sana. Ada hal yang harus kulakukan," ucap Shiho._

"_Tapi aku tidak mau kehilanganmu," ucap Kaito sehingga Shiho tersenyum._

"_Aku akan menjaga diriku. Aku berjanji, oke? Aku benar-benar harus melakukannya. Kau pergi saja dengan Kudo-kun, sementara aku akan mengurus urusanku. Lagipula dengan peluru perakku ini, tidak akan ada yang bisa menyakitiku," ucap Shiho._

"_Sayang...," ucap Kaito dengan nada tidak rela. Tapi dia tahu dia harus membiarkan Shiho melakukan apa yang harus dilakukannya._

XXX

"_Baiklah, sekarang kita akan melihat hasil belajarmu selama ini. Kau harus menembak semua target dengan tepat, kau mengerti?" ucap Gin._

"_Lalu apa hadiahnya kalau aku berhasil?" tanya Sherry sehingga Gin menyeringai._

"_Jadi kau mau hadiah? Baiklah, aku akan memberimu ciuman setiap kau bisa menembak targetmu dengan tepat," jawab Gin._

"_Eeh, kenapa begitu? Bagaimana kalau kau memberiku ciuman saat tembakanku meleset?" sahut Sherry dengan nada agak manja sehingga Gin agak terkejut._

"_Huh? Apa dia begitu inginnya kucium?" tanya Gin dalam hati. Sherry baru saja belajar menembak, jadi tembakan Sherry pasti banyak yang meleset, sehingga kalau Sherry minta hadiah seperti itu, dia pasti akan mencium Sherry berkali-kali. Itu sama sekali tidak seperti Sherry yang biasanya. Tapi kebingungannya itu segera sirna dan berganti menjadi rasa sombong. "Ternyata dia sama saja dengan wanita-wanita yang lain. Sepertinya aku terlalu memandang tinggi dirinya. Aku bahkan berniat menikahinya, padahal dia sangat mudah didapatkan," pikir Gin._

_Gin pun menarik Sherry ke dalam pelukannya dan membelai bibir Sherry dengan salah satu ibu jarinya._

"_Baiklah, Sherry Sayang. Kalau itu yang kau mau, aku pasti akan memberikannya," ucap Gin._

_Sherry pun tersenyum dengan mata bersinar-sinar._

_Wajah Gin semakin lama semakin berkerut saat Sherry melaksanakan ujian menembaknya. Tembakan Sherry sangat akurat dan juga cepat, hampir setara dengan kemampuan Rye yang merupakan sniper terbaik di Organisasi sehingga akhirnya dia sadar kalau Sherry hanya ingin menggodanya dan mengerjainya saat mereka membicarakan hadiah._

_Sebelum menembakkan peluru terakhirnya, Sherry menoleh ke Gin sambil nyengir sehingga Gin menatapnya dengan kesal. Sherry pun tertawa geli sebelum membuka mulutnya._

"_Ya, ya, baiklah," ucap Sherry. Kemudian dia menembakkan peluru terakhirnya dan dia dengan sengaja tidak menembakkannya tepat sasaran._

_Sherry lalu menoleh kembali pada Gin._

"_Apa kau senang sekarang?" tanya Sherry sambil nyengir._

_Gin masih menatap Sherry dengan kesal selama beberapa saat, sebelum menarik Sherry ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium bibir Sherry. Sekarang dia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk membawa Sherry ke tempat tidurnya. Dia akan mengikat Sherry di sana untuk selamanya._

"_Kau seharusnya menjadi pembunuh sepertiku dan Rye dengan kemampuan seperti itu," ucap Gin setelah mereka selesai berciuman._

"_Tentu saja tidak. Aku lebih suka menjadi ilmuwan. Lagipula aku sudah mendapatkan ide untuk proyek baruku setelah aku menyelesaikan APTX milik orang tuaku," ucap Sherry._

"_Benarkah? Apa idenya?" tanya Gin._

"_Peluru perak," jawab Sherry._

"_Peluru perak?" tanya Gin._

"_Iya, dengan peluru itu, aku akan menghancurkan siapa saja yang ingin mengusikku dan kakakku," jawab Sherry._

"_Jadi kalau aku mengusik kakakmu, kau akan menghancurkanku?" tanya Gin sambil menyeringai._

"_Kau mau mengusik kakakku?" Sherry balik bertanya dengan kening berkerut._

"_Yah, semuanya bisa terjadi. Bagaimana kalau kakakmu itu membuat masalah? Aku pasti akan bertindak tegas kalau hal itu sampai terjadi," sahut Gin._

_Sherry masih mengerutkan keningnya selama beberapa saat, kemudian dia menyeringai._

"_Iya, aku akan menghancurkanmu," ucap Sherry sehingga Gin tertawa kecil._

"_Apa kau yakin?" tanya Gin._

"_Kau lihat saja nanti. Kalau kau berani melakukannya, aku pasti akan menghancurkanmu," jawab Sherry sambil tersenyum._

"_Sherry, Sherry," ucap Gin dengan geli. Kemudian dia kembali mencium Sherry dan tanpa sengaja dia melihat siluet orang yang melangkah pergi._

"_Apa kau mengerti? Sherry adalah milikku, Rye," ucap Gin dalam hati sementara bibirnya yang menempel dengan bibir Sherry membentuk seringaian._

XXX

"_Apa itu kau, Sherry?"_ tanya Gin dalam hati ketika sniper tersebut menembakkan senapannya ke arahnya.

"_Merindukanku, Gin?"_ ucap Shiho dalam hati.

Gin pun tersenyum saat peluru itu mengenai tubuhnya. Lalu dia jatuh ke tanah sementara tubuhnya mati rasa. Entah kenapa dia merasa lega. Dia tidak pernah merasa tenang dan selalu gelisah sejak dia putus dengan Sherry. Apalagi setelah dia membunuh Akemi. Tapi sekarang dia sudah tidak merasakannya lagi.

"_Peluru perak. Benar-benar nama yang sesuai, Sherry,"_ ucap Gin dalam hati.

"_Apa kau senang sekarang setelah aku melakukan ini padamu?"_ tanya Shiho dalam hati.

"_Iya, aku senang,"_ sahut Gin dalam hati.

"_Syukurlah kalau begitu,"_ ucap Shiho dalam hati.

Kaito menatap Gin yang terbaring di lantai, kemudian menatap ke arah sniper yang sudah menolongnya, yaitu Shiho. Dia berpikir sejenak, kemudian dia bergegas pergi ke tempat Shiho berada. Sesampainya di sana, ternyata Shiho sudah pergi. Kaito pun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan khawatir, kemudian dia dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara dari arah belakangnya sehingga dia menoleh.

"Vermouth," ucap Shinichi.

"Huh?" sahut Kaito sambil menatap Shinichi dengan bingung.

"Dialah orang yang sudah menolong kita tadi. Aku sempat melihat siluetnya di sekitar sini saat di bawah tadi," ucap Shinichi. "Kira-kira apa ya, yang sudah dia lakukan sehingga orang-orang itu jadi lumpuh begitu?" lanjutnya sambil menatap Gin dan para anak buahnya dengan nada penasaran.

Kaito yang mendengar ucapan Shinichi tentang Vermouth jadi bertambah khawatir.

"Kenapa kau pikir dia yang menolong kita? Bukankah dia penjahat?" tanya Kaito.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya dia merasa berhutang budi padaku dan Ran karena kami pernah menyelamatkannya di New York. Jadi, dia tidak pernah melukaiku atau Ran," jawab Shinichi. Kemudian dia tersenyum sinis. "Tapi sepertinya dia benci sekali pada Haibara. Dia ingin sekali membunuh Haibara, jadi setiap kali dia berusaha membunuh Haibara, dia selalu menjauhkanku terlebih dahulu dari Haibara. Itu adalah modusnya. Tapi wanita bodoh itu tidak pernah mau mengerti dan malah pergi kepada Vermouth untuk mengantarkan nyawa," lanjut Shinichi. Dan dia begitu kaget ketika dia melihat Kaito berlari dengan agak panik.

"_Ada apa dengannya?"_ tanya Shinichi dalam hati dengan bingung sambil mengikuti Kaito.

XXX

"_Kemana dia pergi? Aku yakin tadi dia pergi ke arah sini?"_ tanya Vermouth dalam hati sambil melangkah dengan hati-hati di sebuah lorong.

Tiba-tiba ada orang yang muncul di depan Vermouth dan sebelum Vermouth sempat menembakkan pistol ditangannya, orang itu sudah menembak tangannya terlebih dahulu. Vermouth pun langsung jatuh tersungkur ke lantai sementara semua bagian tubuhnya mati rasa sehingga dia merasa sangat ketakutan. Dia tidak pernah merasa setakut ini sebelumnya, bahkan ketika dia harus berhadapan dengan Shuichi, padahal yang dihadapinya sekarang adalah orang yang biasa ditindasnya. Dia yakin akan hal itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, pelacur murahan? Lepaskan aku sekarang juga," ucap Vermouth dengan agak menjerit dan bernada penuh ancaman.

Orang yang menembak Vermouth itu pun melangkah menghampiri Vermouth, lalu berlutut di sebelah Vermouth dan membuka helmnya. Dia menatap Vermouth dengan seringaian menghiasi bibirnya.

"Ada apa, Vermouth? Apa kau merasa takut?" tanya Shiho.

"Lepaskan aku, pelacur!" bentak Vermouth.

"Vermouth, kesayangan Anokata. Hidupnya sangat bahagia karena dia bisa melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan dan mempermainkan siapapun yang dia mau. Sampai suatu hari seorang pelacur murahan merebut mainan favoritnya, sehingga hidupnya yang bahagia menjadi terusik," ucap Shiho dengan sinis. "Jadi apa kau berhasil mendapatkan Gin kembali setelah aku putus darinya?" tanya Shiho dengan nada mengejek.

"Diam kau, pelacur sialan!" seru Vermouth sehingga Shiho tertawa.

"Makanya jangan melihat mereka sebagai mainan. Perlakukanlah mereka sebagai laki-laki yang kau cintai sehingga mereka akan mencintaimu juga, kau mengerti?" ucap Shiho.

"Aku tidak perlu mendengarkan ucapan pelacur sepertimu. Lepaskan aku sekarang juga atau kau akan menyesal," ancam Vermouth dengan geram.

"Haah, maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya," ucap Shiho. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan suntikan dari dalam saku jaketnya sehingga mata Vermouth membesar.

"Apa itu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" seru Vermouth dengan panik.

"Ini anti-APTX yang sudah kuselesaikan. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini akan berfungsi dengan baik padamu, jadi kalau nanti kau mati karena ini, maafkan aku ya?" sahut Shiho sambil tersenyum manis. Dia kemudian menyuntikkan anti-APTX pada lengan Vermouth tanpa mempedulikan sumpah serapah yang keluar dari mulut Vermouth, lalu memakai kembali helmnya dan berdiri.

"Selamat tinggal, Vermouth," ucap Shiho. Lalu dia melangkah pergi sementara Vermouth masih terus menyumpahinya di belakangnya.

XXX

"_Kemana pencuri itu pergi? Cepat sekali larinya?"_ gerutu Shinichi dalam hati. Lalu saat dia akan membelok di tikungan, dia akhirnya melihat Kaito sehingga dia langsung melangkah mundur kembali. Dia melihat Kaito sedang memeluk seseorang.

Shinichi pun menjulurkan kepalanya untuk mengintip. Kaito sepertinya sedang memeluk seorang wanita yang berseragam seperti FBI sehingga Shinichi tidak bisa melihat wajah dan kepala wanita tersebut karena tertutup helm. Sebuah senapan tergeletak di dekat kaki pasangan yang sedang berpelukan itu.

Hal itu membuat Shinichi langsung menyimpulkan bahwa wanita yang dipeluk Kaito itu adalah istri Kaito dan membuatnya bertanya-tanya, apakah istri Kaito itu seorang agen FBI. Atau mungkin istri Kaito itu seorang anggota pasukan khusus milik Kepolisian. Kalau kenyataannya memang begitu, berarti itulah alasan paling kuat mengapa Kaito berhenti menjadi pencuri. Kaito tidak akan bisa menikahi penegak hukum, kalau Kaito seorang pelanggar hukum.

Shinichi menjadi bingung untuk sejenak. Apakah dia harus memanggil Kaito? Atau dia biarkan saja Kaito berduaan dengan istrinya? Lalu setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat, dia akhirnya mengambil keputusan untuk membiarkan Kaito berduaan dengan istrinya. Dia pun berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi dia tidak suka melihat Kaito memeluk wanita yang merupakan istri Kaito itu.

XXX

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kaito.

"Mmm," sahut Shiho. Dia merasa sangat nyaman berada dalam pelukan Kaito setelah apa yang dia lakukan.

"Apa mereka akan lumpuh selamanya?" tanya Kaito lagi.

"Tidak. Mereka hanya akan lumpuh selama 24 jam," jawab Shiho sehingga Kaito tertawa kecil.

"Kau tahu, mereka pasti sangat ketakutan sekarang, padahal mereka akan kembali normal 24 jam lagi. Kau terlalu baik, Sayang," ucap Kaito.

"Benarkah?" tanya Shiho.

"Mmm, kau terlalu baik," sahut Kaito. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Vermouth?" tanya Kaito.

"Huh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang itu?" Shiho balik bertanya dengan heran.

"Aku tahu dari Tantei-kun. Dia bilang dia sempat melihat siluet Vermouth di tempat kau menembak untuk menolong kami tadi," jawab Kaito.

"Oh, begitu ya. Yah, bisa dibilang aku sudah membereskannya," ucap Shiho.

"Jadi semua urusanmu di sini sudah beres?" tanya Kaito.

"Mmm," jawab Shiho.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita pergi dari sini. Aku tidak suka tempat ini," ucap Kaito.

"Mmm, aku juga tidak suka," ucap Shiho.

Kaito melepaskan pelukannya pada Shiho dan memungut senapan Shiho di lantai, lalu dia menggandeng tangan Shiho dan pergi keluar dari markas besar Organisasi Hitam itu.

Saat Shinichi bergabung kembali dengan rekan-rekannya, mereka pun langsung menanyakan keberadaan Kaito karena Shinichi kembali seorang diri. Shinichi pun menjawab bahwa Kaito pergi dengan istrinya.

XXX

Shinichi menatap gelas Sherry-nya yang keempat dengan geram. Mereka tidak bisa menemukan Bourbon dan Vermouth selalu mengamuk seperti orang gila jika ada yang menyebut-nyebut tentang Ai, jadi sampai sekarang dia tidak tahu bagaimana nasib Ai. Kalau Ai benar-benar sudah meninggal, setidaknya dia ingin tahu dimana mayat Ai, tapi dia tidak mendapatkan apapun kecuali Vermouth yang gila.

Shinichi sudah hampir yakin sekarang bahwa Vermouth sudah membunuh Ai dan Bourbon, meskipun dia tidak tahu kenapa Vermouth membunuh Bourbon. Apa mungkin karena Bourbon mencurigai identitasnya sebagai Conan makanya Vermouth membunuh Bourbon? Apa Vermouth melakukan semua itu untuk melindunginya dan Ran?

Jika memikirkan hal itu, Shinichi jadi menyalahkan Ran. Kalau saja Ran tidak menyelamatkan Vermouth, Ai pasti masih hidup sekarang. Dia terus menyalahkan orang lain yang bisa disalahkan olehnya karena dia masih tidak bisa menerima bahwa semua ini adalah salahnya. Ai meninggal karena salahnya.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain, Shuichi baru saja keluar dari ruang tahanan Gin dengan wajah penuh pemikiran. Setelah bicara dengan Gin, dia jadi tahu kalau Sherry masih hidup dan Bourbon melarikan diri dari Organisasi sesaat setelah Sherry menghilang dari rumah Profesor Agasa. Dia pun mulai memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Bourbon membawa kabur Sherry. Vermouth pasti adalah orang yang menculik Sherry dan mungkin setelah itu, Bourbon membawa kabur Sherry dari Vermouth. Satu-satunya kendala adalah motif Bourbon. Kenapa Bourbon membawa kabur Sherry?

Shuichi pun kembali merasakan kecemburuan di dalam hatinya. Kalau peluru yang bisa melumpuhkan orang itu memang hasil karya Sherry, berarti Sherry pergi bersama Bourbon dengan sukarela. Apa itu artinya Sherry dan Bourbon punya hubungan istimewa? Dia dengar dari Gin bahwa Anokata berniat menjodohkan Sherry dengan Bourbon. Apa dia harus mencari dan mengejar mereka berdua?

Shuichi melepas topi rajutan dari kepalanya dan menatapnya.

"_Dia pasti sangat membenciku, jadi lebih baik aku tidak menambahnya lagi,"_ ucap Shuichi dalam hati.

Shuichi kembali memakai topi rajutannya dan melangkah pergi.

XXX

**5 bulan kemudian...**

Setelah turun dari bus di halte Beika, Kaito menggandeng tangan Shiho, kemudian mereka berjalan bersama menuju rumah Profesor Agasa. Malam itu pertama kalinya Shiho mengunjungi rumah Profesor Agasa setelah dia menghilangkan dirinya. Di punggung Kaito terdapat tas ransel untuk menyimpan pakaian mereka berdua untuk menginap, jika diijinkan oleh Profesor Agasa, sementara Shiho membawa tas kertas berisi sekotak coklat untuk Profesor Agasa sebagai oleh-oleh.

Kaito dan Shiho baru bisa datang malam itu karena setelah penghancuran Organisasi Hitam selesai, Kaito langsung mendapat tawaran untuk melakukan pertunjukan sulap keliling Eropa bersama para pesulap muda lain dari berbagai belahan dunia. Kaito mendapatkan tawaran tersebut berkat Yusaku yang koneksinya sangat luas. Karena itu, Kaito akhirnya keluar dari sekolah dan memilih home schooling yang fleksibel. Setelah berkeliling ke beberapa negara di Eropa, Kaito akhirnya mendapatkan libur sehingga dia dan Shiho bisa mengunjungi Profesor Agasa. Lalu setelah itu, mereka berdua akan kembali ke Eropa untuk meneruskan tur sulap Kaito.

"Apa kau gugup?" tanya Kaito sambil berjalan.

"Mmm, aku takut Profesor marah padaku," jawab Shiho sehingga Kaito meremas tangan Shiho.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku pikir dia tidak akan marah padamu," ucap Kaito.

"Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Shiho.

"Iya, Profesor pasti akan senang melihatmu lagi," sahut Kaito.

"Aku harap juga begitu," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian senyum Shiho kembali redup. "Aku juga takut bertemu Kudo-kun," lanjut Shiho sehingga Kaito tertawa kecil.

"Kalau masalah itu, kau tidak perlu takut. Jika dia berani macam-macam padamu, aku pasti akan menghajarnya," ucap Kaito.

"Benarkah? Tapi bukankah kau selalu kalah dengannya kalau adu fisik? Apa kau sudah lupa berapa banyak bola sepaknya yang mendarat di tubuhmu?" ucap Shiho dengan nada meledek sehingga wajah Kaito menjadi cemberut.

"Itu kan dulu. Sekarang, setelah aku keliling Eropa dan berlatih keras, dia bukan tandinganku lagi," ucap Kaito dengan angkuh.

"Ya, ya, kita lihat saja nanti," ucap Shiho dengan geli sehingga Kaito menatapnya dengan kesal. Namun Shiho segera mengecup pipi Kaito sehingga Kaito tidak kesal lagi.

Tiba-tiba langkah Shiho terhenti sehingga Kaito juga ikut berhenti dan mengikuti arah tatapan mata Shiho. Kaito melihat dua orang yang kelihatannya sedang ribut tidak jauh dari tempatnya dan Shiho berdiri. Kaito lalu kembali menatap Shiho dan Shiho juga menatapnya. Kemudian Shiho melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kaito dan menyerahkan tas kertas di tangannya pada Kaito sebelum melangkah menghampiri dua orang tersebut.

XXX

"Jangan, Shinichi. Kau akan mengganggu Profesor Agasa," ucap Ran sambil berusaha menahan Shinichi yang ingin pergi ke rumah Profesor Agasa.

Saat itu hari sudah malam dan Shinichi yang baru pulang dari sebuah pesta yang didatanginya bersama Ran, sedang dalam keadaan mabuk. Sepertinya semakin lama, Shinichi semakin mirip dengan Kogoro.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin tidur di tempat tidur Haibara. Aku ingin menemui Haibara. Aku harus bertemu dengannya," ucap Shinichi dengan agak kesal sambil berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari Ran.

"Shinichi...," ucap Ran dengan frustasi.

Ran memang sudah bisa menebak semuanya meskipun Shinichi belum mengatakan apapun padanya. Shinichi sepertinya tidak berniat mengatakan apapun padanya dan dia juga terlalu takut untuk bertanya pada Shinichi. Dia takut dia akan kehilangan Shinichi kalau dia menanyakannya.

Kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya sudah sejak lama Ran menebak semua ini, tentang Conan dan Ai. Tapi dia tidak pernah mau mengakuinya, terutama tentang Ai. Meskipun semua orang di sekitarnya berkata bahwa Ai terlihat seperti seorang wanita dewasa yang terjebak dalam tubuh anak kecil, dia selalu melihat dan memperlakukan Ai sebagai gadis kecil.

Ran selalu berharap bahwa Conan adalah Shinichi sehingga dia tidak mau menerima kalau Ai adalah wanita dewasa juga, karena itu artinya ada wanita lain selain dirinya yang mendampingi Shinichi melalui masalah yang sedang dihadapi Shinichi, masalah yang tidak mau dibagi Shinichi dengannya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan jika Shinichi memang membagi masalahnya dengan wanita lain, bukan dengan dirinya, padahal dia adalah wanita yang dicintai Shinichi. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana dia harus bersikap terhadap wanita itu dan Shinichi.

Setelah Ran tarik-menarik dengan Shinichi selama beberapa saat di dekat pagar rumah Profesor Agasa dengan agak berisik karena Shinichi yang marah-marah, tiba-tiba mereka berdua dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Kudo-kun?" ucap suara itu.

Ran dan Shinichi pun menoleh ke arah pemilik suara itu dan mata mereka langsung membesar. Lalu setelah diam membeku selama beberapa saat, Shinichi melepaskan lengannya dari pegangan Ran yang masih terpana dan melangkah menghampiri pemilik suara tersebut, yaitu Shiho, dengan agak sempoyongan dan wajah geram.

Shinichi mencengkeram bahu Shiho dan menatap Shiho dengan marah saat dia sampai di depan Shiho.

"Kau... Beraninya kau melakukan semua itu padaku... Aku hanya ingin melindungimu, apa kau tidak mengerti?" seru Shinichi sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Shiho.

Shiho tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menatap Shinichi dengan tenang.

Kemarahan di mata Shinichi pun perlahan-lahan redup dan matanya menjadi berkaca-kaca.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, kau tahu?" ucap Shinichi sehingga mata Shiho agak membesar.

Shiho kemudian mengulurkan salah satu tangannya untuk memegang pipi Shinichi dan tersenyum lembut pada Shinichi.

"Maaf, sudah meninggalkanmu sendiri. Pasti berat untukmu," ucap Shiho.

Shinichi pun tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi dan memeluk Shiho, lalu menangis di bahu Shiho seperti anak kecil. Dia merasa sangat lega. Shiho tidak lagi menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka.

Shiho pun melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Shinichi dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Shinichi dengan salah satu tangannya, sementara Kaito yang berdiri tidak begitu jauh di belakang Shiho mengalihkan pandangannya dengan agak muram.

XXX

Kaito melirik Ran dengan perasaan tidak enak. Saat itu, Ran sedang menatap Shiho yang sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur Shinichi untuk membujuk Shinichi agar mau tidur. Ran menatap tangan Shinichi yang menggenggam salah satu tangan Shiho dengan tatapan tajam.

"Err, maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Kaito Kuroba. Kita sudah sering bertemu sebelumnya, bukan, saat aku menjadi Kaitou KID?" ucap Kaito sehingga Ran menoleh padanya dengan senyum yang terpaksa.

"Iya, kau benar. Aku Ran Mouri," sahut Ran.

"Aku senang akhirnya bisa berkenalan denganmu. Oh, dan dia Shiho Kuroba," ucap Kaito sambil memberi isyarat ke arah Shiho. "Dia istriku," ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum sehingga Ran menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"Ai-chan istrimu?" ucap Ran dengan suara menggumam.

"Ah, kau mengenalnya sebagai Ai-chan, ya? Iya, dulu dia memang pernah jadi Ai-chan, tapi dia sudah kembali beberapa bulan yang lalu," ucap Kaito.

"Begitu ya?" komentar Ran.

Mereka berdua kemudian tidak bicara lagi sampai Shiho menghampiri mereka setelah Shinichi tidur. Shiho menyapa Ran dengan singkat dan meminta maaf, kemudian berpamitan bersama Kaito. Setelah itu, Shiho dan Kaito pergi, meninggalkan Ran berdua dengan Shinichi.

Ran melangkah menghampiri tempat tidur Shinichi, lalu dia menatap wajah Shinichi yang sedang tertidur. Shinichi terlihat sangat tenang sekarang sehingga Ran menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia lalu melepas semua pakaian Shinichi dan pakaiannya sendiri, lalu bergabung di tempat tidur bersama Shinichi. Saat Shinichi mendekapnya di tempat tidur, Shinichi memanggilnya dengan Haibara, sama seperti biasanya dan dia juga mengacuhkannya, sama seperti biasanya. Dia sudah berkali-kali melakukan ini dengan Shinichi yang sudah tertidur. Dia ingin menegaskan pada Shinichi bahwa Shinichi adalah miliknya dan dia tahu Shinichi mendapatkan pesannya itu.

XXX

Saat Shiho masuk ke kamarnya setelah selesai mandi, dia melihat suaminya yang biasanya sangat manja dan nakal pada malam hari, tidak menyambutnya dan hanya berbaring menyamping di tempat tidurnya. Dia pun tersenyum dan melangkah menghampiri tempat tidur. Dia memang belum sempat bicara dengan Kaito sepulang dari rumah Shinichi karena mereka langsung sibuk melepas rindu dengan Profesor Agasa.

Shiho sangat bersyukur Profesor Agasa baik-baik saja dan percaya pada janjinya. Dia hampir menangis saat Profesor Agasa berulang kali berkata bahwa dia selalu percaya bahwa Shiho masih hidup karena Shiho sudah berjanji padanya akan pulang kembali, meskipun semua orang berkata kalau Shiho sudah meninggal. Dia benar-benar menyayangi Profesor Agasa.

"Apa kau marah?" tanya Shiho setelah dia memeluk Kaito dari belakang di tempat tidur.

Kaito hanya diam sehingga Shiho kembali tersenyum.

"Sayang," ucap Shiho dengan suara manja. Dia kemudian menciumi bahu dan punggung bagian atas Kaito yang memang bertelanjang dada sehingga Kaito akhirnya tidak tahan juga. Istrinya itu sepertinya memang tahu bagaimana cara menyentuhnya.

Kaito pun melepaskan lengan Shiho di pinggangnya, lalu berbalik untuk menatap Shiho.

"Maaf kalau aku membuatmu marah," ucap Shiho sambil menatap mata Kaito.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku tidak marah padamu. Aku hanya merasa bersalah padamu dan Tantei-kun. Padahal kalian saling mencintai, tapi aku...," Kaito tidak bisa meneruskan ucapannya karena Shiho langsung menutup mulutnya dengan ciuman.

Shiho lalu memegang kedua pipi Kaito setelah dia mengakhiri ciumannya dan menatap mata Kaito.

"Aku mencintaimu dan aku bahagia bersamamu, jadi aku tidak menginginkan laki-laki selain dirimu, kau mengerti?" ucap Shiho.

"Sayang...," ucap Kaito. Dia pun mencium Shiho, lalu dia berhenti sejenak. Dia menempelkan keningnya pada kening Shiho dan menatap mata Shiho dengan penuh cinta. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu," ucap Kaito sehingga Shiho tersenyum, kemudian Kaito kembali mencium Shiho.

Malam itu merupakan malam yang penuh cinta bagi Kaito dan Shiho.

XXX

Shinichi terbangun keesokan paginya dengan kepala agak pusing. Lalu dia menyadari keberadaan Ran dalam pelukannya sehingga dia menghela nafas pelan. Dia pun melepaskan Ran dengan hati-hati agar Ran tidak terbangun dan menyelimuti Ran sebelum dia mengenakan pakaiannya kembali.

Yah, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya bagi Shinichi. Meskipun begitu, dia yakin tidak pernah terjadi apapun diantara mereka berdua selama ini. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa Ran melakukan semua ini, tapi dia juga merasa canggung jika harus bertanya pada Ran, jadi dia hanya diam saja dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Karena kepalanya yang masih agak pusing, Shinichi pun berniat pergi ke rumah Profesor Agasa untuk meminta kopi. Biasanya kopi sudah tersedia di rumah Profesor Agasa di jam seperti ini. Profesor Agasa selalu membuat kopi setiap pagi untuk Ai, yang sekarang sudah pergi.

Saat Shinichi sampai di depan pagar rumah Profesor Agasa, dia jadi teringat mimpinya kemarin malam. Dalam mimpinya itu dia bertemu Ai dalam wujud aslinya dan sepertinya Ai sudah memaafkannya sehingga dia merasa sangat lega. Dia bahkan masih bisa merasakan kehangatan pelukan Ai saat dia menangis di bahu Ai. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya dia bisa menangis seperti itu. Untungnya itu hanya mimpi.

Setelah menekan bel dan menunggu selama beberapa saat, Profesor Agasa pun membukakan pintu untuk Shinichi. Shinichi langsung masuk sambil bicara dengan Profesor Agasa.

"Profesor, aku minta kopi ya?" ucap Shinichi sambil melangkah ke ruang makan sementara Profesor Agasa menutup pintu.

Shinichi pun merasa agak heran saat dia tidak menemukan kopi di meja makan seperti biasanya. Dia lalu menoleh pada Profesor Agasa yang baru saja memasuki ruang makan.

"Ah, maaf. Aku belum sempat membuat kopinya karena...," ucapan Profesor Agasa langsung dipotong oleh Shinichi.

"Tidak apa, Profesor. Kalau begitu aku akan membuatnya sendiri," ucap Shinichi dengan cepat, lalu dia bergegas melangkah ke dapur.

"Ah, Shinichi...," panggil Profesor Agasa, tapi Shinichi tidak menghiraukannya dan terus melangkah ke dapur.

Shinichi langsung membeku di tempat saat dia melihat pemandangan di depannya. Di dapur tersebut, terdapat seorang laki-laki yang bertelanjang dada sedang memeluk seorang wanita yang sedang memasak dari belakang. Pasangan tersebut berdiri membelakanginya dan sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Laki-laki itu sedang sibuk merayu wanita dalam pelukannya untuk mandi bersama.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Shinichi untuk mengenali bahwa laki-laki itu adalah Kaito. Tapi jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak saat dia melihat rambut wanita yang sedang dipeluk Kaito, yang menyembul dari balik bahu Kaito. Warna rambutnya sama dengan warna rambut Ai.

Profesor Agasa yang baru sampai di samping Shinichi pun menatap Shinichi dan Kaito dan Shiho yang sedang berpelukan secara bergantian dengan bingung. Lalu dia akhirnya mengambil keputusan dan berdehem dengan agak keras.

Kaito dan Shiho yang mendengar deheman Profesor Agasa pun menoleh dan saat mata mereka jatuh pada Shinichi, mereka berdua segera melepaskan diri terhadap satu sama lain, tapi Kaito tetap memegang tangan Shiho. Suasana di dapur tersebut menjadi canggung selama beberapa saat sehingga Kaito membuka mulutnya untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Maaf, kau dan Profesor harus melihatnya," ucap Kaito sambil nyengir.

XXX

**5 tahun kemudian...**

Amuro baru saja turun dari bus di halte bus di daerah pertokoan Beika. Dia pun memandang berkeliling sambil tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya dia menginjakkan kakinya lagi di Beika setelah bertualang selama 5 tahun di pedalaman sebagai relawan sejak dia melarikan diri dari Organisasi Hitam. Dia berencana berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum mengunjungi Kogoro untuk mengantarkan undangan pernikahannya. Dia tidak punya keluarga, makanya dia mengundang Kogoro. Selain itu, dia juga berharap bisa bertemu Miya-chan dan mungkin dia bisa mengundang Miya-chan dan ibunya ke pesta pernikahannya pula.

Amuro bertemu dengan calon istrinya itu saat sama-sama menjadi relawan. Calon istrinya itu sangat baik dan lembut seperti Akemi dan juga sangat pintar dan kuat seperti Vermouth. Jika dia bisa bertemu Miya-chan, dia akan pamer pada Miya-chan. Mungkin dia bisa membuat Miya-chan yang angkuh dan seenaknya sendiri itu patah hati. Ah, dia benar-benar ingin melihat Miya-chan yang patah hati.

Amuro sedang berdiri untuk menyeberang jalan ketika para siswi yang berada di sekitarnya kasak-kusuk sambil melihat tayangan infotainment di layar lebar yang ada di bagian atas gedung di seberang jalan. Acara infotainment itu sedang memberitakan konferensi pers seorang pesulap terkenal yang mengumumkan bahwa istrinya sedang hamil anak kedua. Dia pun hanya tersenyum sinis dan tidak melihat ke layar lebar itu sama sekali.

Amuro mendengar para siswi itu mengomel tentang rasa tidak suka mereka pada istri pesulap tersebut, meskipun mereka mengakui bahwa istri pesulap itu bisa melahirkan anak yang manis dan lucu seperti Dai-chan untuk pesulap tersebut. Lalu mereka mulai bicara tentang pasangan ideal bagi pesulap tersebut, yaitu detektif terkenal Shinichi Kudo, yang sepertinya sekarang menjadi kakak pesulap tersebut setelah ayah Shinichi Kudo menikah dengan ibu pesulap tersebut setahun yang lalu setelah menjadi duda selama 3 tahun.

Para siswi tersebut pun heboh sendiri dengan pasangan gay plus incest idaman mereka itu sehingga Amuro memutar bola matanya.

"_Dasar gadis-gadis jaman sekarang! Memangnya apa yang ada di pikiran mereka itu? Jeruk kok minum jeruk!"_ komentar Amuro dalam hati.

Saat Amuro melihat bahwa para lelaki yang ada di sekitarnya juga memandang ke arah layar lebar karena saat itu sepertinya kameranya sedang fokus kepada istri sang pesulap, Amuro pun jadi penasaran sehingga dia ikut memandang ke layar lebar yang ada di seberang jalan. Matanya pun langsung terbelalak saat melihat istri pesulap tersebut.

"_Bukankah dia Sherry? Tapi bagaimana bisa?"_ tanya Amuro dalam hati dengan kaget.

Amuro kemudian menatap mata istri pesulap tersebut dan jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Mata istri pesulap itu begitu familiar. Mata yang sangat dirindukannya.

"_Miya-chan..."_

XXX

Shiho sedang menata sarapan di meja makan ketika seseorang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

"Pagi, Sayang. Kau tidak merasa mual pagi ini?" sapa Kaito.

"Yah, sepertinya belum," sahut Shiho.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa dapat ciuman, kan?" tanya Kaito sambil nyengir.

"Aku rasa tidak," jawab Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Huh? Kenapa tidak?" tanya Kaito dengan nada agak protes.

"Karena aku ada di sini," jawab seseorang yang tiba-tiba memegang pundak Kaito dari belakang sehingga Kaito melepaskan pelukannya pada Shiho dan berbalik.

Kaito pun menatap wajah Shinichi yang tadi memegang pundaknya sambil sweatdrop.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Kaito.

"Aku lapar dan tidak ada makanan di rumahku, jadi aku ke sini. Rumahku ada di sebelah, kau ingat?" sahut Shinichi.

"Kau kan bisa pergi ke kafe," ucap Kaito dengan nada bersungut-sungut sehingga Shinichi menyeringai.

"Kenapa aku harus pergi ke kafe, sementara adik iparku masakannya sangat enak, iya kan Shiho?" ucap Shinichi sambil duduk di meja makan.

Shiho hanya memutar bola matanya dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia mengambil piring yang ada di depan Shinichi dan mengambilkan nasi untuk Shinichi.

Kaito akhirnya ikut duduk di meja makan dan menatap Shinichi dengan kesal sementara Shinichi hanya menyeringai kepadanya. Sejak ibunya menikah dengan ayah Shinichi, Shinichi pun menjadi kakaknya dan Shinichi tidak pernah berhenti membuatnya kesal dan menyuruhnya macam-macam.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menangani kasus, jadi setelah sarapan kau harus segera mandi, lalu ikut denganku, kau mengerti?" ucap Shinichi sehingga Kaito facepalm karena dugaannya benar. Padahal dia sedang libur dan ingin pergi kencan dengan Shiho, tapi kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu sepertinya tidak akan membiarkannya pergi kencan dengan Shiho.

"Kau tahu, aku rasa kau harus segera menikah, Kudo-kun. Kau benar-benar membutuhkannya," ucap Shiho datar sambil mulai sarapan setelah dia mengambilkan makanan untuk Kaito dan dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Aku masih 22 tahun. Lagipula kau bisa mencuci dan memasak untukku, ya kan?" sahut Shinichi sambil nyengir sehingga Kaito kembali menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Iya, tapi tidak ada yang mengencanimu sehingga kau terus saja mengencani suamiku. Itu tidak sehat, kau tahu? Gadis-gadis di luar sana akan banyak berharap nanti," ucap Shiho sehingga wajah Shinichi dan Kaito langsung memerah. Memang sangat memalukan bagi mereka berdua ketika mereka tahu banyak gadis di luar sana yang menginginkan mereka menjadi pasangan.

"Biarkan saja. Aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas aku tidak seperti yang mereka pikirkan. Aku sangat normal kok," ucap Shinichi dengan nada bersungut-sungut sehingga Shiho tersenyum.

Lalu mereka mendengar suara Daichi memanggil ibunya dari kamarnya sehingga Shiho langsung berniat bangkit, tapi Kaito langsung menahannya.

"Biar aku saja, Sayang. Kau duduk saja," ucap Kaito sambil berdiri sehingga Shiho tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Sayang," ucap Shiho.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kaito kembali sambil menggendong Daichi yang usianya sudah menginjak 2 tahun. Kaito pun menurunkan Daichi ke lantai saat Daichi ingin pergi ke ibunya sehingga Daichi bisa melangkah menghampiri Shiho.

Shiho kemudian bertanya tentang kabar Yukiko yang sekarang menjadi aktris Hollywood terkenal setelah bercerai dari Yusaku, namun Shinichi tidak mau membicarakannya sehingga mereka bertiga akhirnya membicarakan kasus yang akan ditangani Shinichi bersama Kaito hari itu. Lalu setelah sarapan, Kaito dan Shiho menitipkan Daichi pada Shinichi sementara Kaito mandi dan Shiho menyiapkan pakaian yang akan dipakai Kaito.

XXX

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja sendirian di rumah? Daichi akan pergi jalan-jalan bersama kakek-neneknya kan, pagi ini?" tanya Kaito saat Shiho membantunya berpakaian.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Memangnya kau pikir aku ini anak kecil seperti Dai-chan," sahut Shiho dengan geli.

"Bukan begitu. Kau kan sedang hamil muda. Apa aku tidak jadi ikut saja ya, dan menemanimu di rumah? Aku yakin dia bisa mengatasinya sendiri," ucap Kaito.

"Tidak perlu. Kau ikut saja dengannya. Tapi usahakan kau sudah pulang saat makan siang, oke? Akan ada tamu istimewa yang datang hari ini," ucap Shiho dan dia menjadi heran saat melihat wajah suaminya menjadi merengut.

"Jadi sekarang mantan pacar kakakmu itu sudah menjadi tamu istimewa bagimu, huh?" ucap Kaito dengan sinis sehingga Shiho tertawa geli. Shiho memang sudah memberitahu Kaito kemarin kalau Shuichi akan datang berkunjung saat makan siang. Tapi tamu istimewa yang dimaksud Shiho bukanlah Shuichi. Namun Shiho tidak akan memberitahu suaminya agar tamu istimewa itu menjadi kejutan.

"Sayang, kita sedang menanti kelahiran anak kedua kita dan kau masih saja cemburu kepada siapapun yang bisa kau cemburui?" ucap Shiho dengan geli.

Kaito pun melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Shiho yang sedang mengancingkan kemejanya dan menarik tubuh Shiho mendekat.

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu, Sayang. Tapi aku punya alasan kuat mengapa aku harus mewaspadai mereka," ucap Kaito sehingga Shiho tersenyum.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Asal jangan terlalu paranoid tentang hal itu, kau mengerti?" ucap Shiho.

"Iya, aku tahu," ucap Kaito.

Setelah itu, Kaito melepaskan Shiho sehingga Shiho bisa melanjutkan kembali membantunya berpakaian.

XXX

Sudah lebih dari 3 jam, Amuro mengamati rumah yang diketahuinya sebagai rumah Profesor Agasa dari jauh. Hal ini membuatnya semakin teringat dengan Miya-chan, yang dulu juga mengamatinya dari jauh seperti ini.

Kemarin saat Amuro mengantarkan undangan pada Kogoro, Kogoro mengajaknya minum dan saat Kogoro sudah mulai mabuk, Kogoro bercerita tentang anak angkat Profesor Agasa yang merupakan istri pesulap terkenal. Kogoro juga berkata bahwa saat ini pasangan tersebut tinggal di rumah Profesor Agasa, sementara Profesor Agasa mengikuti istrinya yang tinggal di luar negeri. Tentunya tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Amuro untuk menebak bahwa anak angkat Profesor Agasa itu adalah Sherry. Ai-chan, Miya-chan dan Sherry, semuanya orang yang sama. Dan Conan pasti adalah Shinichi Kudo, detektif terkenal yang rumahnya bersebelahan dengan rumah Profesor Agasa. Dia memang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Sherry bisa kembali menjadi anak kecil lagi, tapi dia yakin deduksinya itu tidak salah.

Amuro sempat melihat Sherry tadi, saat Sherry mengantarkan suaminya yang pergi dengan Shinichi. Sherry berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya sambil menggendong anak laki-lakinya yang berusia sekitar 2 tahun dan melambaikan tangannya pada suaminya dan Shinichi sambil mengajak anaknya ikut melambaikan tangan juga. Lalu dia kembali melihat Sherry saat sepasang suami-istri yang sepertinya merupakan mertua Sherry, karena yang laki-laki sangat mirip dengan Shinichi, datang untuk mengajak anak Sherry pergi bersama mereka.

Amuro kemudian melihat ke langit yang agak mendung di atasnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Apa dia akan berdiri di situ seharian seperti orang bodoh? Atau apa dia harus pergi ke rumah Sherry untuk menemui Sherry? Tapi kalau dia pergi menemui Sherry, apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Sherry? Dia sudah mencoba membunuh Sherry di kereta api, tapi Sherry juga adalah Miya-chan. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Amuro menghela nafas sementara rintik gerimis mulai terasa. Mungkin sebaiknya dia pulang saja. Biarkan saja Sherry bahagia dengan kehidupannya. Kalau dia muncul di depan Sherry sekarang, mungkin dia hanya akan mengganggu Sherry. Yang penting Sherry masih hidup. Yang penting Miya-chan masih hidup. Dia sudah merasa lega.

Jantung Amuro pun seolah hampir copot saat dia berbalik untuk pergi karena dia menemukan Sherry berdiri sambil memegang payung dan menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau hanya berdiri di sini seperti orang bodoh?" tanya Shiho.

Amuro pun tidak bisa berkata-kata selama beberapa saat dan ketika dia akhirnya bisa bicara, dia hanya memanggil nama Shiho yang dikenalnya.

"Sherry... Miya-chan...?" ucap Amuro.

"Iya, itu aku, Bourbon-san, Amuro-kun," sahut Shiho sambil tersenyum. Lalu ketika Shiho melihat Amuro hanya diam saja, dia kembali membuka mulutnya. "Lebih baik kita bicara di dalam. Gerimis bisa membuat kepala pusing," ucap Shiho.

Shiho pun langsung merasa kaget ketika Amuro memeluknya saat dia berniat melangkah menuju rumahnya. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sehingga dia diam saja.

Amuro juga sama kagetnya dengan Shiho saat dia memeluk Shiho. Gerakannya itu begitu spontan karena tekanan perasaannya yang begitu kuat. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

"Syukurlah, kau masih hidup. Syukurlah...," ucap Amuro dengan penuh perasaan sehingga Shiho yang terkejut akhirnya tersenyum dalam pelukan Amuro.

XXX

Amuro tersenyum senang saat dia berada dalam bus yang menuju tempat tinggalnya malam itu. Tentu saja dia sangat kesal tadi saat Shiho menceritakan semuanya padanya, tentang bagaimana dia ditipu oleh Shinichi, Shuichi, Shiho dan Kaito di kereta api dan juga sandiwara Miya-chan yang dimainkan Shiho bersama Kaito. Namun, setelah menghabiskan setengah hari di rumah Shiho, yang dirasakannya saat ini hanyalah rasa senang.

Amuro tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa dia akan makan semeja dengan musuh terbesarnya, yaitu Shuichi. Tapi di rumah Shiho, hal itu bisa terjadi. Mereka berdua bahkan sempat mengobrol singkat tadi. Namun tentu saja, saat pertama kali Shuichi melihatnya di rumah Shiho tadi, Shuichi langsung mencabut pistolnya dan mengarahkannya padanya, sebelum Shiho menjelaskan semuanya pada Shuichi.

Shiho benar-benar dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang baik. Mereka tadi begitu ramah kepadanya, termasuk suami Shiho, sehingga Amuro merasa sedang berada bersama keluarganya. Daichi juga sangat lucu. Daichi sudah menguasai sulap bunga di usia sekecil itu. Lalu saat Amuro menceritakan tentang rencana pernikahannya, mertua Shiho pun menawarkan diri sebagai walinya kalau Amuro membutuhkannya dan mereka semua akan datang sebagai keluarganya kalau dia mau.

Jadi saat Amuro bertemu dengan tunangannya nanti, dia akan berkata padanya bahwa dia baru saja menemukan adik perempuannya yang hilang dan dia merasa sangat bahagia karena itu.

**Tamat.**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis 2 :  
**

**Liz McShawn : **Sama-sama, terima kasih juga buat kamu karena aku sudah di-add. Maaf ya update-nya lama. XD

**Glee : **Ya sudah. Lebih baik kita hentikan saja. He he he

**iamxxxxx : **Terima kasih. XD

**phiaa : **Iya ini baru jadi epilognya. Malam pertamanya udah lewat, jadi nggak bisa dijadikan epilog. He he he

**Yui Kagerou : **Lho, yang ini kan bukan ShinShi? Terus ada juga yang HeiShi, ShuShi dan AiCon. He he he

**Miyuki Yoshida : **Iya, gpp. Kaito bakal lulus SMA kok, tapi karir Kaito memang tidak berada di jalur pendidikan formal, sehingga pendidikan formal tidak terlalu penting bagi Kaito. Iya, Kaito bilang sama ibunya di chapter terakhir ini, setelah dia menikah dengan Shiho. XD

**Ruki Scarffy : **Wujud Kaito, karena mereka sekarang satu tim, jadi Kaito tidak perlu menyembunyikan wajah aslinya. XD

**Rin Kagamii : **Iya, aku harap juga begitu. XD

**milen kuroba : **Udah ada gitu lho, yang Vermouth sama Bourbon. He he he

**aishanara87 : **Nggak amit-amit sih kalau buat Kaito dan Shiho, karena meskipun masih muda, kemampuan finansial mereka sudah tinggi karena mereka orang-orang yang istimewa. Iya, Ai beneran ngomong gitu ke Conan besok harinya setelah kasus kereta api. Kalau ngomong kayaknya sih nggak, cuma nunjukin aja kayaknya. He he he

**Renesmee : **Iya, semoga saja. XD

**Reina : **Okey, Sis. XD

**Akyuu : **Bisa, kalau Ai balik jadi Shiho lagi. Kalau Ai usianya masih 7 tahun, ya belum bisa hamil. He he he

**jungsherry : **Terima kasih atas semangatnya. Iya, semoga saja selanjutnya aku bisa nulis ShinShi lagi. XD

**Elena miyano : **Maaf, nggak ada, soalnya ini rate T. XD

**Ms KuDet : **Nggak kok. Kalau itu sih belum apa-apa. He he he

**U Know Who : **Maaf sudah memberimu spoiler. Kupikir kamu sudah baca sampai situ. Iya, kalau menurutku orang tuanya Mikan itu orang tua yang tidak bertanggung-jawab. Apanya yang "Gimana Shiho&Mikan?". Kalau yang mirip Shiho ya Hotaru, bukan Mikan. Mikan itu kayak Ran kalau menurutku. XD

**Zara zaneta : **Oke! XD

**coffeelover98 : **Iya, semoga saja habis ini ShinShi. He he he

**guest : **Iya, tapi yang paling kentara jelas sisi pembohongnya, padahal Conan selalu ngoceh tentang kebenaran. XD

**Nana-chan : **He he he. Kayaknya di sebagian besar fanfic-ku, Ran-nya nggak seneng-seneng amat deh. Sampai-sampai ada yang mengkritik kalau Shiho di fanfic-ku seperti dewa. Mungkin karena Shiho selalu berakhir bahagia. XD

**Guest : **Shinichi akan berakhir bersama Ran, tapi mereka hanya bahagia sebentar, setelah itu kelam. Kalau pasangannya Shiho, itu masih rahasia. He he he

**Guest : **Maaf ya lamanya sampai berminggu-minggu. XD

**Viv : **Iya kayaknya. Yang OST film itu ya. XD

**Yumika : **Iya, beres. He he he

**Guest : **Maaf ya lama update-nya. XD

**Kk : **Selanjutnya kemungkinan besar Shinichi. XD

**Guest : **Apaaaa...? XD

**Aria-chi : **Biar cepet selesai nulisnya. Tambah adegan = tambah tulisan = tambah lama update. He he he. Iya, tahu, saat dia main ke rumah Profesor Agasa. XD

**Tristan : **Soalnya tambah adegan = tambah tulisan = tambah lama update. He he he

******ReadMe : **Terima kasih atas pujian dan kritiknya. Aku selalu bingung setiap kali ada yang bilang Shiho di fanfic-ku seperti dewa. Jadi apa kamu mau membantuku dengan menulis fanfic Shiho yang tidak seperti dewa agar aku bisa mengerti? Sepertinya catatan penulisku itu memang jarang dibaca pembaca. Aku pernah menulis di catatan penulisku dulu, bagaimana Akemi sudah mengacaukan hidup Shiho karena dia ingin kembali pada Akai. Atau kalau kamu masih ingat monolog Bourbon di cerita ini, Akemi memang lovely, tapi dia berubah saat dia tergila-gila pada Akai sehingga di matanya hanya ada Akai, tidak ada yang lain lagi. Jadi begitulah. XD

******Stagonidia Ryzi : **Mau. XD

******Elena miyano : **Tapi memang sudah saatnya berakhir. He he he

******Guest : **Iya, ini lho. XD

******AR Keynes : **Iya, tetep lanjut kok. Maaf ya lama update-nya. XD

******M : **Iya, aku sibuk banget akhir-akhir ini. XD

******Glee : **Iya, ada faktor bulan puasanya juga, makanya telat update-nya. XD

******Guest : **Udah ini. XD

******Guest : **Nggak. Cuma lagi sibuk aja. XD

******Kamazawa Minami : **Kalau berantem nggak lah. Damai aja. XD

******Rin Kagamii : **Terima kasih sudah setia menunggu. Maaf ya update-nya lama. XD

******Michaela angela : **Iya, ini sudah ku-update. XD

******gee : **Kenapa kok yang paling memuaskan yang adegan Vermouth dan Bourbon? XD

******Woman : **Maaf, nggak bakal ada rate M (lagi) untuk cerita ini. He he he

******Conan chan : **Iya, ini sudah update. XD

******Guest : **Gimana? Dah nggak sebel lagi sekarang? XD

******Mj : **Iya, maaf ya update-nya lama. XD

******Guest : **? XD

******Guest : **Dia jarang main ke warnet sekarang, makanya dia nggak bisa komen. XD

Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya! XD


End file.
